Zero Revenge
by Phanny W
Summary: Un buen éxito no siempre comienza con un buen inicio. ZR es la banda que marcará el género musical y la definición del Rock experimental para las nuevas generaciones. La cruel realidad de una banda destinada a sobresalir. /UA- Beyond Birthday, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Mihael Keehl, Matt Jeevas.
1. Dos rebeldes con causa, Mello y Matt

**Personajes principales: **Mello y Matt , por el momento.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Personajes principales a participar: **Beyond Birthday y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Temática: **El nacimiento y desarrollo de una banda de Rock, ubicado a mediados de los años 90's.

**Advertencias: **Por el momento, solo el uso de leve lenguaje explícito.

**Nota: **Este es mi nuevo fic, y mi primer Crossover, totalmente UA (Universo Alterno) donde incluyo a personajes de dos animes distintos, los personajes se irán presentando con calma, B.B y Grimmjow harán su aparición más adelante, si son fans de ambos animes, saben quienes son los personajes, en caso de no conocer alguno, pueden buscar información, ya que sólo se ocupa saber lo base de estos cuatro personajes. Doy gracias de antemano, a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer este capítulo (:

**Música (_Importante_): **Deben saber que esto es _Importante_, ya que es un fic basado en la ¡Música! les recomiendo busquen en youtube la de Trough the dark de **Alexu Murdoch.**

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 1: **Dos rebeldes con causa, Mello y Matt.

Una ligera brisa jugueteo con el pelirrojo cabello de Matt, quien con su confiable cigarro, se regocijaba en la tranquilidad de una fresca mañana, junto al que fielmente podía llamar, su mejor amigo, Mello. Ambos sentados sin pudor en las escaleras que daban pasó a la enorme entrada de la universidad.

Su sencilla ropa, acompañada de un par de cadenas bien vistas desde su pantalón y unos goggles anaranjados colgando desde su cuello, le daba una apariencia de alguien que llevaba calmado la vida, casi con una sonrisa curvando la comisura de sus labios con cada inhalada de su cigarro. A diferencia de Mello, quien vestía un tanto más extravagante, un par de botas sobresalientes, y una chamarra parchada junto a sus cadenas y collares, le hacían ver un tanto más rudo e intimidante.

Muy a pesar de que ambos ya sobresalían entre los demás, Matt por su rojizo cabello y amigable verde en el color de sus ojos, y Mello por su rubio cabello y mirada azul intenso y agresivo.

Observaban a los demás universitarios pasar a su lado distraídamente, cada quien en sus asuntos, junto a un par de miradas coquetas parte de las chicas que se interesaban en aquellos dos enigmáticos jóvenes indomables y rebeldes.

Mello, recargando sus codos en un escalón detrás suyo y sentado despreocupadamente, miraba las hojas de los arboles que se mecían en un ritmo hipnotizador, provocado por el viento matutino, que siempre en las épocas otoñales hacía visita a aquel pequeño pueblo de Eureka, ubicado en California. Un lugar demasiado tranquilo y pacifico para Mello, pero perfecto para Matt.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua casi inconscientemente, realmente le vendría bien cambiar de ambiente. En ese pueblo, conocía a todos y todos le conocían, el lugar era tan chico, que realmente no se podía hacer casi nada sin que todos en su universidad y demás personas se enterasen, aunque claro, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ya era famoso por su personalidad, a decir verdad se le conocía como un busca pleitos despreocupado, era Matt quien casi siempre lograba calmarlo en sus arranques de ira contra idiotas que osaban molestarle, ya fuese por su vestimenta o simplemente por buscar quitarle algo tan tonto como su dinero o alguna pertenencia secundaria.

Aún que claro, irse de ahí, por ese momento solo era un vago y lejano sueño, no tenía el dinero suficiente, inclusive con su trabajo le resultaba difícil debido a sus gastos básicos…

Volteó a ver a Matt, con esa estúpida cara de felicidad en su rostro…Podría irse sin él, bien sabía que Matt ni a patadas se iría de ese lugar, era feliz ahí, en ese pueblo y su monótona vida llena de tranquilidad y sin un verdadero significado…

Con aquel pensamiento que solía darle nauseas, volvió a chasquear la lengua, cosa que esta vez, el pelirrojo no paso por alto.

— ¿Sucede algo, Mello? — Preguntó a modo curioso el de goggles mirando al rubio disimuladamente.

—No, nada realmente, sólo pensaba…

— ¿Hm? — Matt hubiera indagado el que estaba pensando, pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, debido al sonido de la campana, que indicaba ya el inicio de clases en la Universidad Humboldt State. — ¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase? — Mientras ambos se levantaban con calma, él preguntó, tirando su cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con el pie.

—Calculo— Contestó sin más Mello, no era que estuviese fastidiado, eso Matt lo sabía, pero realmente ya no le apetecía ir a la escuela, pronto saldrían finalmente de la Universidad, y últimamente solo tenían de dos a tres clases por día.

Ambos entraron, caminando por los pasillos, pasando junto a los otros alumnos apurados por ir a su clase. El ambiente se sentía bastante relajado, todos estaban entusiasmados por las vacaciones y relajarse de los estudios por un tiempo, aunque para Mello y Matt, sólo significaba otra temporada para pasar el aburrimiento en sus casas, saliendo de vez en cuanto, y si acaso, acampar en el bosque, en busca de cambiar de rutina por lo menos una vez.

No eran precisamente antisociales, pero no lograban congeniar mucho con las demás personas, por lo menos no Mello, el pelirrojo no tenía tanto ese problema, pero le gustaba más el comportamiento casi impredecible de Mello, le parecía… entretenido.

— ¿Sabes?... — Comentó repentinamente el de goggles mientras iban hacía su respectivo salón de clase — Estuve pensando, ahora que saldremos finalmente…Tendré auto, podremos viajar, hay bastantes lugares como Myrtletown…— Sugirió en tonó amable.

— ¿A que iríamos? Ahí sólo hay bosque y como cincuenta personas de población… inclusive es más chico que este pueblo… —Mello no lo miró, simplemente siguió su paso, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra, hasta que pensó dudoso — ¿Y desde cuanto tienes auto?

—Bueno, dudo que mi padre se de cuenta de que me robe el auto por un par de días, jeh… — Sonrió, llevando una mano a su nuca en ademán de despreocupación, sin dejar de caminar a lado de Mello.

El rubio suspiró. A veces Matt era un idiota…

—No lo sé, lo pensaré… Y no te acerques tanto a mí, apestas a tabaco.

—Oh, lo siento — Pidió una disculpa, mientras visualizaba el salón a un par de metros.

El rubio sólo suspiró por lo bajo, con algo de suerte, las clases pasarían rápido y estaría un día más cerca de ser libre de los estudios, y tener más tiempo para lo que le gustaba, además de poder trabajar a tiempo completo y así poder viajar, solamente debía ser paciente…

-.-

Mello miró perezosamente el reloj de pared, ubicado en el salón.

Doce cincuenta de la mañana.

Por lo menos las últimas dos clases habían pasado bastante rápido, y siendo esa la última, sólo lograba pensar en subir a su moto y perderse por el resto del día hasta la noche…

Así, con esos pensamientos, Mello escuchaba la clase aburridamente, con una mejilla recargada en su mano. No era que fuera un mal estudiante, si él y Matt eran los alumnos "brillantes" de la universidad, por así decirlo. Por eso mismo, solía aburrirse cuando ya sabía un tema, y la maestra hablando mil y un palabras como si fuera otra aburrida historia, no ayudaban.

Comenzó a jugar con su lápiz entre sus dedos, provocando un ligero sonido al golpearlo levemente con la madera de la larga mesa que se extendía, dando lugar para varias personas, aunque el sonido realmente no le molestaba a nadie, quienes estaban igual de divertidos que él con alguna otra cosa.

Casi se podía palpar la ansiedad de todos por salir ya de clase.

—Hey, Mello…

Un ligero susurró llamando su nombre… Y el susodicho supo que era Matt, justo a lado de él, llamándole. No estaba de humor…

—Mello… Mellooo…—Le llamaba entre murmullos infatigable el pelirrojo — Tss, Mello…

Mello frunció levemente el entrecejo, mientras trataba de no perder la poca paciencia que de por si poseía, y realmente que ese día no había amanecido de buen humor…

—Mell-

— ¿¡Que mierda quieres! — Gritó exasperado finalmente, olvidándose completamente de que estaba en clase.

—Joven Keehl. — La voz autoritaria de la profesora le hizo entrar en razón.

—Disculpe…— Musitó con fastidio Mello, desviando la mirada resignado.

Pasando por alto el alboroto, la maestra siguió con su clase, mientras él maldecía mentalmente la situación… casi sintió regresar al bachillerato, cuando a cada rato le llamaban la atención, y si, por culpa de Matt…

Y hablando de…

Lo miró amenazante, mientras le indicaba que era lo que quería.

—Mira de quien me llego un mensaje— Le mostró la pantalla de su celular, y Mello casi rechino los dientes.

¿Le había llamado sólo para mostrarle un maldito mensaje que una chica le había mandado?

—Jódete, Matt— Hastiado contestó entre dientes, casi intangible, volteando su vista hacía el pizarrón a modo agraviado.

Matt sonrió socarronamente, casi como si realmente le divirtiera molestar así a Mello, a pesar de conocer las consecuencias de enfadarlo por encima del limite.

Bien, genial, como si no fuera suficiente con la llamada de atención de la profesora… ¡Viva él, y su aburrida vida!

Por lo menos algo bien sucedió en esa mañana, y fue el casi glorioso sonido de la campana general que avisaba fin de clases.

¡Libres al fin!, o por lo menos por ese día.

Sin perder tiempo, rápidamente ambos rebeldes, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, sintiendo literalmente ya entre sus manos el final de clases por definitiva.

— ¿Tienes algo planeado para más tarde? — Inquirió Matt, caminado despreocupadamente a su lado por el pasillo, con su fiel mochila estampada de nombres de bandas y cadenas colgando.

—No realmente, sabes que hoy es mi día libre en el trabajo, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo planeado? — Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, con una pequeña pizca de interés. Incluso a veces, Matt salía con algo bueno para hacer por la tarde, aunque difícilmente algo era mejor que una buena recorrida en su moto por la carretera del pueblo.

Matt soltó una leve risa, mientras daban vuelta en el pasillo, logrando visualizar la salida.

—Sólo ir a tu casa, tocar guitarra y ver algún concierto, e insistirte nuevamente en que saques tu batería del garaje.

—Olvídalo— Cortó inmediatamente el hilo de conversación —, no pienso hacerlo.

— ¡Vamos! Casi me haces sentir que desperdicie mi dinero en conseguirte los platillos.

—Yo te lo advertí, Matt— Ostentó el rubio, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras, en las cuales horas atrás, habían estado descansando —.Que hagas oídos sordos a las palabras que no quieres escuchar, es tu problema.

—Jeh, si lo dices de esa forma, hasta me haces sentir mal — Hizo un gesto apacible, el cual Mello inmediatamente reconoció, era ese mismo maldito gesto que usaba para conquistar a cualquier chica que le tuviese ganas.

—No uses tus expresiones de mierda conmigo, no funcionan y lo sabes — Aclaró inmediatamente, y sin embargo, él no aparto ese gesto.

—Oh vamos Mello, ¿Tan amargado te has vuelto este mes?

Él no respondió a eso, simplemente chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando.

No se había vuelto amargado, así había sido siempre, Matt bien debía saberlo, después de más de dieciséis años de conocerse…

Recuerdos de infancia llegaron a su mente, a la vez que ambos tomaban camino por la acera. Nada había cambiado desde aquel entonces, Mello recordaba todo casi exactamente igual, incluso el camino de la universidad hacía su casa ya lo conocía a la perfección desde antes de ingresar a ésta… Él y Matt solían ir a andar en bicicletas por aquellas calles hasta llegar al bosque y perderse, imaginando tener aventuras…

Sonrió inconscientemente…

—Hey…— Mello volteó a ver a su compañero — ¿Por qué sonríes? — Indagó igualmente con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que el rubio le invitara a unirse a sus pensamientos que provocaron que sonriera.

Rodó lo ojos, regresando su vista al camino.

—Este camino trae viejos recuerdos, eso es todo…

El de goggles ladeó un poco la cabeza, observando el camino frente a ellos.

—Lo único que a mi me recuerda, es a la vez que me correteo una manada de perros por diez cuadras, y tu te reías de mi desdicha. — Comentó un poco incomodo.

Casi como reviviendo parte de aquel recuerdo, Mello soltó una carcajada por aquel momento de hace ocho años.

—Y no has cambiado en ese aspecto, te sigues riendo de mi mala suerte — Agregó Matt, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo y a la vez un encendedor.

—No es mi culpa, tu eres él que da risa — Le respondió divertido, un tanto más de humor.

—Jah, ¿Ósea que no me puedes tomar en serio? — Encendió su cigarrillo, y le dio una buena inhalada, soltando el humo cerca del rostro de Mello, sabiendo que eso le irritaba.

—Es difícil tomar en serio a personas como tu, ¿Sabes? Más con ese aspecto de vago bueno para nada — Disipó el humo del cigarro con una de sus manos, a la vez que ambos daban vuelta hacía la derecha al final de la cuadra.

—No eres él más indicado para decir eso, tu aspecto tampoco es de alguien organizado y bien visto — Le reprochó sonriente.

Mello le ignoro simplemente. Matt sería alguien tranquilo y quizá un poco sumiso hasta cierto punto, pero vaya que era terco y necio.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ya con un ambiente un poco más relajado, incluso Mello ya había hecho a un lado los pensamientos de dar una vuelta solo en su motocicleta, comenzó a agradarle un poco más la idea de matar el tiempo en su casa con Matt, y quizá después, y sólo quizá, reconsideraría su oferta de sacar su batería del garaje y pasar el rato fingiendo que tenían una banda… como en los viejos tiempos…

-.-

Se recostó en el sofá con pereza, sintiendo su espalda descansar cómodamente, incluso se permitió dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, abriendo la lata de soda, escuchándose el pequeño crujir del gas de la bebida al abrirlo.

Mello le dio un buen sorbo, mientras veía como Matt tomaba su guitarra eléctrica y la conectada a un pequeño amplificador de 50 watts, después de haber puesto un concierto en la televisión de la sala. Acostumbrado ya estaba a tardes como esa.

El ahora guitarrista, lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras rasgaba levemente las cuerdas de la guitarra con una _púa _negra y gruesa, un tanto hipnotizador y pegajoso eran los acordes que tocaba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Recuerdas esta? — Preguntó casi al aire Matt, sin ver al rubio, como si se encontrara en algún trance mientras tocaba.

—No me suena…— Hizo una pausa, tratando de adentrarse mejor en su memoria, para ver si lograba reconocer la canción —…13 De Diciembre, 18 años— Sonrió al recordar, que Matt inventó esa canción en su cumpleaños, a pesar de que había insistido en no ocupar un regalo de su parte.

—Así es — Respondió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, sin desconcentrarse de la melodía, a la vez que comenzaba a tararear la canción.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, al adentrarse en los recuerdos de su pasado. A pesar de cómo solían llevarse y como Mello a veces le insultaba a modo de muestra de afecto, o parecía distante, ambos se conocían de toda la vida prácticamente, y realmente no confiaban en nadie más…

Recordaba, cuando de más chicos, Matt se escapaba de la casa de su padre, ya que, su madre no estaba con ellos... Tocaba su puerta a las tres de la mañana… y él siempre le abría, no hubo un día en que no lo recibía…Y le decía, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, normalmente con un morete:

"_Es que en tu casa no me pegan…"_

Miró de reojo al guitarrista. Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía levemente su cabeza al ritmo de la música que tocaba y tarareaba. Mello sabía que Matt era todo menos una mala persona… Pero sufría demasiado. Era… Una buena persona, a la que le pasaban cosas muy malas, realmente malas. Y él lo sentía como a la persona que jamás estuvo lo suficiente con él como para llamarle "mejor amigo". No tenía familia, por ello vivía solo, y por ello, a Matt le encantaba estar en su casa… Que va, a Matt le gustaba estar en todos lados, menos en su propio hogar, él era una buena definición de lo que se denominaba como "Rebelde con causas"

— ¿Sabes?... —El pelirrojo cortó su hilo de pensamientos, llamándolo — A veces me pregunto… Porque a pesar de que ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer cada tarde que venimos a tu casa, no nos aburrimos, y esto es hablando de años.

—A mi no me lo preguntes… Tú eres él que no se aburre de ver el mismo concierto, una y otra vez. — Le reprochó con desdén, tomando un poco más de su soda.

—Tú eres quien solamente posee un concierto… Lo cual es ilógico ahora que lo pienso, ya que trabajas en una tienda de música — Ostentó juguetón y con cierto matiz de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Dejó la guitarra y esta vez tomó la acústica que estaba a lado de él, mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

—Coleccionar cosas no es algo que me gusta demasiado, y lo sabes, además yo te he conseguido millones de discos de música y conciertos, es tu problema si no quieres traerlos.

— ¿Conseguido? ¿O robado? — Alzó una ceja levemente y habló mordaz, colocando su cigarro entre las cuerdas del clavijero de la guitarra, tocando algunos acordes.

—Hey… Debo vengarme de alguna forma por el patético sueldo que tengo en ese mísero lugar. — Se rió al mencionar eso.

—Tsk, Tan siquiera tienes un trabajo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos… Para después comenzar a reír por lo que ellos mismos decían.

—Hey, Mello— Detuvo un poco sus risas, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos verdes — Cambiando de tema…

El susodicho entonces rodó los ojos, al notar como Matt veía la puerta que conectaba directamente con el garaje, haciendo referencia a la batería abandonada que ahí se encontraba.

—Dime algo Matt, si la uso una vez ¿Dejaras de joderme la existencia?

Observó una enorme sonrisa, literalmente de oreja a oreja que se formó en el rostro de guitarrista, a la vez que asentía con entusiasmo.

—Si quieres hasta firmo un contrato— Añadió con diversión Matt. A la vez que ambos se levantaban y caminaban hacía la puerta.

El pelirrojo apagó su cigarro previamente en el cenicero de la pequeña mesa en la sala, y siguió a Mello hacía el garaje, donde ahí se visualizaba primeramente, su fiel motocicleta. De todas sus cosas, probablemente era de las que más apreciaba el rubio. Justo detrás de ésta se encontraba la batería, cubierta con una ligera sabana para evitar empolvarla.

Matt caminó rápido hacía ella y quito la sabana, revelando una batería totalmente negra y prácticamente nueva.

—Hola linda, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Eh? — Le habló Matt al objeto inanimado, como si realmente le escuchase.

— ¿Vinimos a hablar como verdaderos dementes a una batería, o a tocar un poco? — Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo, mirando con reproche a su amigo.

—Tenía que saludarla, pero bien, ya voy — Avisó con fervor, corriendo por su amada guitarra eléctrica.

Mello observó su batería, regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Matt hacía un año. Fue divertido para él al principio, los primeros cinco meses, pero después con las tareas de la universidad y trabajo, le había perdido el afán de tocar. Pero claro, su fiel compañero jamás se rendía en inculcarlo de nuevo a que tocaran un par de _covers_ para pasar el rato, aunque a decir verdad, ya tenía bastante más tiempo libre, más con la llegada de las vacaciones.

Suspiró y tomó asiento en la pequeña silla negra para batería, observó los platillos, la tarola y los _toms, _sintiendo una extraña sensación… Agarró las baquetas a su lado, y jugueteó un poco tocando, un ritmo básico sólo para entrar en calor.

—Hey, espérame tan siquiera ¿No? — El rubio volteó a ver a Matt, entrando con su guitarra eléctrica colgada alrededor de su hombro con la _strap._

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo exactamente que hacer, Matt conectó directamente su guitarra en un amplificador más grande de 200 watts que tenía previamente guardado siempre en el garaje de Mello, que a decir verdad, era el único lugar donde podía tocar a todo volumen sin que destrozaran la puerta de su cuarto, y después le gritaran cientos de palabras insultantes hacía su persona.

Haciendo completamente de lado esos pensamientos, el guitarrista escuchó con atención los tres leves golpeteos que dio Mello con las baquetas contra si.

Inmediatamente, al tercero, Matt comenzó a tocar la guitarra, rápido y algo brusco, cerrando los ojos y escuchando a la vez que Mello comenzaba a tocar la batería, adaptándose sin ningún problema a su ritmo.

Era difícil pensar que ambos realmente estaban improvisando aquella canción, pues hubo un momento, en que ambos comenzaron un ritmo más rápido, deteniéndose pausadamente al mismo tiempo, para después comenzar a improvisar lo que vendría siendo un coro de su canción.

El rubio cabello de Mello, alborotado y unos cuantos centímetros debajo de su hombro, se removía entre el aire cuando el movía su cabeza y con euforia hacía los redobles y tocaba el pedal. Se permitió a sí mismo cerrar los ojos y dejar sentir su melena moviéndose de manera rebelde y dejar que sus oídos le permitieran coordinarse con las notas que Matt repentizaba.

Dos delgadas figuras yacían dejándose llevar, conectados completamente por la música que tocaban, sin errar nada, casi sintiendo como la letra de una canción amenazaba con hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales hasta desgarrar su garganta.

Con enorme devoción ambos llegaron a un punto en que casi podían escuchar las alabanzas desgarradoras de un publico masivo que aclamaba por su música, ellos en un escenario, con algunos gritando y otros corriendo alrededor de un circulo formado en un baile de _slam_ que hacía sentir la adrenalina en su sangre, sudando y gritando como sólo lo que aquellos dos rebeldes muchachos les hacían sentir con lo que tocaban.

Matt en ese momento tenía la necesidad de tener un micrófono frente a él, para cantar aquella letra que había nacido por el ritmo de la música, quería gritarlo, quería sentir arder su garganta en una canción que bien sabía Mello le seguiría, como si ya hubiese sido escrita.

Consientes ya de que estaban por terminar de tocar, sin pudor, comenzaron a cantar al unisonó, sintiendo sus pulmones a punto de explotar por la necesidad que tenían de cantar a gritos.

—Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide! , I cry when angels deserve to die! — Sin tener que escribir la letra, ambos comenzaron a cantar lo mismo, sus mentes se conectaron y sus almas vaciaron lo que sentían — In my self-righteous suicide ! I cry when angels deserve to die!

Mello terminó de tocar en la batería a la vez que Matt alargaba un poco la última nota. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y ambos miraron unos momentos al suelo, digiriendo el hecho de lo que recién acababa de suceder…

El guitarrista se volteó y miro a Mello, hundido probablemente en lo que sería un mar de pensamientos sobre que demonios acababa de hacer, ¿Habían tocado y cantando una canción sin escribirla antes?

—La magia de la música es poderosa, ¿No lo crees? — Habló Matt con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Mello lo miró, ya un poco más calmado pero aún con la respiración entrecortada, sentía un extraño hormigueo en su estomago y la necesidad de correr y golpear a alguien… Si no fuera porque sabía que necesitaba de un buen slam, pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco.

—Parece que acabas de tener un orgasmo — Respondió el rubio con un modo entre divertido y sarcástico, apenas una pequeña sonrisa curvo la comisura de sus labios.

Matt frunció levemente el entrecejo, observando el azul profundo en los ojos de Mello que le veían aún con ese sentimiento de emoción cuando tocaron.

—Mira quien lo dice, si tu cabello a ti te delata. —Lo señaló, haciendo referencia a su cabello alborotado.

El mencionado pasó una mano por su cabello, para después levantarse y caminar hacía Matt.

—Tu estas casi sudando.

—Oh, vamos, admítelo, fue excitante cantar a gritos — Le animó Matt.

—A decir verdad…Lo fue—Admitió finalmente, sonriéndole sinceramente por primera vez en el día.

Mello realmente no entendía muy bien que había sido eso… De todas las veces que había improvisado alguna canción con Matt, jamás habían experimentado algo así, incluso se atrevía a decir que realmente se había emocionado, como si verdaderamente hubiera estado dando un concierto.

Matt se descolgó la guitarra y la colocó en su soporte para guitarra. Justo cuando iba a ir con Mello de regreso hacía la sala, el vibrar de su celular le indicó que tenía una llamada entrante. Ninguna sonrisa se formó en su rostro, cuando identificó el número que le llamaba.

Bastó con la mirada que le dirigió Matt a él, para que supiera que era su padre quien le llamaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?... — Contestó sin ganas el de goggles.

El rubio lo miró, su sonrisa había desaparecido y una mueca de enfado la había remplazado, y no lo culpaba, tenía más o menos una idea de lo que sentía Matt cuando su padre le hablaba.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien, ya voy! — Le gritó el pelirrojo, por lo que Mello dedujo que lo quería ya en su casa… No entendía como Matt se dejaba controlar de esa manera, sabía que era pacifista y sumiso, pero eso era demasiado. El susodicho colgó el celular, y lo miró con desdén —Bien, el viejo me quiere ya en la casa, resulta que ahora no puedo estar una tarde en la casa de mi mejor amigo…

Él removió un mechón de su frente soplando un poco, antes de pensar en que responderle a su decepcionado amigo.

—Vamos, tú eres él que dice que nada se gana con desvanecer la sonrisa, Matt.

—Aja, y me lo dice él chico más sonriente de la universidad — Contestó un poco divertido —, de igual manera, nos vemos mañana.

—Está bien.

Matt salió por la puerta del garaje, despidiéndose con un ademán de manos de su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar camino rumbó a su casa.

Para su suerte, no vivían tan lejos como para decir que le daba flojera ir caminando, pero si le gustaría bastante un auto o algo para ir más rápido. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió con su encendedor favorito, observando el humo frente a sus ojos desvanecerse.

Hubiera preferido quedarse mucho más rato en la casa de Mello, o de ser posible, quedarse a dormir, pero sabía que le iría peor su no aparecía en su casa por más de un día, y eso lo sabía por experiencia. Sólo le faltaba esperar poco más de un mes más para cumplir sus veinte años, y aún no tenía trabajo…

— ¿Mello me dejaría vivir con él un tiempo? — Preguntó al aire sin esperar una respuesta, inhalando un poco más de su cigarro.

Fijó su vista en el cielo, mientras caminaba a paso calmado por la acera de la amplia calle que daba vista hacía un bosque, realmente era un lugar sumamente tranquilo que le daba algo de paz interna.

De los diecisiete años exactamente que llevaba conociendo a Mello, podía contar apenas con sus dos manos, las veces que le había dirigido una sonrisa así de sincera como la de minutos atrás. Estaba seguro de que como él, también había experimentado esa adrenalina al tocar la canción, y vaya que lo hizo, pues sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, cantaron al mismo tiempo, y exactamente lo mismo…

Una pequeña brisa pego en el rostro de Matt, removiendo mechones de su cabello, con lo que se permitió sonreír y sentirse mejor… Lo cual le hizo recordar algo.

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y sacó el cigarro de su boca sin dejar de caminar.

— ¡La fiesta de vacaciones de la universidad! — Gritó para si mismo, chocando la palma de su mano con su frente — ¡Claro, que idiota soy! — ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para convencer completamente a Mello de formar una banda!

Claro… Podría decirse que era uno de sus pequeños secretos, a pesar de que Mello sabía que él quería que tocaran canciones de grupos, no le había dicho aún que le fascinaba la idea de formar un grupo entre ellos dos, conseguir un vocalista y otro guitarrista… Pero convencerlo de eso no era tan fácil a como se escuchaba.

Suspiró sonoramente, y sin dejar de caminar, le dio la última inhalada a su cigarro, antes de tirarlo y apagarlo con una pisada, retomando su caminó hacía su casa. Realmente se sentía mucho más relajado, no podía negarlo, cantar a todo pulmón mientras tocaba con fiereza su guitarra, le dio una enorme sensación de alivio y desahogo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había caminado mucho y se encontraba frente a la que era su casa. La miró con desconfianza, antes de sacar sus llaves y llegar hasta su puerta, abriéndola con algo de duda.

Asomó apenas parte de su cabeza, asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba en el recibidor, aunque claro, sólo vivía con su padre por lo que en realidad sólo se "escondía" de él. Cerró la puerta tras de si, y caminó con sigilo directo hacía las escaleras para subir a su habitación, cuando esta rechinó bajo sus pies, entrecerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros…

—¡Hey! — Un gritó amenazante hacía su persona, le advirtió que ya había notado su presencia.

— ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! — Le respondió sin ganas Matt, comenzando a subir las escaleras, sabiendo lo que aproximación venía. Escuchó decididos pasos llegar hasta donde él estaba, y ni siquiera se molesta en voltear para saber que era su padre.

— ¡Te dije que en cuanto te largaras de la escuela, llegaras a casa! ¿¡Eres estúpido o que? ¿No sabes escuchar? —Le insultó sin quitar ese tonó amenazador, un señor de no más de cincuenta años, de ojos apagados y gruesa voz.

— ¡Que te valga una maldita mierd-

Ni bien su propio insulto pudo terminar, cuando sintió como lo jalaba detrás de su camisa y casi lo hacía tropezar con el par de escalones que había subido. Volteó a Matt con suma brusquedad para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿¡Qué me valga una que? — Alzó su puño, avisándole que dependiendo de su respuesta, reaccionaria su brazo.

Él miró fijamente aquel puño que bien conocía, y que tantos años le había hecho daño. Pero no podía hacer mucho en situaciones así contra su padre, además de ser demasiado delgado como para interponerse a él, que al contrario era mucho más grande corporalmente, odiaba pelear.

—Nada, olvídalo— Escupió con odio sus palabras, soltándose de un manotazo del agarre de su camisa y subiendo sin mirarlo una vez más por las escaleras.

— ¡No me des así la espalda! — Advirtió subiendo las escaleras detrás de él, por lo que Matt apuró su paso y casi corriendo, entró a su habitación, cerrándola con seguro inmediatamente.

Se recargó en esta, escuchando los pasos alejarse, se dejó caer sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra, con su verde mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la pared.

Si por él fuera, se hubiera largado de ese lugar años atrás, pero no tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir, incluso si fuera con Mello, era demasiado luctuoso como para depender de su mejor amigo, por lo menos hasta que consiguiera trabajo, y vaya que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando uno. Pero si las cosas seguían así, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas e irse a antes de tiempo…

Se levantó y paso a sentarse en medio de su cama, tomando una vieja guitarra acústica que tenía ya fuera de su funda. Sus dos guitarras favoritas estaban en casa de Mello, pues en uno de los arranques de furia del viejo, podría entrar a su cuarto y romperlas, lo sabía porque ya le había pasado una vez. Además… Esas dos guitarras se las había regalado Mello, y ni en broma las dejaría a merced de su padre.

La ventana que quedaba justo en medio de su cama, la cual se encontraba pegada a la pared, le permitía ver el atardecer que ya recaía sobre el pueblo, iluminando su cuarto con un grato color anaranjado y haciendo relucir sus ojos. Él rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, tocando unas de las primeras canciones que se había prendido cuando era más pequeño. Siempre había sentido una enorme fascinación por tocar instrumentos musicales… pero la guitarra era indudablemente su favorita.

Si… con algo de suerte y un poco de insistencia, seguro que lograría convencer a Mello, por lo menos Matt usaba mucho la frase de "La esperanza muere al último", y era algo que aplicaba a diario, así que, era un experto en saber esperar.

-.-

Ya eran bastante conocidos en la universidad como "Los dos rockeros rebeldes" y a decir verdad, en la universidad había varios "grupos de rockeros", pero se podría decir que eran los únicos que no tenían el más mínimo interés en hablarle a otro como ellos, y las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, más del ochenta por cierto, por poner un número, habían terminado peleándose… o Más bien él, Matt sólo le defendía la espalda cuando exageraban en numero de diferencia de personas.

Por lo que, cuando uno de los dos llegaba tarde, casi siempre andaban vagando solo por la universidad, o sentados en las escaleras de la entrada, como solían hacerlo. Pero esa vez, Mello solo se limitó a quedarse sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la cafetería, no sabía porque Matt aún no llegaba, pero realmente le molestaban aquellas miradas de "¿Por qué tan solo?" por parte de sus compañeros o demás personas que ya le conocían y bien sabían que sólo le hablaba al pelirrojo. Y no se estuviera quejando mentalmente, de no ser porque su primera clase fue libre.

— ¿Sabías que comer con mala cara, sólo hacer que pierdas el apetito? ¿O es mera gula?

Mello miró a Matt parado frente a él, con la misma expresión que ya bien conocía, sonriente.

— ¿Sabías que es molesto ver a la gente comer? ¿O es sólo porque eres un acosador?

—Ey, vamos, nadie quisiera acosarte, comes con cara de cómo si estuvieras apunto de degollar a alguien o algo por el estilo, lo cual es... algo raro ahora que lo pienso — Tomó asiento a su lado, dejando su mochila en la otra silla. — ¿Tan de malas te pone que llegue tarde?

— ¿Estabas enterado de que no íbamos a tener la primera hora de clase, maldito traidor? — Le amenazó juguetón, señalándolo con el tenedor de su comida.

—En realidad me quedé dormido…— Rió levemente, llevando una mano detrás de su nuca a forma de disculpa — Pero me alegra saber que no fue en vano.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y en un último bocado, terminó su desayuno, dejando el plato de lado.

—Por cierto…— Llamó su atención el pelirrojo — Tengo que decirte…

— ¿Hum? — Sin decir nada más, Matt puso en la mesa frente a él, un pequeño anuncio que Mello inmediatamente reconoció… El _flyer _de la fiesta de vacaciones que hacía siempre la universidad. Torció su gesto en una mueca extraña, mirándolo — No pienso ir, si es lo que tratas de decir, no bailo y lo sabes.

—Hm, no, no es eso— Aclaró un poco tímido — Mira hasta abajo, señalan que están buscando bandas para que toquen…

Mello miró a Matt, después el anuncio… luego regreso su vista hacía él

—Aja... ¿Y que con eso?

— ¿No te interesa?, es decir, sería divertido, nunca hemos ido a ninguna fiesta de la universidad porque no nos acoplamos, pero tocar en un escenario sería interesante. —Ostentó mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva.

Y Mello descompuso aún más su rostro… Cosa que siempre le extraño a Matt, siempre se preguntaba como Mello lograba hacer esas extrañas caras, y se hubiera reído… si no fuera porque realmente le interesaba el tema.

—Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto?

—En realidad, creo que es una buena idea

—Creo que conoces de antemano mi respuesta, Matt. — Sin más, se levantó tomando su mochila, seguido rápidamente del pelirrojo.

—Sería cambiar de rutina, siempre estas diciendo que sería bueno hacer cosas nuevas. — Le mostraba el _flyer_ mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo entre la multitud.

—Pero yo hablo de salir de este pueblo, no de ir a hacer el ridículo en fiestas universitarias.

—No es ir a hacer el ridículo, es ir a divertirse ¿Tan siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra?

El susodicho se detuvo unos momentos, pensando en las veces que le había tocado ver las malas rachas de Matt, haciendo algo vergonzoso o siendo perseguido por perros… y rió.

— ¡Claro! Si tú me las enseñaste. — Le hizo saber a modo sarcástico, retomando su paso.

—Hablo en serio Mello.

—Yo también.

— ¡Pero yo más! — Matt era una persona en extremo paciente, pero a veces Mello era demasiado… mordaz. —Sólo por esta vez, si no te gusta, ya no volvemos a hacer.

— ¿Tan seguro estas de que me va a gustar tocar ahí?

— ¡¿De que están hablando¡? — Una tercera voz femenina se hizo presente en la conversación, ambos volteando a verla, el rubio la reconoció como una de las chicas que le hablaba al guitarrista.

—Oh, nada importante Tatsuki ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Le contestó amable Matt.

—Hm, no nada, es que… se escucha raro de lo que estaban hablando…— Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y fue entonces cuando Matt vio el morbo en las palabras.

— ¡No, no! —Negó rotundamente con las manos y a la vez negando con la cabeza — ¡No nos referíamos a eso! Es sobre la fiesta de la próxima semana, que están buscando bandas de rock.

La muchacha de cabello negro, entendió entonces la conversación que accidentalmente había escuchado entre ellos dos, y vaya susto que se había dado, aunque Mello, quien apenas había captado todo, había palidecido.

—Oh ya veo. Por cierto, te busca Matsuda, esta en el laboratorio de química, quería hablar contigo precisamente sobre eso —Acomodó mejor su mochila y se despidió de ellos —, bueno, nos vemos después, tengo clase de karate ¡Adiós!

Ambos la miraron irse. Era extraño que una chica japonesa se encontrara ahí, pero para ser alguien de intercambio desde Japón, no resaltaba mucho entre los demás.

— ¿Vas a ir con él? — Indagó Mello despreocupadamente, aunque Matt sabía que a él no le agradaba Matsuda… empezando porque fue él quien le indujo al vicio del cigarro hacía un año.

—No lo sé, a decir verdad, tiene un par de semanas buscándome, quiere formar un grupo, pero realmente no me gusta como canta… Además el tipo es algo enfadoso.

— ¿Te invitó a formar un grupo? — Se interesó repentinamente el baterista.

—Si, desde la última vez que me escucho tocando la guitarra acústica la vez que la traje, esta como obsesionado con eso, o algo así — Se rascó un poco la cabeza en ademán de desinterés…Pero fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea —. Aunque, claro, si mi intento de tocar contigo en la fiesta falla, tendré que acudir a él. — Agregó, esperando una reacción por parte del rubio.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil remplazarme —Contraatacó seguro de si mismo.

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? — Sonrió con picardía.

Mello mordió levemente su labio inferior, realmente no tenía un muy buen presentimiento de lo que podría salir si él y Matt formaban una banda temporal para la fiesta, pero… Mucho menos le agradaba la idea de la influencia que traía Matsuda hacía Matt, y es que Matt era un reverendo despreocupado, no medía sus malas dediciones, por eso a veces tenía que andar detrás de él…

Resignado, rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Bien, sólo esa noche.

Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en Matt. Hubiera abrazado a Mello, pero bien sabía que terminaría siendo golpeado por él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradecía el hecho de que Mello se dejaba llevar un tanto por sus emociones, sin hablar de que aunque no lo aparentaba, celaba un tanto su amistad.

Mientras tanto, Mello se maldecía mentalmente, solamente quedaba esperar que su presentimiento sólo fuera eso, un presentimiento.

En todo caso… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

* * *

**N/A: **Oficialmente, comienza este Crossover. Estoy un poco nerviosa, Death Note es con el único fandom en el que he escrito... A pesar de que Grimmjow aún no hace aparición, espero que no me quede su personaje muy OOC, intentare mantener su margen de personalidades acorde a como los vimos en el anime, ya que, ciertamente, Mello, Matt, Beyond y Grimmjow, me encantan (:

Le debo muchisimo a **Zamtik y Girzzeta **, ya que ella, me dio la idea de cruzar Bleach con Death Note, y usar a Grimmjow precisamente, Bechi, ¡Gracias por ayudarme con tus opiniones cada vez que te lo pido! No se quedan atrás mis lectores, que, aún que sean pocos, están al tanto de mi historias, realmente, que yo sin ustedes, ni me animaría a subir fics, ¡Miles de gracias! ¡Si, a ti! :D

Si les gusto algo de esta historia, quieren hacer una critica constructiva, o alguna opinión, yo con mucho gusto los leo, contestare por _Replay Review_ los que no sean anónimos, y en caso de que si sea anónimo, los contesto en el siguiente capítulo. Así como agradezco que coloquen esta historia en sus favoritos, alerta, o la recomienden.

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo capítulo:

-Phanny Winkz

_13/Dic/2010_


	2. Un bar portugués, Cerveja Vohador

**Personajes principales: **Mello y Matt.

**Personajes a participar: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Uso de leve lenguaje explícito.

**Nota: **Ya regresé, con el capítulo dos, ya pronto los cuatro harán su aparición, todo apenas va comenzando (:

**Música (_Importante_): **Para ambientar, recomiendo "ScatCat de Kanno Youko"

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=6Fi5wVZuJD0 (Quitar respectivos espacios)

La canción del bar, es Caralho Voador - Faith No More : http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=sQG8SDRfc1Q

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

_A_y_er vi un ocaso de rasgueos musicales creado por un guitarrista de amistosa mirada y sonrisa cautivadora..._  
_Y quisiera que me respondieras, con aquel cigarro entre tus finos labios._  
_¿Estaba soñando?..._  
_Sé que la respuesta nunca llegará, pero me es grato imaginar que me escuchas..._

_-Phanny Winkz_

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capitulo 2: **Un bar portugués, "Cerveja Vohador"

Mello suspiro una vez más al ver entrar otro muchacho que no cumplía con sus expectativas. Tomó un poco de la botella con agua a su lado, y recargó su cabeza en su mano, esperando que toda esa pesadilla para sus oídos acabara ya.

— Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Cuestionó lo básico Matt, observándolo.

—Ryan—Un chico castaño que no superaba los dieciséis años contestó, frente a ellos, con un estilo de una persona totalmente despreocupada de la vida.

—Bien, y ¿Por qué has decidido venir? — Preguntó, de nuevo Matt, mientras Mello golpeteaba levemente la mesa con los dedos de su mano libre.

—Oh, hem, unos amigos me avisaron que estaban buscando un vocalista…— Señaló Ryan a un lugar indeterminado, como si sus amigos realmente estuvieran con él — Siempre he querido pertenecer a una banda, así que… Pues vine.

—Bien, puedes ir yéndote ya — Sentenció el rubio con aburrimiento.

— ¿Huh? ¿Por qué? — Tanto Matt como Ryan voltearon a verlo.

—No necesitamos novatos, seguro no eres ni mayor de edad, el que hayas entrado sin una mochila como todos los demás, me dice que no estudias aquí, además de que no recuerdo haberte visto por estos rumbos, tu voz apenas esta cambiando, lo notó en tus cambios de tonó al hablar, por lo que el que cantes en esté momento no es buena idea, mejor ve a patinar con tus amigos — Casi frió habló Mello.

El castaño muchacho miró a Matt buscando una segunda opinión, pero él sólo asintió levemente, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que salir de ahí, decepcionado.

—Vámonos ya — Se levantó el baterista, con voz hastiada.

— ¡Espera, Mello, aún no-

— ¡No Matt! — Se volteó virulento Mello hacía Matt — ¡Ya me harte de estar sentado por horas, buscando a alguien que sabemos que no vendrá! Todos en esta universidad apestan para vocalista, además ya se me entumió el trasero, y no podemos pedir prestado el salón de teatro por toda la vida.

—No deberías darte por vencido tan rápido, cuando venimos aquí, sabíamos que nuestro vocalista no caería del cielo — Trató de animarle un poco el pelirrojo, pero Mello seguía con los ojos entronados.

—Ya buscaremos en otro lado, de igual manera, si no encontramos uno para el evento, esperamos a otro, cuando ya tengamos vocalista. — Se encaminó hacía la salida, seguido del de goggles.

—Pero es mucho mejor esté evento, ya casi todos nos conocen, y hay menos posibilidades de que nos abucheen o algo por el estilo…

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? De igual manera vamos a hacer el ridículo, cualquiera que sea el evento.

—Vaya, últimamente estas muy pesimista — Matt rodó los ojos, saliendo del salón y adentrándose en los pasillos de la universidad.

—Y tu estas muy persistente, ¿Por qué es tan importante?... — Detuvo su pregunta al analizar un poco más la situación — Tu no quieres ir al evento porque estés seguro de que no vamos a hacer ridículo… Tú quieres ir porque realmente estás seguro de que vamos a ir…

—Claro que estoy seguro, así como seguro de que encontraremos a alguien adecuado para antes de la fecha.

—No, no, eso no es — Lo miró a los ojos meticulosamente por unos momentos, notando el repentino incomodó de Matt ante eso — ¡Lo sabía! — Señaló repentinamente — ¡Ya nos inscribirte al evento!

— ¿¡Eh?

—Ya no te hagas el idiota Matt, tu cara de perro asustado lo dice todo — Frunció levemente el entrecejo — ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Bien sabes que es muy probable que aún no consigamos vocalista.

—En realidad yo creo que si lo vamos a lograr, y de igual manera, fue para ir reservando nuestro lugar en el evento, ya van a hacer los horarios de las bandas.

— ¡Y eso que Matt! —Maldijo gruñón un par de veces por lo bajo, mientras ambos salían de la universidad y bajaban las escaleras — Ya tenemos una semana entera buscando a alguien, y realmente estoy enfermo de quedarme después de clase a escuchar voces desafinadas.

—Oh vamos, ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad al último muchacho de hoy.

—Eso es porque no era necesario, ¡Nadie en está puta universidad sirve para eso!

Y ante esa expresión, varias personas voltearon a ver a Mello, susurrando cosas inentendibles entre si, y él sólo suspiro nuevamente.

El guitarrista mordió levemente su labio inferior un tanto preocupado, el temperamento de Mello no estaba ayudando en nada.

— ¿Sugieres algún otro lugar donde buscar? — indagó el guitarrista, con un leve deje de nervios, por lo que ante eso, Mello sólo relajo sus facciones y torció un poco el gesto.

—No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo, por ahora muero de hambre.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? — Le ofreció el pelirrojo, cambiando de brazo su guitarra acústica enfundada.

—Claro, si no vas a ordenar mi comida, porque no — Contestó un tanto mordaz el rubio, pero a modo de juego.

—El que nos haya inscrito en el evento, no quiere decir que tomaré todas las decisiones — Contraatacó divertido Matt.

—Me alegra saber eso, normalmente cuando las tomas tú, terminamos en un problema.

—Oh claro, es más fácil culpar a tú único amigo — Rodó los ojos Matt, mientras ambos caminaban por la acera de una amplia calle con unos cuantos negocios.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y que me dices de aquella vez?, cuando teníamos ocho años, que tuve que defenderte del idiota de Alexander.

—Siempre fui pacifista…

—Doce años, te escondiste en el ático de mi casa, y ni siquiera yo lo sabía, después la policía andaba buscándote, y tu padre casi me extermina cuando se enteraron de que estabas conmigo.

—Nunca me ha gustado estar en mi casa, y lo sabes…

—Diecisiete años, cuando-

—Bien, bien, ya entendí — Matt se encogió de hombros, mientras encendía un cigarro despreocupadamente.

—Cuando te enojaste conmigo, no me hablaste por meses, comenzaste a hablarte al inútil de Matsuda, y terminaste metido en el vicio del cigarro — Terminó de contar, mirándolo como si aún le regañara por eso.

Pero el pelirrojo simplemente inhalo el humo de su cigarro, y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Aún te enoja eso?

—Ey… Yo no fui él que salió afectado.

— ¿Oh no? — Visualizaron a lo lejos un local de pizza y sin dejar de caminar ni hablar, fueron hacía esa dirección — Hasta donde recuerdo, todo el tiempo que no hablamos, estuviste solo.

—Claro, claro, es mi culpa ser un amargado antisocial — Refunfuñó de la mala gana.

—Yo no dije que fueras eso…

—Pero lo insinuaste — Refutó su comentario, acomodando un poco la mochila llena de cadenas en su hombro.

—Mello… Si yo pensará eso de ti, en realidad creo que te lo diría, es decir, eres mi mejor amigo, así que no hay razón por la cual ocultarte cosas.

El susodicho se quedó callado un momento, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de incomodidad al no estar acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas… No del todo al menos…

—Si, Matt, tu también eres mi amigo…— Agregó sin más.

—Corrección, tú único y mejor amigo — Sonrió triunfante Matt, dejando salir el humo de su boca.

El baterista apenas le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, por lo que Matt rió levemente y siguieron caminando.

En realidad, a pesar de que el pueblo no era muy grande, no pasaban muy seguido por aquella calle, pero reconocieron el negocio de pizza, que apenas hacía unos meses había sido inaugurado. Entraron al pequeño pero acogedor lugar, Matt junto con Mello, se sentó en una mesa alado del enorme vidrio que daba vista a la calle del pueblo, donde apenas un par de carros y gente pasaba.

Sin muchos intereses realmente, ordenaron una pizza mediana para los dos. Mientras ambos mantenían un momento de silencio, Matt sacó su guitarra acústica, colocando el cigarro entre las cuerdas del clavijero, dando la perspectiva de que el humo salía de la guitarra.

— ¿No has pensando en ir a buscar a bares? …— Comentó por lo bajo, tocando algunos rasgueos en la guitarra.

— ¿Bares? — Miró de reojo a Matt, mientras él mismo estaba sentado de una manera despreocupada, abarcando todo el asiento alargado de madera recostando sus piernas.

—Nunca se sabe donde puedas encontrar a alguien con talento.

—Dudo que en esos lugares de la perdición — Opinó mientras escuchaba como Matt tocaba la guitarra.

Bien, Matt podía ser un ingenuo tonto carismático con una estúpida sonrisa contagiosa. Pero, admitía que era bastante bueno tocando la guitarra, sobretodo a la hora de improvisar.

Él guitarrista comenzó a tararear apenas por lo bajo, adaptándose a su propio ritmo creado y moviendo los dedos con suma agilidad, apenas prestando atención a su alrededor.

Mello sabía que, si fuera por Matt, él se la pasaría toda la tarde tocando e improvisando en la guitarra, eso era algo que le llenaba y probablemente era lo único que no tenía miedo en demostrar. Así como a él le encantaba perderse de todo y de todos en un largo paseo en su moto… ¿Acaso él compartía la misma pasión por Matt al tocar un instrumento?

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miró al techo.

Era difícil hallar a alguien como Matt. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, mientras Matt seguía con la guitarra, e ignoraba ya que la colilla de su cigarro se hubiera acumulado, amenazando con caer.

Apenas ambos se dieron cuenta, cuando después de varios minutos, la orden llego a su mesa. Se sentaron correctamente, dejando por el momento aún lado la música y sus pensamientos, y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Sabes cual podría ser un buen lugar? Aquel bar que hace poco abrieron, hasta donde estoy enterado, de vez en cuando van grupos a tocar.

—Pedir un vocalista por una noche… Podríamos pagarle — De igual manera sugirió el rubio, comiendo y mirando por la ventana la calle. Regresó levemente su mirada, con Matt, quien literalmente se estaba atascando con la comida, casi atragantándose.

—Aja… — Murmuró sin dejar de comer como quien tiene mucho tiempo sin probar bocado.

—Matt…Pareces un verdadero loco comiendo de esa manera — Le miraba un tanto sorprendido, con la rebanada de pizza a medio camino de su boca.

— ¿Eh? — Se detuvo y pasó toda la comida en su boca — Oh, lo siento, tenía bastante hambre…— Rió nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

—No, yo tengo hambre, tú pareces un caníbal — Siguió comiendo Mello, sólo que él de manera moderada —, Como sea, quizá esta noche…

— ¿No trabajas en un rato más?

—Si, entro en menos de una hora, por eso me refería a que podías ir tú y ver que encuentras.

— ¿Confías en mi criterio? — Le miró Matt con diversión.

—Confío en que no arruinaras tu oportunidad de hacer lo que te gusta — Acotó.

—Joh, sabes que eso es imposible.

Un tiempo más de plática, y basto para que se decidiera que, Matt esa misma noche, iría al bar a buscar algún talento perdido por ahí, por lo menos nada perdía con intentarlo, de igual manera, ya faltaban unos pocos días, no había tiempo que perder.

Mello rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y chamarra unos momentos. Después miró a Matt.

—Matt, ¿Tú tienes mi cartera?

— ¿Hum? No ¿Por qué? — Le observó Matt, comiendo la última rebanado de pizza.

—Creo que la deje en la casa… Maldición, paga tú.

—Mello…Yo no tengo mi cartera — El de goggles se terminó el último trozo y por si acaso, buscó un poco en su chamarra y pantalón, pero sin éxito.

— No me jodas Matt, ¿Dónde esta?... —Indagó el rubio rebelde, tratando de que no saliera un tic en su ojo.

—La olvide ayer en tu casa, creí que te habías dado cuenta, por eso pensé que la traías tú…

—Yo que me voy a estar al tanto de tus pertenencias Matt…Además no está en mi casa, me hubiera dado cuenta— Comenzó a estresarse Mello… ¿No tenían dinero?...Genial, ¿Cómo iban a pagar?

— ¿No tienes ni un dólar?

—Nada…

Ambos se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, preguntándose con la mirada como demonios iban a pagar la comida… Vieron por el rabillo de ojo la caja registradora, y no había nadie, solo. Probablemente la mujer que atendía estaba atrás en la cocina…

En silencio tomaron sus mochilas, y Matt su guitarra. Se levantaron con cuidado, como a dos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura y están huyendo del lugar. Y, sin dar una última mirada atrás.

Salieron corriendo.

Sin fijarse en la dirección, dejándose guiar por sus pies, cuidando de no tropezar y con el sonido de las cadenas de sus mochilas golpeando unas contras otras.

Matt apego más la guitarra a su hombro y seguía a Mello, y en ese momento se maldijo de ser fumador… Cuando cruzaron varias cuadras, siendo vistos por las personas curiosas que los seguían con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, comenzó a sentir como le faltaba un pulmón.

Visualizaron un parque una cuadra más adelante, Mello esquivó como si nada un perro que apenas lograron ver cuando se cruzó en su camino. Lo saltó como si de un obstáculo se tratase, y finalmente se detuvo en la esquina de la cuadra de aquel parque.

Matt se paró a su lado y comenzó a retomar el aire, sentándose en una banca a lado de ellos.

—Eso te pasa por fumar — Le replicó Mello, quien se encontraba como si apenas hubieran corrido una cuadra.

—Ni lo digas… Se cayo mi cigarro de la guitarra cuando corrimos — Rió —, pero aún así, siento que me va a explotar un pulmón.

— ¿Será por que fumaste, comiste como demente y corriste en un lapso menor a una hora? — Alzó una ceja a modo sarcástico.

El guitarrista apenas atinó a reír un poco.

—Bueno, será mejor que recuperes el aliento para antes de esta noche, debes estar muy al tanto de las personas.

— ¿Ye te vas? — Miró como el rubio comenzaba a tomar camino por otro rumbo.

—Entro a trabajar en menos de media hora, apenas alcanzaré a llegar caminando.

— ¡Si tienen el nuevo disco de radiohead lo consigues! — Gritó apenas se acordó.

Mello alzó una mano, sin voltear a ver y le hizo un además de que lo haría.

Él llevó su cabeza hacía atrás y observó un momento las frondosas ramas de los arboles.

Bien, ahora tenía una tarea que encomendar. Se levantó y tomó el camino contrario a Mello, lo primero era llegar a su casa, cambiarse y aventurarse en la noche él solo…

-.-

Basto con un par de horas de búsqueda, y ardua limpieza del cuarto, para que Matt finalmente hallara su cartera.

Por lo menos del dinero ya no tenía que preocuparse. Volteó a su lado y visualizo su chamarra negra, la tomó, junto a su cajetilla de cigarro y salió de su cuarto, asegurándose de no escuchar a su padre cerca.

Seguramente el viejo estaría dormido, así que no habría problema… Con cautela fue a la cocina y observó las llaves del auto… Era ahora o nunca, salir de noche solo y sin auto o algún vehículo, no era precisamente lo más seguro, a pesar de estar en un pueblo no muy grande, aún así había que cuidarse.

Tomando valentía finalmente y sin dudarlo, agarró las llaves y salió de la casa, observando el Mustang rojo estacionado al frente de su casa.

—El viejo se va a enojar por esto…De nuevo— Musitó para si mismo, entrando al auto, y ya sin preocuparse de despertar a su padre, lo encendió y arrancó.

Bien, de igual manera le animaba el hecho de saber que quizá finalmente encontraría un buen vocalista.

Se aventuró un poco entre las calles que ya tanto conocía, encendiendo un cigarro e inhalando el humo.

Era verdad que, sin Mello, se sentía un tanto inseguro de buscar "talentos" por ahí… ¿Y si escogía mal? O que escogiera a un drogadicto que terminaría metiéndoles en puros problemas con la policía…

Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos innecesarios, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo y observando poco por la ventana.

Y frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Sabía que en ese lugar, los pelirrojos incluso eran un tanto raros, no se veían todos los días a un muchacho con cabello medio rojizo natural, pero… Oh vamos ¿Azul? … ¿Qué afán tenía la gente por pintarse todo el cabello de tales colores?

Así pensó él, al ver a un hombre joven salir de una tienda con el cabello azul, a lado de una gasolinera. Y de hecho ya de por si su persona llamaba la atención…

Suspiro divertido y siguió su camino cuando el semáforo marcó verde.

Matt estaba consciente de que, aún a costa de encontrar alguien que cantara bien, e hicieron una buena presentación, estaba la posibilidad de que Mello no cambiara de opinión en cuanto a formar un grupo… A decir verdad, por eso sabía que debía encontrar alguien "decente" dentro de los parámetros de personalidades diferentes marcados por Mello…

Si el tipo era interesante, quizá a Melo le gustaría, y eso significaría una oportunidad…

Quizá, si, una oportunidad.

Sonrió un poco, tras haber cruzado algunas calles, dejando finalmente el auto en un estacionamiento preestablecido para el local al que era ahora su destino. Bien… Más vale que la suerte estuviera de su lado esa noche.

Bajo del auto y, tras una última probada de su cigarro, lo tiro al piso y lo apago con su bota, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra negra, dejando sus goggles colgar desde su cuello, tomó camino hacía el lugar.

El pueblo estaba en crecimiento, por ello, la población en los últimos años había crecido bastante, aún así, aunque todo estaba en desarrollo, se sentía un ambiente mucho más vivo desde que el recordaba, cuando era un niño. Parejas jóvenes caminando por la acera, tomados de la mano, hombres entrando a diferentes locales, relativamente, para un pueblo eso era bastante movimiento…Aunque estaba seguro de que si iba a alguna ciudad grande, sería una verdadero jungla.

Localizó finalmente la entrada del bar, que con letras rojas anunciaba el nombre.

"Cerveja Vohador"

Lo reconoció como un nombre portugués. Oh si… Ahora que lo recordaba, los dueños de ese bar eran portugueses, que curioso que hayan terminado en aquel pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Flying Beer? —Susurró para si mismo. Entendía un poco de portugués, aunque en realidad eso se lo debía a Mello y a sus dotes de poliglota.

Al entrar, principalmente notó el diseño del bar, bastante al estilo del país natal de los dueños, casi todo hecho a base de madera caoba e iluminado con luces tenues, de buen tamaño y lleno de gente… Por lo menos había las personas suficientes como para que alguno se animara a cantar al escenario. Y hablando de ello…

Fijo su vista unos momentos en el escenario, pero apenas dio una cálida mirada a la persona cantando en el escenario no muy grande… Una mujer.

A juzgar por sus facciones y físico, tendría unos veintitrés años, portuguesa… ¿Hija de los dueños?... Era un probable, pero Matt sabía que las palabras "vocalista" y "mujer" simplemente a presencia de Mello no podían estar juntas.

_"Mello se lleva pésimo con las mujeres… Y sin saberlo aún así tiene mucho pegue con ellas"_

Pensó divertido mientras pasaba a sentarse a la barra, en la cual, a espaldas del barman se lucía una admirable colección de diferentes botellas con bebidas alcohólicas.

Apenas se sentó y pidió un whisky, echó una mirada a su alrededor. La mujer recién había bajado del escenario, y casi inmediatamente, un hombre joven se subió a cantar, pero… No, él no era lo que buscaba.

¿Qué clase de cantante le gustaría? Tendría que ser uno de su edad, quizá con estima, un vocalista no debe sentir vergüenza frente a un escenario… ¿Creativo? Eso sería algo bueno…

¿Había alguien así por ahí?

Miró a su alrededor unos momentos. La mayoría no superaba los veintiséis. Observó a su lado… A su derecha un chico de unos veinte, de cabello castaño. A decir verdad, se le veía bastante ebrio…

Lo último que ocupaban en una banda era un ebrio.

Volteó discretamente a su izquierda, teniendo a su lado un hombre joven…

¿Veintiuno? ¿Veintidós?...

No logró establecerle una edad, se encontraba de perfil, sentado y mirando fijamente su trago… Le pareció… Raro. Sí, a decir verdad, era extraño, porque parecía relacionarse con sus expectativas anteriores.

Aunque ¿Quién no se peinaba al salir a la calle? No podría contestarse eso, pero ese chico parecía cumplir con ese cuestionamiento, pues las hebras oscuras y totalmente desordenadas que formaban el cuero cabelludo no parecían jamás haber conocido las cerdas del más económico cepillo, y ese color de piel...

Él no era una persona que le gustara hablar pésimo de los demás, ni mucho menos, de hecho, si no fuera por su personalidad tan afable, hace mucho tiempo que Mello vagaría solo por el mundo.

Sonrió ante la línea de pensamientos en su mente, mientras procedía a encender su cigarrillo, beber un tanto de su whisky que recién le habían servido, y así retomar la crítica mental ante ese chico.

¿Por qué era tan pálido? ¿Es que acaso nunca saldría de su casa? ¿O sería un esclavo de los jefes en ese lugar y sólo trabajaba para ellos? Esta bien... Quizá dejaba volar demasiado su imaginación… Culpaba al hecho de no tener hermanos.

Cuando alzó la vista, para volver a detallar al chico.

La silla estaba totalmente vacía.

Matt alzó una ceja ¿Se fue? Pero casi se cae de la suya propia cuando volteó en su banco de madera y vio dos orbes carmesí frente a él, en una cercanía totalmente terrorífica e intimidante, mientras una extraña, peculiar y masculina voz le preguntaba, con voz dura y exigente.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Matt tensó la comisura de sus labios, apretando levemente el cigarro entre estos, y concentrándose de no sonsacar su sonrisa a modo de "Vengo en son de paz"

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Si fuera Mello, ya le hubiera dado un puñetazo por tal invasión del espacio personal.

—Debes aprender a disimular entonces, porque tu mirada me molesta, si requieres algo deberías decírmelo ahora— El tipo ni siquiera parpadeaba… Y más sin embargo, su voz no perdía ese deje de pizque mordaz.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuándo se percató de que le había estado observando apenas de reojo? Hacía menos de un par de minutos, parecía totalmente absortó en su bebida.

Casi parecía que lo estaba examinando con la mirada…

— ¿Trabajas aquí? — Bien… Esa fue una pregunta totalmente estúpida para comenzar una conversación con un hombre, y más aún, uno raro.

— ¿Para que habrías de requerir esa información?

¿Requerir información?

Vaya menudo tipo anómalo…

—En realidad estoy aquí buscando gente…— Agradecería infinitamente si se alejara unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Qué relación hay con que trabaje o no aquí a que estés reclutando gente? — Indagó él imperioso.

—Si trabajas aquí…— Suspiró — Es probable que sepas cantar, es casi un requisito viendo el escenario, como parte de una rutina para ambientar el bar por las noches o en definidos días por defecto — Aclaró tratando de mantener un vocabulario apegado al de ese extraño hombre.

Fue ahora ese hombre de ojos carmesí quien alzo una ceja dubitativo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Matt — Contestó un poco más animado, ya que había recuperado su espacio personal cuando se alejó a una distancia más considerable.

—Bien, Matt, sí, trabajo aquí por los viernes, canto. Ahora dime tú ¿Para que deseabas saberlo?

¿Cantante, eh?... Si cantaba en un bar por las noches, tenía carácter para lidiar con una bola de borrachos y animar un tanto el ambiente…

—Estoy buscando un vocalista para una banda de Rock Alternativo.

—Oh— Chasqueó la lengua —, entonces no me interesa.

— ¿Eh? — La duda se plantó en su rostro al oír eso — ¿Por qué?

—He estado antes estar en bandas, he perdido el interés.

El de goggles pensó rápido… Si le había estado antes con algunas bandas, era porque tenía talento, y más como para convencer a una pareja de extranjeros… Necesitaba reiniciar por otro lado.

—No tienes mucho estando por aquí ¿Cierto? No te había visto.

—No te interesa — Retomó lugar en su asiento, a la derecha del pelirrojo.

—Me refiero a que puedo hacerte una oferta — Más vale planear algo bueno, sabía tratar a tipos así… Le recordaba un poco a Mello. _"Si no tienes nada que ofrecerme que me interese, lárgate de aquí"_

— ¿Oferta? … ¿Qué clase oferta? — Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, tomando de su bebida.

— ¿Dónde te hospedas?

Pareció dudar un poco en responder eso, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Los dueños de este lugar me ofrecen un cuarto, mientras yo cante los días que me pidan. ¿Por qué? ¿Puedes ofrecerme algo mejor?

—Te puedo ofrecer esté trato: Te doy hospedaje, comida y un trabajo más decente, si cantas con nosotros. — Matt tomó el resto de su whisky en el vaso.

¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo?

No tenía ni una idea, pero al ver su mirada, podría decir que estaba funcionando…Continuaría a ver a qué llegaba.

— ¿Dónde es el trabajo?

Bien, parecía haber captado su interés.

—Una tienda de música, puedo asegurarte que tendrás un sueldo estable…Tienes talento ¿verdad? De no ser así, considera la oferta declinada— Advirtió muy cortésmente el de goggles. Si sus teorías eran correctas, lo mejor era tratar a esté tipo de la misma manera que lo trataba.

Pero él lo miro con cierto misterio.

_¿Acaso dudaba de sus palabras? _Lo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía era bastante jugoso, pero debía tener la certeza de que fuera verdad. Tal vez...

—No te creo— Murmuró a cuestas como respuesta con algo de sarcasmo—, serás un busca talento y lo que quieras, pero a mi parecer solo eres un estafador con ganas de fastidiarme la noche.

Matt se aterró. El tipo estaba dudando y en verdad que lo necesitaba, necesitaba pensar rápido, o terminaría yéndose.

—Te propongo esto. Tú cantas esta noche en el escenario, veré si en verdad vales la pena y mañana vendré a buscarte para que veas la tienda en donde trabajaras y el lugar dónde dormirás. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Vales la pena? —Repitió el de ojos carmesí, sin medir su tono de voz medianamente molesto, ese chico de goggles…No le daba buena espina —No creo educado juzgar a alguien en sus habilidades sin siquiera saber su nombre antes, Matt.

¿Fue su impresión o el chico de alborotado cabello negro estaba molesto por su comentario? Eso debía aprovecharlo, después de todo, estaba midiendo y sopesando oferta con habilidad. Fumó un poco más de su ya casi extinto cigarro, antes responder en murmuro.

— ¿Es mi impresión o no eres capaz de demostrarme tus habilidades de cantar, como sea que te llames?…— Finalizó con esa socarrona sonrisa que bien sabía molestaba a Mello al instante.

El chico cantante sintió la ira removerse en su interior _¿Quién se creía ese bastardo?_

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? — Sin intensiones de ocultar su irritación, le cuestionó.

—Depende de ti, el querer creerme o no.

Aquel chico, con una mirada llena de desconfianza, parecía analizar la situación detalle con detalle, dato que le extraño un poco a Matt… Vaya que el tipo era desconfiado.

Con dudosas expresiones se observaron, hasta que una voz ajena a ellos, llamo en su dirección.

El chico de misteriosos ojos carmesí apenas asintió tras a ver visto a un hombre mayor, para después regresar su vista con el de goggles.

—Si tu no me creías, tus dudas se van a aclarar, me llaman en el escenario — Fue todo lo que dijo tras terminar su bebida de un trago y levantarse, caminando hacía el escenario instalado en una esquina del bar.

Matt apenas parpadeo un par de veces, dejando su cigarro ya acabado en el cenicero a su lado, y volteando a ver a aquel extraño y desconfiado chico, con apenas un batero tras de él, guitarra eléctrica y un tecladista.

La plática lo había convencido, y si ese chico era lo que buscaba… Bueno, ya vería como arreglárselas con Mello para que le diera alojo en su casa… Prefería no pensar en eso por ese momento.

La canción se dio a comenzar, mezclándose a la perfección de inmediato con el ambiente de luces tenues alrededor del local. Algunas personas dejaron de lado sus pláticas para escuchar con atención la canción, mientras que otras apenas murmuraban entre si mientras bebían.

Repentinamente, una extraña atmosfera se había apoderado del lugar, en un hipnotizarte ruido, la batería y la guitarra no se hicieron esperar, un ritmo suave a tal grado que te hacía voltear a ver quien tocaba la música.

Y fue cuando, el chico de mirada rojiza (Cosa que aún le extrañaba), comenzó a cantar en una voz baja y calmada, siendo acompasado por la música que ahora le seguía.

Era extraño, era como si todos los pensamientos negativos que hubiera tenido de él, se fueran desvaneciendo mientras cantaba.

Subió el volumen de su voz cuando la canción se fue dando, pero lo que más le pareció curioso, fue aquella frase en lo que parecía ser portugués…

"_Eu ñao posso dirigir_

_E agora a parece_

_Meu dedo entegado_

_No meu nariz"_

Cantó aquel muchacho, con una sonrisa ciertamente divertida en su rostro.

Él era… Si, definitivamente, él era el indicado, su voz era ciertamente de un estilo que no había escuchado antes, en ningún lado, y no estaba seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que con una canción de Rock Alternativo, quedaría bastante bien.

No parecía tener la más mínima pena en cantar frente a los demás, y se le escuchaba bastante seguro. Eso serviría bastante para cantar frente a varios cientos de personas universitarios.

Sonrió satisfecho, mientras escuchaba como la canción marcaba su fin, cuando el cantante comenzó a tararear por lo bajo, fusionando su voz casi como otro instrumento, quedando perfectamente con el ritmo calmo de la canción.

Satisfecho y entusiasta las personas que, al final quedaron hechizados con la canción, aplaudieron, mientras él se bajaba y caminaba hacía Matt, quien le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Estas dentro — Inmediatamente ostentó Matt.

—Oh si, entonces ¿Dices que mañana vendrás?

—A mediodía— Asintió y levantó su mano, ofreciendo oficializar el acuerdo.

Aquel chico aún le veía dudoso, realmente era bastante desconfiado, pero finalmente aceptó, estrechando su mano con la de él.

—Por cierto— Matt, antes de darse media vuelta a irse, le miró por el rabilo del ojo — ¿Tu nombre?

Y él sonrió… Divertido.

—Beyond Birthday.

Matt alzó su mano en un ademán de que le había escuchado, y salió de aquel lugar. Sonriente. Pensando que hasta su nombre era raro…

Lo había encontrado.

Bueno…Ahora el problema era Mello… el tal Beyond se quedaría en su casa, no habría de otra. Tendría que convencerlo de una u otra manera.

Aparte de hallar la manera de devolver el auto sin que su padre se diera cuenta…

-.-

Mello suspiró notoriamente, mientras guardaba su cuaderno dentro de su compacta mochila negra llena de cadenas y la colgaba a su hombro derecho. Observó por último el asiento vacio de Matt, y suspiró…

¿Por qué no habría venido?

Bien, por el momento no tenía caso preguntarse eso. Salió finalmente del salón y por el pasillo, a lado de las demás personas ansiosas por el final del último día de clases.

Es verdad, literalmente ya no había tenido clase esos últimos tres días, pero no pensó que Matt fuera a faltar el día final, las clases habían acabado ya, la fiesta sería relativamente pronto y aún no sabía nada de si había encontrado a un vocalista…

Vaya embrollo.

— ¿Mello?

El joven rebelde se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban, y fijo su vista en una chica, que ciertamente no conocía…Ella lo miraba con cierta simpatía, pasando su mano constantemente por su largo cabello castaño.

Mello se quedó en silencio y viéndola, esperando a que dijera algo, por lo que ella se puso aún más nerviosa.

—Me enteré de que son una de las bandas a participar en la fiesta de fin de curso… Felicidades — Sonrió.

—Matt fue el que me metió en esto— La incomodidad con aquellas pláticas, realmente no lo ocultaba en su mirada.

—Pero no hay muchas bandas que valgan la pena, por lo que sé Matt es muy bueno en guitarra…

El rubio apenas se encogió de hombros y acomodó un poco la mochila en su hombro.

Esta bien…Momento demasiado incómodo.

—De igual manera… Espero con ansias verlo en el evento — Indicó ella nerviosa y despidiéndose.

Mello apenas alzó una ceja y dio medía vuelta para seguir caminando hacía la salida.

Cuando recordó, las palabras que Matt le había dicho hace casi un año…

"_No seas tan antipático Mello, aunque no lo creas, aún con tu mal humor, tienes algunas chicas que se interesan bastante en ti… La de allá, de cabello castaño es una"_

Apenas recordó esto, viró fugazmente a ver a aquella chica, observándola ya con sus amigas, riendo mientras ellas la animaban.

Y en un tiempo record, volvió a suspirar… Torciendo levemente el gesto y volviendo a caminar.

Bajó las escaleras con calma y despreocupación, siendo aún bastante temprano, tenía tiempo antes de entrar al trabajo, por lo que podría ir a comer algo y regresar a su casa a cambiarse. Pero detuvo su paso cuando caminaba ya por la acera, al ver llegar a Matt, saludándole con una media sonrisa y una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Inmediatamente Mello se percató de algo, cuando el de goggles llegó con él.

—Mel-

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? — Automáticamente indagó Mello — ¿Te peleaste? — Frunció el entrecejo.

—Oh, nada importante, ya pasará — Le restó importancia — ¡Ya encontré a nuestro vocalista!

—Tú padre… ¿Cierto? — Cuestionó, observando su ojo hinchado e ignorando lo último.

—Mello, olvídalo, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Dime…— Ya resignado comenzó a escucharlo.

—Ya conseguí a nuestro vocalista, pero… — Sonrió, y Mello automáticamente supo que había condiciones.

— ¿En que me metiste?...

—Esta es la situación: Nuestro vocalista trabaja en el nuevo bar portugués, los dueños del lugar le dan un pequeño cuarto a cambio del trabajo. Tiene talento, bastante, definitivamente es el indicado.

—No des vueltas al asunto, Matt… — Le advirtió, ya imaginándose más o menos por done iba el asunto.

—Fue difícil convencerlo… Es bastante desconfiado, pero finalmente logre hacer un trato con él, cantará, pero a cambio de hospedaje, trabajo y comida.

El rubio rebelde apenas sintió como su gesto se torcía y miraba a Matt como si hubiera matado a alguien.

—Y dime Matt… ¿Dónde se va a hospedar?... — Con voz casi oscura y lejana preguntó.

—Ah… Aquí es donde entras tú, Mello— Y mantuvo su sonrisa, como diciendo "No pasa nada"

—Supongo que quieres que yo lo deje quedarse en mi casa. — Le miró con los ojos entronados.

—Bueno, si… Esa es la idea.

— ¡Jah! Si claro, con todo el gusto del mundo dejaré que un desconocido viva en mi casa — Ácidas y virulentas salieron sus palabras.

—Mello, escucha, tengo una idea, puedes darle trabajo en donde estas, por lo que sé están buscando gente, y aquí la renta de algún lugar no es cara. Mello… El tipo vale la pena, créeme. — Su mirada esperanzada se poso sobre la de Mello.

Él apenas chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Beyond Birthday.

— ¿Beyond…? Vaya nombre raro — Acotó escéptico. — ¿Cuándo dijiste que irías a verlo?

—En unos minutos, a decir verdad, por eso mismo venía a buscarte.

Mello pasó una mano a su cabello… Si Matt no tenía ideas raras, terminaba metiéndolo en cosas que no tenían que ver con él.

—Con algo de suerte, lograremos tocar en el café que recién abrieron en la Opera Alley, el premio es bastante interesante — Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido de Mello, no tan de buena gana.

—Hum…— Era claro el "entusiasmo" de Mello.

—Es un viaje a Los Ángeles.

Con aquellas cuatro últimas palabras, Mello abrió demás de los ojos y miró a Matt.

— ¿Un viaje allá? ¿A que?

— ¿Te interesa viajar a Los Ángeles? — Le miró curioso, mientras daban vuelta en una esquina. —Para competir contra otras bandas, la mejor tiene dinero como recompensa y la oportunidad de grabar su propio demo.

— ¿Y después del demo?

El rebelde de goggles sonrió de medio lado, al ver el repentino interés por parte de su amigo.

—Si algunas discografía se interesa y nos agarran, tendremos bastante suerte, claro que esto toma su tiempo. Viajar a lugares para tocar y darnos a conocer es importante.

Claro… Entonces Matt entendió, no era por querer darse a conocer precisamente, era el viajar… Si fuera por Mello, mandaría todo a la miera y se iría de se lugar. Pero no tenía el dinero suficiente, aún si fuera con su moto, no era tan sencillo conseguir el dinero u hospedaje…

Más de una vez, él lo había detenido de irse del pueblo en su moto, bastante le había costado, pero a fin de cuentas seguía ahí… Mello era alguien libre, que necesitaba viajar, y aquel pequeño pueblo, no era lo suyo.

Y si tocar en una banda significaba viajar por varias partes del mundo, conocer y no estar trabajando en esa tienda que tanto maldecía… Entonces quizá…

—Mello, si nos logra ir bien, podremos viajar a muchos lugares, por ello mismo necesitamos buenos integrantes, tu y yo somos buenos, y sé que con este tal Beyond, lograremos avanzar bastante.

Él cerró unos momentos los ojos, antes de fijar su vista al cielo.

—Primero necesito conocerlo, después veremos como se dan las cosas. — Musitó un tanto más suave, observando ya el bar que Matt había mencionado.

Ambos entraron al local, en el cual Matt la noche anterior había estado.

El agradable ambiente se sintió al entrar, observaron el lugar vacio, debido a la temprana hora. Inmediatamente Matt reconoció a Beyond Birthday en la barra de bebidas, pasando un trapo por ésta, al parecer limpiándola.

Él subió su vista y los observó, sorprendiéndose un tanto al verlos… Como si no esperara realmente que el pelirrojo cumpliera su palabra.

—Así que hablabas en serio, eh— Canturreó Beyond, mientras ellos llegaban con él.

—Te dije que vendría. Ayer lograste convencerme, y es mi hora de cumplir el trato.

Mello rodó los ojos… Ahora resulta que Matt es el de los negocios, aja, si claro.

—Él es el baterista, Mello — Los presentó el guitarrista.

Ambos se dieron la mano en saludo y finalmente Beyond les ofreció que tomaran asiento.

Mello y Matt observaron como Beyond mientras haciendo de barman detrás de aquella barra, les servía un trago, aparentemente whisky.

—Es muy temprano para beber…— Apenas dijo Matt, pero se detuvo al ver como Mello aceptaba el trago, se encogió de hombros e igualmente tomó.

—Esta es la cosa — Decidido y duró hablo Mello, con voz casi ronca — En mi casa es en donde te vas a hospedar, yo te ofrezco el trabajo, y la comida dependerá de lo que tu quieras comprarte, pero antes de eso, vamos a ir a mi casa, y me vas a enseñar que no hablas puras mierdas y realmente tiene la voz que necesitamos.

Matt apenas lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, encendiendo un cigarro, mientras Beyond sonreía.

—Por cierto, ¿Tu edad? — Indagó Mello.

—Veintidós — Contestó.

—Yo veintiuno, Matt casi veinte.

—Me parece bien, pero yo tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Qué tan lejos piensan llegar con esto de la banda? —Cuestionó el ahora aparente vocal de la banda.

El rubio sonrió con superioridad, volviendo a tomar.

—Hasta que me canse.

Con esa respuesta, pareció ser suficiente, ya que la comisura de sus labios formó lo que se podía apreciar como a una sonrisa chueca, de satisfacción. Se agachó unos momentos y saco de debajo, una pequeña mochila.

—Vamos, entonces.

Ambos chicos rebeldes asintieron, terminaron lo poco que quedaba se trago y se levantaron, ahora lo importante era ir a casa de Mello, y que Beyond hiciera una vez más demostración de su voz.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que llevaras?

—Sólo ropa es lo que tengo — Se encogió de hombros el Birthday, mientras salía de la barra de un ágil brinco y caminaba con ellos hacía salida.

— ¿Y los dueños? El lugar esta solo, además no hemos pagado las bebidas. — Ostentó interrogante Matt, inhalando se su cigarro.

El susodicho hecho una última mirada al bar, y se encogió de hombros.

—Para lo que me interesa — Excusó meramente Beyond, antes de salir del lugar junto con ellos dos.

Bien, si, quizá era un chico bastante raro, pero si las cosas iban bien… Podrían llegar quizá un poco más lejos de lo que pensaran.

Matt estaba seguro, que con esa voz, un batero como Mello y su guitarra, formarían definitivamente un buen camino. Ya se preocuparían en los próximos dos días de encontrar un guitarrista, por lo menos antes de la fiesta de la Universidad.

Por ahora, lo importante era adaptarse.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? (: Ando un poco rápido con este fic, la verdad que tengo muchas ideas, y bueno, los capítulos son algo largos, pero es necesario desarrollar bien esta historia :D igual trato de no hacerlos tan pesados, para hacer la lectura mas amena y no tan cansada. Si tienen algo que comentar, ya saben, Reviews son bienvenidos, los que no sean anónimos, los contesto por el bien conocido _Reply Review._

Ya pronto aparecerá el rudo de Grimmjow, a ver como se ponen las cosas con él :O

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo capítulo:

-Phanny Winkz.

_16/Enero/2011_


	3. Pantera en azul eléctrico

**Personajes principales: **Mello, Matt y Beyond Birthday.

**Personajes a participar: **Secreto, quizá haya más relevantes, quizá no... Lo sabrán con el pasar de cada capítulo.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Uso de leve lenguaje explícito.

**Nota: **Después de casi dos meses, regreso una vez más, con el capítulo 3 de lo que vendría siendo, ahora si...El verdadero comienzo de ésta historia (: , de antemano, gracias a los uqe se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y le van tomando gusto. Cada capítulo lo hago con bastante esfuerzo para lograr crear algo decente.

**Música (_Importante_): **Ahora sólo nos vamos con:

Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=IBszC40uvdQ (_Quiten respectivos espacios)_

Solo de Grimmjow: http: /soundcloud. com/phannyw/solo-bullet-for-my-valentine

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones.

**Agradecimientos:** A Zam, claro ésta, que sin ella, me tardaría más de lo normal en subir cada capítulo, como cuando me quedo estancada. Anna, por darme buenos empujones con la personalidad de Beyond, y a ElizaB-B, quien con sus palabras entusiastas, ha logrado hacerme terminar éste capítulo, precisamente éste día. Gracias a las tres y a todas las personas que siguen la historia (':

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_"¿Qué es lo que te asusta, musicalmente?  
"La música emo._

_—Mike Patton_

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 3: **Pantera en azul eléctrico.

Bostezó sin pudor, mientras se levantaba de la cama y alborotaba un poco su rubio cabello con una de sus manos. A decir verdad, su cabello que hasta hacía el año pasado estaba unos dedos arriba del hombro, ahora se encontraba mínimo unos cinco dedos debajo de éste...En realidad así le gustaba… Sonrió de lado mientras a paso calmado, tomaba una camisa negra de manga corta, bastante sencilla. Con el calor que ya comenzaba a hacer, gustaba de dormir sin camisa, además de otro cambio de ropa. Tomó una ducha rápida para despertar, y al finalizar abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó hasta la sala, observando la hora en el reloj de la pared, once de la mañana. Siendo sábado, era algo temprano, pero no le molestaba.

Pero casi sintió que su corazón caía al suelo, al ver a un hombre de pálida piel, cabello negro alborotado y extraños ojos carmesí, en su cocina.

Beyond volteó a ver a Mello, quien casi en pose listo para atacar, le miraba.

—Hey karateca, ¿Tienes algo de comer? El refrigerador ésta vacio.

—Ah…—El rebelde rubio recuperó la compostura y carraspeó un poco—No realmente, casi nunca como en casa ya que no sé cocinar, pero hay cereal…—Señaló la caja con el alimento normalmente usado en desayunos ligeros. El Birthday apenas se encogió de hombros, tomó la caja y un plato hondo.

— ¿Te asuste? —Beyond indagó, mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

—Tengo que…Acostumbrarme — Pasó una mano por su cabello, sacando una botella con jugo de naranja.

Beyond Birthday, le había convencido, la noche anterior, que lo llevo a su casa, improviso algunas canciones. A decir verdad, los tres lo hicieron, fue una sensación que no había sentido antes, musicalmente se habían conectado y habían podido improvisar canciones sin problema alguno…Después de que dejó a B —Beyond había dicho que podían llamarle así— quedarse en su casa, quiso festejar con whisky y demás… Después de todo, no había resultado tan malo, pero aún se traía precaución con aquel hombre.

"Bien, todo sea por la banda"… Así había dicho Matt.

Alzó una ceja dudoso, Matt, una vez más, lo había involucrado en sus asuntos.

—Y bien, Beyond, antes del bar ¿Dónde vivías? — Cuestionó Mello, bebiendo directo de la botella.

—Hey, hey, yo quería…— Le hizo saber muy tarde el susodicho, pero Mello le hizo una mirada, como diciéndole "Mi casa, mis reglas" por lo que suspiró resignado —Estaba en Rosewood, después fui a Culten, Myrtletown, y finalmente, poco después de principios de Enero, terminé en este pueblo…Aunque, tenía pensado irme de nuevo pronto. — Agregó al final, desayunando mientras observaba el texto al reverso de la caja de cereal desinteresadamente.

—Ya veo, así que por eso no te había visto, alguien como tú no pasa tan fácil desapercibido por estos rumbos — Ostentó seguro Mello—, y ¿Para que viajarías tanto? Porque si eres así, puedes largarte en cualquier momento, nada te ata a estar con nosotros en la banda. — Se recargó en la pared, quedando frente al ahora, vocalista de su banda.

—No tenía realmente nada— Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estudios?

— ¿Qué con ellos? ¿Tú estudias… ustedes?

—Matt y yo acabamos de terminar Universidad—Mello tomó del jugo de naranja y le miró un poco sospechoso— ¿No has estudiado nunca en tu vida?

—En realidad, la pareja que me había cuidado años atrás, me hizo estudiar los años, pero se presentaron eventos… ¿Sabes? No soy ningún idiota, de hecho soy muy inteligente, por eso mismo estaba unos años adelantado a lo que era mi edad en cuanto a estudios…Pero luego esa pareja murió, y después de eso no tenía nada que me atara a esa ciudad o esa casa, por eso me fui.

El rubio le observó un momento indeciso, pensando en que había tocado un tema delicado.

—Descuida—Aclaró B—, lo único que debes saber es que no eran mi familia, me cuidaron y ya…— Y fue ahora B quien, aún comiendo, le miró— ¿Y tú porque vives solo? ¿Te independizaste de tus padres?

—Es…Algo complicado — Desvió la mirada.

—Aja… —Finalmente el vocalista terminó su cereal, levantándose en ese momento y colocando el plato en el lavaplatos, mientras le mirada escéptico

—Lo único que tienes que saber de mi, es que no tengo familia, y punto. — Contestó, regresándole su anterior respuesta.

—Bien, tampoco es como si me interesara en saberlo — Expresó sin más.

Algo estaba claro, ambos tenían una personalidad terca, dura y decidida, por lo que Mello sabía que lo mejor era llevar las cosas tranquilas, o terminarían mal…

Para su suerte, la tensión que estuvo por crearse en el ambiente, fue cortado ante la llegada de Matt, quien anunció su presencia abriendo la puerta como si de su propia casa se tratase.

—Ah, claro, bienvenido, estas en tu casa— Frunció levemente el entrecejo Mello, recibiéndolo con marcado sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— ¿Huh? — El susodicho se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina — ¿Te molesta que entre sin tocar, Mello? —Indagó, inhalando de su cigarro que traía en mano.

—Ya da igual, tiene tiempo que dejaste de tocar la puerta, pero a veces no esta demás avisar… Por cierto, apaga tú cigarro.

—Ya casi lo terminó.

—Apaga-tu puto-cigarro, sabes que no me gusta que fumes en la cocina — Bebió un poco más del jugo de naranja, casi de mala gana.

—Oh, vamos Mello, esta abierta la ventana— Insistió el pelirrojo.

—Matt— Agravó su voz, a modo de advertencia, acompañado de una fugaz pero intimidante mirada.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, tirando dicho cigarro por la ventana. A la vez que ambos escuchaban una leve risa, proveniente de cierto espectador, recargado a lado del refrigerador.

— ¿De que te ríes? — Mello inquirió, caminando hasta el refrigerador y devolviendo el jugo de naranja a éste.

—Parecen un matrimonio viejo, discutiendo así — Comentó, con una sonrisa casi torcida.

— ¡Cállate! — A pesar de que Mello acató, Matt no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante eso.

—Oh vamos Mello, al menos tiene sentido del humor.

El rubio apenas chasqueó la lengua.

—Por cierto Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— ¡Oh si! Casi lo olvidaba. Vine porque tenemos que encontrar a nuestro segundo guitarrista. Tenía que recordárselos.

Ambos vieron al de goggles… A decir verdad, tenía razón, si querían al menos tener algo decente, necesitaban otro integrante, tener lo básico y poder comenzar sus propias canciones, incluso con algo de suerte, tomando en cuenta que tenían habilidad para la música, podrían sacar alguna canción para el evento. El problema era que sería algo difícil conseguir un guitarrista con talento, con Beyond habían tenido suerte, y eso que sólo estaba de paso por el pueblo, quizá apenas otra persona así, ya que, por el conocimiento que tenían Mello y Matt del pueblo…No había nadie decentemente preparado para formar una banda seria.

— ¿Qué tienen pensando? — El vocal les miró, sabiendo que seguramente él tendría que ayudar a buscar a alguien.

—Es mejor si buscamos por separado, tenía pensado ir yo al parque— Aclaró Matt—, ahí pasa mucha gente, tocar algo de guitarra y ver quien se interesa, he tenido muchas ofertas por eso, Mello, tu puedes ir a buscar en tu trabajo, siendo una tienda de discos, van constantemente muchos guitarristas y demás amantes de la música, y Beyond, puedes ir a buscar a algún café o bar donde veas presentaciones, como las que hacías tú.

Mello alzó levemente una ceja… Matt realmente se tomaba todo mucho más en serio que él, lo veía en sus ojos totalmente decididos, y el que hubiera pensando en eso apenas en menos de un día.

—Me parece bien, Matt — Aceptó el rubio, asintiendo.

—Por mi no hay problema — Sonrió B —, será divertido.

— ¡Bien! — A su vez el guitarrista sonrió, mucho más entusiasta — Por ahora deberíamos practicar un poco más, hasta que Mello entre a trabajar, y ponernos a buscar, será más efectivos si buscamos en la tarde.

Satisfechos con el plan de Matt, los tres fueron hasta el garaje de Mello, donde se encontraban todos los instrumentos, además de su sofisticada moto negra. Lo fascinante del asunto, era que las canciones casi se les daba tan natural como respirar, estaban seguros que, a ese paso, no tendrían problemas en que les fuera bien, por lo menos empezando con pequeñas presentaciones, como toda banda comenzaba, desde cero.

-.-

A pasos calmados y con un presentimiento de que, quizá si lograrían encontrar a alguien, los tres se aventuraron por caminos diferentes.

Matt, el guitarrista, con apenas una camisa roja de manga corta, llevando a su hombro su confiable guitarra acústica en su funda, fue hacía el parque, sentándose en una banca. Observando unos momentos a todas las personas pasar, y viendo la fuente a unos metros de él, donde las aves se posaban a tomar agua, sonrió, y comenzó a tocar, a la vez que pronto algunas personas se quedaban viéndolo o pasaban curiosos mirando a aquel talentoso joven de sonrisa cautivadora.

Aunque… en realidad era más porque le gustaba ir a ese lugar…Le traía ciertos recuerdos agradables. Cuando necesitaba alejarse de los problemas por unos momentos, despejarse, fumar un cigarro y simplemente…Sentirse bien.

Le agradaba bastante vivir en ese lugar, de hecho, lo que lo tenía más entusiasmado que nada, además del hecho de que al parecer la banda iba cada vez mejor, era que ya había terminado la Universidad…Él y Mello, debido a su habilidad para aprender, inteligencia y calificaciones, fueron adelantados un año, por eso es que se habían graduado un año y medio antes de lo que se deberían.

No pudo evitar pensar que casi todo lo que le sucedía a uno, también le pasaba al otro…Era extraña su amistad con Mello. Pero mejor así, eso significaba más oportunidad de conseguir dinero, y finalmente…Largarse de su casa.

Aunque Mello le ofreció vivir con él en más de una ocasión, que llegaba a su casa en la madrugada con el labio sangrando y el ojo hinchado…No podía, simplemente no podía depender tan fácil de los demás y dejar sus problemas a medias.

Matt estaba seguro de que sus logros debían ser por cuenta propia, y cuando logrará superar esa etapa de su vida, entonces podría estar mejor con Mello, y ayudarle también a él. Primero necesitaba ser autosuficiente…

Sonrió levemente, escuchando como los demás le aplaudían por su destreza en la guitarra, por la canción improvisada. Y como algunas personas le preguntaban si él deseaba tocar en una banda, aunque claro…Eso no era lo que él buscaba. Debía ser paciente.

Comenzó a improvisar otra canción mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos. En realidad tenía habilidad para hacer más de una cosa cuando tocaba la guitarra, aunque en algunas ocasiones Mello le tirará un zapato o cualquier objeto capaz de convertirse en un proyectil, cuando él tocaba la guitarra y Mello hablaba, pensando que no le prestaba atención por estar tocando…

Aquellos recuerdos le hicieron sentirse aún con más entusiasmo. Y con las vacaciones de verano que tendrían los que aún no salían de la Universidad, habría mucha más gente, por sobre todo de su edad, dispuestos a ir a una tocada de una banda nueva. Más con un batero como Mello, más con una voz como la que poseía Beyond… Y ahora sólo faltaba otro guitarrista.

Más aplausos por parte del público al terminar, y varios rostros entusiastas, fueron su señal.

—Gracias. Aprovecho para avisarles que estoy buscando guitarrista para una banda, de Rock principalmente— Anuncio con una sonrisa—, preferentemente con experiencia, si están interesados, pueden venir a hablar conmigo.

Retomó su canción y de inmediato visualizo varios rostros jóvenes sonrientes ante esa oferta, y cómo rápidamente pasaban hasta el frente del público, esperando a que él terminara de tocar la guitarra, para pasar a hablarle y ver los detalles de su anuncio…

Parece que tendría una tarde un tanto atareada, eso lo animó, pero aún así, siendo él, el guitarrista fundador de la banda…Probablemente sería bastante exigente en ese aspecto, tenía que ser selectivo… Sólo así lograrían salir adelante.

-.-

Mello, el batero, usando también sus botas negras, caminaba con tranquilidad hacía la tienda en la que era su actual trabajo —Y próximamente el de B—, moviendo levemente sus manos al ritmo de la canción que recién habían ensayado esta mañana, llevándose a su pasada la atención y miradas juguetonas de chicas que pasaban a su lado, y se preguntaban quien sería aquel rebelde blondo, con apariencia de un chico malo y apuesto, y mientras, Mello, sólo pensaba ya entusiasta en llegar a su trabajo y ver si lograba obtener algo de suerte.

A decir verdad, sus expectativas sobre el asunto se habían elevado bastante. Y por sobre todo le animaba la idea de que si todo iba bien con la banda, si realmente lograban darse a conocer…Tendrían la oportunidad de viajar, conocer…Salir de ese pueblo y hacer por lo menos algo de su vida.

Él siempre fue una persona bastante solitaria, eso lo tenía muy en cuenta, pero…Sabía que Matt no le dejaría solo, y que por sobretodo, eso sería dejarlo a su suerte con el asunto de su padre.

Probablemente se deprimiría. Después de más de 10 años de amistad, sabía que en cierta manera, la relajada personalidad de Matt, aún después de sus problemas, era por las tardes viendo conciertos en su casa y pasando el rato. Y…Dejarlo así nada más, no le era posible…El idiota de Matt aún necesitaba madurar un poco más, y hasta que eso pasara, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo de la noche a la mañana.

Con la oportunidad de la banda, eso sería seguir con Matt, y verse beneficiados los dos.

Entró a la que era la tienda de música donde trabajada —Si, aquel lugar donde le pagaban una miseria—, entró por la parte trasera y observó a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, quien le saludó antes de seguir su camino, cargando una pesada caja llena de discos.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, y suspiró unos momentos, antes de avanzar e ir hacía la caja, donde ocuparía ya su turno de trabajo.

—Hey Mello—Le saludó otro de sus compañeros de trabajo. Él apenas devolvió el saludo con un leve movimiento de mano.

En cuanto se colocó en su lugar, observando lo que era el local de tamaño medianamente decente, con secciones de música en discos subdivididos en géneros y de ahí en orden alfabético. Unas cuantas personas merodeando por los pasillos en busca de algún concierto o _cd,_ o simplemente observando el material y precios que había.

Algunos otros se entretenían más en escuchar la música de muestra en los enormes audífonos profesionales, aislándose de todo sonido.

Golpeteó la madera bajo su brazo con sus dedos, llevando apenas notoriamente el ritmo de una canción que le gustaba, y que por cierto Matt le había enseñado… Miró de reojo a las personas, detallándolas mejor. Apenas un par se veían de aquellos interesados en una banda, según su ojo crítico.

Por el momento no parecía estar de mucha suerte, lo cual le parecía un poco extraño, ya que normalmente muchas personas del tipo que podrían interesarle, iban a esa hora a comprar algún disco o algo similar. Quizá tendría que esperar un poco más, igualmente iba llegando.

— ¿Aburrido?

— ¿Huh? — Volteó su vista a quien le había hablado. El muchacho que le saludó antes de llegar a su lugar, ahora cargando otra caja. —Oh, un poco, no se puede hacer mucho en este lugar.

—Al meno podemos robarnos los discos—Susurró con una sonrisa picara, por lo que Mello sólo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—Como sea… Por cierto, casi todos los días te veo cargando cajas ¿Qué traficas discos o que? — Indagó con una ceja alzada.

—No precisamente—Contestó el otro, después de reír un poco ante tal acusación por parte de Mello—, mira ¿No quieres uno?

— ¿Qué es? — Alzó un poco la vista para observar el contenido en la caja… ¿Chocolates? —Ah…No, gracias.

—Son chocolate puro, toma uno, aunque sea come para pasar el tiempo, apenas vas empezando tu turno y ya pareces muerto— Comentó entre risas aquel empleado compañero del rubio, mientras acomodaba la caja entre sus brazos y se iba.

El batero le miró irse, con el entrecejo fruncido y observando la barra de chocolate que había dejado frente a él. Mirando una vez más el lugar vacio, y finalmente resignado, tomó el chocolate y lo abrió.

¿Qué tanto tendría que esperar? Todo dependía, había días en que muy apenas llegaba clientela, y otros en los que se llenaba el lugar.

Con aquellos pensamientos, y junto a que el chocolate no sabía tan malo, Mello se dispuso a seguir buscando con la mirada a cuanta persona llegara.

-.-

Beyond Birthday, el nuevo recién integrado vocalista, siendo acompañado sus pasos por el tintineo del par de cadenas colgando de su cinto, se dirigía hacía una zona del lugar, que hacía un par de semanas no visitaba, donde todos los bares locales se encontraban ubicados. Veía como el sol se acomodaba para el atardecer que estaba por venir. Una leve sonrisa socarrona se formó en la comisura de sus labios, al ver el nombre de un bar, el primero que había visitado al llegar a aquel pueblo, ahora más bien llamado ciudad pequeña, así, procedió a entrar.

Aquel lugar de mala fama, le daba la inseguridad suficiente, como para estar seguro de que la navaja multiusos que tenía en su bolsillo, apenas era algo básico en ese lugar… Y pensar que hacía unos años recientemente aquel lugar se había convertido en una ciudad, y ya había bares de mal augurio.

Reconociendo un par de rostros, que bien sabía eran los que siempre se la pasaban ebrios en ese tipo de lugares, se dirigió a paso seguro a la barra, también recibiendo mirada inseguras de tipos nuevos, rudos e intimidantes, como si desaprobaran que un muchacho de su complexión (Había que ver que era alto y muy delgado), entrará a un bar así. Igualmente no es que es que se viera indefenso, pero comparado con aquellos hombres…Más valía cuidar la guardia. Aunque bien Beyond tenía la experiencia suficiente para peleas callejeras, sabía que meterse con aquellos mastodontes, no era buena idea.

Se sentó frente a la barra, en uno de los sencillos bancos de madera, y pidió un whisky sin más. Por el momento, estaría en ese bar, si no veía nada de _calidad_ se retiraría e iría a otro, aunque probablemente, contando sus apenas escasas rachas de buena suerte, de tanto bar al que iría en la tarde y noche, terminaría ebrio y vomitando en algún callejón.

Ya quisiera ver la cara de Mello si él llegará en ese estado, probablemente le sacaría a patadas de la casa, lo mejor sería contenerse y mantener un buen ojo crítico. Además de que, algo le decía que si se descuidaba, aquella banda de hombres, se encargarían de desahogarse con él.

Cuando el vaso con la bebida alcohólica hizo aparición frente a él en la barra, le dio un trago y sintió como el líquido raspaba su garganta. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una especie de extraño_ Deja Vu, _dónde Matt iba a un bar y lo encontraba a él, tomando precisamente whisky…

Bufó por lo bajo, burlándose de su propia situación.

Se tomó un momento para concentrarse en las platicas que se estaban dando en el bar, observando también de vez en cuando el pequeño escenario, aún vacio. La mayoría de las pláticas eran bastante triviales, o unas donde simplemente hacían alardear sobre su fuerza y sobre que tanto aguantaban sin ponerse borrachos.

Y a decir verdad, estuvo así más de veinte minutos, simplemente analizando con el puro sentido auditivo, esperando cazar alguna plática interesante relacionada con la música. Pero…Para su mala suerte, no halló nada.

Recién terminando el segundo vaso con whisky, se irguió un par de centímetros sobre su asiento, con intenciones de irse ya del lugar.

Cuando lo escuchó…

— ¿Cuál será el próximo lugar en el que tocaras la guitarra? — Escuchó Beyond a un par de metros.

Se detuvo al instante de su acción y agudizo su oído.

—Aún lo estoy pensando, me ofrecieron presentaciones en un par de lugares que llamaron mi atención.

Una voz de un hombre, en un tonó medio gruesa. De la manera más disimulada que pudo, miró de reojo a quienes mantenían aquella plática.

Un muchacho de cabello largo, negro y de apariencia totalmente perteneciente a la de un _rockero_, y el de alado…

Alzó una ceja… ¿Y ese?

Definitivamente llamaba la atención. Empezando por su cabello totalmente azul, peinado con apenas unos mechones en la frente, alto y de complexión levemente musculosa. Es quien tenía una guitarra eléctrica enfundada colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

_"Pero que tipo tan peculiar"_

Fue lo que pensó el Birthday, mientras seguía escuchando aquella plática.

—Insisto en que presentaciones en lugares más grandes, te lanzarían a la fama…Eres bueno, realmente bueno.

—Lo sé— Respondió aquel hombre de extraño cabello—, pero por el momento no me interesa.

—Grimmjow, ¿Por qué no haces una presentación aquí? El ambiente esta medio apagado.

Así que Grimmjow era el nombre ese hombre de cabello extraño…

No era quien para decir que era un nombre raro, pues el suyo no era verdaderamente normal, pero aún así…Le daba risa. Parecía nombre de un producto de limpieza. Quizá sus padres fueron a fijarse al basurero y vieron un producto con ese nombre estampado, les gusto y así lo llamarón…

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, sonriendo con malicia ante sus tontos pensamientos.

—Por ahora no, ya me voy— Beyond vio como acomodó la que parecía ser su guitarra, y comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta.

Dio el último trago a su bebida, y se levanto. Era ahora o nunca.

Aunque a juzgar por su apariencia, no estaría interesado al principio, eso lo sabía porque, después de todo…Lo mismo le paso a él. Pero ya tenía un par de movidas para convencerlo…Ya se lo agradecerían Mello y Matt después.

—Oye—Con voz firme y directa le habló.

— ¿Eh? —Grimmjow volteó a verlo, al escuchar que la voz iba dirigida hacía él.

—Escuche que tocas bien la guitarra, y por ello vengo a proponerte un puesto de segundo guitarra en una banda de Rock. Claro, primeramente ocuparías mostrarme como tocas—Con tipos así, había que ser directos, sin embargo…No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto raro con la palabra "Banda de Rock"

—No, lárgate. —Beyond no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo ante su seco e irritante tonó de voz. Y por sobre todo…El como le trató.

—No creas que te he hablado para subirte el ego, sólo veré si vales la pena—el Birthday, a pesar de que en ocasiones así no tenía mucha paciencia…Se decidió a ser un poco más rudo.

El guitarrista le miró, con la ceja alzada y expresión escéptica.

—Oh, bien. Pero sigue sin interesarme, en serio, lárgate anoréxico. —Gruñó, un poco molesto por la palabra de "Veré si vales la pena", como si aquel tipo fuera capaz de decidir si él era bueno o no…Que estupidez.

Con esa última palabra… El vocalista apenas atinó a mostrar por un par de segundos una expresión de molestia. Para después endurecer sus facciones.

—Hey idiota, cuida tus palabras.

— ¿O que? — Le retó, con pose decidida e imponente.

Beyond entronó los ojos…Ese tipo parecía tener algo que le crispaba la paciencia de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo, tipos como tú que ni siquiera son capaces de mostrarme su talento, no merecen ni mi tiempo ni mis palabras—Sentenciado eso, dio media vuelta sin más. Satisfecho por haber aplicado más o menos lo que el pelirrojo de goggles le hizo a él en el bar portugués.

— ¡Hey tú! —Casi de inmediato Beyond sintió un fuerte y brusco jalón en su hombro, obligándolo a voltear hacía Grimmjow, quien le había tomado con violencia. — ¿Qué carajo te crees anoréxico? ¿Estas diciendo que toco mal la guitarra? ¿Acaso te crees mejor?

Él de inmediato notó su mal temperamento…Podía usar eso en su contra.

—Te aseguro, lo que yo hago en el baño, es musicalmente de mejor calidad que lo que tú tocas en la guitarra eléctrica — Le comentó, con una sonrisa de lado.

Grimmjow rechinó los dientes y alzó su puño, listo para golpear con fuerza a ese paliducho que osaba pasarse de listo con él. Pero… Se detuvo un par de centímetros antes de que el puño se estrellara con el rostro de Beyond, quien ni siquiera se había movido ante su amenaza.

"_¿Mejor?..."_ Esas palabras retumbaron con eco dentro de su cabeza. Un tipo como él, llegaba de la nada a decirle que era mejor… Definitivamente eso era sólo un truco de su parte, quería hacerlo enojar a propósito. Pero…No lo iba a lograr.

No era idiota, no iba a caer en juegos mentales como ese. Ese tipo raro de cabello negro, terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, y se retractaría hasta lo más oscuro y menos visto de su anoréxico cuerpo, y después se encargaría de darle unos golpes cortesía de su puño, simplemente por haber insultado a su pantera.

Esos pensamientos hicieron sonreír a Grimmjow…Sonreír socarronamente.

Lo soltó con violencia y dio media vuelta, a lo que Beyond frunció el entrecejo, dubitativo de su reacción, ocultando cierta sorpresa detrás de su inexpresivo rostro.

El susodicho tomó su guitarra eléctrica y subió al escenario, encendiendo el amplificador.

—Observa bien imbécil, así es como se toca una guitarra eléctrica— Vociferó, asegurándose de que todos le escucharan.

Pronto un pequeño grupo de personas se fue acercando al escenario. Por lo que Beyond entonces supo que Grimmjow ya tenía cierta fama en algunos lugares, sobre todo por como habían comenzado a animarle.

Así como su apariencia ruda, así como su sonrisa que emanaba sin pudor alguno total seguridad, y así como su reluciente guitarra azul eléctrico que por unos segundos realmente sorprendió a Beyond, Grimmjow en cuanto conectó su guitarra al amplificador, comenzó con un ritmo duro y rápido, haciendo resonar sus notas por todo el lugar, desgarrando los oídos de los demás con los potentes decibeles de volumen que dejaba sonar el amplificador de _250 watts._

Inmediatamente las personas se amontonaron para quedar frente al escenario, empujando a Beyond con algo de fiereza, ya que de inmediato, sin saber ya si por el efecto del alcohol o por el ritmo realmente estilo metal de Grimmjow, las personas se veían ansiosas por empujarse y empezar el baile de metal bien conocido como _slam_.

Alzaron puños y hombres que poseían cabello largo lo movieron por los aires. La gente comenzó a gritar un coro mientras Grimmjow aceleraba a todo lo que podía su ritmo…Era verdaderamente increíble como sus dedos expertos, sin dudar un segundo se movían con total libertar por las cuerdas de las guitarra, haciendo los cambios realmente rápido, mantenía las notas sin problema alguno.

Todo el ambiente se sentía ya ansioso y pesado. Todos gritaban lo que Beyond alcanzo a reconocer como "_Over the top" _Y mientras el ritmo de Grimmjow comenzó a calmarse un poco, anunciado su final, fue cuando la mayoría comenzó a aumentar su tonó de voz para el coro, recibiendo con total excitación el final del solo improvisado del guitarrista.

Al finalizar, absolutamente todo el bar le aplaudió.

Claro, todos menos el único desencajado Beyond, absortó por la habilidad de Grimmjow tocando guitarra…

Era él, sin duda alguna, definitivamente…Él era el guitarrista que estaban buscando. Su problema real se planteaba en que Grimmjow era un bruto musculoso, o por lo menos eso le daba a entender su apariencia, y sabía que lo rechazaría de nuevo, pero esta vez con orgullo... Pero para ello debía pensar un par de ofertas, aplicando lo mismo que le hicieron a él…Y creía saber que le interesaría.

Después de todo…Quizá esa banda…Quizá esa banda que estaba naciendo, si era diferente. Y eso, es precisamente lo que él estaba buscando, y quizá Grimmjow era parte de la clave de su objetivo.

Y cuando algo le interesaba a Beyond Birthday, no había límites.

Grimmjow bajó triunfante del pequeño escenario, recibiendo totalmente satisfecho los aplausos fervientes de los del bar. Así, se acercó a Beyond y lo encaró con orgullo.

Pero en vez de una expresión de sorpresa o cualquier otro ademán de retracto por sus anteriores comentarios, sólo sonreía.

—Te felicito, tienes talento, estas dentro.

Grimmjow ante esas palabras, sólo endureció su rostro y lo volvió a tomar con fuerza, esta vez del cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame bien anoréxico, yo-

Se interrumpió violentamente cuando las tenues luces del escenario, revelaron lo que en la oscuridad no alcanzó a distinguir en Beyond.

Sus ojos…poseyentes de color carmesí que le miraban sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Beyond con hastió.

Negó levemente por la cabeza. Nunca había visto ese color de ojos, por lo que por unos segundos le sacó de sus cávales, pero rápidamente se repuso.

—No estoy interesado, punto y fin-

—Sabía que dirías algo así—Se soltó del agarre de Grimmjow de manera grosera, y pasó sus manos para quitar los pliegues a su camisa—, por ello, también a cambio de que te unas, te ofreceré un trato.

— ¿Un trato, eh? ¿Crees que puedes negociar conmigo? Tsk, no te pases de listo.

— ¿Quieres probar? — Le retó con sarcasmo el vocal.

Grimmjow le miró unos momentos con superstición, como si reprobara sin siquiera haber comenzado su trato…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, caza talentos?

—Me llamo Beyond Birthday—Contestó no de muy buena gana el Birthday, por el apodo de "Caza talentos", tomando en cuenta que antes de eso fue "Anoréxico" —, por lo que escuche momentos atrás, tu nombre es Grimmjow.

—Así es, me llamo Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez, grábatelo.

Beyond alzó una ceja y contuvo una risotada… ¿Jaergerjaquez? ¿Qué clase de intento de trabalenguas era ese? , pero debía contener su sarcasmo por esos momentos, si quería que Grimmjow aceptará unirse a la banda.

—Y bien, habla ya cumpleañero, ¿Cuál es tu trato?

…¿Cumpleañero? …Oh…Beyond _Birthday._

De verdad que ese molesto hombre solamente buscaba de donde podía sacar un insulta tras otro para alguien, y no quería rebajarse a ese tipo de habla, él tenía un gran conocimiento en cuanto a su variedad de léxico, pero realmente comenzaba a desesperarlo…

—Claro…Dame un segundo…—Si Beyond lo pensaba mejor, un tipo como ese, llevárselos a Mello y Matt, no podría ser buena idea, sobre todo en el carácter que poseía Mello, lo mejor sería primero pedir sus opiniones, después de todo, para aquellos delicados asuntos, había que saber mover bien las piezas.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la barra. Indicó que haría uso del teléfono del lugar, aunque sólo basto una mirada intimidante de su parte y un billete de improvisto siendo deslizado por la barra, para que el barman le permitiera usarlo. Aprovechando que el día anterior, cuando recién había quedado de vocal oficial para la banda, Mello y Matt le dieron sus teléfonos de celular, había logrado memorizarlos. Marcó el teléfono de Mello, ya que él parecía tener aires de líder de la banda, por lo menos por ese momento y comparado con la personalidad muy apacible de Matt.

Justo cuando escuchó que Mello contesto, habló directo yendo al tema.

—Lo encontré.

— _¿Eh? ¿Beyond?_

_—_Si.

_—...Oh...¿Al nuevo guitarrista?_

—Así es, estoy en el bar de la calle Alley —Explicaba el Birthday con calma, esperando sacar algo bueno de todo aquello. Necesitaba saciar esa incomoda sensación de deberles un favor a aquellos dos. Por el hospedaje y el trabajo…Odiaba depender de los demás, y ahora que veía la oportunidad de poder involucrarse más en todo el asunto, tomaba la oportunidad entre sus manos sin dudarlo. Además…Sería divertido.

Mientras le explicaba a Mello a voz baja el que pensaba de aquel guitarrista, empleando también en ello palabras como "Un tanto vulgar, obsceno y testarudo", también tenía su sentido auditivo en lo que Grimmjow hablaba con otro hombre que se había acercado a él en esos momentos. Pero fueron el uso de las palabras "Hospedaje" y "Renta" los que le hicieron voltear y detener por unos momentos su plática con el rubio.

— ¿Qué dices? — Desvergonzadamente cuestionó el vocal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas buscando donde hospedarte…?

—Ah, eso— Grimmjow dejo su platica con el otro hombre, y dirigió su vista a Beyond—. Nada importante, ya he encontrado en donde quedarme, no es algo que te importe— Gruñó entre dientes eso último.

Beyond lo examinó un poco con la mirada, como si uniera piezas en su mente como a cual maniaco, lo que sólo provoco que Grimmjow ladeara la cabeza y se extrañara por eso. ¿Qué ahora el tipo también había resultado con complejo de demencia mental?

—Hey…—Movió la mano frente a Beyond, al ver que parecía perdido dentro de su mente.

—Tu guitarra.

— ¿Huh?

—Dices que lograste encontrar un departamento en donde quedarte, sin embargo, eso significa que debes pagar una renta, y para ello, ocupas dinero, eso equivale a un trabajo— El vocal le miró, como si esperara una respuesta rápida por parte de Grimmjow, pero él se hallaba un tanto confundido en ese momento.

—Aja… ¿A dónde quieres llegar, y que tiene que ver eso con Pantera?

— ¿Tienes un trabajo estable?

—Eso no te incumbe…— Contestó, incómodo por la pregunta.

Beyond suspiró, Grimmjow era terco, realmente terco.

—Tu guitarra necesita cuidados, no soy ningún ingenuo, Grimmjow, sé de instrumentos, cuidado técnico es lo que le hace falta a tu guitarra, que llamas Pantera. Si tuvieras un trabajo estable, la hubieras mandado a arreglar. Estoy casi seguro que esa guitarra tiene bastante significado para ti, basta con ver como la cuidas y agarras.

El guitarrista chasqueó la lengua…No le gustaba que las personas analizaran así sus movimientos, y mucho menos que…Llegaran a una conclusión correcta… ¿Quién era ese tipo? Era demasiado analítico y extraño.

—Ya cállate cumpleañero…Me estas comenzando a enfadar…— Si, bien, no tenía dinero y no tenía un trabajo, pero ¿Qué rayos le importaba a ese tipo?

—Te propongo esto, haces una presentación con nosotros, si te gusta, podrás quedarte, y yo mismo me encargaré de que arreglen tu guitarra, si no, simplemente te largas y ya, no tienes nada que perder, al contrario. — Sabía que en realidad el que arriesgaba era él, y no Grimmjow…Ahora que lo había escuchado tocar la guitarra, sabía que el tipo era bastante bueno, sin embargo su carácter no ayudaba en nada, tenía que convencerlo de quedarse en la banda.

—Tú…— Grimmjow entronó sus nudillos, ¿Qué se creía…? ¿Acaso creía que iba aceptar así de fácil? ¿Qué dependía de él para arreglar su guitarra? ¿Le…tenía lastima? …

— ¿Qu-

Beyond siempre tenía primero la intención de hablar con las personas, así medía su capacidad de razonamiento, y de ahí veía y analizaba que tan fácil era manipular a una persona con simples palabra, pero… En pocas ocasiones, le tocaba encontrarse con tipos como Grimmjow, que, al llegar su paciencia al límite, arreglaban las cosas a golpes. Sin embargo, no pensó que su límite fuera tan corto, por ello mismo…No vio venir aquel puño de su parte, que golpeo su mejilla y le sacó totalmente de lugar, dejándolo en el suelo con una violenta caída.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la acción y repentino dolor que penetró su rostro a velocidad fugaz, a la vez que un pequeño hilo de sangre corría de su labio inferior. Volteó su vista hacía Grimmjow, quien, aún en aquella pose que delataba que le había golpeado, le miraba con total furia.

Beyond se levantó, limpiando la sangre que caía de su labio con su mano, lentamente levantando la vista hacía él.

Las cosas no se arreglan a golpes…

Las cosas se entienden mejor hablando…

Claro…Al diablo con eso.

Sin trastabillar ni dudar en ningún sólo segundo, Beyond cerró su mano en un puño desnudo, así, le dio un golpe directo a Grimmjow en la parte baja del estomago. Sacándole el aire, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar por tan repentino y rápido movimiento, a la vez que, en cuanto él guitarrista se inclinó hacía él, debido al dolor y falta de aire por aquel golpe, le dio otro, esta vez con su rodilla, directo en su rostro, tronando el puente de su nariz. Dejando ya en total olvido la llamada que había dejado colgada a Mello.

El ambiente, desde el primer golpe se había sentido sumamente intenso, al punto de ser palpable, las miradas se habían posado en aquellos dos tipos que habían comenzado a usar golpes, y ese lugar, siendo un bar de mala fama. Sus clientes, rudos, grandes y violentos, no pudieron esperar ni un segundo más, cuando, al ver aquella escena, sólo una palabra, expresada en un grito grueso y ronco por parte de uno de entre los espectadores, resonó con un retumbante eco en los oídos de todos.

—_ ¡Pelea todos!_

¿Cómo es que podía tener tan mala suerte? A veces esa pregunta pasaba por la mente de Beyond, él sabía mover las piezas, sabía pensar rápido, sin embargo, a veces pasaban cosas como aquellas… Que simplemente, no le dejaban otra alternativa más que actuar con violencia.

Se escuchaba el tronar de las mesas y sillas rompiéndose o siendo aventadas, apenas había espacio en el bar para moverte sin ser alcanzado por el puño de todos aquellos que se peleaban. El barman apenas había alcanzado a llamar a la policía local sin ser lastimado, mientras botellas de alcohol y cerveza, volaban por su cabeza.

Entre los gritos de los hombres, peleándose todos, sin saber ya el motivo, simplemente soltando golpes al azar a ver a quien le daban, justo en medio de todo aquel alboroto, un guitarrista de peculiar cabello azul, y otro de complexión más delgada y mirada carmesí, se dedicaban a desahogar su enojo, que, ya sin medir su fuerza ni limitarse, se tiraban al suelo, golpeándose como apenas podían mientras a la vez eran empujados por todos los demás. Por aquello mismo, Grimmjow no pudo prevenir el fuerte dolor provocado por un vidrio que se estrelló contra su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo con la vista borrosa por un par de segundos.

Subió la mirada y se levantó de inmediato para no ser pisado, notando que Beyond lo veía confundido, no parecía haber sido él quien aventó aquella botella, que, ahora a su lado, rota y llenando el suelo del fuerte olor a cerveza, le había golpeado. Volteó hacía la derecha, observando a un hombre, un tanto más grande que él, que le miraba retadoramente.

—Tché…— Ahora todos simplemente golpeaban por golpear. Su problema era con el anoréxico, no tenía la culpa de que los demás se excitaran con la pelea, ni mucho menos quería pelear con alguien más. Pero si lo molestaban así, no le quedaba de otra.

No pensó un segundo más, y, dándole la espalda al Birthday, soltó un golpe directo a la cara de aquel sujeto. Quien inmediatamente, le respondió con más fuerza. Ya no mediaba lo que sucedió alrededor, todo el ambiente hostil que se desataba en aquel bar de mala fama, sólo le terminaba por dar más ganas de golpear a aquel sujeto que, ya en el suelo y él arriba, le soltaba certeros y fuertes puñetazos justo en el rostro, sin control y con la ira desaborando en sus ojos azules.

Pero los golpes de Grimmjow se detuvieron, cuando sintió un cuerpo caer justo a lado suyo. Volteó su mirada, observando a Beyond golpeando al tipo en el suelo, que al parecer, había intentado atacarle desprevenido. Frunció el entrecejo… ¿Acaso el cumpleañero le había protegido?... Ese maldito…

Cuando apenas se puso a la altura de Beyond, para retomar su pelea, todo movimiento brusco, hasta el más insignificante, se detuvo al escuchar un sonido irreconocible, que comenzó a inundar absolutamente cada rincón del bar por entre las ventanas. Y así como la dispareja pelea que entre todos comenzó. Se dispersó en menos de unos segundos, todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, corriendo y yendo a fuga en sus autos, motocicletas, o simplemente corriendo.

Grimmjow corrió a tomar su pantera, escondida entre dos mesas, apenas dio una fugaz mirada a Beyond, quien ya había salido por la puerta. No dudo un momento más e hizo lo mismo, asegurando la correa de su guitarra y aferrándola a él. Ni demente dejaría que por algún torpe movimiento, cayera y se raspara, ya suficiente tenía que el cuidado que debía hacerle.

Afuera el caos era peor, podía observar a los metiches que se preguntaban, del otro de la calle, que era lo que había sucedido en ese bar, como ya algunas patrullas se estacionaban en el lugar, y como los demás hombres no pestañeaban ni para encender sus autos y correr de la escena. Y odiaba su maldita mala suerte, él no poseía ningún vehículo para transporte, sólo le quedaba correr, pero con su guitarra…

Pero, fue el sonido del clacson de un auto, lo que le hizo regresar su mirada, en lo que era un automóvil rojo. Observó primeramente al Birthday corriendo hacía él de mala gana, tomándole del brazo.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!— Grimmjow intentó zafarse del agarre.

—¿Vienes conmigo o con ellos?— Señaló el Birthday a los policías que ya había comenzado a agarrar a un par de hombres. Mientras le miraba como indicándole "¡Sube al auto!", en aquel rojo vehículo, había un pelirrojo con goggles manejando y un rubio en el asiento de al lado… Apenas escuchó el grito de los policías a su espalda, no dudo un segundo más en correr hacía el auto junto a Beyond. Y tenía que agradecer que todo el lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras, así no lograrían reconocerlos entre toda la multitud que aún corría por todos lados disparejos.

Apenas terminó de subirse al auto, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin perder más tiempo, Matt arrancó el auto, a la vez que Mello miraba totalmente furioso a Beyond.

— ¿¡Pero que demonios te crees Beyond! ¡Esto no es un juego!¡No puedes andar por la vida causando problemas así! —Ni siquiera se molestó en media su voz, por sus ojos, se podía apreciar claramente que Mello estaba al borde de sus paciencia.

— ¿¡Y que crees que yo tuve la culpa! ¡Trate de arreglarlo hablando! — Se defendió Beyond con voz dura, señalando a Grimmjow—¡Fue este idiota quien comenzó todo esto!

— ¿¡Yo! ¡Tú fuiste el maldito que me busco en ese bar y me provoco! ¡Carajo contigo!

— ¡YA! ¡Silencio los dos! — Los calló Mello, tocando ya el fondo de lo que sería gritar en vez de hablar. Masajeó un momento su sien, mientras le relajaba un poco el hecho de que ya estaban más lejos de toda esa escena. —Muy bien, en este momento…Iremos a mi casa, y allí me explicaran todo lo que sucedió, no quiero oír ni una palabra más en lo que resta del camino, o juro que los saco los dos del auto sin siquiera detenerlo.

Beyond y Grimmjow apenas gruñeron por lo bajo, realmente detestaban la idea de recibir así ordenes, o más bien, regaño como si niños fuesen, pero…El auto era de Matt, y Mello es quien en ese momento tenía la razón, y viendo el tipo de carácter de ese rubio, si cumpliría su palabra. Por lo que, sólo se limitaron a ir en silencio lo que restaba de camino, era mejor que haberse quedado en esa escena a pasar la noche en la cárcel. Lo cual de hecho, era algo por lo que ya habían pasado, así que lo mejor sería contenerse por esa vez.

-.-

Grimmjow, sin ya conocer muy bien aquella parte de la ciudad/pueblo, y dudando ya un tanto de lo que podía llegar a comprometerse con aquellos tipos, bajo del auto, asegurando su guitarra consigo y cerrando la puerta, siguiéndolos a ellos dentro de la que parecía ser la casa del rubio.

Apenas entraron y el batero prendió las luces, volteo a ver acusadoramente a Grimmjow y Beyond, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho, mientras Matt apenas se paraba a lado de Mello y los miraba como si estuvieran a punto de recibir una regañada por parte de su amigo, aunque la realidad era qué no estaba tan alejada a esos pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Él es quien me dijiste? —Rompió el silencio el rubio, pensando en como que es que había terminado de vagar por la Universidad con Matt, a tener a un desconocido y un vocalista raro en su casa, discutiendo con ellos.

—Grimmjow — Lo presentó Beyond, como si ignorara la tensión casi palpable en la casa.

Mello lo miró, alzando una ceja dudoso.

—Bien, mi nombre es Mello, él es Matt, y supongo que ya conoces a Beyond.

—Claro, claro— Hizo ademán de manos para restarle importancia al asunto—, escucha, yo jamás dije estar interesado en esto de unirme a su banda, yo sólo estaba de paso en el bar.

—Si me hubieras dejado terminar de hablar, hubieras llegado a buenos términos — Acotó el Birthday.

— ¡Cállate!

—No quiero peleas en mi casa, así que será mejor que se calmen, ya han dado suficientes problemas —El rubio suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, dispensado su enojo. —, Grimmjow, no sé que te haya dicho Beyond, pero nosotros tenemos una visión a largo plazo sobre todo esto. Te diré algo, somos buenos tocando, y lo único que nos falta es un segundo guitarrista. Ya con los problemas que haz dado ha sido suficiente, así que sólo te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Quieres unirte? —Mello no estaba dispuesto a retener a alguien contra su voluntad en una banda, ya suficiente tenía con Beyond, así que, consideró esa una pregunta directa y concisa, que seguramente lo dejarían pensando.

Grimmjow apenas desvió levemente la mirada, chasqueando la lengua y retomando lo sucedido momentos atrás en el bar.

Beyond le había propuesto arreglar su guitarra, le había salvado de que lo noquearan en el bar, y le había salvado de una noche en la cárcel. Ese maldito mal nacido…Ahora le debía un favor. Pero…Odiaba, con toda la extensión de la palabra, depender de alguien, y más de alguien como Beyond. Pero él tenía principios, y aunque jugara rudo, no era deshonesto…

Maldeciría por siempre el nombre de Beyond Birthday.

—Les diré esto: Voy a tocar con ustedes el tiempo que crea necesario para saldar mi cuenta con el cumpleañero —Lo señaló con su pulgar, a la vez que regresaba su vista con Mello—, y será todo, después me largare.

—Excelente, buena decisión, pero ahora creo más conveniente nos muestres lo que sabes— Habló por primera vez Matt, sonriendo con seguridad al recordar finalmente en donde es que había visto a Grimmjow...Fue en la gasolinera, cuando fue a buscar a Beyond, ya decía que ese color de cabello, le era conocido.

—Definitivamente, necesitamos ver si al menos vales la pena, después de todo esto— Le completo Mello.

— ¿Dudan de mi?

—Mello y yo no te hemos escuchado tocar, pero… —El de goggles miró la guitarra azul que Grimmjow llevaba consigo. — La que llevas ahí, Es la Kremer Sustainer del 89, ¿Cierto?, y por lo que veo, edición limitada. Estuvieron a la venta sólo algunas réplicas, con eso y al ver tus dedos, puedo decir que te apasiona bastante tocar la guitarra. Además de que, dudo de que Beyond nos trajera e hiciera pasar ese alboroto por alguien que no valdría la pena.

El guitarrista de cabello azul les miró. Al parecer, realmente iban en serio con todo aquel asunto de la banda, percibía la determinación de Mello y Beyond, y al parecer, Matt también sabía bastante sobre las guitarras, ya que su pantera, realmente fue una edición limitada e incluso desconocida por varios, sin embargo, él también quería ver con quienes se estaba metiendo. Detestaba la idea de que alguien más arreglara su guitarra, sin embargo, necesitaba analizar bien su posición. No tenía trabajo y el dinero apenas le ajustaba para algo de comer y la renta del lugar en donde se hospedaba, además de que le debía aquel favor a Beyond por ayudarle…

—Esta bien, entonces estoy dispuesto a tocar con ustedes, pero también deben mostrarme lo que tienen, no crean que pienso estar en la banda si apestan— Retomó Grimmjow su seguridad.

—Me parece perfecto, además, ya en un par de días va a ser nuestra presentación en el evento…— Matt se recargó un momento en el sofá tras de él.

— ¡Un momento! ¿¡Van a…tendremos una presentación en prácticamente nada!

—Ah, si— Matt contestó despreocupadamente —, tenemos en realidad pensado tocar canciones propias, tengo algunos ritmos en una guitarra y batería, sólo le faltaría la letra.

— ¿Letras? — Él, ahora segundo guitarrista de la banda, Grimmjow, pareció meditar un poco aquellas palabras— Bueno, a mi se me da bastante bien sacar letras, y si la canción ya tiene ritmo, se me facilitara mucho más el trabajo, sin embargo, no pienso ayudarlo en nada de esto, hasta que me demuestren como tocan.

—En ese caso, tú primero— Le señaló Mello la puerta que conectaba con su garaje.

Eso le daba poco menos de cuatro días para idear algo ingenioso… El reloj comenzaba desde ya, marcando el tiempo limite, y con ello, poniendo aprueba lo que sería ahora su estabilidad como banda de Rock Alternativo para su primera presentación. Ya después se encargarían de otros atavíos, como el nombre de la banda…

Claro, todo aquello quedaba ahora como secundario, que, por el momento, la personalidad de cada uno, sumado a su habilidad como músicos, definitivamente era algo que podía tomar muchas formas, sólo dependía de cómo lo moldearan ellos.

Matt tenía el presentimiento de que…Algo, fuera de sus contextos, sucedería a corto o largo plazo…

* * *

**N/A: **Oh, bueno, así esta el asunto. Ya el próximo capítulo nos vendríamos entrando en la verdadera drama del asunto, que estos tres fueron sólo una presentación a cada personaje y pequeños detalles de cada uno. Espero les éste gustando *-*, uno de mis sueños en el mundo Fanfiction, ha sido siempre hacer un fic sobre el nacimiento y crecimiento de una banda de Rock, sin embargo, apenas hace unos meses fue que la idea surgió, de trabajarlo con Mello y Matt, al ser los que tienen más potencial para un UA de música, Beyond por ser igualmente un persona muy peculiar que le da un toque único al fic, y Grimmjow porque su carácter complementa un tanto el asunto (Y a las rarezas de Beyond... Bueno, igual esos dos no dejan de ser peculiares)

Si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia, yo estaré agradecida, sus reviews son mi Ciber Comida *-* (Además, éste fic necesita de su amor, denle una oportunidad, quiéranlo al pobrecito (¿?) . Oh, y los reviews que no sean anónimo, los contestaré por el bien conocido "_Reply Review_"

Ahora, **reviews anónimos:**

**Medusa Su:** Siempre es bueno saber que si hay personas a las que les gusta lo que con tanto trabajo y cariño haces (':, de verdad, muchas gracias por leer, ojala nos toque hablar pronto de nuevo :D ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Lilith:** ¡Wow! pues, primeramente, mi persona agradece infinitamente sus palabras (':, es mi placer saber que pasa un buen rato leyendo, y estese atenta, las cosas van a tomar varios rumbos a partir de aquí. ¡Cuidese y gracias por leer! es un placer entretenerle (:

Ahora si, estén bien y todo eso (:

-Phanny Winkz~

_08/Marzo/2011_


	4. Talentos y una bizarra convivencia

**Personajes principales: **Beyond y Grimmjow.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Uso de lenguaje un tanto más explícito (Nos estamos poniendo rudos)

**Nota: **¡Hey! Ahora fui un poco más rápida en actualizar (: pero tiene un por qué MUY importante, y eso es Zam... ¡Oh! Muchas gracias hermosos y queridos lectores de éste fic, que, aunque sean poco, son increíbles.

Oh, debido a que éste capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, les sugiero lo lean con calma y cuando tengan tiempo :3 espero les guste. También les recomiendo sumamente lean cuando las respectivas canciones vayan apareciendo, les ayudará mucho a guiarse en la trama!

Zam, hey Zam...¿Ves el tamaño de éste capítulo?...¿Sí?, bueno, se queda sumamente corto comparado a las disculpas que quisiera pedirte y a lo avergonzada que me siento... Lo siento...

**Música (_Importante_): **Como simple canción de ambiente (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor):

_Oasis - Supersonic_: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=SUwcb9Qhg8Y

Para el evento, son tres canciones, respectivamente de acuerdo a como las tocan:

**1.- **_Tomahawk - Point and click: _http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=qIiXYqs6iGA

**2.-**_ Faith no more - Last cup of sorrow: http: /www. youtube. __com/watch?v=8Saqywsesrc _

**3.- **_Faith no more - Ricochet: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=-NyBXYX9x7w _

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones, conversaciones por teléfono.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

_"I'll be there far away  
"I'll be there for you…_

_—Tomahawk_

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 4: **Talentos y una bizarra convivencia.

Era en parte, su impresionante habilidad con la guitarra, lo que le daba en variadas ocasiones, junto a su respetable fuerza, la valentía suficiente como para hacer cara a cualquier tipo que se le pusiera frente. Su orgullo sobrepasaba en creces su sentido de capacitación en algunas ocasiones, y aún así, a pesar de estar consciente de eso… Tché, no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera el maldito rubio vestido en cueros (Sin el morbo que se podría agregar a esa frase, claro esta), ni el pelirrojo, así como mucho menos el descarado Cumpleañero. Tenía siempre muy presente, el separar lo que le gustaba, con su deuda con el anoréxico llamado Beyond Birthday.

Si…Le encantaba tocar la guitarra, lo disfrutaba en sobremanera y podía sentir claramente todo el estrés salir de su cuerpo cuando sus dedos apenas alcanzaban a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra Pantera, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Algo tan glorioso como se podía sentir el crear música era algo que podía llenar los vacios de su vida. El alcohol y las peleas apenas eran parte de su casi cotidiana vida, pero simplemente con nada podía comparar el tocar a su preciada Pantera.

Es también por ello, y su sentido del juicio, lo que apenas lograban meterle en la cabeza el por qué estaba con aquello tipos… ¡Ah! Pero claro, su soberbia se hallaba pisoteada una vez más, cada vez que recordaba los detalles de los acontecimientos del día pasado. Y por si no fuera poco, el maldito anoréxico golpeaba bastante fuerte… Aún podía sentir el palpitar en las zonas alcanzadas y afectadas por el puño de Beyond… Aunque le reconfortaba un tanto saber que él tampoco había salido precisamente ileso…

Más lo decía su cara de hastió cada vez que colocaba la bolsa de hielos en su rostro… Beyond Birthday tenía un marcado moretón en la mejilla derecha, sin contar algunos raspones y moretes de menor tamaño.

Esos pensamientos hicieron inconscientemente sonreír a Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez, mientras afinaba su guitarra y se refrescaba con un vaso con soda y mucho hielo.

—Hey, tú— Escuchó la voz del vocalista llamándole, por lo que volteó a verlo desganado.

— ¿Qué?

—Hace unos momentos te observe mirándome y reírte, ¿Tanta gracia te provoca mi estado? Sabes que podría compensar estos golpes, y tu rostro pagaría las consecuencias — Le advirtió el Birthday con los ojos entronados, aún con la bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua…Al parecer Beyond aún estaba realmente enojado —Lo cual en realidad le importaba un carajo—, pero por la mirada amenazadora de Mello sobre ellos dos mientras afinaba la batería y el tiempo sobre ellos, tomando en cuenta su deuda aún pendiente, es que sabía que no estaba en posición de provocar más problemas…Por lo que sólo con un "Tsk" Se dispuso a seguir en su tarea, divagando un poco en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Sin embargo, lo palpable de aquel silencio en ese momento, era tal, que hasta el más bajo sonido parecía hacer un estruendoso eco en el garaje. Mello, ya había terminado de afinar su batería, al igual que Grimmjow su guitarra, lo que sólo provoco un peor sepulcral silencio. Y fue aún más incómodo cuando Matt carraspeo un poco su garganta.

Grimmjow odiaba esos silencios.

—Ahora que lo pienso… — Habló incómodo Grimmjow al sentir como se volvería loco por la falta de sonido. — No te he escuchado cantar, Cumpleañero — Y alzó una ceja a modo de reclamo.

El Birthday lo volteó a ver como si le hubiese dicho una grosería semejante a la peor que jamás hubiera escuchado.

—Ayer en la noche te lo dije, Grimmjow. Hasta que tengamos al menos una letra para la canción, no podré cantar, además, puedo asegurarte que es una voz respetable.

El segundo guitarrista apenas le dio una última mirada, pensando en que Beyond exageraba con su supuesto "Talento", ya que realmente no podía catalogarle, pues aún no lo había escuchado cantar, y por ello no estaba seguro si la voz de Beyond combinaría de una manera factible con las guitarras y la batería. Sólo era por ese maldito adeudo con él, que no se largaba de aquel lugar. Realmente odiaba estar atado a algo, así fuera por algo tan atavío como una deuda.

—Por ahora, Grimmjow, eso es de lo que menos debes preocuparte — Repentinamente se propago el sonido de la voz ronca de Mello —, aún tenemos mucho que preparar para el día de hoy, a pesar de que llevamos perfeccionando los ritmos de la canción y, a decir verdad, vamos excelente, necesitamos encontrar un tecladista…

—Lo sé— Contestó de mala gana Grimmjow, recordando las palabras de Matt, y de cómo quería agregar un teclado eléctrico para esa canción, ¿Se supone que él tendría que cooperar para la contratación temporaria de un tecladista?

—Bien, Matt y yo nos encargaremos de eso, por ahora necesito que ustedes dos compren un par de cosas, apenas vamos comenzando con esto…Oh, y mañana, Beyond, me encargaré de personalmente llevarte a donde trabajaras, hoy pedí día libre por el evento.

— ¡Un momento! — Interrumpió inmediatamente Grimmjow, él se había quedado en "Ustedes dos" — ¿Estas diciendo que voy a tener que ir con éste anoréxico? ¿¡Estás bromeando?

—Hablo en serio, Grimmjow— Reafirmó el batero rubio —, tendrán que ir a la tienda de música y conseguir un par de cosas. Es probable que nos presten material en el evento si lo pedimos, pero prefiero tener materiales propios, después salen con que no se escucha bien o el volumen no se nivela de manera adecuada, y no pienso llevar el micrófono ni demás detalles que tengo aquí, no me gustaría que se maltrataran, sólo nos llevaremos de aquí los amplificadores de 200 watts, y claro, los instrumentos — Aclarado aquello, Mello le aventó a Beyond una lista con las cosas que tendrían que comprar y dentro de la lista el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que le había ahora encargado.

El segundo guitarrista sólo maldijo su mala suerte por lo bajo…No estaba en posición de oponerse a aquello, y a sólo unas horas del evento y mucha práctica, hasta él sabía que debían ir al menos preparado con lo básico, más si se trataba de un evento de Universitarios. Ya había tenido una vez oportunidad de tocar en un evento de graduación como aquellos…Definitivamente se necesitaba estar preparado para lo que fuera, y eso era hablando tanto de abucheos, lluvia de sillas y comida, hasta aplausos efusivos y salvajes bailes de slam.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro Grimmjow…Las canciones que estos tipos frente a él tenían, su imaginación para las canciones y el crear aquellos ritmos fuera de su época…Era bastante impresionante.

—De acuerdo, vamos anoréxico, antes de que me arrepienta —Resignado se encaminó el segundo guitarra hasta la puerta, seguido de Beyond.

Cuando Matt, el pelirrojo primer guitarrista los vio irse, suspiró por lo bajo y permitió por primera vez en horas dejar escuchar su voz. Miró a Mello con una sonrisa un poco chueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya carácter ¿Eh? Parece que el camino no será fácil con ellos dos. — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa — Y como a un gesto en copia, Mello también se encogió de hombros —, Grimmjow sólo está atado a nosotros por su "deuda" con Beyond, y él…Bueno, él tiene más que perder, sin embargo solamente el tiempo dirá si realmente son los adecuados para ésta banda.

—Si, pero…A pesar de su fuerte personalidad, como la tuya me atrevo a decir…Tienen talento.

El rubio rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuera obvio.

—Es sólo por eso que estoy aceptando lidiar con aquel par de fenómenos, si no…Créeme, ni me hubiera molestado en hablarles ya.

—Ah, claro — Soltó una leve risa el pelirrojo, y pensó en que a veces olvidaba lo directo que podía llegar a ser Mello, inclusive con él. — Por cierto…— Tomó ésta vez un semblante más serio, mientras dejaba su guitarra en su base — ¿Aún estás interesado en lo que te platique? Mi amigo en realidad podría hacernos un descuento por tocar hoy con nosotros, si realmente te gusta el ambiente que se arma, podremos buscar después alguien como él, o en su defecto…Él mismo, estoy completamente seguro que la canción se complementará mucho mejor con un teclado electrónico.

—Hmm, si, lo estuve pensando en realidad… Ahorita iremos al salón donde será el evento, al menos dos integrantes de la banda deben llegar temprano para arreglar todo, además aún debemos entregar el nombre de nuestra banda…

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, pensando en aquel pequeño pero sumamente importante detalle que aún no terminaban de aclarar, ¿Cuál sería el nombre adecuado para la banda? Aunque sabían que en realidad no podían tomar esa decisión sin Beyond y Grimmjow…Por lo que por aquel momento, lo único que podían hacer era arreglar el resto de las cosas, al final se las arreglarían en un nombre… Después de todo, si podían crear hasta dos canciones en un lapso de menos de un día

¿Cómo no escoger correctamente el nombre de su propia banda?

—Cómo sea— Continuó Mello — , comunícate con tu amigo y que nos vea ahí mismo, así arreglaremos las cosas y podremos ver que tan bien fusiona su sonido con la canción que tenemos en mente, además la letra aún no esta completa…De eso Grimmjow, según él se hará cargo, aunque aún tengo mis duda sobre ese tipo…

—Vaya, Mello — Matt ladeó la cabeza un tanto sorprendido por tanto que estaba hablando Mello en aquel momento, realmente no era normal en él —, realmente luces bastante preocupado por éste evento, no recuerdo que de un día para otro algo te llegará a importar tanto… Al menos no en tan poco tiempo.

El susodicho precisó meditar por unos momentos sus palabras, al final soltando una leve y casi imperceptible risa.

—Es sólo que… Realmente tengo buenas expectativas sobre esto, Matt.

Y la mirada llena de confianza y pasión en Mello…Fueron el boleto que aseguró que el rubio por su parte estaba poniendo todo lo que podía para darle una buena función a aquello de la banda…Ahora también era el momento de él y aquel par de…raros…Hacer su parte.

—Excelente, en ese caso, no esperemos más y vamos — Entusiasta comenzó a guardar lo que llevarían a la tocada, siendo ayudado por Mello.

Había muy poco tiempo, y, definitivamente, mucho por hacer.

-.-

—Grimmjow, caminas como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo, deberías alentar tu paso, además toma en cuenta que no tienes ni idea de donde está la tienda de música a la que iremos — Con voz calmada le aclaró Beyond a su acompañante de caminata. Aunque el cambio de humor comparado con el de momentos atrás…Sólo hicieron pensar a Grimmjow en que el tipo era realmente raro. De la nada su enojo se había esfumado y ahora le hablaba como si nada del pasado hubiese sucedido.

—No es mi culpa, tu caminas como tortuga, anda ya que no tenemos todo el día anoréxico.

El Birthday gruñó por lo bajo, estaba siendo realmente paciente con Grimmjow en cuanto a sus apodos para con su persona…Además aún se preguntaba como aquel sujeto podía estar todo el día tan de mala gana haciendo las cosas. Desde que llegó a la casa de Mello, en el ensayo y hasta ese momento, no había parado de quejarse y gruñir, le daba la impresión de que su coronado orgullo atiborrado en seguridad era lo que hacía que amargará cada acto que realizaba, sin mencionar su forma de hablar inclusive más bañada en insultos que la de Mello, y su forma de especialmente insultarle a él… ¿Era acaso porque era él quien le había encontrado en el bar? Esa parecía la respuesta más lógica…Y a la vez la más burda.

Beyond optó mejor por simplemente hacer un gesto de enfado y ajustar un tanto su paso al de Grimmjow, visualizando a su vez finalmente la dichosa tienda a la que Mello quería que fueran, apenas basto con señalarle el local a Grimmjow, para que éste apretara el paso y entrará primero a la tienda, sin tardar mucho después entró el Birthday.

—Primero, necesitaremos comprar una pedalera para guitarra — Aclaró Beyond observando los detalles escritos en la lista para cada cosa —, será una _boss me 50 — _Agregó al final, sin embargo apenas alzó su vista de nuevo…Se sorprendió al ver que Grimmjow ya estaba buscándola.

—Bien, ya la encontré, por suerte es una pedalera conocida y no es nada difícil encontrarla, vamos con lo siguiente cumpleañero, quiero largarme ya de aquí.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? Aunque nos larguemos el tiempo no se va a adelantar mágicamente hasta la tocada —Le contestó con voz agraviada, mientras volvía a abrir el papel que contenía la lista.

—Lo sé…— Desvió la mirada de él, mientras veía distraídamente la caja de la pedalera en su mano — Es sólo que, realmente quiero ya al menos estar al escenario, ¿Sabes algo anoréxico? Tocar es mi pasión, siempre lo ha sido, y no me es posible calmar estas ansias…— Sin embargo detuvo sus palabras, al darse cuenta que le estaba contando algo personal a un tipo como Beyond.

Aunque Beyond sólo atinó a alzar una ceja y dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

—Ouh, ¿Ya te estás abriendo conmigo, Grimmjow? Sabía que no podías hacerte el rudo todo el tiempo — Y ladeó la cabeza como si ternura le diera el asunto.

— ¡No estés jodiendo maldito anoréxico! — Le amenazó con mirada entronada, preguntándose de donde venía de repente aquella confianza en él…Realmente que ese tal Beyond Birthday era bastante raro.

—Aunque…—Llamó una vez más la atención del guitarrista al volver a hablar — Te entiendo, yo lo que quisiera en éste momento es estar frente a un micrófono…No he cantado desde el ensayo anterior al que tuvieron Mello y Matt contigo, y…Algo puedo asegurarte…

— ¿Huh?

Pero lo único que hizo Beyond fue soltar una breve risa, para después mirarlo con determinación.

—Te puedo asegurar, Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez o como sea que se pronuncie tu apellido, que vas a quedarte bastante sorprendido por mi forma de ser en un escenario.

— ¿Ah, si? Si te refieres a volverte más loco o raro de lo que ya estas, realmente es algo que me es difícil de creer.

—Oh, créeme que podrías sorprenderte — Finalizó con una sonrisa retorcida.

A decir verdad, aquellas palabras habían dejado un tanto extrañado a Grimmjow, aunque en ese momento realmente no le presto demasiada atención, a él le bastaba y sobraba con saber que su habilidad para tocar la guitarra sería suficiente para hacer de sus canciones aún mucho mejores.

Aunque cierto atisbo de curiosidad si se hallaba plantando en él desde que conoció a Beyond y supo que él era el vocalista, ¿Realmente era bueno? Dudaba de la seguridad de sus palabras, simplemente porque bastaba sólo con verlo para saber que no era un tipo de fiar, al menos eso era lo que transmitía. Eso era algo que sólo podría descubrir y escuchar esa noche, juntos con la demás audiencia.

Lo que le recordaba a las letras de las canciones que tenía a medias… Aún necesitaba completarlas, pero para ello ocupaba la inspiración suficiente, y eso si era algo que no podía controlar del todo, la inspiración en él iba y venía…Aunque mayormente más venía que iba. Estaba seguro que bastaría con un cuarto, un pluma, su guitarra para improvisar una tonada y de ahí saldría el resto de la letra de cada canción.

¿Les dejarían tocar más de una canción esa noche? Por si las dudas sabía que al menos debía completar dos de las tres letras. Pero más que nada, lo importa era hacer que las letras congeniaran bien con el ritmo… Realmente, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba en un reto, completas dos letras para dos canciones en ese mismo día y asegurarse de que fueran las adecuadas para el sonido de ellos, sin contar que no conocía la voz de Beyond, no podía siquiera imaginar sus tonos al cantar y eso le dificultaba…

Eso era un reto… Y él sin duda alguna, amaba los retos…

—Hey, Grimmjow ¿Vas a quedarte hay tragando moscas todo el día, o me vas a ayudar a buscar lo que nos pidieron? — La voz del vocalista lo hizo salirse de su hilo de pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que se había quedado más tiempo de lo normal cavilando dentro de su mente.

—Ya voy cumpleañero, sé que no puedes hacer nada sin mi, ¿Qué más hay que llevar? — Se mofó con burla nuevamente, ganándose otra mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Beyond, aunque en realidad lo ignoro.

—Olvídalo, yo lo busco — Hastiado ya por su comportamiento, el Birthday optó por seguir el solo con el listado. Lo siguiente de su parte fue ignorar olímpicamente a Grimmjow y buscar un par de baquetas para Mello, específicamente de medidas 5-B con punta ovalada, y no podía olvidar el subrayado con rojo de que el color de éstas debía ser negro.

—Hey…Cumpleañero…

— ¿Qué? — Respondió no de tan buena gana claramente por el apodo que con tanto fervor Grimmjow insistía en dejarle.

—Me estaba preguntando…— Grimmjow llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y pareció pensar las palabras — ¿Por qué haces lo que esos dos te piden? No parece del tipo de personas que siguen órdenes precisamente.

— ¿Ah? — El vocal pareció extrañarse realmente con aquella pregunta por parte de él, y era más que claro que después de tanto enfadarle, tomar aquellos aires de seriedad no era común y menos cuando le hablaba a él— Grimmjow, tú pregunta me resulta un tanto lejana… No lo hago por ellos, lo hago por mí.

— ¿Por ti?

—Si… Son razones personales y no veo porque debo darte explicaciones. La única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto, es por mi, y eso es todo — Acotado aquello, dio media vuelta y continuó con su búsqueda de las cosas de la lista. Aunque el guitarrista atinó a deducir que, en aquel sentido…Beyond no era tan diferente a él, después de todo, hacía las cosas a su manera, y el que éstas concordaran con el deseo de otras personas, no era más que pura coincidencia.

Grimmjow entonces con aquella respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntarse en que tan dispuesto estaba él a pagar su adeudo con el Birthday ¿Realmente a Beyond siquiera le importaba? No había hecho mencionado de aquello desde el día anterior que lo mencionó, y aún si optaba por irse de ahí sin siquiera dar una explicación —Cosa que fácilmente podía hacer— tenía ya aquellas ansias que, para bien y para mal, lo ataban a esa noche… La sensación de tomar su guitarra y fijar su vista al frente, observando al público dudoso sobre aquella banda, y al final darles un excelente espectáculo…

Quizá por el momento prefería hacer de lado su deuda con el vocal y enfocarse en lo que sería de esa noche.

—Hey fenómeno, ¿Vas a querer cuerdas para tu guitarra?

— ¿Eh?... — ¿Fenómeno?... ¿¡Fenómeno! — ¿¡A quien carajo le dices fenómeno maldito anoréxico!

—A ti imbécil — Arqueó una ceja como si aquello fuera evidente.

— ¡Mira quien lo dice!

—Hey…Yo no tengo una plasta azul sobre la cabeza que se hace pasar por cabello — Y Beyond señaló su propia melena, como diciendo "Esto es normal…Lo tuyo no"

— ¿¡Qué! — Cinco segundos para buscar un insulto peor o estallar a golpes contra aquel sujeto… — ¡Yo no soy quien es un anoréxico y tiene los malditos ojos de fenómeno! — Le devolvió el insulto haciendo referencia a su delgada complexión y ojos carmesí, color ya de por si bastante peculiar y que llamaba la atención con mucha facilidad — Y no, ¡No necesito unas malditas cuerdas!

—Ah…—Un extraño gesto en Beyond de incomodidad fue una seña más que clara para saber que no respondería a eso.

Y el guitarrista sólo se extraño aún más por aquello…Aunque por otro lado, parecía que aquel era un tema muy personal.

—_Stick and stones — _Fue todo lo que murmuró Beyond con un acento peculiar antes de seguir buscando lo siguiente en la lista… Grimmjow reconoció aquella frase que en ese momento, debido a su uso se podía traducir como_ "Tus palabras no me lastiman"_

—Oye… ¿Eres británico?

Beyond volteó a verlo con lentitud, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Y tú eres francés — Eso no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración.

—Tché, la gente no suele darse cuenta de eso, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por tus deformidades.

— ¡No me jodas cumpleañero!

—Vaya, tu puedes estar molestando a cuanta gente quieras y cuando quieras, sin embargo uno levanta un comentario burlón y explotas —Comentó el vocal de manera resignada —. Lo supe por tu acento, aunque casi imperceptible sin tu idioma original, pude captarlo.

—Ya, olvídalo, quiero terminar de una vez con esta perdida de tiempo e irme ¿Vas a comprar algo más o no? Para pagar de una buena vez.

—Esto es todo lo que esta en la lista — Dio una última repasada, asegurándose de tener todo. Comenzaron a caminar finalmente hacía la caja para pagar todo y finalmente encontrarse con Mello y Matt, lo cual era en realidad lo que los tenía con tanta ansias…

Pero una mirada rápida a su derecha, y basto para que Beyond se detuviera en seco y mirará inmediatamente con fascinación lo que frente a él y guardado en una vitrina se encontraba.

—Eh, anoréxico, ¿Qué estás-

Inclusive Grimmjow detuvo su propia frase al ver tal objeto de tal calibre frente a él. Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, cuando el Birthday posó su mirada sobre el cajero y su voz lo llamó.

— ¿Cuál es su precio?

El hombre del local apenas le dio una mirada al objeto para contestar sin rodeos.

—Diez dólares.

La comisura de los labios de Beyond se surcó en una torcida sonrisa digna de un psicópata, lo que sólo logro alterar al guitarrista.

— ¿Vas a comprarlo? Porque si es así, estas realmente demente…Estará genial, pero ¿Para que te puede servir?

—Te sorprendería los usos que se le puede dar a este tipo de cosas — Aclaró Beyond sin desvanecer en ningún segundo su sonrisa, tomando el dichoso artefacto de la vitrina y, con las manos ya llenas de las cosas que llevaría, se aseguró de sacar su billetera con cuidado. Pagaría las cosas de la banda con el dinero que le dio Mello, y usaría lo poco que aún le quedaba propio para comprar aquel objeto que había robado su total atención y arrancado una sonrisa tan descarriada.

-.-

Matt terminó de bajar la guitarra eléctrica de Grimmjow de los asientos traseros de su auto, asegurándose de que ésta no recibiera ningún rasguño en el estuche, pues, por lo que había visto por parte de aquel hombre, definitivamente pagaría caras las consecuencias de alguna mínima abolladura o raspón en su guitarra.

Inclusive apenas faltando más de cuatro horas para el evento, ya veía a las bandas arribar en el local con sus respectivas guitarras…Matt comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo inyectaba la adrenalina en su sangre, el sólo imaginar que competirían con ellos… Definitivamente era algo que le emocionaba en sobremanera, y más que eso, los cuatro eran buenos…Sólo tenía aquel pendiente de las letras de las canciones. Si les iba bien y llegaban a finales, en total serían tres canciones, justamente las que Grimmjow había empezado a escribir en la madrugada…

— ¡Hey, Matt! — Una reconocible voz para el guitarrista lo hizo voltearse y sonreír ante su viejo amigo que finalmente había llegado.

— ¡Giovanni! — Ambos se saludaron un tanto efusivamente, después de casi dos años que tenían sin verse, para ambos el volver a verse era algo que definitivamente les alegraba bastante.

—Debo admitir que tu llamada fue una sorpresa, sin embargo no me diste detalles del asunto, colgaste bastante rápido ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Indagó jovial mientras veía las bandas a su lado pasar.

—Primero ¿Trajiste tu teclado electrónico?

—Si, lo tengo guardado todo en la cajuela de mi auto — Señaló su vehículo — ¿Lo bajo de una vez?

—Si, por favor — Le sonrió y asintió, cargando aún el estuche con Pantera dentro — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Tú lleva eso, yo puedo solo con el teclado, ya lo he transportado solo muchas veces.

—Hum, esta bien— Dirigió una última mirada a Giovanni, para después él mismo adentrarse en el local, e inmediatamente encontrarse con Mello dentro. Al parecer ya le estaba buscando.

—Matt, ya nos dieron el horario de las bandas… Pero el tipo ésta renuente en que necesita saber ya el nombre de la banda, por suerte aún no han hecho el horario oficial porque quedan bandas por confirmar que no han llegado…Parece que tendremos que hablarles a esos dos y escoger de una vez el nombre.

— ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Escoger el nombre hablando por teléfono! — Bastó con ver el gesto de desacuerdo de Matt en ese momento para saber que la idea realmente no le agradaba.

—Algunas veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, Matt. Sé que querías escoger el nombre con calma, sin embargo ya se acerca la hora y dudo que ellos dos lleguen en un lapso de dos minutos.

—Tienes razón…— Se resignó al final a la idea y asintió — Entremos entonces, vamos a llamarles.

El rubio asintió de igual manera y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo directo hacía el cuarto principal donde estaban las demás bandas. Al parecer todo aquello seria un evento un tanto más grande del que habían pensado…Y precisamente eso era el porque a Matt no le agradaba tanto la idea de escoger un nombre tan apresuradamente, ¿Qué tal que no escogían el correcto? Y aunque se podían cambiar después el nombre, no le gustaba realmente jugar con ese tipo de cosas.

El nombre de una banda representa a todos los integrantes y refleja la fuerza de su música.

No es que fuera caprichoso con ese tipo de cosas…Pero todos tienen pasiones a las que quieren ponerle más empeño de lo normal. Y definitivamente ese el caso de Matt en cuanto a la música y la banda se trataba.

Apenas él dejo la guitarra de Grimmjow junto con los demás instrumentos en el cuarto especial que tenía cada banda para sus materiales, ambos salieron al pasillo nuevamente y, sin rodeos, Mello sacó su _teléfono celular_ y marcó al número de Beyond, esperando contestará lo más rápido posible, pues el tiempo corría y corría y aún tenían varias cosas que aclarar… No le gustaba hacer las cosas así, tan a la carrera, pero esa vez no tenían de más, definitivamente tenían el tiempo encima.

—_ ¿Qué sucede? — _Contestó la voz de Beyond al otro lado de la línea.

—No acostumbro a hacer éste tipo de cosas de este modo, pero no tengo otra alternativa… Matt y yo ya estamos en el salón, pero nos están pidiendo ya el nombre de la banda, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de pensar y escoger un nombre, y en vista de la presión que tenemos ya con eso, es hora de que pensemos en uno. Matt y yo pudimos haberlo escogido sin ustedes…Pero una banda es una banda y las decisiones las toman todos. — Casi con inspiración y de manera directa le dijo el rubio, esperando que con eso Grimmjow y Beyond quisieran cooperar.

—_ ¿Ah? ¿Un nombre? ¿Ya? —_ Pareció sorprenderse un tanto con aquello, al igual que escuchó a su lado la voz de Grimmjow renegando un "¡¿Y cómo se supone que pensaremos en eso ahorita!"

—No me importa como lo pensaremos, sólo lo haremos y ya, así que les diré, Matt tenía pensado algunos nombres desde hace un par de días, pero a mi en lo personal no me convencen, tenía pensado un nombre… — Se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que ni él mismo estaba seguro de los requisitos que quería para el nombre de la banda… ¿Cómo se escogía uno tan a la carrera? Mello jamás se había hallado en aquella situación, y aunque le era ajeno…En cierto modo no era algo que tampoco le disgustara.

—_ ¿Aja…? _

—Tendría que ser un nombre decisivo — Contestó sin saber muy bien que es lo que decía, simplemente pensando en el carácter de la banda…Sólo le quedaba guiarse de eso — Tendría que reflejar la personalidad de todos nosotros…

—_ ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Los cuatro fantásticos? —_ Le escuchó responder mordaz.

—Estoy hablando en serio Beyond, un nombre con el que todos nos sintamos identificados…

—_Es difícil decidir algo así en este momento…Sin embargo concuerdo con tus palabras, el nombre tiene que gustarle a cada miembro del equipo, y no sólo eso, si no que cuando lo pronuncie, baste con saber que…Ahí pertenecen._

Mello no pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, al igual que Matt quien, de cerca, seguía la conversación. ¿Un nombre que represente aquello? ¿Cómo Beyond estaba tan seguro de lo que decía? Si lo analizaba de cierto punto, eso quería decir que ya tenía más conocimiento del que creían en cuando a bandas musicales.

—_Aunque no me guste admitirlo estoy de acuerdo con el anoréxico — _Se escuchó ahora la voz de Grimmjow al otro lado de la línea…Al parecer le había arrebatado el teléfono…_— __Si quieren escoger un buen nombre, vamos a necesitar que usen un tanto su imaginación, así como la usan para crear canciones, ahora enfóquenla en un buen nombre, puede ser una palabra, combinación de ciertas cosas, hasta el nombre de un personaje antiguo. No necesariamente necesitan forzar su mente para eso, simplemente lo que mejor les suene._

El batero y el primer guitarrista se miraron unos momentos…Ambos habían crecido juntos, se conocían lo suficiente como para decir inclusive su estado de animo con sólo ver el mínimo de cambio en la forma de moverse. Pero quizá eso era un tema demasiado personal como para plasmarlo en palabras y más aún, para un nombre tan público como lo es el de una banda…

—_Grimmjow, dame el teléfono ya, necesito decirles algo._

—_No estés jodiendo anoréxico, lárgate para allá, ush._

Mello gruñó por lo bajo…Las voz de esos dos peleando por el teléfono no le ayudaba a concentrarse…

—_ ¡Dame el teléfono! Esto es serio Grimmjow._

—_Yo soy serio todo el tiempo._

¿Un nombre que sonará a ellos cuatro?...

—_ ¡Grimmjow!_

—_ ¡Anoréxico!... ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces! ¡No…!_

Una serie de ruidos estruendosos al otro lado de la línea del teléfono y más gritos por parte de aquellos dos, fueron el colmo para el rubio, quien ya sentía su furia palpitar.

— ¡Ya cállense los dos maldita sea! ¡Con esos ruidos parece que están cogiendo, no me dejan pensar con sus escándalos! Estúpidos par de maricas— Estalló a gritos apretando con furia el teléfono.

—_Wow, wow…— _Ahora escuchó la voz del vocal al otro lado_ — __Zero Revenge, take it easy…_

Un pequeño _click _resonó en la cabeza de Mello.

— ¿Qué?

—_Deja de andar reluciendo tu estúpido acento británico anoréxico._

—Grimmjow… No ¡Pásame con Beyond!

—_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?_

— ¡Tú sólo pásalo!

La sensación que tuvo en aquel momento sobre el nombre… La pronunciación y el significado…Definitivamente algo había captado su atención, y necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

—_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mello? — _Un tanto confundido indagó Beyond, sin estar muy seguro que pensar de la repentina voz casi alarmada del batero.

— ¡Repite eso que dijiste!

—_… ¿Take it easy?_

— ¡Lo anterior!

—_ ¿Zero Revenge?_

Sin revancha o Cero Venganza… ¿Cómo se conectaba indirectamente eso con ellos cuatro?

Eso era algo que Mello se sentía capaz de descifrar en aquel momento. Y en realidad solamente bastaba con verse a ellos mismos para saber el potencial de nombre que tenía esa palabra con ellos… Él y Matt había tenido un pasado bastante difícil, a pesar de que en su infancia se apoyaron el uno a otro para lograr salir delante de los verdugos que los persiguieron, jamás tomaron un odio verdadero contra quienes intentaron alguna vez lastimarlos…

Inclusive ahora en la situación de Matt con su padre…Matt no lo odiaba… Jamás odio a su padre en una forma abierta, y sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, algo similar pasaba con él mismo… Y, bastaba con ver a Grimmjow y Beyond para saber que no habían tenido un pasado perfecto. Por su carácter, el que se cerraran tanto a la gente… Reflejaba claramente que los habían lastimado mucho en su vida.

Y aún así, a pesar de eso…no parecía que los errores y malas experiencias de antes los atormentaran en el presente.

Ninguno de los cuatro buscaba una revancha, arruinar su vida de aquella manera. Porque sabían que sólo mirando al frente conseguirían avanzar y superar esos obstáculos.

Zero Revenge. Eso eran ellos.

—Eso es… ¡Ese es nuestro nombre! ¡Es perfecto!

—_ ¿Zero Revenge? — _Se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, meditando un tanto las palabras y el porque de la opinión de Mello, cuando finalmente una leve risa digna sólo de Beyond, aviso que había captado ya tod_o — __ Ya veo…Ahora comprendo, Mello._

El blondo observó como Matt plasmaba al instante en él una sonrisa literalmente de oreja a oreja, y a juzgar por las palabras que alcanzó a escuchar de Grimmjow, las cuales fueron un "_Ya entiendo…Además es un nombre fuerte y directo, me agrada bastante" _sabría que ese era. Los cuatro se habían conectado al instante con el nombre, y ahora lo único que debían hacer…Es hacer relucir su potencial y poner a prueba su talento como banda.

Como Zero Revenge.

—Entonces, ese es nuestro nombre. Zero Revenge, ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

—_Nosotros estamos de acuerdo — _Aclaró Beyond por él y Grimmjow.

—Por mi esta perfecto — Concordó el pelirrojo.

—Bien, en ese caso, Matt y yo ahora iremos a ver como quedarán al final los horarios de las bandas y cuales van a competir, ¿Ya compraron las cosas que les encargue?

—_Si, ya compramos todo, ahorita estamos yendo para allá, a más tardar en unos quince minutos llegamos, ya que nos fuimos caminando._

—Bien, aquí los esperamos, recuérdale a Grimmjow que necesita aún terminar las canciones, todavía nos quedan unas horas antes de nuestra primera presentación, y a juzgar por como hemos estado ensayando y completando las canciones de manera tan natural, estoy seguro que alcanzaremos a completar esas tres. Si no, tendremos que irnos por covers.

—_De acuerdo, aunque dudo que sea necesario acudir a los covers… Nos vemos._

Con esa última frase, ambos terminaron la llamada, y Mello no pudo evitar suspirar por lo bajo. Un problema más resuelto.

—Ah, Matt, disculpa la tardanza, no lograba hallar la base del teclado, creía que lo había perdido y lo busque por todo el auto — Ya casi olvidada la llegada de Giovanni, Matt sólo atino a sonreír y asentir.

—Descuida, en unos momentos más llegarán los otros dos integrantes, Oh, por cierto, Giovanni él es Mello, el baterista y, me atrevo a decir, líder de la banda.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! Mucho gusto Mello, no tienes idea de cuanto Matt me habla sobre ti. Te saludaría de mano pero las tengo ocupadas — Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Descuida… ¿Oh si? — Sonrió levemente el blondo ante aquella declaración, pero el guitarrista sólo llevó su mano detrás de su nuca en ademán de despreocupación. —Igualmente, mucho gusto. Matt me informó que haz tocado ya con algunas bandas por tiempo limitado, sabrás ya que estamos interesados en contratarte para esta noche.

—Claro, y como le había comentado ya a Matt por teléfono, con mucho gusto les hago un descuento.

—Bien, pero hablaremos de eso después del evento. Ahora debo ir a agregarnos en la lista y ver como quedarán los horarios y cuantas canciones serán en total. Matt, ve con Giovanni y asegurarte una vez de que los instrumentos estén en buen estado, sólo quedad esperar la llegada de Grimmjow y Beyond y seguir trabajando con las canciones.

Matt asintió apenas su amigo sentenció aquello, y una vez lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, regresó su vista con Giovanni y lo comenzó a guiar hacía el amplió cuarto donde los demás estaban.

—Parece que será un evento algo grande, ¿Cuándo comenzará a llegar la gente? — Cuestionó el tecladista mientras seguía a Matt.

—Posiblemente en una hora a más tardar, en realidad nunca había entrado a éste salón, es bastante grande, pero me interesa más ver como es el escenario. Además ahorita necesito armar la batería de Mello en una base movible para que sea más fácil colocarla en el escenario…Si la armamos ahí mismo tardaremos más y según recuerdo cada banda tiene que tener todo lo más preparado posible, en caso de retrasar demasiado el evento, será expulsado.

—Vaya, parece que son bastante estrictos, ¿El evento es de tu Universidad?

—Ex Universidad — Aclaró el guitarrista con una sonrisa, finalmente los estudios ya no serían más un estorbo en él para alcanzar su arisco sueño, como había dicho Mello una vez.

—Ya veo, felicidades. Por cierto ¿Quiénes son los otros dos integrantes de la banda? No recuerdo haber escuchado esos nombres antes.

—No, no son de aquí en realidad. Uno se llama Beyond, y es el vocalista de la banda, lo encontré de casualidad en un bar, es un tipo muy desconfiado y me costo bastante convencerlo de unirse a nuestra banda, la razón por la que aceptamos que un desconocido se uniera, es porque realmente tiene talento, tomando en cuenta que se está hospedando en la casa de Mello, al menos hasta que él explote y lo corra a patadas. — Rió levemente por eso último — El otro es Grimmjow, es el segundo guitarrista, es un tipo bastante peculiar físicamente…Ya verás porque, además de ser muy explosivo, él y Beyond siempre están discutiendo, también tiene mucho talento y por eso lo aceptamos, Beyond lo encontró en un bar igualmente, sólo que ahí el caos fue peor, por poco y los dos son atrapados por la policía por armar una pelea masiva en el bar, pero, como sea. No son en realidad tipos malos, sólo son… ¿Incomprendidos? — Se preguntó más bien a sí mismo el pelirrojo, sin estar muy seguro de que palabra usar para referirse a ellos dos.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, parece que son unos tipos realmente rudos…Me sorprende que hayan podido con su forma de ser.

—No ha sido fácil…Aunque apenas tiene un par días que los conocimos — Sonrió nervioso por aquello —, así que tampoco sabría decirte del todo como son.

— ¿¡Dos días? ¿Y han logrado organizarse para hoy? , eso si que es…Casi imposible, más porque prácticamente no se conocen.

—Si, lo sé, pero ¿Sabes? Los cuatro tenemos algo en común. — Su voz tomó un tono más formal, mientras ambos entraban al cuarto y caminaban hacía donde estaban guardado sus instrumentos. Dejando la Pantera de Grimmjow a un lado.

— ¿Y que es eso? — Indagó Giovanni.

—Nos apasiona esto que hacemos, inclusive Mello en este corto lapso de tiempo descubrió lo apasionante que puede ser la música…Además eso incluye algo que le gusta mucho a él, en caso de que nos vaya bien, y eso es viajar… Por eso tengo muy buenas expectativas de todo esto.

—Suenas muy seguro…

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Además con Mello de líder, sé que las posibilidades de que algo salga muy mal son muy pocas, por no decir nulas, él es un líder nato, lo sé porque lo conozco de toda mi vida. Inclusive para él controlar a tipos como Beyond y Grimmjow, que juntos son como una bomba de tiempo, Mello sabe calmarlos, porque siempre les da a ver lo que pierden si explotan. Es muy ingenioso y si quieres conocer el verdadero significado de determinación, basta con conocer a Mello. — Comentó seguro y entusiasta por lo bien que conocía a su mejor amigo.

Giovanni no pudo evitar sonreír por el optimismo de su viejo amigo. Realmente le veía con demasiado entusiasmo sobre todo esto de la banda. Se relajo un poco al ver que al parecer tenían todo controlado, y comenzó a armar su teclado, mientras Matt hacía lo mismo con la batería de Mello sobre una base amplia negra que previamente habían conseguido.

— ¿¡Cómo que no podemos pasar? ¡Imbécil nosotros somos parte de una banda! ¡Déjanos pasar de una vez!

Matt se irguió al reconocer esa voz… No podía ser otro más que Grimmjow. Camino hacía la puerta del lugar, y al abrirla, se topo con un hombre físicamente intimidante, que le prohibía el paso a Grimmjow y Beyond.

—Ah…Disculpe, ellos dos vienen conmigo, somos Zero Revenge — Le aclaró un tanto tímido Matt con una sonrisa de disculpa.

El otro hombre apenas lo miró de reojo, y asintió, dejándolos pasar finalmente.

—Tsk, idiota — Escupió de mala gana Grimmjow una vez ya dentro.

—Quizá como los vio sin instrumentos y sin pases, dudó de que fueran parte de una banda, tomen estos son sus pases — Se los entregó Matt, mientras pensaba en que Grimmjow, o era un valiente, o un idiota como para meterse con semejante mastodonte.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que llevamos cargando todo el camino? Estas cosas pesan bastante, así que no deja de ser un idiota… — La vista de Grimmjow automáticamente se posó en su Pantera, dejo las cosas que llevaba cargando y la tomó para sacarla de su estuche, observando que no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

—Descuida Grimmjow, me aseguré de que no le pasará nada, sé que mi vida correría peligro de haber sido así — Dijo Matt mientras los llevaba hacía Giovanni.

—Claro, claro… Gracias, supongo — Agradeció un tanto incómodo.

—Por cierto, les quiero presentar a Giovanni, será nuestra tecladista por ésta noche.

—Si claro como sea, ¿Dónde puedo conectar a Pantera? Necesito verificar que esté en buenas condiciones para ésta noche, además aquí tengo las letras que debo completar.

—Yo igualmente le ayudaré a Grimmjow con las letras, de camino para acá se me ocurrieron algunas buenas ideas — Beyond tomó asiento en una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí, seguido de Grimmjow. Dejando a Giovanni apenas con un leve tic en el ojo.

—Vaya si que son tipos decididos… —Agregó como último bajando su mano, pues lo habían dejado con el saludo al aire.

—Ni lo digas, pero por ahora voy a seguir armando la batería de Mello, necesito que vayas con Grimmjow y que te muestre los ritmos que tenemos para las canciones, seguro en unos instantes termina las letras. Tenemos sólo menos de un par de horas para que todos nos alineemos con las canciones y hagamos bien los cambios.

—De acuerdo…— Asintió, pensando en que sería un reto congeniar bien con Grimmjow, viendo el tipo de carácter que tenía, lo podía ver en sus ojos azul eléctrico… Un tipo realmente rudo.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacía donde estaban aquellos dos, esquivando a un par de personas en el camino y esperando que no lo ignoraran como momentos atrás, al menos sabía que debían hacerle caso por lo de las canciones…

—Disculpa, lamento interrumpirlos — Ambos voltearon a verlo con una ceja alzada —, necesito que me muestren las canciones, de otro modo no podre coordinar mi teclado y ver que meterle con él.

—Oh, si, claro… Anoréxico, termina con la que estás trabajando, después yo termino las demás, cuando termine de mostrarle lo que llevamos de las canciones a este tipo.

—Giovanni…— Murmuró nervioso mientras repentinamente Grimmjow conectaba su Pantera y la dejaba en un volumen medio, pues sabía que si sonaba demasiado alto, molestaría a los demás y terminarían por sacarle.

—Escúchame bien tipo, ésta canción aún no tiene nombre, los nombres suelen nacerme al final, cuando ya termino todo, así que sólo la llamaremos por ahora canción uno.

—De acuerdo…

— ¿Tienes cómo grabar lo que estoy por tocar? Así sólo lo grabas y ya me dejas en paz, aún necesito terminar las letras.

—Claro, si, aquí tengo una grabadora que siempre llevo conmigo — Se agradeció por su buena suerte por tener aquella costumbre, además de que sería mejor para él si no trataba mucho con Grimmjow, sentía que terminaría por golpearle, y sus puños no se veían precisamente blandos…Y a juzgar por los leves moretes que tenían él y el tal Beyond, podía deducir que era por la pelea del bar que Matt le había contado…

Eso le ponía nervioso.

—Bien, empezaré con la primera ¿Estás grabando ya? No pienso detenerme porque se te haya olvidado encenderla.

Así mientras Grimmjow comenzó a tocar canción por canción y explicarle a Giovanni como iban los cambios, Beyond se concentró en mantener a flote su inspiración. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón unos audífonos negros y de la bolsa de su chamarra un reproductor de música, y apenas lo encendió y la música comenzó a llenar sus oídos, absolutamente todo el ruido del exterior se esfumó por lo completo.

Conocía ya a la perfección los ritmos de cada canción, conocía los cambios, sabía como iban las dos guitarras y la batería, sabía como fundir su voz con la canción y ya tenía en mente los tonos que usaría.

Cuando se trataba de armar una canción, con sus audífonos, Beyond era capaz de dejar que la letra le hablará y le indicará como hacerlo. En realidad era bastante extraño, pero así le había pasado desde pequeño, siempre tuvo aquella fascinación por pararse frente a un escenario y sentir que tenía alas para volar, de plasmar con su voz sentimientos y situaciones.

El ver a un público frente a él, mientras se aseguraba de simplemente ser él mismo sin preocupaciones, era su total desahogo.

Apenas había reaccionado cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a escribir la letra de la canción, apenas tachaba una palabra para remplazarla por una mejor y que encajaba de manera más factible. Además aquellas letras que había escrito Grimmjow…Se podía conectar bastante fácil con su significado, era como si parte de su pasado y experiencias personales estuvieran ahí, la gente que influenció en su vida y la que casi la arruina. Por ello también le fue mucho más fácil escribir sin detenerse.

Un movimiento en su hombro izquierdo, lo hizo voltear y darse cuenta que Grimmjow lo estaba moviendo con su mano, debido a que no lo escuchaba. Retiró un audífono de su oído y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Ya terminaste de mostrarle las tres canciones a Giovanni, tan rápido?

— ¿Rápido? Cumpleañero, ya pasaron casi veinte minutos…— Grimmjow se confundió un tanto, ¿Pues que Beyond se había drogado o qué?

— ¿Veinte minutos?... Oh… — Inclusive Beyond se halló a si mismo un tanto desubicado por aquello.

—Cómo sea, muéstrame lo que has estado haciendo, espero no hayas desperdiciado veinte minutos.

—Se nota que no me conoces, Grimmjow — Aclaró antes de entregarle las dos letras que había terminado en aquel lapso de tiempo.

Apenas Grimmjow comenzó a leer, hizo varios gestos que en aquel momento realmente Beyond no supo descifrar con mucha claridad, ¿Qué acaso no le habían gustado?... Porque no pensaba reescribir nada.

—Eres un asco para tachar palabras, sin embargo… Son buenas las letras. Claro que lo yo que escribí para el principio fue mejor — Agregó al último incómodo de reconocer el trabajo de Beyond.

—Si no te gusta lo que escribo, termina tú la tercera letra, sólo muéstramela al final para ver como la cantaré. — Se levantó de la silla para estirarse como a cual felino, mientras miraba de reojo a las demás bandas platicando, y sin mencionar a Giovanni creando sonidos en el teclado a base de lo que había grabado de Grimmjow.

—Como quieras, de igual manera tengo unas buenas frases para ésta letra en especial, dame la maldita pluma y ya no jodas.

El vocalista le dejó la pluma de la mala gana en la mesa, recargándose en la pared a no más de dos metros de Grimmjow, sin dejar de escuchar música.

Observó al segundo guitarrista escribir sin vacilar un segundo… Al parecer Grimmjow realmente tenía talento con eso de escribir letras como había mencionado, tomando en cuenta que él solo escribió el principio de las tres, y había que admitir que eran letras bastante abstractas sin embargo respetables. En aquel caso le costaba un tanto imaginar lo que sería capaz de escribir con más tiempo, dedicación e inspiración…

—Grimmjow, creo que tengo un buen ritmo para la primera canción ¿Deseas escucharlo en éste momento o después? — Se acercó Giovanni a ellos, con la grabadora en mano.

— ¿Eh? A ver, déjame escuchar de una vez, estoy algo ocupado y quiero terminar esto ya — Le respondió él mientras dejaba de momento lo que estaba haciendo.

Beyond disimuladamente puso pausa a la canción que estaba escuchando y agudizo su oído para alcanzar a escuchar lo que Giovanni había creado para sus canciones. Y al escuchar los primeros treinta segundos, le bastaron para que por su cabeza pasaran la misma hilera de pensamientos que Grimmjow.

—Éstas siendo muy suave.

— ¿Muy…suave?

—Si, tienes que tomar en cuenta que estás canciones están escritas para Rock Alternativo, tu estas siendo muy suave con estos sonidos, además debes tener presente que vamos a tocar para un público Ex Universitario ¿Has tocado antes en éste tipo de ambientes?

—No… ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser de una presentación normal?

—Bastante— Se metió Beyond a la conversación, sabiendo también muy bien del tema — Son jóvenes, un poco más que nosotros, están alterados porque terminaron sus estudios, y en lugares medianos como estos, éste tipo de eventos no son tan comunes, así que es fácil atinar que se pueden alterar al punto de crear una gran conmoción y que termine viniendo la policía, aún si hay seguridad.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó inseguro el más joven de querer saber.

—El anoréxico tiene razón, ¿Pues a que tipo de presentaciones has ido?, aquí tienes que estar preparado para todo… Dime algo, ¿Tienes agallas para tocar aún si te están abucheando y escupiendo? — Le preguntó casi un tanto amenazador Grimmjow.

—Err…

—Y no sólo eso, si a Matt le gusta como tocas con nosotros, te va a seguir contratando, y aquí no queremos a buenos para nada, además si el próximo lugar a éste la presentación es en un sitio como un bar o algo parecido, las cosas pueden tornarse aún mucho peor — Le siguió Beyond, hablando con sinceridad. Aunque lo único que estaban logrando era que Giovanni palideciera y sintiera bastante nauseas por los nervios ahora implantados en su persona por lo que Grimmjow y Beyond le decían…

—Bueno, la verdad es que sólo he tocado con bandas de Pop y techno.

—Eso no es suficiente, necesitas carácter para tratar con el Rock Alternativo y sus derivados, eso debes tenerlo muy en claro — Acotó Grimmjow con seguridad.

Después de aquellas palabras, lo único que pudieron reconocer en Giovanni fue una especie de mareo y después súbitamente un cambio de color en su rostro, de pálido a casi morado. Apenas se percataron cuando había salido corriendo al baño, probablemente a vomitar. Ambos sólo suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros…Había gente que simplemente no tenía agallas para ese tipo de genero.

Y justo en el momento en que Giovanni paso frente a la puerta principal para ir al baño, Mello había entrado y sólo alcanzo a reconocer el cabello de Giovanni pasar frente a él. Se extraño por aquello sin embargo no le prestó demasiada atención, ya le preguntaría a Matt. Así, se acercó hasta él, observó que ya había acomodado la batería y ahora se encontraba afinando su guitarra.

—Matt…

—Ah, ¿Cómo te fue? Tardaste más de lo que había pensado, ¿Te retuvieron ahí mucho tiempo, no?

—De hecho si — Suspiró ya sin más —, pero ya ésta todo listo, son en total tres canciones para las banda finales, parece que será una especie de guerra de bandas después de todo, al final el público decidirá quien es la mejor…

— ¿Y el premio cuál será? — Preguntó entusiasta.

—Será poder competir en la segunda Guerra de bandas…Que será en el café Opera Alley, ¿Recuerdas? Me habías hablado ya de ese lugar, la banda ganadora se irá a Los Ángeles y de ahí se esperan grandes cosas… — Sonrió levemente ante aquel premio que esperaba conseguir realmente.

—En ese caso si hay que ponerle bastante entusiasmo, ¿Cuándo tocamos nosotros?

—Somos la tercera banda en aparición después de que empiece el evento…Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Giovanni?

— ¿Huh? — Matt hizo un gesto dubitativo y miró a Grimmjow y Beyond. Y apenas notaba que Giovanni no estaba con ellos — Creí que estaba con ellos dos…— Los señaló — Pero ya veo que no…

—Lo vi entrar al baño cuando recién llegue, sin embargo fue corriendo y se le veía bastante pálido — Pensó el rubio un momento.

—Hm, mejor iré a ver si esta bien, quizá le dieron nervios — Hizo un ademán con la mano y fue hacía el baño, mientras Mello rodaba los ojos pensando en que pudieron haberle dicho esos dos para espantarlo.

El rubio apenas vio a Matt dirigirse al baño, fue con Beyond y Grimmjow, tratando de no imaginar lo peor, conociéndolos quizá le habían metido alguna idea extraña a Giovanni, y si realmente se había puesto mal…Tendrían problemas para conseguir un tecladista a menos de una hora y media del evento.

De verdad se preguntaba si ese par podía ser normal al menos una vez…

— ¿Y bien? — Alzó su voz una vez llego con ellos — ¿Qué le hicieron a Giovanni que se fue a morir al baño?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?— Beyond quitó un audífono de su oído y Grimmjow apenas le miró amenazante.

Y una pequeña vena palpito en la frente del rubio.

—Cuando recién entré vi a Giovanni correr hacía el baño, y no se le veía del todo bien, sólo puedo imaginar que ustedes fuero los culpables.

—Ah, ese marica no aguanta nada — Bufó Grimmjow — , sólo le dijimos la verdad, además, mejor así, si se paraliza sólo con unas palabras, entonces no soportaría ni cinco minutos la presión de estar frente a un publico rockero.

—Si, y dime tu Grimmjow, ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin el tecladista?

—No es esencial — Respondió sencillamente — Ya tenemos las canciones y suenan bien sin el teclado.

— ¡Ah! Reamente Giovanni no esta nada bien— Llegó en ese momento el pelirrojo, con rostro de preocupación —, parece que realmente enfermo y dudo que pueda tocar así, aunque ya alguien le dio algunas pastillas para las nauseas.

—Genial, justamente era eso lo que nos faltaba — Se quejó el blondo ya resignado y sentándose en la silla a lado de Grimmjow, masajeando su sien con sus dedos.

—Nuestra presentación es en alrededor de dos horas… Grimmjow ¿Terminaste ya las letras de las canciones? — Preguntó Matt.

—Si, lo demás depende del cumpleañero, aunque él ya dijo que tiene todo listo, por mi parte Pantera y yo estamos listos, no sé ustedes.

—Nosotros también, con lo que hemos ensayado será suficiente, pero… — Preocupado pensó Mello en que podría hacer con la situación del tecladista, pues ya le había agradado la idea de agregar un teclado electrónico, con ello podrían agregar muchos sonidos que no podrían hacer con sus instrumentos.

—Yo sólo puedo remplazar el bajo con la pedalera que trajeron, pero no puedo pensar como le haremos con el teclado.

—Yo puedo hacerlo…

Grimmjow, tanto Mello como Matt voltearon a ver a Beyond, quien aún estaba recargado en la pared.

— ¿Sabes usar el teclado electrónico? Esa si no me la sabía. — Confesó Matt.

—Ya dije, si quieren o no, yo puedo hacerlo — Se encogió de hombros y se quito ahora ambos audífonos.

— ¿Realmente sabes usarlo? Y no sólo eso, el saber como completar las canciones con el teclado…

—Si, vi el modelo y la marca que es, lo conozco muy bien y sé como usarlo, sólo denme un cuarto vacio, la grabadora de Giovanni donde están las grabaciones de Grimmjow, y seguro algo bueno puedo hacer. Puedo tocarlo y cantar a la vez, ya lo he hecho — Aclaró como si nada.

Los tres parecieron sorprenderse un tanto por aquella declaración, ¿Realmente Beyond sería capaza de eso? , aunque en esos niveles ya no estaban realmente para cuestionamientos. Si Giovanni se sentía tan mal y no podía presentarse, sólo quedaba depositar su confianza en el vocalista.

Era todo o nada.

—Bien, ¿Mello, podrás conseguir un cuarto vacio donde llevar a Beyond con el teclado? — Matt fue el primero en hablar, sintiendo que eso era lo mejor.

—…Si, si, Grimmjow ayúdame con el teclado. Beyond, sólo tienes una hora y media a lo mucho para completar las tres canciones, ¿Crees realmente poder hacerlo?

—No será problema, conozco ya las canciones y tengo algunas buenas ideas que pueden servir muy bien — Aseguró confianzudo mientras tomaba la grabadora de Giovanni de la mesa.

Y ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar a la hora, y tener todo listo. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo contando que se habían alistado en un día, cuando las demás bandas lo hicieron hasta por dos semanas.

-.-

Escuchaban ya a la gente inquieta, los murmullos se estrellaban en forma de eco por el cuarto que conectaba directamente con el escenario. Después de que la segunda banda se presentó con un estilo de Rock clásico, Grimmjow, Beyond, Mello y Matt podían ya sentir la adrenalina que se introducía con fervor por su sangre, mientras escuchaban al muchacho frente al escenario presentarles.

Ya era hora…

—Probablemente muchos de ustedes reconocerán a Mello y Matt, fueron estudiantes de nuestra Universidad, y ahora, ya graduados, regresan con su más nuevo proyecto, su banda de Rock Alternativo. Recíbanlos por favor con un aplauso. Los dejo con ¡Zero Revenge!

Y el entusiasmo en el público para aquel momento fue tal, que Grimmjow sintió su piel erizarse, ya nada importaba en ese momento, sólo tocar y enloquecer a las personas. Ese sería su objetivo esa noche, sólo la música.

Su música.

Entusiastas subieron al escenario, cada uno tomando su lugar y preparándose con sus respectivos instrumentos, los cuales habían sido colocados momentos atrás para ellos. Los amplificadores se encendieron y basto con apenas el primer rasgueó de guitarra por parte de Grimmjow para que el público soltara silbidos y aplaudidos.

Apenas Grimmjow, Matt y Beyond escucharon las baquetas de Mello resonar unas con otras, se prepararon.

Un eco, dos, tres…

Y Matt encendió la pedalera, colocando el efecto de bajo en su guitarra y comenzando con un sonido grave, el público presto suma atención a lo que estaba por venir. Conocían a aquellos dos rebeldes, y sabían lo que eran capaz de hacer cuando se proponían algo. Realmente esperaban algo grande y que hiciera historia en el evento de la Universidad.

Pronto Beyond hizo uso del teclado, dándole cierto ambiente hostil a la canción. Y no mucho después, su voz resonó con difusión por el lugar. Ellos eran Zero Revenge.

Aquí y ahora.

Sintieron como el público entró en un estado de trance con el sonido de la canción, mientras Grimmjow seguía con un par de efectos de ecualizador para su guitarra, Mello imponía el ritmo, mientras su larga melena rubia cubría su rostro y daba cierto aire de seguridad en él.

Y el público se elevo con ellos cuando Beyond alcanzó el primer coro.

—_I'll be there… Far away. I'm floating above it all… __Be there. —_ La sonrisa que Beyond tenía plasmada en aquel momento, sólo ayudaba a adentrarse aún más en la temática que ninguna banda anterior había alcanzado. El escenario oscuro apenas iluminando a cada integrante y el resto del público a total oscuras, enfatizo el sentimiento de la canción, mientras ellos creaban algo mucho más allá del Rock Alternativo.

Un género que en aquel momento no podían catalogar, pero que podían sentir.

Los efectos que Beyond provocaba con su voz, confundiéndose inclusive con los instrumentos era algo que no habían visto ni escuchado antes en ningún lugar. El rojizo cabello de Matt mientras sus ojos cerrados daban vigor a la gravedad de sus notas, eran lo que en aquel momento resaltaban.

La voz del Birthday se agravió conforme la canción avanzaba. Y fue en aquel momento que Grimmjow notó el potencial que tenía él para manejar su voz a su mero gusto… El maldito era bueno. Muy bueno, estaba reviviendo su canción, le estaba dando una historia y sin problemas estaba logrando fundirse con la letra y el sonido.

—_I wanna be the one for you… I'll be the one… __I bought a gun. _— El publico se preparó una vez más para el coro, y con ello incrementar su dosis adictiva de aquella música y sumergirse en el tema que aquel misterioso vocal les presentaba. — _To bad they won't believe me son… __I'll be there, floating above it all, I'll be there flaming… Waiting, for you._

Cuando la guitarra de Grimmjow finalizo la canción difuminando en el lugar lentamente la canción. Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer el público, fue, en efusivos y flamantes gritos, acompañados de la emotividad de todos después de haber regresado a aquel lugar en donde la canción los transporto, felicitarlos y aplaudirse al mismo tiempo.

Mello y Matt se miraron por unos momentos, sonriendo disimuladamente, y sorprendiéndose de cómo Beyond había congeniado de aquella manera el teclado con la canción, como Grimmjow fundía su guitarra con la voz de él en el coro, y como ellos dos lograron sentir que la misma canción les hablaba.

Los cuatro dejaron sus puestos y salieron del escenario, mientras el público fervoroso seguía aplaudiéndoles.

— ¡Hey chicos, hicieron un trabajo increíble! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Todos nos sentimos idos pero a la vez conectados con la canción… Pero después explican eso, ahora tomen su descanso, recuerden que la primera canción es sólo para presentarlos, en su siguiente ronda tocarán dos seguidas. Aunque dense por seguro que si siguen así, se irán a la final en el Opera Alley — El muchacho que los había presentado en el escenario les animo con tanta seguridad y emoción, y así tan rápido se fue, que ellos apenas lograron digerir sus palabras.

—Supongo que eso significa que si les gusto bastante — Pensó Matt en voz alta mientras los cuatro se recargaban en el pasillo.

—Admito que ésta primera canción quedo bastante mejor de lo que había esperado — Confesó el rubio batero, relajando un pocos sus hombros, observando a Grimmjow y Beyond recargados en la pared frente a él.

—Cómo habría de esperarse, sabía que mi canción _Point and click _sería perfecta para comenzar, ahora que vieron que somos diferentes, será difícil que perdamos — Seguro y confianzudo habló Grimmjow.

—Aún así no hay que confiarnos, a pesar de que empezamos con el pie derecho, aún quedan unas cuantas bandas por tocar, aunque lo más seguro es que la verdadera competencia esté en el Opera Alley. — Agregó el pelirrojo, extrañándose un tanto por no tener la necesidad de fumar un cigarro…No lo había hecho en todo el día y no parecía afectado por ello.

—Tsk, cumpleañero, no has dicho nada ¿Tan rápido se te gasto la voz? — Sarcástico se burló Grimmjow, mirándolo a lado suyo.

—No empieces a enfadar tan rápido Grimmjow. Sé que te enamoraste de mi voz, no tienes que hacerte el rudo.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste?

—No comiencen con sus peleas— Advirtió Mello ya un tanto hastiado de tener que detener sus discusiones como si fuesen pequeños niños.

Por lo que Grimmjow sólo chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada… Era cierto que Beyond le había sorprendido, así como los Mello y Matt. No pensaba que juntos fueran tan buenos, pero…Eso no era algo que iba a admitir abiertamente.

Los cuatro guardaron un momento de silencio, escuchando con atención a las demás bandas que subían a tocar una por una y presentarse con la primera canción, a pesar de que había algunas bandas con ritmos muy repetitivos y que hasta se podría pensar, habían todos plagiado sus canciones, un par resaltaban bastante, aún así, a pesar de eso, no se sentían realmente amenazados con la competencia. Al menos no con las próximas dos canciones que se estaban guardando.

Beyond suspiró notoriamente después de un tiempo, se irguió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Hey, Beyond ¿A dónde vas? En cualquier momento nos volverán a llamar para las siguientes dos canciones.

—Vuelvo en unos momentos, no tardaré, sólo necesito ir por algo para la siguiente canción.

Mello y Matt se extrañaron por aquello, y trataron de pensar en que es lo que podría haberse referido Beyond. Sin embargo una sonrisa torcida se formó en Grimmjow, cuando acertadamente pensó por lo que Beyond iría… Lo que había comprado en la tienda de música.

Si que era…Bastante raro e innovador.

—Bueno, en lo que él regresa, vayamos acercándonos al escenario, ya termino la última banda por presentarse y somos los primeros en la lista de la segunda y última ronda. — Les hizo saber una vez más el rubio, Matt y Grimmjow se enderezaron y caminar con él.

—Por cierto, Grimmjow ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de las otras dos canciones? — Le miró Matt con un poco de duda, aunque aún le sorprendía que Beyond se hubiera aprendido la letra de las canciones en tan poco tiempo.

—La que tocaremos primero ahorita se llama _Last cup of sorrow_ y después de esa será_Ricochet…_Y no digan nada de las letras, es personal — Anexó aquel último dato para evitarse cualquier cuestionario sobre sus letras.

Mello y Matt asintieron, mientras alcanzaban ya a ver las escaleras que llevaban justamente al escenario. Ya estaban los ayudantes colocando de vuelta sus respectivos instrumentos, y con ellos la sensación de emoción los invadió de nuevo… Ahora sus próximas canciones eran más vivaces, y con ellos esperaban encender al público, que, después de escuchar a varias bandas ya, se encontraban algo acelerados.

— ¿Dónde esta el maldito anoré-

Grimmjow no pudo acabar su frase, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta, Beyond ya estaba a lado suyo, con aquello entre sus manos…

— ¿Y eso? — Mello observó lo que Beyond sostenía, pasmándose un poco junto con Matt.

—Dará un efecto perfecto de voz para _Last cup of sorrow—_ Dijo sin más, sonriendo un tanto sádico. Por lo que los demás prefirieron no indagar más sobre aquello.

Apenas escucharon como de nuevo los llamaba en el escenario aquel muchacho, y como el público ansioso los recibía con un aplauso. Los cuatro sonrieron una vez más y subieron las escaleras, entrando uno por uno y siendo acogidos por un reconfortante sentimiento, el que sólo un público entusiasta podía transmitirles.

Cuando se colocó cada quien en su lugar y escuchaban los murmullos entusiastas del público, se prepararon una vez más. Sólo que esta vez los aplausos se adelantaron a ellos…

Cuando Beyond Birthday se colocó su mascará antigás, la cual cubría sólo la sección de su barbilla y boca, y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Aquello sólo fue una señal más de que lo que estaba por venir, los dejaría atónitos a todos.

De nuevo Mello marcó cuatro golpeteos con sus baquetas, y no perdieron ni un segundo para comenzar.

Grimmjow y Beyond iniciaron de manera coordinada a la perfección, con Pantera y el teclado respectivamente. Las personas se animaron más y Beyond comenzó la canción, con el efecto que agregaba de eco diluido en su voz contra el micrófono.

—_This is getting old and so are you, everything you know and never knew… __Will run trough your fingers just like sand. —_ La guitarra de Grimmjow resonó una vez más, mientras Beyond bajo su mascara no podía evitar sonreír de lado.

Pegándole ahora más al Rock Alternativo, los cuatro de la manera más natural dejaron fluir la canción a través de sus habilidades y oídos, mientras sentían la elevación del grupo mientras la canción se desarrollaba.

Justo en el coro, Beyond retiró la máscara de su rostro y se acercó al público, quienes agregaron suma efusividad a sus gritos. Mientras él los alentaba a subir el volumen de sus voces con las manos… los estaba emocionando aún más…

—_It's your last cup of sorrow, what can you say? Finish it today, it's your last cup of sorrow…So think of me… And get on you way!_

Las luces que iluminaban el gran salón se agregaban a su favor. Mientras ellos en el escenario se aseguraban de dejar fluir su necesidad de tocar frente a aquellas más de doscientas personas. Descubrieron entonces que aquella sensación de tocar frente a un público que intensos les pedían seguir con la canción, ya se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Realmente lo necesitaban.

No había nada como aquel momento. Ninguno.

Cuando Beyond supo que el coro venía de nuevo, volvió a quitarse su mascara, dejándola a la altura arriba de sus ojos, y volvió a acercarse al público, esta vez con una nueva idea.

Se subió en una de las enormes bocinas que se encontraban frente a él arriba del escenario, y se agachó hasta quedar casi con las rodillas a la altura del pecho, y aún así, sin perder el tono de voz. Con la sonrisa que junto a las luces era un tanto enfermiza, se levantó de golpe para cantar el coro, guiando al público.

—_It's your last cup of sorrow, what can you say? __Finish it today —_ Dio un inesperado brinco de la bocina y escucho a la gente desesperada por tratar de seguir la canción, aprendiéndose la última frase que se repetía y cantándole junto a él, mientras la mascará la cual se había colocado una vez más, hacía destellar sus ojos carmesí.

La canción finalizo con un estruendoso publico emocionado que hizo resonar con fiereza sus aplausos, sin embargo no tuvieron descanso, apenas cuando habían terminado de aplaudir, Zero Revenge cuando dio con un fuerte sonar de las guitarras de Matt y Grimmjow otra sorpresa, no tomarían un pequeño tiempo para coordinarse, porque ya lo estaban de una manera increíble. Sólo hacía falta continuar.

Beyond ya había dejado de lado su máscara y ahora se dedicaba a mantenerse cerca del escenario, mientras el cabello de Mello se movía con cada movimiento de manos que hacía, aquella canción era la que habían guardado para el final, esperando que el público la recibiera de buena manera como a las dos anteriores.

El Birthday comenzó a acercarse al coro, y se comenzó a sentir la presión de emoción en todos…

—_And I'd rather be shot in the face, Than hear what you're going to say…— _Y sin pudor alguno, Beyond brincó justo en el coro y eso elevo en crecer la emotividad del público._ —__ One day the wind will come up, and you come up empty again, and who'll be laughing then? —_ Justo con aquella frase… Fue cuando el Birthday dio un paso en falso.

Realmente no lo había visto venir, si no a toda costa lo hubiera evitado. Pero apenas pudo reaccionar cuando en uno de sus brincos, su rostro dio de lleno contra una de las picudas esquinas de las bocinas. Sin embargo en ningún momento se detuvo. Grimmjow y Matt estuvieron atentos en aquel momento, al ser ellos quienes mejor habían visto el golpe. Pero Beyond no mostró ninguna seña de estar lastimar o que le había dolido, él seguía cantando y el público seguía pidiendo más a gritos.

Pero… ¿Realmente estaba bien?

Grimmjow continuó con el ritmo de la canción sin problema alguno, dejando que la adrenalina también lo invadiera de nuevo después de aquel susto, sin embargo…Mucho más pasmado se quedo de nuevo, cuando, al venir el coro una vez más…Observó casi la mitad del rostro del Birthday bañada en su propia sangre.

A nadie parecía importarle, ni siquiera a él mismo, no mostraba seña de que siquiera la sangre le molestaba, no fallaba en ningún tonó de voz, y a las personas más parecía emocionarle el ver sangrando a Beyond que preocuparles.

Las luces comenzaron a acelerarse cuando se anunciaba el final de la canción, apenas Matt y Grimmjow se dieron una rápida mirada cuando ambos habían notado que Beyond no paraba de sangrar de la frente, y parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

—_On the ricochet! It's gonna hit you! __It's always funny until someone gets hurt! __On the ricochet! It's gonna hit you! __It's always funny until someone gets hurt!_ You can laugh at me, when it misses you! — El piso ya retumbaba bajo sus pies, y con fascinación Beyond veía como una slam bastante notoria se había armado justo al medio del público en ese coro. Ahora el final venía y lo único que podía escuchar era su propia voz y los gritos desgarrando gargantas, era perfecto…___ — __It's always funny until someone gets hurt! __And then it's just hilarious! It's always funny until someone gets hurt! __And then it's just hilarious!_

Los cuatro terminaron la canción, y apenas el volumen de sus instrumentos se detuvo, dio paso a un increíble aplauso por todos y cada una de las personas presentes. Grimmjow sonrió socarronamente mientras Mello y Matt imitaban un gesto similar… Apenas comenzaron a bajarse del escenario, los aplausos se hicieron más notorios, y ellos sólo pudieron dar gracias con un además de manos y finalmente salir del escenario.

Sin embargo, apenas dieron un pie fuera de ahí…

— ¡Beyond! ¿¡Estás bien? ¡Casi estás todo empapado con tu propia sangre! — Alegó preocupado Matt, observando con cierto horror a Beyond con la mitad de su rostro en un rojo que sólo logro resaltar sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, no exageres por esto, sólo basta con que me venden.

—Tché, eres un bruto, maldito loco anoréxico, tienes suerte si no te da alguna contusión o algo similar.

Mello sólo rodó los ojos, pensando en que, si apenas desde el comienzo ellos se ponían así…No podía imaginar que cosas harían en un escenario más grande, con un público más rudo…

Fuera como fuera, esa noche era suya.

Lo tenían muy en claro cuando, aún después de minutos de haber bajado del escenario, el público a gritos pedía que subieran una vez más por esa noche.

Ese era el nacimiento oficial de Zero Revenge.

* * *

**N/A: **Uf... me es difícil pensar que escribí todo esto en un día y medio... juro que no tenía más que un par de párrafos cuando lo comencé, y bueno..Espero les haya gustado, oficialmente ya estamos dentro de la trama de la música con Zero Revenge, y de aquí veremos florecer a nuestros retoños (?)... Creo que me hace daño escribir notas de autora siendo las tres de la mañana... Como sea, ojala se hayan adentrado en las canciones como yo, y bueno, este capítulo fue especial para introducir mejor a Grimmjow y Beyond.

Zam... Sé que esto no podría saldar mi deuda contigo, nena, te debo muchas cosas... Pero aquí esta un pequeño presente, todo para ti. Y sé que es algo tarde...

Pero...

¿Feliz cumpleaños?

-Phanny Winkz

_28/Abril/2011_


	5. Entre ideas y cerveza

**Personajes principales: **Beyond Birthday, Grimmjow, Mello y Matt.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Uso de lenguaje explícito (Más rudeza)

**Nota: **Después de dos meses y medio me digno a aparecer con el capítulo 5, bueno, en realidad...Casi 3 meses... Hmm, en realidad, ciertamente pensaba subirlo en Junio, pero resulta que hay una fecha importante este mes de Julio que hizo que valiera la pena la espera desde Junio hasta hoy...Así es, hoy es ese día especial, 17 de Julio. ¿Y por qué es especial éste día? Bueno, es algo más que nada personal, pero me tomaré un pequeño espacio para decir:

Zam, después de tantas risas, insultos, platicas y amistad, me alegra decir que hoy se cumple el primer año de nuestra...Enfermiza y deforme amistad XD ¡Yay! Ya somos oficialmente unas autoras bastante extrañas por el simple hecho de que quizá más gente leera este mensaje... Así que mejor voy al grano.

Ahora si, a leer, pero antes, como no, la música que ambienta el fic:

**Música (_Importante_):**

_La canción de Matt en el café: __Eddie Vedder - Guarenteed http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZtZ1TK1Sfpg_

_La canción de Beyond en la cantina: Shinedown- Heroes _http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=Qi8q_t3le60

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones, conversaciones por teléfono.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

___"All my heroes have now become ghosts__  
All my heroes are dead and gone_

_—Shinedown_

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 5: **Entre ideas y cerveza.

Probablemente para la gran mayoría, aquello se consideraría como algo enfadoso e inclusive aburrido, sin embargo, para alguien amante —Por no decir obsesionado— de la música como lo era Beyond Birthday, realizar la tarea de acomodar todos los discos por orden alfabético, era en realidad bastante entretenido, y le daba la oportunidad de buscar una que otra banda que le interesará, además…No se podía negar que él tenía cierto problema con la limpieza, era bastante metódico y ordenado, lo que sólo atribuía a que acomodar los discos fuera aún más entretenido.

Apenas siendo esa su primera semana y media oficial de trabajar en aquella tienda de música, se había adaptado bastante rápido a su horario, sin embargo el único inconveniente que tenía con eso, era que le quitaba un tanto de tiempo para inspirarse a escribir alguna letra de una canción… Pero, siendo él, se había ya hallado de una u otra forma a, en su tiempo libre, no hacer más que escribir. Pasar el almuerzo no era algo que le molestaba en realidad.

Mientras el Birthday tarareaba muy levemente una canción que tenía bien plasmada en su cabeza desde hacía días atrás, observó a Mello entrar a la tienda… a una hora de que su jornada acabará, empezaba la del batero, lo que significaba que ya sólo le quedaba una hora para salir (Tomando en cuenta que había tomado medio turno). Apenas ambos levantaron levemente su cabeza al verse en un ademán de saludo, siguieron con lo suyo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, se había dado cuenta de días atrás que…Desde aquella presentación que tuvieron de la fiesta Universitaria, Mello se había puesto mucho más empeñado en lo que a la banda se refería, tenía bien sabido que tocarían en el Opera Alley dentro de poco menos de un mes, a pesar de que les había ido bastante bien con todo el asunto, no había podido evitar sorprenderse un poco de que prácticamente no tomaran en cuenta a las demás bandas que competían. Aún así, él sabía que no por eso debían de descuidar su espalda —Por así decirlo— Puesto que mientras más avanzaran, eso significaría más competencia, aunque por el momento no tuvieron ninguna.

Escuchó en aquel momento la voz del gerente llamándole, pidiéndole que se ocupara ahora de la caja registradora.

Un trabajo como aquel realmente no le molestaba, no se podía quejar en realidad, tenía ahora un saldo, que era cada quincena, y ya que no pagaba renta (Sólo la mitad de los recibos de luz y agua), podía gastar lo que quedaba de su dinero a su antojo, y tenía varias cosas en mente que quería conseguir… Aunque claro, exceptuando los gastos que tendría que hacer para arreglar la guitarra de Grimmjow, por aquel trato.

Ese tipo de pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a la mente del vocalista, mientras se situaba en su lugar y observaba curioso de reojo como Mello sacaba algunas cajas con discos de la bodega.

No podía tampoco quejarse de la banda… Era una sensación bastante extraña lo que había sentido frente al escenario casi dos semanas atrás, aún se preguntaba exactamente que había sido esa casi efímera pero satisfactoria sensación a la hora de escuchar los instrumentos y los aplausos del ferviente público… ¿Por qué se había sentido tan conectado con esa música que ellos habían creado?...¿Por qué…?

Había tratado de indagar por a fondo en eso… Él había tenido experiencia ya con bandas anteriormente, por ello sabía todo lo que implicaba un proyecto serio con una, el compromiso y que era como montarse a una salvaje montaña rusa… Podías subir, bajar o mantenerte estable.

Tenía un par de años vagando solo, sin el interés de volver a estar en una banda… Por ello mismo, no comprendía…Como de la nada llegaba un pelirrojo y al poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente conectado con música recién creada frente a un escenario, junto a un tipo de carácter explosivo como batero y otro sujeto aún más amargado de cabello azul.

Y más importante aún…

En una banda llamada _Zero Revenge_.

Suspiró por lo bajo, reteniéndose de soltar una pequeña risa… No era posible que se pudiera quebrar tanto la cabeza con un tema tan sencillo, y a la vez tan conocido para él…

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, Mello estaba alado suyo, parado y mirándolo, como si llevara ya tiempo ahí parado…

— ¿Si, dime? — Indagó curioso sin parecer realmente muy interesado en hablar con el batero.

— ¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que te dije? — Preguntó el rubio con voz hastiada.

—Oh… Diría que sí para no ser descortés. Pero la realidad es que apenas me acabo de dar cuenta que estabas parado ahí…

Mello rodó los ojos ya cansado.

—Tú tienes problemas, me sorprende que no me hayas escuchado, no sé si pensar que estas sordo o realmente te adentras tanto en tu mente que bloqueas todo a tu alrededor. — Se recargó en la pared tras de sí mientras miraba al Birthday.

—Di ya lo que necesites decir — Fue al grano Beyond, notablemente sin muchas ganas de platicar.

—Tranquilo, no es como si me encante hablar contigo — Acotó Mello a vista del aparente mal humor que tenía el Birthday en ese momento —, sólo quería decirte un par de cosas. Pronto acabará tu turno, si quieres ir a mi casa saliendo de aquí, tendrás que buscar a Matt, el tiene copia de la llave de mi casa, y si no… Te recuerdo que no me levantaré en la madrugada para abrirte la puerta.

—Dices cosas que ya sé — Contestó un tanto aburrido. Entendía la desconfianza de Mello, por eso es que no le había dado copia de la llave a él de su casa, pero si tenía que admitir que era algo enfadoso tener que buscar a Matt para entrar a la casa.

—Te lo recuerdo porque ya van dos días que regresas hasta quien sabe que horas de la madrugada y entras por la ventana de la sala. Y en realidad no me importa en lo absoluto a que hora llegues, pero vas a terminar descomponiendo el seguro de la ventana, y tú lo vas a pagar, así que ten eso en cuenta — Lo señaló con imprudencia. No entendía como carajos Beyond lograba entrar tan fácilmente a la casa… Y eso no le gustaba, pero ya había mandado a alguien para poner mejores seguros en las ventanas.

—Ah, si, esta bien — Alzó una ceja Beyond, no había pensado que algo como aquello le molestaría a Mello, pero esa era su casa y no podía refutarle nada.

—Bien— Mello suspiró, era mucho más fácil hacer entender en ciertas cosas a Beyond que a Grimmjow, ese bruto… No podía decirle ni un "Hey" porque ya se agarraba a puñetazos, y realmente le desesperaba, sentía que no podía hablar claramente con él para aclarar las cosas, al menos agradecía que el Birthday no fuera así, suficiente tenía ya con un sujeto como Grimmjow.

—Hey, Mello ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para encontrar a Matt a estas horas? — Escuchó la voz a modo de pregunta del vocalista.

—Probablemente en el parque, estará tocando su guitarra o algo así… Hm, a veces va a tocar al café de un amigo suyo, a unas cuadras de aquí de hecho, se llama "_Coffe art&Rock", _dice que le gusta tocar bastante ahí, yo que sé.

—Ya veo— Por aquel día su humor, parecía estar un tanto cambiante para su gusto, Beyond prefería ir a descansar un poco que andar vagando por aquel pueblo para despejar su mente, al menos hasta la noche.

Sus vistas se desviaron hacía la puerta, cuando observaron a un par de personas entrar. Y Mello simplemente hizo un leve gesto, al reconocer a aquella muchacha que había entrado junto a su amiga… Era la misma que Matt le había dicho qué gustaba de su persona, y la misma que había visto en primera fila de su primer evento hacía una semana y media.

¿Cuál era su nombre?... Si mal no recordaba había escuchado como su amiga la llamaba Danny. La observó a ella que le veía curiosa mientras su amiga le mostraba un par de discos… Genial, ahora que ya sabía que trabajaba ahí, quizá iría más seguido… Esperaba que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos.

— ¿Qué sucede Mello, te ponen nervioso las mujeres? — Divertido indagó Beyond, observando como Mello parecía haberse incomodado por la llegada de aquellas dos chicas.

—Si me pusiera nervioso o no, Beyond, no es algo que te importe, deberías ponerte a trabajar.

—Pero si tú no estas trabajando— Refutó.

—Claro que si... Estoy supervisando a que hagas tú trabajo.

—Ah, claro — Frunció levemente el entrecejo contestando con voz mordaz —, dime algo Mello, ¿También robar discos de aquí es parte de tu trabajo como supervisor?

— ¿Ah? — Le miró un tanto sorprendido.

—Te he visto tomar un par de discos y llevártelos, aunque eres bueno, parece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta, y descuida… No tengo razones para usar eso como extorción por el momento, salgo perdiendo ya que yo me hospedo en tu casa — Acotó desinteresado.

Mello proceso por unos segundos sus palabras… Beyond parecía ser un tipo demasiado analítico y perceptivo, a pesar de que se le veía bastante despreocupado y distraído… No sabía si tomar como buena o mala señal el que fuera tan misterioso.

—Mejor cuida tus palabras Beyond, a menos que quieras ser tú quien page todos los recibos de la casa — No le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse amenazado por alguien en el más mínimo sentido, por ello puso un contraataque a sus palabras.

—Ya, ya, yo no dije nada… Jooh, Pero que carácter — Comentó por lo bajo haciendo un ademán de mano a modo de desinterés.

— ¿Cuánto por los dos discos? — Y en aquel momento una tercera voz de hizo presente, ambos muchachos voltearon a ver a Danny y su amiga, quien sostenía los dichos objetos en mano esperando por una respuesta a su pregunta.

Beyond registró los dos discos y en la pantalla apreció el precio, él ni siquiera se molesto en decirlo, pues la pantalla más pequeña les mostraba a ellas cuanto era.

—Ya veo… ¿Tienen descuentos en discos o algo así? — Indagó la chica sin dejar de mirar al Birthday.

—Sólo los de etiqueta azul…—Contestó desinteresado.

—Hm, esta bien, bueno, serán sólo esos dos.

Beyond asintió mientras procedía a hacer su trabajo, a la vez que Mello sentía la mirada de Melanie clavada en su persona, cosa que en realidad le intranquilizaba bastante…

—Mello… No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo cuando el concierto acabo, pero, fue una muy buena presentación la que dieron la semana pasada, ¿Volverán a tocar?

—Si, nosotros-

—Oye por cierto ¿Tú no eres el vocalista? — Interrumpió la amiga de Danny sin aflicción, señalando al Birthday.

—Si… Soy yo. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de tu amiga, sí, tocaremos en menos de un mes en el café Opera Valley, será algo más casual y sólo para mayores de edad.

—Oh, en ese caso, sin falta ahí estaremos — Comentó divertida mientras sonreía despreocupada al Birthday, por lo que éste sólo ladeo la cabeza como un tanto desconcertado. Era su imaginación… ¿O esa mujer estaba coqueteando con él?

Sin embargo, ignorando eso último, Beyond finalmente colocó los dos discos en una pequeña bolsa de plástico negra y se las entregó, con lo que ellas pagaron por los discos e hicieron un ademán de gracias.

—Al menos ya sé a dónde venir en caso de que quiera discos de música — Murmuró la muchacha mientras agarraba a su amiga de la mano y se iba con ella de la tienda, a lo que Danny simplemente se alejaba con ella.

—Tus admiradoras son muy extrañas Mello — Le miró el vocal divertido.

—Cierra la boca Beyond — Gruñó de mala gana sin mirarlo.

Una última leve risa por parte del Birthday fue lo que terminó de cerrar aquella conversación, mientras cada uno se preocupaba por mirar cualquier cosa que les llamará la atención. Las cosas solían estar así de calmadas en un pueblo, aunque ya les tenía sin mucho cuidado, lo único que podían hacer de ahora en adelante era prepararse y esperar a su próxima presentación, aunque…

Mello tenía aquel leve presentimiento, de que con Grimmjow y Beyond, quizá pasarían varias cosas antes de que ese evento llegará…

O quien sabe, quizá solamente eran burdas supersticiones suyas, al menos…Tratándose de esos dos, eso esperaba.

-.-

Con unos acordes sumamente hábiles, los rasgueos de su guitarra acústica le daban al lugar un ambiente demasiado ameno, algo que ciertamente las personas en aquel momento, agradecían mientras la música de aquel pelirrojo frente al escenario era como una medicina relajante a base de notas musicales y sentimiento por lo que hacía.

Era definitivo que no había nada mejor que acompañar una buena taza de café en un acogedor lugar con buena música acústica, ¿Quién habría dicho que el que minutos atrás parecía un joven tímido, frente al escenario se había convertido en otra persona totalmente segura de si mismo?

Las mujeres del lugar miraban con fascinación la música que era creada con aquella guitarra, mientras el guitarrista tarareaba por lo bajo, pareciendo realmente disfrutar de lo que hacía.

No había duda, que la pasión de Matt era el crear música con su guitarra, no había duda que era sumamente talentoso en lo que hacía, y, si se prestaba atención, era curioso como su música no reflejaba lo que en momentos de angustia le tocaba pasar en su casa…

Su música en guitarra acústica era llenadora, transportaba con su delicadeza y pasión, y las notas armoniosas te relajaban de una manera bastante afectuosa. Cuando, si se conocía sus problemas dentro de su casa, se esperaría algo triste y con sentimiento de vacio.

Esa parte de Matt, era algo que Mello en cierta forma admiraba. No importaba que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, o que tan pocas posibilidades había de algo, él nunca se hallaba alterado en sobremanera, siempre sonriendo, como si estuviera totalmente seguro que al final todo se arreglaría, como si supiera que estaba de más alterarse.

Incluso aunque el que más sufría en esos momentos era Matt… No se podía ver ni a través de sus ojos ni de su música el supuesto sufrimiento que debía de sentir. ¿Sería porque realmente no le afectaba o…No quería preocupar a nadie?...

Cuando sonaron los últimos rasgueos y Matt finalizo con la canción, no tardaron en hacerse escuchar los aplausos y rostros de aceptación por la presentación que el guitarrista les había otorgado, a lo que él respondió con una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que salía de escenario y escuchaba como su amigo, dueño del local le hablaba, así que aseguró su guitarra al hombro con la correa y camino hacía él.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo Matt, tus canciones son como imanes de clientes, gracias a ti toda la tarde estuvo lleno aquí. Toma, éste es tu pago de la semana, como verás, contigo me va muy bien— Aseguró un joven por no muchos años mayor que Matt, mientras le entregaba un muy tentador fajo de billetes.

Matt sonrió de lado divertido, si Mello se enterara de que en realidad ganas más que él a la semana sólo por tocar un par de canciones al día en ése café… Seguramente explotaría a groserías.

Sin embargo, todo ese dinero lo estaba usando para ahorrar, sólo tenía pensado gastárselo en dos cosas: Instrumentos y cosas faltantes para la banda, o para irse de su casa. Aunque en realidad guardaba un tanto para las dos cosas.

—Disfruta tu fin de semana Matt, ¿Vienes el Lunes?

—Lo más probable, gracias, nos vemos — Se despidió el pelirrojo, guardando el dinero dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y dirigiéndose hacía la salida. Cuando a medio camino se detuvo, sorprendido por una mirada que casi parecía acecharle.

—Así que trabajas por pago a escondidas de Mello ¿No?

—No pienses chantajearme con eso Beyond, no tengo nada que ofrecerte — Se le adelanto por esa vez el guitarrista, a lo que el Birthday se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Como sea, en realidad sólo vengo por las llaves de la casa de Mello.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Ya sabes que tendré que ir contigo

—No tienes que recordarlo— Suspiró cansado Beyond, aunque no podía quejarse en realidad, al menos se hospedaba en un lugar decente.

Ambos salieron del lugar, tomando un paso calmado por la acera. La luz de lo que eran las últimas horas de sol en ese día iluminaba su rostro con una tenue luz anaranjada, resaltando el cabello rojizo de Matt y los ojos carmesí de Beyond. Despreocupados ya por la hora y de cualquier otro compromiso, eran observador con cierta curiosidad por una que otra persona que pasaba a su lado. Después de todo, aquellos dos podían llamar bastante la atención.

—Matt…

La repentina voz de Beyond hizo que Matt le volteara a ver con curiosidad, sorprendiéndolo con un cigarro a medio encender entre sus labios.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Dónde vives?

— ¿Ah? — En evidente sorpresa apenas musito Matt, no le parecía que Beyond fuera el tipo curioso sin una razón detrás de sus acciones — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo curiosidad — Acotó contradiciendo los pensamientos de Matt.

Sin embargo al guitarrista en cierta manera no le parecía que fuera sólo curiosidad, Beyond parecía un sujeto bastante metódico y seguramente lo que estaba siendo era asegurarse de que, a fin de cuentas, él y Mello no fueran unos estafadores, después de todo, tampoco él había hablado mucho con Beyond hasta ese momento.

—En realidad cerca de la casa de Mello, aunque te habrás dado cuenta que me paso la mayoría del tiempo en su casa que en la mía.

—Ya veo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco por eso, el Birthday era muy raro y sus contestaciones secas y sin oportunidad de continuar la platica le dejaban con las frases desvanecidas en el humo de su cigarro.

—Ah, si… ¿Te esta yendo bien en la casa de Mello? A veces él puede ser un poco malhumorado—Recordó con un poco de diversión.

—Si, todo bien — Contesto sin más y sin dejar de caminar, mirando un tanto distraído la vista de todas las casas que ofrecía el pueblo, ya que se encontraban en una zona alta.

—Houm — Murmuró Matt ya sin mucho más que decir, volviendo a inhalar de su cigarro y observando el mismo paisaje bañado en tintes rojizos y anaranjados.

Ambos caminaron unos momentos en silencio, esperando a llegar a la casa del baterista. No era que fuera precisamente un silencio incómodo, aunque Matt no hallaba como acomodar sus palabras para sacar una conversación con Beyond, al parecer por ese momento un poco de calma no estaba demás para los dos.

Aún así, a Matt le parecía un poco extraño, a pesar de que no le había dicho mucho a Mello sobre lo que pensaba de la repentina llegada de Beyond y Grimmjow (Después de todo, fue su idea lo de la banda). Concordaba con Mello, todo había pasado muy rápido, un par de semanas atrás estaban en sus últimos días de clases y pasando las tardes sin mucho que hacer, y ahora dos tipos totalmente desconocidos y misteriosos se hallaban conformando parte de su banda llamada Zero Revenge, sin contar que pronto tendrían su segunda presentación.

Pero que cambios tan bruscos, no pensó que todo fuera a pasar así, incluso por un momento se salió totalmente de sus manos, pero ese tiempo seguramente terminarían de ajustarse y hacer su trabajo.

—Parece…— Un casi susurró por parte de Beyond llamó la atención del pelirrojo, pero al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta que su vista estaba hacía la vista del pueblo… y Matt observo por unos momentos, dándose cuenta entonces del paisaje frente a él con los últimos rayos de sol.

—Si…Parece como si hubieran pintado las casas con sangre. Observando el predominante rojizo sobre los tejados por los rayos del sol.

—Sí…— Concordó aparentemente un tanto sorprendido el vocalista porque Matt hubiera captado su idea.

—Hm…Beyond, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Depende.

—Hm, bueno…— Buscó sus palabras curiosas, sin saber como reaccionaria Beyond ante su pregunta— Tus ojos… ¿Ves…

— ¿Normal? ¿Los colores? — Terminó su pregunta como si ya la conociera de memoria.

El guitarrista se quedo en silencio, ciertamente es que tenía una gran curiosidad por sus ojos, pero por como respondió el Birthday, no parecía ser un tema que le gustará mucho tocar. Al principio inclusive pensó que en eran lentes de contacto, sin embargo en el marco del iris de los ojos de Beyond, no se veía la línea de unos _pupilentes_, por lo que entonces realmente…Ese era su color de ojos.

Y tal como Matt sospecho, el Birthday se mantuvo en silencio, sin contestar esa pregunta y sin aparentes intenciones de hacerlo.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado…

El lento caminar de sus pasos ceso totalmente cuando a lo lejos escuchó el pelirrojo como su nombre era gritado al aire. Curioso se volteó, sin poder ocultar un gesto un tanto sorpresivo al ver quien era el que se acercaba.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Indagó Beyond al ver que se dirigía hacía ellos.

—Bueno, algo así… Beyond, hazme un favor, adelántate a la casa, sólo esta a unas cinco cuadras, al rato te alcanzo— Pidió Matt, lanzándole les llaves al Birthday y sin decir una palabra más, se volteó y camino hacía el otro lado. Sin problemas, después de atrapar las llaves, el vocalista simplemente siguió el camino y dejó a Matt con sus asuntos.

Matt encendió otro cigarro mientras veía a lo lejos como Matsuda se acercaba corriendo a él, más o menos ya veía hacía donde iba a dirigirse una platica con él, pero sabía que a Mello no le agradaba para nada él, así que entre más pronto cortará lazos con Matsuda, más pronto dejaría de buscarle y se ahorraría problemas con el rubio.

Por unos momentos dio sombra a su rostro con su mano derecha, debido a aquella que amenazaba con acabar en pocos minutos, sin embargo, siempre los últimos rayos de sol eran los más cegadores.

— ¡Hey Matt! ¡Al fin te encuentro! — Alegre hablo su ex compañero de escuela al alcanzarlo y retomar un poco el aire — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ocupado?

—Un poco… ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bueno, no me quejo — Hizo un ademán de despreocupación —, sólo un poco ocupado buscando un guitarrista y un vocalista para la banda que quiero formar ¿Te dije que ya conseguí baterista y bajita?

— ¿Oh, si? No pensé que aún estuvieras tan interesado en formar aún tu propia banda. —Mintió levemente, pues sabía que desde hace un año y medio que Matsuda había insistido en que lo quería especialmente a él para guitarrista de su banda. No podía evitar pensar que le era un poco excéntrica la obsesión que tenía Matsuda por como tocaba la guitarra.

—Pues parece que al fin la gente esta llegando, por cierto… ¿Qué me dices tú?... Supe que hace unos días tuviste una presentación con una banda, ¿Es tuya?, yo no pude ir ese día pero se ha estado comentando mucho todo eso.

— ¿Oh, si? ¿Qué comentan? — Indagó curioso ante esa declaración, ignorando de momento su otra pregunta.

—Bueno, dicen que fueron la banda ganadora sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, y que tocan muy bien…No sabía que ya tenías banda, Matt. Cuando trataba de decirte que te unieras a la mía, solías decirme que no estabas interesado.

—Houm, si, bueno, esto fue porque en parte de Mello me apoyo, y eso fue muy importante para mi, y basto para que decidiera ayudar a la banda…— Una que otra mentira blanca salieron de la boca de Matt. Después de todo, odiaba hacer sentir mal a los demás por su culpa…

—Si, Mello…Ya veo, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no hay oportunidad de que te unas conmigo? ¡Tocaremos rock! Aunque queremos experimentar y crear un nuevo género — Sus ojos brillaron como cual niño a punto de describir algo grandioso, cosa que en realidad incomodo más al pelirrojo.

—Er…No lo creo, Matsuda, realmente nos esta yendo bien con este proyecto y creo que me quedaré con esta banda…

—… ¿Cómo se llama tu banda?

—Zero Revenge. — Contestó ya sin ver la hora de despedirse.

—Es…Un buen nombre — Comentó por lo bajo con cierta decepción —, dime, si no es mucha molestia, aparte de tu y Mello, ¿Quiénes más integran a Zero Revenge?

—No creo que los conozcas, en realidad no son de aquí, sus nombre son Beyond Birthday y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…

— ¿¡Ah! ¿¡No te metiste a mi banda, pero si dejaste que dos desconocidos entrarán a la tuya así como si nada!

—Ah…Bueno…Es que son realmente buenos en lo que hacen…— Sonrió nervioso ya sin saber muy bien que decir, realmente las cosas se estaban tornando incómodas para Matt.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— ¡No, nada, nada! — Negó rápidamente con las manos — Es sólo que…Las cosas se dieron y ya, no creas que no me uní contigo porque no quisiera, pero así pasaron las cosas, lo siento…

Entre ambos se formo un silencio que Matt no supo interpretar de una manera clara, pero al menos si estaba seguro que quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, aún debía hacer una última cosa.

—Mira, Matsuda…— Comenzó a hablar con un gesto de incomodidad— No deberías dejar que esto te detenga, si no al contrario, deberías verlo como un reto para mejorar y seguir por tu propia cuenta, ¿Sabes? Hay muchísimos más guitarristas allá afuera, deberías seguir con tu banda y ver que tan lejos pueden llegar…

—Claro…— Afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero al menos Matt sabía que había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—Toma esto como un rechazo permanente a tu oferta de unirme contigo, Matsuda…Es decir, no es por ser grosero, pero, hum… Yo ya tengo mi banda, mejor busca a alguien más…

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de él, Matt lo tomo como que había entendido ya por fin el asunto, así que sin realmente interés en decir algo más, el guitarrista no hizo más que despedirse con un ademán de consuelo colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Matsuda por unos segundos, antes de retomar su camino e irse de ahí.

Quizá si había sentido una punzada al ser así de directo con él… Pero realmente sabía que era la única forma, no podía tenerlo ahí más tiempo ilusionado esperando a que algún día se uniría a su banda. Prefirió seguir su camino sin voltear atrás a verlo cabizbajo y decepcionado, al menos esperaba que la próxima vez que lo viera — Ojala no fuera pronto —, estuviera mejor y con su grupo completo, así al menos podría estar más tranquilo.

Suspiró una vez se hallaba ya más lejos, y apagó su cigarro con la punta de su pie, sin poder esperar ya a llegar a casa de Mello y tomar algo refrescante para tomar con muchos hielos. Metió inconscientemente las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin embargo, un leve tintineó fue lo que llamó su atención para que sacará su mano derecha y del bolsillo observará unas llaves bastante familiares…

Ladeó la cabeza, ¿Las llaves de la casa de Mello? Pero si se las había dado a Beyond…

Irguió su cuerpo y se detuvo unos segundos… Si él tenías las llaves de la casa de Mello, eso quería decir que le había dado a Beyond las llaves de su casa…

—Genial…— Fue lo último que susurró al aire antes de salir corriendo hacía la casa de Mello, a pocas cuadras de llegar tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a Beyond.

No había regresado a buscarle, por lo que sólo significaba que había llegado y al darse cuenta que no eran las llaves, se hubiera ido a caminar a otro lado hasta que él llegara.

Al menos agradecía de no haberle dado su dirección exacta al Birthday, no le gustaría que al descubrir que tiene las llaves de su casa, llegara y su padre se encontrara con una extraña visita de ojos rojos.

Cuando a lo lejos visualizo el hogar de Mello sin embargo sin Beyond fuera de ella esperando, fue cuando entonces se preocupo, ¿A dónde habría ido? Lo único que se le ocurría era que hubiera optado por ir con Grimmjow o dar una vuelta al pueblo.

El peor del caso es que sin sus llaves él no podría entrar a su casa…Al menos esperaba encontrar a Beyond antes de las once de la noche.

Se detuvo en la entrada con algo de preocupación y sin tardar mucho, abrió la puerta con dichosas llaves. Lo primero que notó fue el silencio en la casa, no había nada prendido y no había signos de que Beyond hubiera entrado de alguna u otra forma.

—Genial, al final el que siempre termina en problemas soy yo…— Resignado se tiró al sofá si pudor y decidió mejor esperar a que Mello llegara, y con algo de suerte, también Beyond.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

-.-

—Hey, si no vas a comprar nada, aléjate de la vitrina, llevas casi una hora ahí parado.

Frunció notablemente su ceño con desdén, mientras sus profundos azules ojo se posaron en aquel viejo que literalmente ya lo estaba corriendo.

—Ya escuche maldito viejo inútil, de igual manera no es como si alguien quisiera comprar algo en esta baratija de tienda — Sacó con asco sus palabras mientras le daba una última mirada retadora al señor confundido y un tanto asustado por su reacción, para finalmente irse caminando de ahí.

Aunque la realidad era que Grimmjow había estado observando aquella guitarra por dos simples razones.

La primera razón fue que lo que había visto era su pantera… Al menos, el mismo diseño que su guitarra Pantera, un modelo bastante difícil de conseguir, jamás en sus cincos años con la suya había encontrado otra igual. Pero eso no era lo que realmente había alertado a Grimmjow y provocado que se quedara divagando mientras veía aquel instrumento musical.

Lo realmente preocupante, era el precio de la guitarra…Al ser un modelo especial y de edición limitada, no muchas se crearon en el mundo, por ello su valor era bastante alto…Al menos hace cinco años.

El precio había descendido en 90 dólares, y eso definitivamente no era buena señal en lo absoluto. La guitarra estaba perdiendo su valor, eso era algo que no podía permitir tan fácilmente.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido. El ver aquello realmente le había bajado un tanto los ánimos, y en momentos como ese era cuando maldecía su mala suerte por no tener dinero cuando más lo necesitaba para ir a parar a un bar y desahogarse al menos con un rato. Inclusive un cigarro le caería bien en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar en un paso calmado mientras ignoraba las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre su persona, normalmente habría hecho algo por ello, pero en ese momento la realidad era que los previos pensamientos sobre Pantera le habían dejado bastante inquieto.

—Tsk…— Se detuvo un momento observando una figura frente a él, alzó la ceja y le hizo un gesto en ademan de desinterés — ¿Me estas siguiendo?

—Yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta — Le devolvió la pregunta con aquella peculiar masculina voz.

—Como sea, no me estorbes — Ostentoso acotó para después seguir su camino y pasar de largo a Beyond, quien sólo le miró de reojo antes de seguir igualmente su propio camino.

En realidad Grimmjow había pensado que le iba a reclamar por tener dos días sin ir a ensayar con ellos, no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, por lo que por cierto lado le tomó un tanto desprevenido que no le reclamara nada y se fuera sin decir más. ¿Qué acaso no lo habían necesitado en el ensayo?...

A costas de su pura curiosidad casi dignamente comparada como la de un gato sigiloso, miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro, para visualizar como Beyond entraba a una cantina. ¿Qué se le vivía en cantinas y bares? Ahora que lo pensaba realmente no recordaba haber visto siquiera que él tomara mucho, ¿Qué pretendía?

Iba a retomar su camino, cuando con el primer paso se detuvo en seco… ¿A dónde iría? No tenía dinero y en aquel momento no le apetecía del todo ir a encerrarse a su departamento, fue entonces cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Claro, tenía unos días sin ir a la casa de Mello, no había bebido nada desde entonces, ¿Por qué no hacer la vida imposible al anoréxico por unos momentos? Le vendría bien si tomaba al menos en una cantina esa noche.

Dio la vuelta y entró hacia el mismo lugar, notando de inmediato la diferencia de esa cantina con cualquier otra que hubiera visto, empezando por la música de fondo que le daba al local un ambiente rudo de sobrellevar por varios sentidos, la clase de sujetos que había ahí no eran alguien que se podían tomar a la ligera, melenas largas y músculos sobresalientes, tarros enormes de cerveza a medio terminar, olor a tabaco por todos lados, y Grimmjow no pudo evitar pensar en sus viejos tiempos, cuando paraba de bar en bar en busca de desahogar su noche.

Sonrió, sintiéndose como en casa por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, y entró al lugar recibiendo notorias miradas por la peculiaridad de su cabello, sin embargo él ni se inmuto, su fuerte y decidida mirada se comparaba y sobrepasaba la de aquellos tipos quienes se catalogaban de inmediato como rudos motociclistas rompe leyes.

Grimmjow sabía a la perfección que en lugares como ese, uno se valía de respeto para que no lo sacaran a una pelea callejera y le robaran todo su dinero, sabía que si su mirada intimidante no mantenía al límite a gente de ese aspecto, unas palabras duras y directas bastaban, y en el extremo de los casos, una pelea para ganarse el respeto que merecía. Porque ese era el tipo de vida que Grimmjow llevo por muchos años antes de llegar a aquel pueblo. También por ello le extraño mucho encontrar un lugar así, seguramente era la cantina de los pasajeros que venían a buscar un lugar así antes de retomar sus caminos en sus motos.

Para sentirse cómodos al menos por unos momentos mientras tomaban una cerveza bien fría.

Tratando de visualizar a Beyond, el guitarrista caminaban con superioridad mientras el piso de madera vieja rechinaba bajo sus pies, el lugar era amplio sin embargo no lo parecía debido a la cantidad de mesas llenas de gente. Adornando la cantina una mesa de billar se encontraba al fondo, el ambiente espeso por el humo era fuerte y penetrante, mientras buscaba al Birthday entre la gente de la barra, pero no le visualizaba en ningún lado… Juraba que había entrado ahí. Y ahora lo encontraría al muy maldito, después de descubrir un lugar así no podía irse sin al menos beber algo.

Chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo y se detuvo unos momentos, la gente pasaba alado de él empujándolo levemente, sin embargo en ese momento no prestaba atención a eso, por ahora su prioridad era conseguir un tarro con cerveza bien frío, y si eso significaba al menos por esa noche estafar a Beyond para que le pagara un trago, lo haría.

Y entonces fue cuando la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa, cuando visualizo finalmente a quien buscaba hablando con el Barman en la esquina de la barra. Fue entonces cuando se abrió paso entre la gente y se detuvo entonces a corta distancia del Birthday.

—Oye, cumpleañero — Sentenció seguro su nombre.

Le observó detener su plática con el Barman al instante y tensarse levemente en cuando él dijo "Cumpleañero", volteó su rostro para verlo con mala gana.

—Ya te dije que mi nombre es Beyond — Le recordó con irritación.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre unas cosas de la banda — Ignorando totalmente lo que le dijo Beyond, siguió hablando el guitarrista. — Vamos a sentarnos — Y señaló a sus espaldas las mesas de madera entre la multitud de hombres.

El Birthday se volteó por completo a verlo, recargando sus codos en la tabla de la barra detrás de él y sonrió de lado.

—Oh, ¿Eso es algo así como una cita, Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez? —Tarareó ladeando la cabeza con cierta enfermiza diversión.

Él mencionado entronó los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Cierra la boca anoréxico y vamos — Le jaló con brusquedad del cuello de su camisa y lo adelanto para que caminarán hacía una mesa, aunque casi de inmediato Beyond se soltó con brusquedad, haciéndole entender que él podía caminar por su cuenta.

Ambos se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron libre, aunque era claro que por su apariencia notablemente diferente al del estereotipo de hombres que se encontraban allí resaltaban incuestionablemente, ellos ignoraron las demás miradas por completo. Grimmjow apenas se acomodo, hizo una seña para que le trajeran una bebida mientras Beyond miraba exigente a su compañero.

—Supongo que querrás que yo pague eso…— Su voz no sonó a tono de reclamo o enojo, sin embargo era claro que quería explicación. Ya tenía bien claro que el Birthday era demasiado analítico, así que no le sorprendía que hubiera deducido que él en realidad no tenía dinero.

—Jah, estoy dando mis servicios a una banda en la que tú me metiste a contra de chantajeo, ¿Vas a recriminarme por esto? — Le retó entonces Grimmjow con su penetrante mirada azul.

—Interesante…Adelante, haz lo que quieras — Se recargó mejor en la silla el vocalista y sonrió apenas perceptible, a lo que Grimmjow no pudo evitar dudar un poco, era claro que Beyond no le inspiraba ni un pisque de confianza. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías hablar?

El francés cambio a un ambiente un poco más serio y se dispuso a discutir un tema que realmente si tenía pensando desde hacía un par de días, al menos no sería en vano tener que aguantar la compañía de aquel raro.

—Es sobre los instrumentos de la banda.

Beyond arqueó una ceja y recargó ambos codos en la mesa de madera oscura.

—Te escucho…

—Seguramente igual que yo lo has notado, tenemos a Mello en la batería, a Matt en guitarra, yo igualmente en guitarra y tu de vocal. — Le específico lo principal para entrar al tema, sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando Beyond soltó una leve risa que le hizo detenerse. — ¿¡De que carajo te ríes si estoy hablando!

—Oh, es sólo que noté que hablas de nosotros la banda como si tú fueras el líder.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de hablar? — Se recargó entonces en la mesa de forma retadora, mientras justo en ese momento llegaba una mujer con marcados atributos a entregarle la bebida a Grimmjow. Él se distrajo un poco en verla en lo que se iba, para después retomar su posición original — ¿Y bien? — Preguntó una vez más dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

Para aquel instante Beyond tenía un claro gesto de sadismo plantado en él, suspiró relajándose en su lugar y desviando su mirada como si el tema hubiera dejado de interesarle.

—Te tomas esto tan en serio como dos mujeres bien vendidas de este lugar, Grimmjow, ahora puedo darme cuenta claramente de eso.

—Di eso una vez más y créeme que tus ojos no serán lo único rojo que tendrás — Habló fríamente, a lo que Beyond en realidad sólo pensó en que Grimmjow era bipolar o tenía alguna clase de desbalance de personalidad.

—Estas rozando temas innecesarios…Además, ¿Por qué habría de escuchar a alguien que se interesa más en una mesera que en la música?

— ¡No me mal interpretes maldito anoréxico! — Le gritó ganándose otro par de miradas desconfiadas, aunque el vocalista le resto importancia, puesto que no se inmutó realmente por el alzamiento de voz de su compañero. — Tsk, realmente eres raro, ni siquiera tienes la balanza de tus prioridades como deberías — Y se desparramó en su asiento como si ese lugar fuera su trono para después dar otro largo trago.

Beyond sin embargo ladeó la cabeza, tentado una vez más por la curiosidad… ¿Balanza?...

— ¿A que te refieres con balanza, Grimmjow?

—Eres…Demasiado anormal, ¿Para ti que es primordial en tus principios de vida? — Cuestionó el guitarrista acercándose a la mesa y moviendo el tarro de su bebida como si un juguete fuese.

—Música — Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Aja, si, ¿Qué más? — Le intuyó a continuar.

—Si hablas de supervivencia y vida personal, diría comer y cantar — Era claro que Beyond no entendía el extraño punto de esta plática, lo que en realidad sólo le hacía tener más curiosidad…

— ¿Ves cumpleañero? De eso hablo, por eso digo que no eres normal. Hay tres cosas esenciales en la vida para nosotros los hombres: Comida, sexo y mujeres.

Oh…Y la curiosidad se fue.

Grimmjow dio otro trago a fondo antes de volver a hablar.

—Aunque en mi caso creo que prefiero la música antes del sexo, así que diría comida, música y mujeres. Esa es normalmente la balanza equilibrada. La tuya está tan desfigurada como tu forma de pensar misma — Lo señaló entonces acusador.

—Claro, soy anormal por no seguir el patrón primitivamente instalado en nuestros cerebros masculinos que ha pasado desde miles y miles de años tras innumerables etapas de evolución en el hombre. Pero en ese caso ¿Ser anormal es otra etapa de evolución?

— ¿…Ah?

—Porque si se podría considerar ese el caso, y entonces yo soy diferente, me alegra saber que mi balanza se ha adaptado a la evolución, así como espero me permitas mostrar mi pequeña, pero pequeñísima pena por ti al ver que tú eres realmente normal.

Una mueca casi deforme en confusión y extrañeza es lo que tenía Grimmjow en ese momento, ¿A que venía ese palabrerío de Beyond? Se quedó un par de segundos quieto, cuando entonces relacionó "normal" con "primitivo."

—… ¡Hey! ¿¡Me estas diciendo que soy un fallo más acumulado de la humanidad por no adaptarme a la evolución del hombre y moldear sus necesidades a los años!

—Así que lo entendiste.

— ¡No me tomes por idiota, maldito imbécil! — El guitarrista se levantó entonces de su silla y le miró con desagrado.

—Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario si no quieres que piense eso de ti — Le retó con la calma de la que Grimmjow carecía.

El francés ya había apretado su puño por lo bajo, realmente quería plantarle un doloroso puñetazo en el rostro que le desfigurara la nariz…Podía hacer eso, ya había bebido su cerveza, podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo e irse dejándolo que pagará la cuenta.

Sin embargo…

—Lo que te quería decir al principio…— Con las manos aún en puño, tomó asiento nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarlo — Era que estoy seguro que nos hace falta otro instrumento para completar el vacio de las canciones…

—De hecho justamente estaba pensando lo mismo, seguro lo dices después de agregar el teclado a las canciones del evento pasado.

—A decir verdad…Si — Admitió el guitarrista, sin poder evitar un poco de extrañeza al ver que ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

—Bueno Grimmjow, podría decirse que estás de suerte, no tendrás que preocuparte ahora por eso — Sentenció el Birthday.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Hay una razón en particular por la que vine a éste lugar — Aclaró.

—Un momento… ¿Qué estabas hablando hace rato con el barman? — Y entonces las piezas comenzaron a unirse en la cabeza del francés.

—A eso es a lo que iba. —Agregó Beyond con cierta sonrisa satisfactoria —Digamos que…Logré conseguir un excelente teclado electrónico con el precio de cantar sólo una canción aquí.

— ¿¡Estás demente! ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso! — El guitarrista dio un pequeño brinco de su silla hacía enfrente con ojos totalmente abierto. ¿Conseguir un teclado a cambio de cantar sólo una canción? O Beyond lo había amenazado con un arma o el tipo era un total idiota.

—Es el poder de convencimiento de palabra a través de un vocabulario fluido — Socarronamente le contestó orgulloso.

—Más bien dicho le dijiste que lo ibas a joder en un trato: Yo canto y tú me das un teclado electrónico a cambio. Pero con palabras confusas — Acotó con cierto enfado Grimmjow.

Aunque en esa ocasión lo único a lo que se limitó a hacer el Birthday fue encogerse de hombros y levantarse de su lugar.

—Cómo sea, yo voy a pagar el precio de aquel teclado ahorita, y tú deberías buscar la forma de pagar por esa cerveza — Y dio un par de pasos para alejarse.

Claro…No le sorprendió que al instante un fuerte jalón de brazo lo hiciera voltear. Grimmjow se había parado en menos de un segundo y ahora le miraba hecho una furia.

— ¡No te hagas imbécil maldito anoréxico, tu ibas a pagar por eso! — Estalló una vez más.

—No Grimmjow, tú escuchaste lo que querías escuchar, yo sólo asumí que tu querrías que yo pagará por tu bebida, sin embargo en ningún momento dije que lo haría. — Le aclaró paciente soltándose del agarré de su brazo, en realidad Grimmjow si era muy fuerte… Sólo con su mano le había dejado un marcado dolor en su antebrazo, aunque su expresión sin emoción en ese momento no lo demostrara.

— ¡No me jodas!

—Oh…Tengo una idea — Se hizo el interesante y entonces carraspeó un poco su garganta.

— ¿Qué-

—Atención — Alzó su voz de modo que todos en el lugar le escucharán, dejaron sus actividades de lado y voltearon a ver al vocalista —, para aquel interesado, mi compañero Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez con una fuerte opinión de que todos ustedes no rozan por lo más mínimo su fuerza, les reta a un duelo de fuerza de manos, el ganador se lleva 10 dólares y el perdedor, por supuesto…Pierde 10 dólares.

El Birthday entonces sonrió sátiro al ver como un apreciable número de gente conformada de aquellos mastodontes se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos, volteó a ver a Grimmjow quien ya estaba más que listo para soltarle un golpe, sin embargo lo detuvo antes de tiempo.

—No es que me guste admitirlo, pero tienes mucha fuerza Grimmjow, dudo que alguno de estos tipos sean un reto para ti, además míralo de esta manera, si crees que puedes con ellos, te llevarás más de 30 dólares como entrada, así que di que te hice un favor — Y sin más, Beyond se alejó de ahí atravesando a aquellos tipos.

El francés entronó los nudillos y gruñó por lo bajo…Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Maldito anoréxico idiota mal nacido, de verdad lo odio, pero esto puede traerme una buena cantidad de dinero — Y entonces tomó lugar de nuevo en donde estaba, viendo como su primer contrincante se sentaba en el otro asiento y ambos colocaban sus codos en la mesa y tomaban sus manos, listos para la primera señal y ver quien era poseedor de más fuerza en su brazo derecho.

Era hora de ganar algo de dinero sucio.

Al mismo tiempo mientras Beyond le indicaba al barman que ya podía comenzar. Él se subió a un pequeño escenario no más alto a 30 centímetros y encendió entonces el micrófono, ajustando el tamaño de la base a su altura.

No era de su gusto cantar con pistas de los instrumentos, pero era todo lo que tenían en ese lugar. Entre rebuscar por algunos días ahí alguna pista sin letra, encontró la indicada y él mismo se encargó de terminarle una letra dos días atrás.

Una letra…Que se conectaba bastante consigo mismo.

Preparó por lo bajo su voz, y entonces escuchó la canción empezar.

Observó a lo lejos a Grimmjow con una llamativa bola de billetes alado suyo, mientras algunos otros se acercaban a él para escuchar la canción que ya había comenzado.

La leve falta de luz en el lugar sólo hacía condensarse el humo y el olor a madera, cigarro y cerveza por todos lados, lo que en realidad era el perfecto adorno yendo a las guitarras de la canción.

—_Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down…_ —Comenzó la lírica de la canción con un ritmo que llevaba la canción a perfecto apegue con su significado.

El guitarrista escuchaba con atención la canción mientras sonreía por lo bajo…

—Tsk — Chasqueó su lengua por lo bajo, dándose cuenta que la canción lo único que hacía era darle entusiasmo para acabar con esos tipos e irse a casa con el dinero que estaba ganando.

—_Ain't nothing for me to end up like this__…There's no comparing me this time_ — Sus ojos carmesí resaltaban por la ligera iluminación que oscurecían los colores, y su voz revelaba que podía modificarla al antojo dependiendo del tipo de canción _—__ All my heroes have now become ghosts,  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most, All my heroes are dead and gone…._

Para Beyond Birthday en ese momento no había público, no había una cantina llena de motociclistas. En aquel momento, para él, sólo era el sentimiento de cantar y apretar el micrófono entre sus manos con el significado que para él tenía esa canción…

Claro, era algo que sólo él podía entender.

Había algo muy bien plantado cuando veías a un sujeto como Beyond Birthday, y eso era que no podías descifrarlo con la mirada, no podías indagar en tu mente que había sucedido con él para llegar a ser en ese estilo peculiar.

Grimmjow sabía eso, inclusive podía darse una idea del tipo de vida que llevaban Mello y Matt, pero Beyond…

_—__ All my heroes have now become ghosts, Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most, All my heroes are dead and gone…__ —_Y un potente solo de guitarra que termino de llamar por complete la atención de Grimmjow termino de completar la rudeza que ambientaba la canción a la cantina en aquel momento, mientras el vocalista se preparaba para seguir el coro en la parte siguiente.

Esa noche era perfecta para ahogar los pasados que intentaban revivir.

-.-

— ¡Jah! ¡Con este dinero podré distraerme un buen rato! — Triunfante dijo Grimmjow, manteniendo su paso alado con el de Beyond, sólo con el silencio que el pueblo a poco faltar para la madrugada podía ofrecer.

El vocalista simplemente se mantenía en silencio mientras caminaba, visualizando ya no muy lejos la casa de Mello, estaba seguro que para esa hora ya había llegado a su casa, y era muy probable que Matt quisiera sus llaves.

—Por cierto cumpleañero, ¿Cuándo vas a ir por el teclado?

—Mi nombre es Beyond… Y lo más seguro es que vaya mañana después del trabajo, y no olvides que tú tienes que ir ya mañana, a menos que quieras salirte ya de la banda y dejar a la deriva a tu Pantera — Le recordó sin mucho interés.

—No comiences a joder con eso anoréxico… Mañana tenía pensado ir— Aunque el buen humor de Grimmjow se afectó levemente por ese comentario, a los pocos segundos se recupero al ver el alentador fajo de billetes que tenía en su mano. Seguro con eso podría comprar el nuevo amplificador para su guitarra.

Por unos momentos después de eso ambos siguieron en silencio conforme se acercaban a la casa de Mello, de igual manera su departamento no estaba tan lejos de ahí y le daba igual caminar o no.

Recordó entonces la canción que Beyond había cantado momentos atrás en la cantina… La letra había sido…

—Oye, cumpleañero, esa canción que cantaste antes…

— ¿Qué tiene? —Le miró entonces supersticioso.

— ¿Es personal la letra?

Beyond detuvo su paso.

Y volteó a verlo.

El guitarrista mantuvo su mirada, esperando una respuesta.

—Mañana hay ensayo — Fue todo lo que dijo el Birthday para después seguir su paso hacía la entrada de la casa de Mello. Grimmjow refunfuñó por lo bajo tomando el camino hacía su departamento a no muchas cuadras de ahí.

Claro…Mañana había ensayo.

En cuanto el vocalista se acercó a la puerta de la casa del batero, ésta se abrió de un golpe que lo puso por unos momentos alerta. Y entonces un pelirrojo alterado le miró casi desesperado.

— ¡Dime que tú tienes las llaves de mi casa!

— ¿Serán estas? —Sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra las llaves que por accidente le había dado en la tarde.

Las tomó rápidamente y volteó a ver a Mello quien ya estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Quizá aún me salve de una muerte segura!

— ¿No tienes llave de repuesto? —Preguntó Beyond con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, me temo que no…Y créeme que es pésima idea que toque la puerta de mi casa y que mi padre me abra… Bueno ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr hacía su propia casa, chocando con Grimmjow en el camino y recibiendo un "¡Fíjate imbécil!" por su parte.

Mello suspiró sin más y le dio paso a Beyond, después de todo…No había sido su culpa que Matt fuera tan descuidado.

— ¿Qué había pasado con Grimmjow? ¿Por qué no ha venido a ensayar? — Mientras cada quien caminaban hacía sus respectivos cuartos, aprovecho para averiguar aquello.

—Por idiota — Fue todo lo que contesto el Birthday antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Mello alzó una ceja por la respuesta, antes de entrar él mismo a su propio cuarto.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con pesadez y prendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su lado. Masajeó su frente y mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

Las cosas se habían complicado realmente apenas salió de la escuela y llegó a su casa… Pero aún no era tiempo de preocupar a Matt, al menos no a pocas semanas de su cumpleaños…

Apretó sus puños por lo bajo y observó la carta sobre el mueble a su lado…

Esa maldita carta de desalojo de vivienda…

—Maldición…

* * *

**N/A: **¡Epa! ¿Les saco de onda el final? Lo releí varias veces y forme varios finales en mi cabeza sobre esta parte... Quería dejarlo en suspenso, espero haber logrado ese efecto en ustedes. Mello tiene problemas...

Oh, por otro lado, espero que estén disfrutando del fic hasta ahora, si quieren un poco más de información de mi fic pueden entrar a mi perfil, quizá hallen un par de cosas interesantes... ¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo? Si gustan dejar Review, agregar a favoritos o alertar, o en toco caso recomendar, yo les agradeceré como no tienen idea...

Sólo daré un pequeño spoiler al siguiente capítulo: Se centrará en Mello y Matt. Ya que estos últimos dos han sido más Grimmjow y Beyond.

Y ahora:

**Reviews Anónimos:**

_Kakushi Miko:_ Para mi es todo un placer leer que has disfrutado los capítulos! Grimmjow y Beyond son una combinación bastante peculiar y debo admitir que hasta ahora he amado trabajar con ellos dos y sus peleas, johh, sobre lo de meter más personajes... Aún no esta nada claro, quizá un tanto más adelante meta a lo mucho uno o dos, no sé si de DN o Bleach, no quiero enredar mucho el fic :p luego yo sola me hago bolas, pero a ver que pasa (: , igual con eso de que alargo muchos a veces los capítulos no se sabe que podría pasar!

_Lilith:_ Un placer leerte por aquí una vez más n-n y me alegra saber que estas disfrutando esto, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y que sigas por estos rumbos. Que este bien!

Por ahora es todo.

-Phanny Winkz

_17/Julio/2011_


	6. Un hombre sencillo

**Personajes principales: ** Matt y Mello.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Ya se la saben, cuidado con el lenguaje (En especial por parte de Grimmjow).

**Nota: **Entre momentos breves de inspiración con música, logre avanzar de a poquito día con día en este capítulo, nos encontraremos con pensamientos existenciales por parte de cierto personaje... En realidad no tengo mucho más que decir, me hizo reflexionar porque mientras nacía éste capítulo, trataba de reencontrarme a mi misma como lo hice con la historia de éste capítulo en particular. Espero sea de su agrado, señoritos y señoritas, les dejo aquí el capítulo seis.

Es posible que lo encuentren un pelín confuso en cierta partecita, pero lean hasta el final para saber de que va todo, igual se permite sacar su propias conclusiones en el proceso.

Muchas Gracias a Zam, me dio el empujón que necesitaba cuando le pedí el favor y por eso hoy es que tienen el capítulo después de tanto tiempo, y a Denny por ayudarme a reencontrar a mi Beyond vocalista que creía también se me estaba yendo, por supuesto, también muchas gracias a Anna que me ayudo a guiarme de vez en cuando con Beyond (Es claro que éste Beyond funciona a base del asesino original).

**Música (_Importante_): **Para entrar en calor recomiendo:

_Goo Goo Dolls - Iris:_http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0 (Sin espacios mis pequeños retoños ¿?)

Seguro conocen esa canción, un hitazo mis estimados, hitazo...

pero recomiendo ponerla cuando entremos en los pensamientos de Matt (Ya sabrán de que hablo cuando vayan leyendo).

Y la canción del café:

_Shinedown - Simple Kind Of Man_: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=rgFQ6WmxdMs (Curiosamente el vocalista de esa banda está de pelirrojo en esa canción...)

**Letra Cursiva: **Palabras a resaltar, canciones, conversaciones por teléfono, pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, o cualquier otro personaje de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

___"Be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand...  
Get your lust from the rich man's gold  
All that you need now is in your soul."  
_

_—Shinedown._

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 6: **Un hombre sencillo

Rasgueó las cuerdas de su guitara con sumo aburrimiento, mientras veía con desinterés el humo de su cigarro creando un delgado hilo gris traslucido desde la colilla, fijado entre las cuerdas del clavijero de su fiel instrumento acústico. Por un par de segundos posó su vista en Mello, quien se mantenía sentado en el sofá con mala postura y gesto fruncido, sus ojos cerrados y su ceja alzada le decían todo a Matt…

Pero no a dos hombres frente a ellos, discutiendo desde hacía cincuenta y cinco minutos exactamente.

Lo que había comenzado como un "¡Queda mejor si primero colocamos un solo de guitarra antes del coro!" terminó muy extrañamente en una discusión a gritos por parte de Grimmjow sobre las mascotas de un departamento…

Sí…

Las mascotas de un departamento…

Atravesando los temas de las canciones, el éxito, los viajes, las ciudades más adecuadas para tocar, hoteles, departamento y mujeres…

Y ni siquiera Matt sabría decir cuando es que se tocó el tema del tipo de mascotas adecuadas para un departamento… Creía recordar algo como que Beyond dijo "En ese caso prefiero una mascota" después del comentario sobre Mujeres de Grimmjow…Pero fuera como fuera, para él al principio quizá fue una discusión cualquiera, y podría decirse que hasta entretenido, pero ya se había vuelto pesado el tiempo y se lamentaba ya de ver como el par de escasos centímetros que conformaban su cigarro, caían del clavijero hasta el suelo y veía las cenizas rojizas apagarse, quedando en una tonalidad grisácea.

—Oh…Ese era el último…— Miró con lamento la desdicha de su cigarro por haber muerto sin haber llegado más que un par de veces a sus labios para ser inhalado.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que tú no sabes nada maldito anoréxico! ¡Una anaconda no daría más que problemas para la concentración a la hora de escribir de canciones! ¿Qué tal que te llega a morder, eh imbécil? ¡Morirías!

— ¿Y crees que una pantera negra es menos inofensiva?

Mello entreabrió sus ojos con cierto tilde de enojo, para después levantarse sin preámbulos del sofá, llamando la atención de aquellos dos en el proceso.

— ¡Par de idiotas, los dos estúpidos animales son una cosa ridícula de cuidar!, ahora, ¿Van a seguir discutiendo sobre mascotas ilegales y mortales o van a hacer su trabajo y se pondrán a practicar?

Grimmjow estuvo por reñir su comentario seguramente con algún insulto, pero, al ver que venía aquello, y sabiendo que el rubio tenía razón, Beyond adelantó a su palabra.

— ¿Qué hora es ya? — Preguntó totalmente fuera de tema y dejando a Grimmjow con las palabras estancadas en su boca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes prisa cumpleañero? — Cuestionó burlón el guitarrista, pues no se quedaría con las ganas de tener la última palabra.

—Me hospedo aquí con Mello…— Obvio el asuntó el Vocalista, mirándolo con un claro gesto que detonaba las palabras que no salieron de sus labios "…Idiota"

— ¡Ah!... —Gruñó — ¡Imbécil! — Y ahí estaba, la afamada última palabra.

—Diez para las diez— Respondió entonces Mello pasado esos dos comentarios.

El Birthday no logró ocultar cierto tinte de sorpresa en su gesto repentino ante su comentario… ¿Las nueve cincuenta?... ¿Había pasado casi una hora discutiendo con Grimmjow?

Que desperdicio de tiempo… Pudieron haber terminado una canción para ese entonces.

—Como sea. Tenemos sólo un par de semanas para nuestra siguiente presentación, y los ensayos han sido mitad practica y mitad estarlos oyendo pelear por cualquier estupidez, a menos que no quieran que los corra de la banda, y a ti Beyond, que te saque de mi casa, pónganse a trabajar en lo que vinieron a hacer…—El baterista trato de conservar la calma en sus palabras, pues ya conocía un tanto a Grimmjow…Sabía que con él, bastaba de una diminuta chispa para iniciar un incendio forestal.

— ¿Mañana habrá ensayo? — Indagó esta vez Grimmjow, tronando su cuello mientras guardaba su guitarra pantera en su estuche.

—Oh, seguro que si— Respondió esta vez el pelirrojo una vez que guardo su guitarra y se levantó. —A la misma hora de hoy.

—En ese caso me largo ya— Y sin decir algo más, Grimmjow tomó el estuche en la que ya se encontraba su pantera, se la colgó y dio media vuelta hacía la puerta, despidiéndose solamente con un ademán de mano sin voltear a verlos.

Matt sonrió por aquello e igualmente con un gesto de mano se despidió de Mello y Beyond, alcanzó a Grimmjow ya fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Él en ese momento hubiera sacado otro cigarro para acompañar la caminata por la noche hacía su casa, pero…Al tentar el bolsillo de su pantalón, fue cuando recordó que ya se le habían acabado. Suspiró resignado mientras su paso se emparejaba con el del otro guitarrista.

Escuchaba a Grimmjow mascullar cientos de insultos dirigidos a Beyond, lo cual en realidad le daba algo de risa, ¿Cómo es que podían discutir tanto tiempo? Y aún después de ya no estar viéndolo, él seguía maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. Incluso ni siquiera Mello solía ser tan irritante cuando discutía con alguien y el enojo pasaba después de un buen rato, no…Grimmjow parecía ser incluso aún más explosivo e impulsivo.

— ¿Tú de que ríes? —Percatándose una vez de su risa interna, Grimmjow le preguntó de mala gana.

—Oh, no, nada — Le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin detener su paso —, es sólo que me preguntaba si Beyond piensa pagar pronto por el arreglo de tu guitarra.

—_Kshi_ —Chaqueó la lengua —, ese maldito anoréxico imbécil…Más le vale que lo haga o me encargaré de destruirle su estúpido rostro con mis propias manos.

—Hm, ya veo… ¿Entonces no estas en la banda ni siquiera por un poquitito de gusto? ¿Acaso no te gusta como tocamos? —Indagó curioso el pelirrojo, levantando unos momentos su vista al cielo y observarlo en su velo negro cubierto por miles de estrellas en aquella noche…Que calmado estaba todo.

—Bah— Él desvió su vista hacía el frente, sin embargo…No dijo nada más. A lo que el de goggles rió aún un poco más y miró sus pies unos momentos siguiendo su paso.

Pero que ironía de vida la suya. Cuando creía que no podría conocer a un tipo igual de complicado que Mello…Conoce a esos dos. ¿Acaso el destino estaba tan empeñado en jugarle sucio? En realidad casi podría contestarse esa pregunta el mismo con un rotundo y bien definido _Sí. _Sin embargo… No se quejaba del todo, vamos, no podía hacerlo. La calidad en lo que hacían… No era algo que musicalmente se podría catalogar como normal, estaba más que claro, pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que cuatro sujetos que apenas se conocen, lograran conectar su trabajo perfectamente como a un rompecabezas?

No podía llamarlo sólo suerte, porque había sucedido no con una, ni dos, si no más de tres canciones, en un lapso menor a un mes… Eso, definitivamente no era cualquier cosa. Y Matt lo sabía, sabía que había encontrado la calidad de personas ideales, y que, a pesar de lo extremista en sus indiferencia refiriéndose a la personalidad, su música era…Algo renovador.

Por el momento no podía hacer más. Quedaba en manos de Beyond Birthday que Grimmjow no dejará la banda para cuando terminará de hacerle los arreglos adecuados y prometidos a su guitarra eléctrica. Pero había un problema… Uno que venía carcomiendo la mente de Matt desde hacía apenas un par de días. Él era una persona que, aunque no lo pareciese…Calculaba. Calculaba el futuro, ¿Cuáles son los caminos a tomar? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? Muchas veces conocía la respuesta, sobretodo cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones con Mello, y aunque en ciertas ocasiones sabía, desde su perspectiva que no era la mejor opción…Le seguía…

Porque era su mejor amigo.

Pero entonces, cuando Matt se halló a si mismo aplicando esa ración de posibilidades con ellos cuatro conforme a la banda y su desarrollo en un futuro no mayor a cinco años…

Había llegado a una catástrofe, que terminó por darle dolores de cabeza.

No podía simplemente, aplicar el lado bueno a eso. ¿Cómo podría…? Un vocalista con talento pero que ciertamente aún a ese punto no lograba entender, un baterista con tintes de rebelde sin cadenas pero humanista, y un guitarrista explosivo con afanes por la pelea y las discusiones, sobre todo con sujetos raros con Beyond. Eso, definitivamente, no era una combinación que podría conjeturarse por demasiado tiempo.

Terminaría por explotar.

Entonces, ¿Ese era acaso su mayor reto, fuera del tema musical?

¿Aprender a convivir entre ellos cuatro sin matarse en el proceso?

Si había algo que a él no le gustaba, eran las amistades forzadas y complicadas, no le agradaba en definitiva sentir ese ambiente tenso, pero parecía que si quería hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida, primero tendría que aprender que no todo viene en bandeja de oro…

Se le habían dado las oportunidades perfectas, las personas que rellenaban el campo de sus requisitos para salir adelante, y el talento que necesitaba.

Pero ahora tendrían que aprender a acomodar eso en un pequeño cubito donde el espacio queda reducido a eso…

Convivir entre ellos.

Suspiró con notorio desdén, ya le había comenzado a doler la cabeza por eso…Y eso que sólo había sacado teorías superficiales, sin indagarlas realmente a fondo.

Y sin contar que eso le llevaba a otro tema…

¿Qué tan preparado y dispuesto estaba él mismo por la banda? Había ha visto a Mello sufrir un cambio radical en cuanto a su opinión sobre la banda en esas semanas. Desde que había tocado había puesto un empeño increíble, además de que ahora practicaba todos los días y estaba muy decidido a avanzar. Lo mismo podía decir que Beyond y Grimmjow, sobre todo ellos dos a decir verdad… Se veía que eran el tipo de sujetos que arriesgaban lo que tenían por su pasión, y no les importaba absolutamente nada más.

Pero entonces… ¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba? Literalmente había sido él quien formó la banda, pero al ver la determinación de todos en lo que hacían, le hacía sentir un poco desubicado. Tocaba en la banda porque siempre había sido su sueño, para pasar el tiempo, para ver que tan lejos podía llegar…Pero no estaba seguro que llegará al nivel de los demás, quienes parecían cada vez más seguros con el proyecto.

De que sería más un trabajo y estilo de vida, que un pasatiempo.

Pero que dilema…

Grimmjow le miró de reojo cuando lo escuchó suspirar, casi podría estar seguro de que Matt estaba teniendo un conflicto interno entre él mismo, lo cual en realidad le daba lo mismo que un insecto aplastado. Su único objetivo en ese momento era llegar a su departamento y tirarse en su sofá, tomar una cerveza y componer en su pantera hasta que le salieran ampollas sobre las ampollas, y después dormir.

Fijó su vista de nuevo en el camino, a ese paso llegaría a su casa en una hora, y no tenía intenciones de tomarse tanto tiempo en eso, además no estaba interesado en entablar una plática con Matt. Por esto estuvo apunto de adelantar su paso sin aviso para tomar otro camino más corto, pero la voz del pelirrojo le llamó.

—Grimmjow…

— ¿Ah? — Prestó su atención una vez más en él.

— ¿Por qué tocas la guitarra? — Le miró con cierto indicio de curiosidad, más su mirada se encontraba firme sobre su persona.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Porque es lo que me gusta y soy bueno en ello — Le respondió sin estar muy seguro de a que había venido esa repentina pregunta.

—Yo toco porque me ayuda a relajarme y me gusta mucho…Sin embargo, ustedes se ven tan decididos con esto, más que yo—Se rió casi como si se burlará de su desdicha.

—Escucha, no soy tu consejero ni tu psicólogo ni ninguna mierda parecida para que me cuentes tus problemas — Le contestó con voz dura —, pero si crees que eres no suficiente para la banda, entonces lárgate y no nos causes problemas con tus dudas existenciales. Otro guitarrista se puede encontrar rápido.

Matt frunció la comisura de sus labios. Sonaba crudo y directo…Pero Grimmjow tenía razón. Si dudaba sólo atrasaría a los demás. Llevaba tocando la guitarra prácticamente toda su vida, incluso después de la muerte de su madre, fue cuando más se centró en tocar y componer canciones. Sabía que no debía dudar ahora que las cosas estaban sucediendo.

Pero quizá no podía evitarlo, Beyond y Grimmjow eran unos sujetos muy diferentes a él, ciertamente no había esperado conocer a ese tipo de gente, tan aferrados a algo, incluso quizá más que él. Eso quizá era lo que terminaba por enterrarle aquellas dudas en la cabeza.

—Ah…—Soltó un inapetente quejido y se volvió a lamentar de no tener un cigarro cuando más lo necesitaba. Quizá le faltaba la determinación de hierro que poseía Grimmjow y debía dejarse de rodeos.

—Y otra cosa.

— ¿Dime? — Le divisó por el rabillo del ojo, ajustando un poco la guitarra a su hombro.

El segundo guitarrista estiró la mano frente. Con expresión desvergonzada.

—Dame unos cuantos dólares.

—… ¿Ah? — Torció el gesto en confusión, absteniéndose de detener su paso.

Grimmjow le miró fijo, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se gastó el dinero que tenía en bebidas y la renta de su departamento? No necesitaba dar explicaciones, necesitaba dinero. Y no pensaba ir a pedirle al anoréxico, ese idiota era el ser más tacaño que había conocido, y claro, Matt tenía cara de ingenuo.

—Sólo dámelos y ya, me ahorrare explicaciones y tu unos golpes — Movió sus dedos en un ademán de exigencia. Él sólo quería un par de cerveza y ya.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

— ¿La tienes? — Cuestionó la misma pregunta.

El guitarrista ocultó un gesto de desacuerdo, sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su celular y sacó los primeros diez dólares que observó sobresalientes. Grimmjow no tardó en literalmente arrebatárselos…

—Vaya…— _Qué sinvergüenza._

—Nos vemos— Se despidió sin un gracias, tomando el camino derecho de la subdivisión de la calle, Matt tomó el contrario.

Esperara que no se le hiciera una costumbre…Aunque ciertamente después de ver como discutía e incluso a veces casi peleaba a golpes con Beyond cuando él se oponía, prefería llevar las cosas calmadas, sabía que habría problemas si Grimmjow terminaba de estallar con él.

—Quizá soy demasiado blando — Resopló al final una vez que perdió de vista a Grimmjow.

Prosiguió él solo, ahora simplemente con sus pensamientos y repasando fugazmente la platica recién realizada.

Se retuvo de un mohín.

Había pensado en su madre otra vez entre una de sus tantas cavilaciones, además, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños…

Matt solía tratar de pasar desapercibido en su cumpleaños, sencillamente porque…

—Hm…— Torció los labios con desagrado mientras mantenía su paso. Necesitaba concentrarse en la música, así cumpliera ya veinte años, la siguiente presentación sería en una semana y media, aunque las practicas habían ido bien (Sin contar las peleas de aquellos dos) estaba seguro que aún podían avanzar mucho en esos diez días.

Se aseguró de respirar hondo y miró ya cerca su casa, con lo que avivó levemente su paso, sacando al mismo tiempo las llaves de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Miró el reloj por inercia, aún era relativamente temprano, así que no habría problemas con el viejo sobre la hora de llagada, bien, al menos sólo deseaba llegar temprano y sin alzamiento de voz. Abrió la puerta, tintineando sus llaves levemente por los pequeños llaveros en forma de guitarra que chocaban entre si, y pasó a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Todo se veía demasiado tranquilo… Como fuera, le tenía sin cuidado. Camino hacía el pasillo que se conectaba con el recibidor y entró a la cocina, siendo captada su atención por un sobre encima de la mesa, alzó la ceja cuando detalló un nombre en el pliegue de ésta

"Matt Jeevas" con cursiva caligrafía mecanografiada.

Ya sabía que decía la carta, ya sabía de quien era y para que era. La tomó con desgano y abrió el refrigerador, agarrando de ahí una botella de soda bien fría, buscando sin éxito alguno con la mirada algunas sobras de la comida o algo similar, como de costumbre, nada. Al menos agradecía el haber comido temprano en casa de Mello, así que cerró el refrigerador, acomodó un poco su guitarra y ya con sobre y soda en manos distintas, caminó hacías las escaleras con calma, sin siquiera preocuparse realmente por encender las luces de la casa.

Sin embargo, había un detalle muy importante con el que el guitarrista no esperaba encontrarse esa vez. Él se dio cuenta de eso, cuando, entrando a su cuarto y abriendo a su vez el sobre leyendo con desganada ganas por ya saber de memoria lo que decía con anterioridad…

Pero esa vez era diferente.

Muy diferente.

No eran las noticias de siempre, no era el detallado informe que solía leer, los resultados y las conclusiones que decían una y otra vez. A decir verdad, no eran ni lo más cercano a las noticias usuales a las que después de tanto tiempo, él ya estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir en ese tipo de cartas.

No.

Esa vez, las noticias eran algo que impactaron como una bala contra el pecho de Matt… Dejó caer su cuerpo con pesadez en la puerta, cerrándola de paso, mientras sus ojos releían una y otra vez como maniático, sintiendo poco después un dolor de cabeza y las energías muertas, como si tuviera un ataque de neurastenia ahí mismo.

Él se había dicho que debía prepararse para esas noticias… Pero fue la misma situación estancada por años y años, lo que le hicieron dejar en segundo plano, algo tan importante con lo que ahora sin preparación mental debía tomar por los cuernos totalmente desarmado y desnudo.

—Así que… A fin de cuentas siempre termino quedándome más solo… — Intentó, realmente que lo intentó, pero no pudo esbozar una sonrisa como solía hacerlo, y no pudo decirse así mismo que había un lado positivo.

Porque simplemente no lo había. Él había pasado por alto los síntomas, había pasado por alto el avance, por centrarse en lo malo, no vio como le estaba afectando…Se lo decía siempre a sí mismo… "No te dejes llevar… No es su culpa", y ahora es que apenas se venía dando cuenta que tanto había hecho oídos sordos a esas palabras suyas durante tanto tiempo.

Se sintió terrible, se sintió una persona horriblemente mala y desconsiderada. Se había dejado llevar por lo exterior de la situación, lo muy superficial y no se había preocupado los últimos meses en tentar de vez en cuando para darse cuenta que había grietas, muchas… Y ahora había terminado por romper y destrozar totalmente la corteza.

No era si culpa… No era su culpa.

Se lo repetía Matt una y otra vez, evitando romper la hoja que sus ojos tanto se negaban a creer, pero que no podían evitar leer.

—Perdóname…— Y como esperando que pudiera escucharlo…Que realmente pudiera perdonarlo, Matt se dejó caer al suelo, recargando su peso aún en su puerta, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas…

Que lo pudiera recordar una vez más, sólo una vez más, para poder decirle cuanto lo sentía, que no quería ignorarlo ni hacerle daño.

Porque no era su intención, nunca la fue, nada fue intencional. Lo sabía y no había querido recordarlo, sólo sonreía, se decía que estaba bien, pero nunca hizo nada…

Absolutamente nada, sólo sonreír como un idiota que no sabía manejar la situación.

Era sorprendente para él como un día calmado y aburrido, se había envuelto en una neblina que absorbió por completo sus fueras y ganas. O quizá, más bien era él quien había intentado por todos los medios evitar que esos pensamientos siquiera cruzaran su mente, después de todo… Nunca aprendió realmente a sobrellevar la magnitud de esa situación, más bien, siempre intentaba rodearlo, tomando el camino más largo para no tener que distinguir nada cuando veía atrás…

Se sintió derrotado esa noche, como si la verdad le hubiera caído encima con un peso de cientos de costales de cemento. Sólo pudo dejar caer sus manos con impotencia al suelo y pensar en la persona que estaba a un par de paredes de distancia de la suya…

Había fallado, de la manera más cruda y fría.

-.-

Veinte años.

Sus primeros pensamientos en cuanto su conciencia volvió a galope después de abrir los ojos.

Veinte años de vida, diez años de tiempo, y un día para despedirse a partir de hoy…

Matt no logro rehuir el pensamiento de que su cumpleaños solía ser un día bastante _salado_. O al menos la semana que rodeaba a ese día. Por eso no le gustaba festejarlo, a pesar de que el presente de Mello y su amistad en sí le dieran las fuerzas suficientes para sobrellevar con gratitud el día, no podía evitar sentir que esa vez sería un tanto diferente.

Y así fue cuando la dura realidad golpeo una vez más a su conciencia, al ver la carta que había leído ayer al llegar, sobre el buro alado de su cama. Ahí estaba esa maldita carta, no había sido una pesadilla de mal gusto, ni una broma pesada, ni siquiera una horrible alucinación.

Ahí estaba, abierta como si quisiera relucir esas letras que conformaban una de las peores noticias que pudo haber recibido.

Se dijo que no podía dar vueltas al asunto, necesitaba enfrentarlo y aceptarlo. Quizá también debía comentárselo a Mello… Lo haría después del desayuno y hablar por teléfono para aquella llamada que sólo le confirmaría lo inevitable.

Se decidió a comenzar el día con el mejor modo que pudiera, y terminarlo de esa manera. Así pues, se levantó finalmente de su cama, tomando una ducha para realzar un poco los ánimos y despertar totalmente. Vestido y asegurándose de haber dejado su guitarra acústica donde solía dejarla cuando la llevaba, salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras hacía la cocina.

Recordaba que había bajado esas escaleras de muchos modos. Cuando estaba cansado solía sólo dar pasos rápidos para acortar el tiempo de bajada, cuando estaba entusiasmado, solía incluso brincar al piso cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, y muchas veces por eso, desde pequeño le llamaron mucho la atención, ni mencionar de aquellas veces que terminaba con el pie lastimado por caer mal. Sin embargo, sólo una vez las había bajado con esas ganas tan muertas y por los suelos, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento… Ya eran entonces dos veces, que bajaba las escaleras como si evitara pisar cada escalón, como si gruñeran y estuviera apunto de correr hacía su cuarto y encerrarse ahí. Y esa última vez, había sido diez años atrás… Exactamente, diez años atrás.

Miró por costumbre a los lados, solía hacerlo ya que siempre solía chocar con su madre de pequeño, ella le decía un "Cuidado" sonriente, y él se apenaba con un ademán de llevar su mano a su nuca. Había mantenido tantos años ese hábito, e inclusive frenaba un poco antes de tocar el suelo alfombrado con su pie. Así era siempre.

Frenaba, miraba a los dos lados y se dirigía a la cocina.

Pero nunca chocaba ya con nadie, nunca lo hacía…. Aún así, él lo seguía haciendo.

Fue hacía el pasillo y con la mirada perdida siempre en el piso, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el jugo de manzana, sin siquiera molestarse en sirve en un vaso, tomó directo del bote y lo volvió a guardar, dando la vuelta y mirando la mesa.

Y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Se quedo estático y totalmente sorprendido. Tardo varios segundos en reiniciar su sistema y pensamientos para dar crédito realmente a lo que estaba viendo ahí mismo, sobre la mesa.

Una púa negra, con un rasgueado azulado justo en la parte frontal de ella, dando la impresión de un rayo atravesándola. Pero aquello no era en todo lo que había dejado a Matt sin capacidad de movimiento por un momento. Fue la pequeña nota, la que ocupo todo su sentido del razonamiento y vista.

_Feliz Cumpleaños. Matt._

— ¿Cómo…? —Intentó buscar las palabras para terminar su frase, pero estaba totalmente paralizado y, más que nada…Totalmente sorprendido.

Porque le parecía casi imposible.

No tomó la púa para guitarra, simplemente camino a un paso sumamente apresurado escaleras arriba, pasando la puerta de su cuarto, pensando y pensando en si podría ser cierto…

Porque de ser así, estaba seguro de que sólo podría flaquear ahí mismo…

Abrió sin tocar la tercera puerta, era el cuarto de su padre.

Ahí estaba él, no estaba con su típica ropa vieja que usaba casi todos los días… Estaba peinado, vestido y arreglado, frente al espejo acomodando su corbata.

—Buenos días— Le saludó él, mirándole por el espejo por el que se veía.

Matt no respondió, sus verdes ojos sólo veían la escena, sin poder dar crédito a la situación. No podía…

— ¿Viste mi regalo, Matt?

Él soltó la perilla de la puerta, y caminó lentamente hacía él.

— ¿Matt?...

— ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo?... — Preguntó confundido su padre.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — Repitió la pregunta con otras palabras, sintiendo como la voz apenas salía de su garganta.

—Claro que sí, eres mi hijo — Le aseguró obviando la respuesta, confundido en cierta forma por su comportamiento — ¿Me ayudas con la corbata?... He olvidado como abrocharla ¿Puedes creer eso? — Rió de una forma que podría considerarse a un Matt de adulto, y él lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue asentir y comenzar a acomodarla por él —Ve a avisarle a tu madre que iremos a comer. Hoy es tu día especial.

Matt sintió como las manos le temblaban, y se detuvo… Se detuvo y trato de no bajar la vista para echarse a llorar, realmente lo estaba intentando…

—Ella…Murió, padre, hace muchos años…— Respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada con cierta ternura y nostalgia.

Su padre abrió los ojos asustado, pareciendo que la noticia le pegará duro como a una roca sobre el rostro, pero después pareció asimilarlo.

—Es cierto, murió hace tres años ¿Cierto? Lo había olvidado…

Matt lo miró, desgatado por los años, con los ojos apagados y su cabello ya casi canoso.

Su madre había muerto hace diez años…

Y tres años después, se diagnostico Alzheimer moderada en su padre.

Jamás había culpado a su padre de nada. De los golpes, de los gritos… De que le llamará por Matthew en vez de Matt, porque no sabía que él era su hijo… Pensaba que su hijo nunca llegaba a casa, pensaba que él era alguien que se hacía pasar por él.

Por eso aceptaba su enojo, aceptaba la situación. Pero ahora que lo veía ahí, tan viejo y tan vulnerable, tan acabado por la enfermedad… Se sintió horrible. Había refugiado su tristeza en casa de Mello, iba siempre con él, porque no le gustaba ver así a su padre…

Y poco a poco, se convirtió en rutina. Él se iba, y dejaba a su padre a cargo de una persona especializada, esa persona lo cuidaba, lo hacía porque a él le daba miedo…Ver como su único familiar moría lentamente sin saber siquiera que él era su hijo…

Porque sabía que tarde o temprano, se iría como su madre, que murió en su décimo cumpleaños.

Y ese día había llegado, confirmado por esa carta… Un informe que le dejaba mensualmente la persona ayudante, sobre que tanto avanzaba la enfermedad de su padre, que tan mal iba, y cuando tendría que ser finalmente internado debido a que su enfermedad sólo iba de mal en peor.

Su padre lo observo con confusión, su rostro detonaba tristeza y eso era algo que él no comprendía, porque se supone que era cumpleaños, se supone que debía sonreír…

— ¿Me das…Unos minutos? Necesito hacer algo. — Preguntó casi tímido el pelirrojo, observándolo asentir. Salió de su cuarto, sintiendo casi su pulso muerto…

Aún necesitaba digerir enteramente su situación. Había pasado ya varios meses desde que su padre le había reconocido, mínimo, 6 meses desde la última vez que él llegó a casa y fue recibido con un "Matt" y no "¿De nuevo tú?... ¡Dónde está mi hijo" o algún otro alzamiento de voz acompañado de hirientes palabras que él se había empeñado por bastante tiempo en ignorar. Sonreír e ignorar para apaciguar el real golpe que esas palabras tenían contra él.

Pero entonces, eso significaba que ese sería el último día, probablemente, que lo trataría como a un padre, así como él a un hijo.

Quizá Matt lo que más deseaba en ese momento era correr… O probablemente la palabra más adecuada sería "Buscar más tiempo". Pero eso ya no se podía, había tenido más que suficiente tiempo.

Suspiró, desganado y cabizbajo, marcando el número que ya se había, del hospital que ya conocía, y llamando a la persona que ya identificaba como el doctor de su padre. Espero un poco, y escuchó como contestaron a la otra línea.

Se tornó pálida su piel, sintió un desgano horrible, y ni siquiera había hablado aún…

—Buenas tardes…—Tonó apagado pero voz normalizada, trataba de aparentar. — Si, soy Matt, leí su carta… — La ventana del pasillo de las escaleras crearon sombras en su figura con la sol matutina, mientras él se recargaba en la pared y miraba un punto muerto entre sus pies y el piso. — Sí…Quisiera saber… ¿Cuánto tiempo…le queda?

Necesitaría más que una sonrisa despreocupada para sobrellevar ese día.

-.-

—Sabes Beyond, hay algo que se llama moderación en las cosas… ¿Conoces ese término? — Su voz sonó con un atisbo de molestia, sin embargo nunca volteó a ver al susodicho.

Así como el Birthday le había mirado apenas de reojo mientras caminaba a su paso, no se preocupo realmente en bajar el volumen sumamente exagerado de la música, ni que de sus audífonos se pudiera escuchar a un metro de distancia lo que estaba escuchando. A decir verdad, estaba en un estado entre fastidiado y aburrido.

—Recuérdame de nuevo porque tengo que venir contigo a una cosa en la que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver.

—No me inspiras confianza — Contestación instantánea por parte del rubio, quien se preguntaba como carajos Beyond podía escucharle con el volumen tan estúpidamente alto. Podía diferenciar con suma claridad lo que escuchaba, sonaba raro… Era una mezcla entre lo Alternativo y Experimental. —, por eso cuando puedo evitar que te quedes solo en la casa, aprovecho la oportunidad.

El vocalista, quien le miraba con indiferencia, se encogió de hombros por su comentario de "No me inspiras confianza"

—Entonces has asegurado prácticamente la casa para que no entre ¿No es así?

—Sí, ¿Y a qué viene eso? — Señaló Mello su propio oído, en ademan de duda sobre el audífono que se había quitado — ¿Ahora me prestarás atención o te aburriste de no escuchar ni un demonio del mundo exterior con la música tan alta?

—Oh, joh, jamás me cansaré de la música — Le miró con una sonrisa levemente torcida, pero Mello con una ceja alzada, como diciendo _¿Ajá…?_ así que prosiguió a hablar —, sólo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Esto afectará el ensayo de hoy?

El rebelde rubio hizo una mueca de descontento, pensando en que a veces tenía ganas de golpear a ese idiota.

—Evidentemente Beyond, en un rato vendrá Matt, no sabe que estaremos ahí, pero si lo cite en un lugar donde habrá gente esperando por él a que cante alguna canción.

— ¿Él canta?... — ¿Por qué Mello citaría a Matt en un lugar para cantar?, más que nada parecía una sorpresa, trataba de recordar algún comentario de su parte… Y le llegó como a un relámpago, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando recién los conoció Mello comentó que pronto Matt pasaría a tener 20 años, eso, y sumado al comportamiento del batero en ese momento, le hicieron confirmar esa idea. Una sorpresa para Matt, de su amigo. Claro…. Metió levemente su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra para bajar a la mitad el volumen y quitarse un audífono.

En realidad, su forma de ser era bastante básico y algo que se podía detallar si se le prestaba la debida atención a la forma de usar sus audífonos: Audífonos puestos pero música apagada, era equivalente a un "Puedes hablarme o no, me da igual", un audífono puesto con música a medio nivel, era un "Has llamado mi atención" y dos audífonos puestos vendría refiriéndose a un "Déjame solo".

—Sí, en la Universidad hizo muchas presentaciones y por eso era muy conocido ahí. No fue de mi agrado ponerme en contacto con esas gentes, pero al menos aceptaron ir a verlo tocar. — Agradeció entonces mentalmente de asegurarse sólo invitar a la gente que realmente tenía contacto con Matt o fueran admiradores de su música que, de tiempo en tiempo, solía componer y posteriormente presentar en la escuela para algún pequeño evento local.

—Ya veo…— Para ese punto Beyond hablaba en su estado automático (Hablar sin prestar atención), pues realmente su mente ya divaga en tratar de recordar a Matt cantando alguna canción, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido así…Ahora tenía la curiosidad clavada en eso.

Quería ver que tan bueno era.

—…Por cierto, ve por Grimmjow—Ignoró su último comentario y agregó aquello…Aunque al instante recibió una mirada retadora del vocalista.

—No pienso ir por ese sujeto.

—Deberás, porque él piensa que tenemos ensayo hoy, y ya te dije que eso fue para distraer a Matt, y si llega a mi casa y nadie le abre, seguro sólo causara un alboroto, y no tengo el humor para soportar eso. — Habló duro y estricto, pero sabía que ocupaba más que eso para convencer a Beyond, pues en ese momento por su expresión sabía que pensaba algo como "¿Y a mi que carajo me importa eso?" —, o supongo que querrás acompañarme para recibir a cada persona que vaya llegando al lugar.

—Puedo estar detrás del escenario

—No lo creo— Endureció su mirada, lo que le indicó a Beyond que discutía para terminar darle vueltas al asunto. Pero era un sujeto astuto y tenía dos buenas armas, el poder de la palabra y el carácter para intimidar, sin embargo él también tenía esos dotes, lo que llevaba la situación a un nada en una discusión, tenían 50 y 50 de posibilidades, y él no tenía precisamente el ánimo para hablar de eso todo el camino.

—Supongo que será en aquel lugar donde Matt a veces va a tocar.

—Acertado.

El Birthday frunció levemente sus labios y no dijo nada más. Sin preocuparse por avisar dio vuelta exactamente en la siguiente esquina, sabiendo que el departamento donde se quedaba Grimmjow estaba a dos cuadras de ahí.

Le jodería un poco más el humor si el idiota se atrevía a no estar en ese lugar y andar perdido en algún bar de mala fama, lo cual en otras circunstancias le habría valido un reverendo disco rayado, pero en esa situación realmente sólo quería terminar el día y seguir ensayando al siguiente. Sus ideas iban y venía y el tiempo de retenerlas solía ser limitado cuando no tomaba apuntes en específico de ellas, pues él sabía que la mente humana puede contener hasta mil quinientos pensamientos por minuto, y eso se triplicaba en él tomando en cuenta que sus ideas evolucionaban y transformaban desde sonidos hasta letras o canciones, así como ideas vagas, concretas, específicas…

Por ello mismo apuró su paso, llegando así más rápido a la esquina donde debía doblar a la derecha, para su suerte sabía claramente donde estaba el edificio donde sabía rentaba Grimmjow (Había sido literalmente fácil sacarle esa información). Se detuvo unos momentos antes de subir las escaleras hacía el segundo, en la puerta número seis…

A veces el sólo simple hecho de pensar en Grimmjow y su explosivo carácter, le hacían asquearse. Era un sujeto muy impulsivo y eso, definitivamente, era todo lo contrario a él.

Se retuvo de suspirar con adelantado cansancio por pensar aquellas cosas que sólo le amargaban de paso más el ánimo, si es que eso era posible.

Caminó finalmente decidido, subiendo casi de mala gana las escaleras y ganándose una mirada desconfiada de una señora mayor que pasó a su lado. Esa mirada la conocía, simple desconfianza por su apariencia.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a tan dichosa puerta, deteniendo su mano a medio camino de tocar la puerta…Contó hasta tres mentalmente para apaciguar si ánimo, y acercó su mano para tocar la puerta.

Y antes de… Ésta se abrió.

— ¿Ah? — Gesticuló Grimmjow apenas había abierto la puerta de su casa y observo al Birthday frente a su puerta, justo a punto de tocar. — ¿Qué haces aquí anoréxico? —Demandó saber aún con medio cuerpo dentro del departamento.

—Hoy no habrá ensayo— Le hizo saber sin rodeos, bajando finalmente su mano después del pequeño confuso momento.

—Oh, que mierda— Se encogió de hombros, extrañando un poco a Beyond de paso… ¿No le importaba?

—Sin embargo Mello requiere nuestra presencia en un lugar.

— ¿Para…?— Con indiferencia preguntó, más o menos la misma reacción que había tenido el vocalista cuando Mello le dijo esas palabras.

—Algo de Matt si mal no son mis teorías. Seguro habrá una presentación de música.

— ¿Y nosotros tocaremos ahí? Por cierto deja de hablar como un puto ejecutivo, me exaspera que hables con formalidades, no lo hagas — Cerró de portazo finalmente la puerta tras de él.

El vocalista rodó los ojos, claro, que diferencia de vocabularios.

—No Grimmjow, nosotros no tocaremos, al menos no todos…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cansado de hablar ahí mismo, comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo, al tiempo que el Birthday procedía a hacer lo mismo y así caminar a su lado.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo por ti mismo? ¿O acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer como embriagarte en un bar y terminar durmiendo en un basurero? — Beyond había aprendido en el paso de los días a mantener la curiosidad de Grimmjow lo suficientemente estimulada como para poder convencerle sin tantos rodeos. Entre más preguntas hiciera Grimmjow y menos contestara él, más le ignoraba, pero al mismo tiempo más se interesaba.

Grimmjow a veces era un manojo de contradicciones en él mismo, pero al menos le servía que fuera así en esa ocasión.

—Tsk, no me hables como si tu vida fuera mejor que la mía— Endureció su voz aunque, finalmente, no recriminó contra su comentario.

—Será en un café que conozco, no demasiado lejos de aquí. — Comentó con intenciones de desviarlo del tema y que le siguiera sin muchos reclamos.

— ¿Y habrá cerveza?

—…No, Grimmjow, no habrá cerveza.

—Pues que mierda—Miró de reojo a Beyond, quien caminaba a una distancia prudente de él. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, siempre hacía eso, caminaba como si marcara un límite de entre una persona a su espacio personal. —Hey— Probó algo. Le pegó levemente con su puño en el hombro, ganándose al instante una mirada desconfiada de Beyond por el repentino acto— ¿Crees que tengo toda mi vida para esperarte? Escúchame bien imbécil, si no piensas arreglar mi pantera y sólo me estas-

—Soy una persona de palabra Grimmjow— Le interrumpió al ver a donde iba el asunto. —Te dije que me dieras un tiempo.

—Si, tiempo, y ya van a pasar dos meses ¿Me crees idiota?

El Birthday torció un poco los labios. Sabía que ya no podría retener al francés por demasiado tiempo… Tenía que cerrar ya el asunto.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Eh? — Evidentemente confundido Grimmjow lo observo.

— Voy a arreglar ya a tu guitarra, pero a cambio debes hacerme un favor.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota mentiroso estúpido Cumpleañero! ¡Habías dicho claramente que arreglarías a Pantera si yo tocaba con ustedes! ¡No pienso hacerte ningún puto favor!

—Así es Grimmjow, yo te dije que haría eso. Sin embargo no fuiste a muchos ensayos con nosotros, y en muchas ocasiones sólo discutías conmigo por horas, así que puedo tomar tu parte del trato como cumplido a medias, y para completarlo necesitas hacerme un último favor.

Grimmjow rechinó sus dientes enfurecido, el maldito le estaba tomando el pelo.

—No pienso hacerte ni un jodido favor.

—Entonces yo no sacaré ni un dólar para tu guitarra.

Se detuvo de mala gana y lo miró, para asegurarse que sus palabras iban en serio…A veces detestaba de más a ese anoréxico.

—Puedo largarme.

—Yo también, Grimmjow, puedo largarme y dejarte sin ayuda para tu Pantera, también puedo mandar a un demonio a la banda.

El francés frunció el entrecejo…Veía su punto. Podía irse, pero no lo hacía porque por el momento, valía la pena quedarse. Quería hacerle ver que no era necesario irse en cuanto terminara de hacer los arreglos a su instrumento… ¿Acaso el maldito estaba tratando de retenerlo?

Pero entonces eso significaba que veía su talento.

Medio sonrió de lado, chasqueando la lengua finalmente y retomando su paso.

—Ya anda, dime tu puto favor.

—Es muy sencillo, — El Birthday se extrañó un poco por el repentino cambio de parecer, pero pensó que prefería no indagar en ello y dejarlo así.

—Dilo ya.

Beyond entreabrió los labios para hablar, sin embargo se detuvo cuando visualizo finalmente el café en donde Mello había confirmado que estaría. Le señaló con la mirada a su compañero el lugar y él miró el local de reojo, entendiendo la indirecta. Se olvidaron de lo que hablaban cuando detallaron que había bastante personas llegando al lugar, ciertamente no se esperaban que Mello lograra juntar esa cantidad de personas… Y todo por Matt. El batero les observó llegar y apenas hizo un pequeño ademán de levantar la cabeza como diciendo un "¿Qué hay?" a lo que aquellos dos respondieron de manera similar.

— ¿No es la gente que fue a nuestra primera presentación? — Indagó entonces el vocal, al reconocer un par de rostros que aseguraba ver visto aquel día, solía recordar bien los rostros incluso con una sola repasada de las facciones.

—Si, la presentación fue de la Universidad, y estás personas son quienes siempre gustaron de escuchar a Matt cantar.

—Un momento ¿Él quien se va a presentar como solita hoy? —Preguntó Grimmjow viendo entonces como concordaba todo.

—Sí—Quizá le habría dado algo material de haber podido contar con el dinero suficiente para ese momento, pero estaba seguro que si había algo que a Matt le gustaba más que las cosas físicas, eran los momentos de música e inspiración. Qué mejor que regalarle un momento así. Miró dentro del local, observando como la gente iba llegando, y sonrió de lado. Su plan estaba saliendo perfecto. — Háganme un favor y entren para revisar que el equipo éste bien conectado, sólo es el micrófono y un par de amplificadores.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada de "¿Hablas en serio?" aunque cuando el rubio vigorizó su mirada, ambos sólo suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, indiferentes al asunto. Beyond ya había estado notando aquellos choques de poder entre ellos tres específicamente, tenían un carácter fuerte y dominante y provocaba más de un par de discusiones sobre la preparación de la banda.

Al final entraron al local con el pensamiento de que en realidad no había nada mejor que hacer, para aquellas horas de las tardes los bares que solían visitar no abrían aún, no iba a ver ensayo y el humor ligeramente más sofocado por culpa del renuente calor, fue lo que terminó por hacerles caer en la cuenta que era mejor distraerse con algo que sabían, que hacerse tontos a plena luz o muriéndose de calor en la casa de Mello.

El batero por su parte miró la hora desde el reloj de pared del lugar, y se extrañó levemente al ver que pasaban de las dos y Matt no le había siquiera llamado o ido a buscar. En especial en ese día, todos los años le buscaba desde temprano para hacer tiempo hasta la noche y salir a perderse entre tragos y platicas. Se había distraído más de la cuenta organizando lo del lugar, que había pasado por alto ese detalle. Suspiró con desdén y sacó su teléfono celular (El cual por cierto odiaba con todo su ser), y marcó tecla rápida para marcar el número de su amigo…Aunque igualmente no es como si tuviera muchos contactos en él.

Sus dudas crecieron cuando Matt no contestó las dos llamadas que le había hecho, había terminado siendo avisado por el buzón que dejará su mensaje, a lo cual arrugaba cada vez más el entrecejo y miraba el celular como si éste tuviera la culpa.

¿Dónde estaba?... Lo intentaría una vez más, total, la tercera era la vencida.

Espero a que contestaran, mientras tomaba una pose demandante y mirada expectante.

— ¿Mello?

— ¡Matt! ¿Dónde estás? — Soltó finalmente, un poco aliviado de que al fin tomara la llamada, comenzaba a cansarse.

—Oye, Mello…Necesito decirte algo.

El rubio se percato de inmediato del tono de voz de Matt, por lo que arqueó levemente su ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo?

Mientras el Birthday revisaba los controles del amplificador para que el sonido se escuchara limpio, logró precisar muy de reojo el gesto de Mello, que de un momento a otro se torno pálido y decaído. Malas noticias, eso era seguro. En realidad, no es como si le importara saber, pero si le interesaba estar enterado si debía asegurarse de que el sonido funcionara, porque si Matt no iba a poder asistir, no quería perder tiempo innecesario en eso.

Como respondiendo a esos pensamientos, el vocalista miró a Mello colgar, después de un par de minutos, y caminar hacía ellos con la mirada ciertamente perdida entre ellos y el público. Se detuvo justo frente al pequeño escenario que tenía incluido el local, sólo un poco más alto que al nivel de sus rodillas, y miró a Beyond, quien parecía en espera.

—No tarda— Murmuró haciéndose notar indiferente ante él, y haciendo una seña con la cabeza de que prosiguiera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Aún sorprendido por la sorpresa, pues sí que le había tomado desprevenido, se sentó en la esquina del escenario y recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, dándose cuenta entonces el porque Matt ni siquiera había aparecido en toda la mañana.

Se llevarían a su padre, y probablemente tampoco le quedaban más de dos años de vida. Eso había lo golpeado seguramente por la espalda. En realidad, incluso él mismo había ignorado el empeoramiento del padre de Matt desde hacía más de un año, sin embargo jamás había dejado de lado la realidad de que, en cualquier momento Matt recibiría esa noticia.

Soltó otro sonoro suspiro, casi sintiendo que abusaba de ellos por ese día, y se dedicó divisar con calma la gente sentada en mesas, platicando y tomando alguna bebida. Veía sólo a un par con un pequeño presente, pero lo que más se percató en aquel momento, era que Matsuda no había llegado aún, si es que pensaba venir…Estaba seguro que se habría enterado de todo, lo cual le hacía entrar en duda… Sabía que Matsuda probablemente había terminado resentido con Matt por finalmente no aceptar su oferta, y de paso irse con otra banda, pero no pensó que llegaría al punto de que no iría a una presentación suya…Con lo mucho que parecía estar de obseso con su talento en la guitarra.

Bueno, mejor para él, no le caía ese idiota de Matsuda, a decir verdad, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, todo está listo, sólo dependerá de Matt si desea hacer algún ajuste personal al volumen, pero en general ya está — Le hizo saber Beyond parándose a su lado y observando la puerta de entrada.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa sus fiestitas de amigos. En cuanto se acabe esto yo me largo— Eso era lo único que esperaba Grimmjow, que se acabara y que pasara el tiempo para que fueran al menos las seis de la tarde, eso era lo único que le detenía de un buen trago…Sin mencionar que aún quería saber que era lo que ese anoréxico le iba a pedir.

—Grimmjow, no me interesa saber, resérvate tus pensamientos y no los digas en voz alta — Le comentó Beyond con un tonó inexpresivo.

— ¡Tú cállate! — Inmediatamente le devolvió el mal gesto —, sino te interesa reviéntate el puto tímpano, que yo hablo cuando me de la gana.

El susodicho apenas por un segundo le observó con un gesto de indiferencia, pero prefirió ignorarlo por esa vez, por lo que al final Grimmjow soltó un "Bah" por lo bajo y se sentó en el escenario a sus anchas, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Mello hizo fuertes, realmente fuertes intentos mentales para no soltarse a gritarle a esos inútiles, quizá en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, pero la reciente noticia de Matt lo había dejado sobre medio descolocado.

Se levantó entonces al instante cuando observó su carro rojo estacionarse frente a local, y visualizo al instante a su padre en el asiento del copiloto… Así que realmente era cierto…

Se había acordado que Matt era su hijo.

Caminó hasta la entrada del local, observándole atento. Matt bajó junto con su padre y ambos caminaron hacía la entrada donde él estaba. Él se hizo aún lado…Y en cuanto Matt entró, fue recibido por una grata bienvenida, de parte de todos quienes le seguían en su música.

Le aplaudieron, le sonrieron y él sólo atinó quedarse por un par de segundos estático, sonriendo poco después. Sonriendo, sinceramente, como pensó que no podría hacerlo ese día.

Volteó atrás aún sin palabras, para mirar a Mello y a su padre quienes le miraban desde la entrada, con una afable sonrisa.

—Mello…

—Sólo cállate y toca, a eso han venido — Le interrumpió medio de broma, haciéndolo sonreír aún más en el proceso.

El pelirrojo por el momento sorpresa, apenas torpemente asintió y giró su vista de nuevo con lo demás, quienes recibían aún con un "Felicidades" o un "¡Ya 20 Matt!".

Se emocionó, les asentía y agradecía, caminando hacía el escenario que ya se había montado exclusivamente para que él tocara. Una reluciente guitarra electroacústica le susurraba a que la tomará sin pudor, y al sentir el mano de éste, y ya arriba del escenario, observando a las dos personas que habían marcado su vida pasando a sentarse en unas de las meses de frente, borró de su mente la noticia que le había abierto una vieja herida, y se acercó desmañado hacía el micrófono que ya estaba encendido.

Antes de hablar, escuchó que alzaban la voz al fondo y decía un "¡Toca ya Matt!" por lo que rió levemente.

—Eh…Antes de comenzar, sólo quiero decir una cosa, para todos… Gracias — Agregó con susurro al final. Su público le aplaudió y ánimo con chiflidos, pero ciertamente, al decir eso último, Matt sólo había visto a Mello, y le reflejó con su mirada verde, que realmente, sin rodeos, le agradecía el detalle.

Carraspeó un poco su voz, y pensó mentalmente rápido en que podría hacer cover para esa tarde. Se sentía mejor, en confianza desde ese lugar.

—Bueno…No he venido preparado, ni siquiera estoy afinado, aunque probablemente serán sus oídos quienes lo sientan — Rieron por eso, aunque Matt trataba de hacer tiempo para pensar rápidamente en algo.

Rasgueó lentamente las cuerdas de esa guitarra, notando que estaba perfectamente afinada, y trató de buscar el primer ritmo que se le viniera a la mente.

Pero en vez de eso, él volteó a ver a su padre.

Tornó su gesto un poco más serio, mientras él le sonreía y asentía en modo de aprobación… Pensó sólo en una persona. Pensó en su madre.

—Yo…— Comenzó a hablar —Quisiera, er…tocar una canción que compuse hace algunos años. Para mi no es solamente una canción, sino palabras de aliento que solía darme mi madre.

Dicho eso, los demás guardaron un poco de silencio, incluyendo a su padre y a Mello.

Interesados igualmente por el asunto de la presentación, Beyond y Grimmjow se mantuvieron a distancia pero aún así lo suficientemente cerca como para observarle tocar, tratando fuertemente de ignorar el hecho de sentirse en cierta forma desubicados, pero a la vez familiarizados por el asunto de la música.

El guitarrista sacó entonces del bolsillo de su pantalón aquella púa negra que le había regalado su padre y tomado de la mesa antes de salir. Jugueteó con los tonos como si tratara de recordar con exactitud las notas, y finalmente, con unos cuantos segundos de pausa, él marcó un ritmo con las cuerdas.

Se acercó al micrófono con los ojos entrecerrados, y cantó las primeras palabras que marcaban en definitivo el tipo de canción acústica que tocaría.

—My mama told me…When I was Young, Said sit besides me…On only son— Cantó desde el inicio como si realmente narrara la situación, y el suceso en el cual su madre, le había dicho aquellas palabras… —Oh, take your time, don't live too fast…Troubles will come, and they will pass—Sus manos y su voz se coordinaron sin problemas para dar vida a una canción, que no sólo venía de su mente.

Sino de sus recuerdos, y un momento con su Madre que al parecer, le había marcado. Cuando citó la última palabra que le llevaría al coro, Matt cerró los ojos, y sin notarlo agregó vigor a sus rasgueos.

—And be a simple…Kind of man — Cantó el coro con solidez, pero un claro sentimiento impregnado en ellas —And be something, you'll love and undertand…—Repitió el coro con la misma intensidad, creando un ambiente ajeno al que hacía apenas unos minutos todos estaban.

Prestaban atención, escuchaban y casi sentían palpitar sus sentimientos, como algo que podían tocar, su voz llegó a sus oídos con conmoción, y eso fue lo que atrapó la atención de todos, incluidos dos músicos de peculiar apariencia.

—All that you need now…Is in your soul. And you can to this, oh baby, if you try…All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied — Subió el tonó de su voz, y prosiguió al coro que era lo que más atrapaba, a su vez la historia narrada por un guitarrista y su guitarra acústica, que revivían con sensibilidad pero cierta alegría, las palabras que él parecía tratar de seguir.

Un camino marcado…

Mello había recordado esa canción, sin embargo estaba seguro que ninguna de todas las veces anteriores que la había cantado, lo había hecho tan bien como en ese momento, que, evidentemente, también dejaba pasmado a su padre, que en ese momento sólo escuchaba con atención las palabras de Matt.

—Oh, don't you worry…You'll find yourself. Follow you heart, and nothing else — Para ese punto, el guitarrista comenzaba entonces a resentir como quemaban las palabras en su mente, y sobretodo en su alma. Porque esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir de la voz de su madre…

Por ello, cantó con más fervor el coro, subiendo el tono, tomando con un poco más de fuerza la guitarra, y observando apenas como los demás le escuchaban absorbidos por la historia, y canción.

Al final marcó un par de notas que se desvanecieron en el aire con la canción. Y sin chistar un momento, todas las personas se levantaron de su lugar, y comenzaron a aclamar y elogiar su presentación con aplausos llenos de devoción, mientras Matt sonreía de lado, con la vista semi baja y sonriendo de lado, pensando en el tiempo que hacía no tocaba esa canción, pero que la había recordado como si esas mismas palabras, las hubiera escuchado hace un par de horas.

Se sintió liberado, y le relajó finalmente, poder mostrarle a su padre que al final, él se había llevado un buen recuerdo y aprendizaje de su madre, y estaba seguro que lo entendía, por sus ojos ya con líneas marcadas por los años, llorosos y sonriendo. La edad y la enfermedad lo devoraban, pero parecía que no había cambiado su sonrisa como antes de enfermarse.

Sonrió, agradeció, y se agachó en su lugar, para que Mello no le echará en cara después por aquella lágrima que logró, sin poder evitarlo, escapar y bajar por su mejilla.

-.-

No se previo nunca que la noche llegaría con tanta rapidez, la situación simplemente se dio, y todos decidieron quedarse con Matt ese día… Conocían su historia, sabían lo de su madre, y sabían que quizá ese sería el último día que Matt estaría con su padre, pues no era secreto lo de su padecimiento.

Y entre burlas con gente que trataba pero simplemente no podía mantener los tonos adecuados para cantar, un whisky y Tequila que se habían colado sin darse cuenta, y buenas compañías, Matt se permitió olvidar por esos momentos y convivir con quienes apreciaba. Todos habían sido amables con él, y literalmente, hasta la compañía de Beyond y Grimmjow le había agradado (Después de un par de copas Grimmjow había entrado un poquito más en confianza).

Por eso, cuando finalmente se marcaba casi las diez de la noche, y comenzaron todos a retirarse del lugar con un último felicidades o agregando que la pasaron muy bien, Matt cayó de nueva cuenta que al día siguiente su padre debería irse al centro especializado, y que, muy probablemente, no le volvería a recordar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Eso fue como un golpe en su estomago, aunque ahora sentía que al menos vestía con un chaleco anti golpes para contrarrestar un poco el dolor.

Mello le observó a lo lejos, con su padre frente a su auto platicando, y pensando en que hacía tiempo que no veía a Matt sonreír así… O siquiera soltar una lágrima de nostalgia. Estaba idiota si creía que no se había percatado de eso.

—…No estoy seguro de que es lo que le haya pasado a la madre de Matt— Se hizo escuchar la voz del vocalista, llegando desde su derecha —, pero veo que no sólo tiene talento con la guitarra…

—Sí— Fue lo único que contestó en ese momento Mello, ignorando el frío de la noche, y asintiendo más que nada por inercia.

Beyond le dedicó una última mirada al rubio, decidiéndose entonces a dar media vuelta, pero topándose con el segundo guitarrista en la entrada. No hacía falta decir que se le notaba un par de copas demás…

Lo cual en realidad le hizo sonreír medio sátiro.

—Oye, Grimmjow.

—Qué quieres inútil. —Medio preguntó, medio contestó.

—Te diré ya cuál es el favor que quiero que me hagas.

— ¿Eh? — Arqueó una ceja y le miró, con la botella de whisky en mano —, dilo pues, no tengo todo tu tiempo, debo ir a buscar más de esto — Removió entre su mano la botella casi vacía.

—Intégrate más.

— ¿A la banda?... ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si tú no lo haces?

El Birthday observó por el reflejo de la puerta a Matt abrazando a su padre, y miró entonces a los ojos a Grimmjow.

—Porque vale la pena.

Esos idiotas…Tenían talento…

Y estaba seguro de que ahora en eso, nadie se atrevería a ponerlo en duda.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh por todas mis santas mermeladas, no puedo creer que al fin haya terminado el capítulo, creo que con ninguno había batallado antes tanto. Quizá es por el hecho de que siempre me ha dado dolores de cabeza escribir sobre historias o pasados de personajes, pero mis amados personajes tienen una historia que contar.

So... Es todo por ahora, espero haya sigo de su agrado y pues como siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva que deseen decirme, yo estaré aquí para leerlos, favoritos o cualquier cosa yo se los agradezco.

También quisiera comentar que la galeria de FanArts de Z.R ya está creciendo...Pueden entrar a mi perfil para más información sobre eso.

Cuídense, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Pido disculpas si me he comido alguna letra, lo he releído varias veces pero la verdad, son las 3 de la mañana y temo que mis ojos pudieran haberme engañado en un par de veces. Aún así espero haya quedado decente.

Ohhh y no nos olvidemos de los reviews anónimos:

**Reviews Anónimos:**

**Falainonn:** Hola Falainonn, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar por acá y leer, y para mi es un placer que te haya gustado la historia, así como espero ese gusto siga, pues apenas va comenzando todo, esté bien!

**Leo: **¿Fan de Grimmjow y Mello? ¡Todo un placer! Yo estoy comenzando a agarrarle un gran cariño a ese personaje, amo su personalidad y me encanta manejarlo. Gracias por pasarse, saludos!

**Kakushi Miko:** Hola Miko! Me agrado bastante tu review, me hace sonreír ver que a alguien le gusta como va todo, y si admito que adoro hacerlos pelear a esos dos xD, son mi entretenimiento personal (Pero ellos no deben hacerlo o me destruirán, lol). Y sobre lo del personaje, es seguro que se presenten un par más, quizá si, quizá no, nunca se sabe, joh. Gracias por comentar de verdad. ¡Este bien!

-Phanny Winkz

_05/Octubre/2011_


	7. Índigo es Mihael Keehl

**Personaje principal: **Mello.

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Cómo siempre, Grimmjow anda con todo.

**Música (_Importante_):  
**Para ambientar les dejo:  
_Departure - de TB:_ http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=uw_nVlvl6Ys (Quitar respectivos espacios por favor)

Para momentos de angustia:  
_Take it all away - Red_: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=drdtho6LVzE

La canción que tocan:  
_Tomahawk - Captain Midnight_: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=zLcUCKF3sQo  
(Igual estos links directos están en mi perfil por si quieren ahorrarse eso de borrar espacios)

**Nota de agradecimientos:** Ah... Esta vez quiero ser un poco diferente y quizá me extienda un poco más de lo normal, quizá quieras leer esto o quizá no, puedes pasar directo al capítulo si gustas.

Quiero hablar específicamente esta vez de la historia, pues hace unos días fue 13 de Diciembre... mi historia cumplió un año de vida, yo 19 años y Mello cumplió años igualmente, y además de eso, la pequeña Lucy también cumplió sus quince. En resumen, fue el día de dos personas, un personajes de Anime muy querido y mi pequeña historia que hace un par de capítulos apenas salto de sus inicios para irse a la trama. Y, tengo mucho que decir pero ahora no sé ni cómo describirlo ._. Ah, que indecisa...Cómo sea, me siento feliz, el cariño que he tomado por Zero Revenge es muy agradable y siempre me divierto mucho escribiendo, me da dolores de cabeza cómo buena historia y me trae recompensas de vez en cuando. ¿Qué decir? Es muy ameno.

Aprovechando que andaré de nostálgica porque mi historia cumple su primer añito de vida, haré mención especial de tres chicas que me siguen en el rol de Zero Revenge, Zam, Anna y Denny. Vamos que puedo decir, es increíble cómo esas chicas me han hecho recapacitar sobre los personajes, y agradezcan a ellas porque seguro de no ser por sus consejos mis personajes estaría quizá hasta algunas veces medio raros y fuera de lugar, me siento feliz de tener personas que me guíen así con ZR. Por supuesto, no puedo pasar por alto a mis otras dos personas favoritas, y sólo porque las mencione después no quiere decir que sean menos importante, Sophie y Lucy también han jugado un papel muy importante. En realidad, ellas cinco cómo personas, han sumado un aporte a ZR de una u otra forma y eso me sonsaca una enorme sonrisa de gratitud.

No queda más que decir, sólo que espero que disfruten el capítulo y ...Feliz Cumpleaños a Mello, a Lucy, a ZR y a mi.

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow, o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_"Tus muñecas sincronizan sus movimientos y en arte uniforme las baquetas resuenan  
Haces retumbar el escenario a la vez que tu larga melena se remueve con el agitar de tus sentimientos  
Ese, Mello, es el sonido de tu verdadera victoria._

_—Phanny W._

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 7: **Índigo es Mihael Keehl

La fuerte ráfaga de viento que pegaba de lleno contra su cuerpo, le recordaban las sensaciones de estar vivo y ser libre… El sol a medio dormir, iluminando el cielo de un rojizo imponente a través del horizonte, le recordaban que él estaba ahí, viviendo. Sin embargo, en ese momento él sólo quería seguir, cruzar el límite de la línea entre la lejanía que marcaba la tierra con el cielo. El motor rugiendo sin chistar, junto a la velocidad, le dieron la sensación de que sería capaz.

Aún a pesar de esas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, él sabía que había algo que aún debía hacer. Quizá era la sensación de cargar algo en su espalda, que no le permitía descansar del todo su subconsciente, quizá la sensación de sentirse presionado. A pesar de que le emocionaba la idea de un camino desconocido, domarlo y sobresalir, sentía que aún faltaba algo… Y quería encontrar esa respuesta. Gruñó por lo bajo de su casco, pero suavizo su agarre del manubrio hasta lentamente detener su moto por completo a lado del camino.

Se bajó con calma y quitó su casco, revelando un largo y desordenado rubio cabello y unos ojos azules fortalecidos por el atardecer que bañaba en una manta delgada la carretera solitaria.

El viento recibió su presencia, y Mello miró el horizonte, al lado de su moto.

Él sabía lo que quería, sólo necesitaba tomar la travesía, por ello, mantuvo su rostro pasivo, con la vista fija al frente del camino. Su chaqueta de cuero enfatizando su aura de rebeldía, sus botas estilo militar haciendo crujir las pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies. Ahí estaba él, imponente en un escenario pintado sólo para él.

Ese sentimiento de salvajismo y libertad frente suyo, que parecía darle una acogida bienvenida eterna. Gritando, llamándole para seguir, seguir y no detenerse, viajar a dónde marcara sus ganas, ignorar a todos y dejarse formar parte de lo indomable del desierto. No faltaban esas ganas de realmente hacerlo. Pero Mello, sólo por unos momentos dudando antes de decidirse a mirar, volteó atrás.

Y lo comprendió…

Ese camino gris y desgastado convirtiéndose en un delgado hilo a lo lejos comparado con el basto manto de tierra que concretaba a lo que parecía ser, una vieja pintura panorámica, le hizo entrar en un estado de calma. De pronto, se despejó la duda, y cómo a una serie de revelaciones, una tras otra, sus recuerdos e ideales volvieron frescos hacía él, cómo lo habían intentado tanto esos días… Entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Y se sintió lo suficientemente preparado, cómo para decidir, y susurrar, al viento, para el mismo y para quién le acompañaría siempre, que ya lo sabía…

Lo sabía ahora, la razón. En ese momento dónde sólo existían él, y la libertad total.

-.-

—Jah, eso debe ser una broma, no pienso cubrir lo que queda tu turno —Mascó de la barra de chocolate y le miró con una ceja encorvada.

—De igual manera salgo en una hora.

—No, he dicho que no y ya— Se mantuvo y casi sintió Beyond escupir sus palabras.

—…Voy a pagarte por adelantado mi parte de los gastos de tu casa, ¿Está bien así? Sólo cúbreme el maldito turno, si no lo ocuparía no te lo pediría, créeme.

El joven rebelde entreabrió los labios para protestar contra su palabras, sin embargo se detuvo y recapacito lo anterior dicho por el vocalista. Hizo una significativa mala mueca y rodó los ojos con hastío.

—De acuerdo, ve por la condenada guitarra y págame en este momento — Y extendió su mano apenas Beyond tuvo tiempo de parpadear.

Pero una respuesta de regresó el batero no obtuvo, más unos billetes en su mano fueron lo que cerraron el "trato" que casi daba un ligero aire de ser uno negro—Entiéndase por mafiosos, drogadictos o extorción—, y con una vista a los billetes antes de guardarlos sin más en su billetera, Mello le hizo un gesto de que se fuera ya, y con un gruñido a mala gana por parte del vocalista, éste se fue y ni se preocupó por mantener abierta la puerta para la persona que recién pretendía entrar al local de discos.

—Tsk—Chasqueó la lengua con intenciones de demostrar su mal ánimo, y se dispuso a tirar aquella basura de lo que alguna vez contuvo la barra de chocolate que con tanto fervor él había mordido entre el disgusto con Beyond…Y frunció el entrecejo — ¿Por qué carajos estaba comiendo chocolate? —Miró a su lado una caja llena de estos dulces a base de cacao, y miró entonces a su compañero de trabajo no muy lejos de ahí.

Ah, sí…El traficante de chocolates.

Ignorando si le molestaría o no que hubiera tomado una barra de chocolate de la caja, recargó con pesadez los codos en la blanquecina pero desgastada barra al lado de la caja registradora. Sintiendo cómo su aura pasaba de un estado irritado, a uno abstraído…Quizá la palabra más correcta sería pensativo.

—Jah, estaba por ofrecerte un chocolate, pero noto que ya lo has tomado con tu permiso propio.

Levantó su vista y lo observó a su derecha, cerrando el paquete de chocolates.

—Si, yo también me acabo de dar cuenta de eso — Contestó seco, regresando su vista a la nada.

—Me debes un dólar.

—… ¿Qué? — Regresó su vista una vez más con él, irritado aparentemente.

—Dije ofrecer, no regalar —Rápidamente apuntó a citar sus palabras a ver el gesto nada amigable de Mello.

—Te jodes, no tengo dinero —esputó sus palabras sin intenciones de seguir.

—Hmgh—Hizo un gesto raro ante su agresividad —, si algo te molesta no vengas a descargarte conmigo, un chocolate es un dólar, Mello. —Optó por mejor irse con cuidado con él. — A mi me regañan si no entrego el dinero exacto.

— ¿Qué te pueden hacer por un chocolate? — izó una ceja mordaz, sin embargo sin pasar el todo por alto aquel último comentario.

—Pues…Cosas, no lo sé, ¿Cobrarme el chocolate a mi?

— ¿Tu crees? — Mello ya ni siquiera le observaba — Mira, págalo entonces, de verdad no tengo dinero, ya lárgate.

—Hmm… Mello— Hizo un ligero gesto y cargó entre sus manos la dichosa caja —, ¿Estas bien?

No se molestó en contestar, sólo le dirigió una mirada de que eso a él poco debía importarle. Y por esa misma actitud, sus aparentes deseos se cumplieron, pues con sólo ese movimiento desinteresado de hombros que le indicaban que no iba a responder, el _traficante_ de chocolates cómo le había apodado Mello, terminó por reacomodar el empaque de dulces entre sus brazos e irse de ahí sin decir palabra alguna.

No tenía siquiera intenciones de ensayar por ese día. Simplemente porque, cuando menos se dio cuenta, todas aquellas ganas que habían nacido con la banda, se vinieron debajo de una manera lenta y desesperante. Y fue más que nada, por sucesos que de una u otra manera, no pudo contener con sus dos manos, por más que lo intento… Quizá la solución sería pedir un aumento, aunque no llevaba trabajando realmente demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, Mello había necesitado escarbar hasta de la tierra para tomar el más mísero centavo de dólar y cubrir el tremendo adeudo del lugar dónde actualmente se hospedada, y claro…Dónde a su vez daba renta a Beyond por un cuarto.

No tenía quejas fuertes contra él, el sujeto era raro pero le venía valiendo igual. No había robado nada y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo (Aunque lo vigiló y seguía vigilando desde el primer día), tomaba las precauciones que creía correctas debido a su desconfianza y en cierto modo agradecía que fuera muy puntual con los pagos, pero… Sabía que ni de esa manera podría seguir reteniendo la realidad de aquella carta que llegó con su correspondencia.

La carta de desalojo que anunció no más tolerancia. Claro, que no les importaría su posición económica en aquel momento. Por esa misma razón, fue que él retomó seriamente la idea de conseguir un trabajo ahora que tenía el titulo de la Universidad. Y eso, en velocidades extremas le retomaban al pasado, incluso antes de entrar a estudios superiores, tanto él cómo Matt sabían que de sus vidas sería todo menos trabajos de oficina, o vivir encerrados… Sonreía casi tonto con esos pensamientos, porque incluso él mismo, no hacía tanto tiempo, había dicho aquellas palabras…

"Si continuo trabajando a base del titulo de mi carrera, terminaré en oficinas de algún edificio, y con eso sería inmensamente infeliz."

Si, infeliz sin duda, y fruncía los labios. Prefería ser un feliz sin dinero que un infeliz sin dinero, o bueno, al menos en ese momento feliz a medias…Esos papeles verdes le venían de sobra, si él pudiera, tendría a su mano sólo unacantimplora, su moto y su chaqueta de cuero. O probablemente sería perseguido por la eternidad por Matt ante negar rotundamente la idea de separar su amistad de aquella manera… _Qué tonto, Matt._

Y apenas esos últimos días la idea de sentirse atado a algo en ese lugar, venía asqueándolo en severidad, porque odiaba las deudas, odiaba su mísero pago y odiaba ese pueblo aburrido. Y por otro lado, tenía a ese estúpido pelirrojo que sólo quería sentarse en la banqueta a fumar un cigarro y tocar su guitarra. Pensaba que era idiota o algo así, si su mente creaba la idea de que toda la vida se ganaba de esa manera… Probablemente por esa razón y otro par, se había decidido a no hablar con Matt sobre el tema. La carta de desalojo era asunto suyo y de nadie más, ya tenía suficiente él con la separación de su padre hacia algunos días. La banda tenía otra presentación, y, en general, todo y todos estaban bien.

¿Por qué de repente sentía el peso caer a su espalda cómo sacos de cemento?

Entonces sus actuales sensaciones se enfatizaban antes el recuerdo de que Beyond se estaba alojando con él… ¿Y entonces?, su trato había sido que pagara parte de las cuentas mientras él se encargaba de los gastos restantes, ese había sido el intercambio por alojo en su cuarto de huéspedes. _Diablos…_ Sentía que necesitaba tiempo de dónde ya no había, necesitaba un poco más, sólo un poco más para reorganizar sus pensamientos. _Qué mierda, yo no soy así…_No, no era así, tenía un problema más grande del que quizá en ese momento se sentía ajeno, pero, ¿Qué haría Matt? Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la casa de sus padres terminaría en venta, había quedado a su nombre pero era demasiado distraído cómo para hacerse cargo de una casa tan grande, y entonces el idiota trataría de rentar un departamento, luego se gastaría el dinero de su herencia en cigarros, música e instrumentos y después el tonto terminaría tirado en la calle y…

— ¡Agh! ¡Kjhh! —Entrelazó con fiereza sus dedos entre su rubia melena alborotada y pegó su cabeza contra la barra dejando sonar un golpe hueco. No podía creer que se quebrara tanto la cabeza en cosas que desde lejos parecían mínimas, pero analizándolas así… Tenían bastante más significado —, ese idiota de Matt no puede hacer nada bien por si solo…—Suspiró con notorio desdén.

Sería mucho más sencillo decir que una amistad no era lo suyo, que prefería no relacionarse más con alguien —O al menos tratar de ser medianamente un poco más social—, e irse y dejar a Matt para más nunca volver a verlo. Asegurarse de que no pudiera buscarlo, dejar esas estúpidas deudas atrás que lo hacían sentir en su totalidad retenido y atrapado, controlado quizás… Pero ¿Cómo podría? La realidad era que tenía una amistad de muchos años, y lo quisiera o no, el idiota había logrado ganarse su confianza… Por más que él negara, por más que le gritara mil sandeces, en su mente Mello sabía que al final, ahí iba a estar Matt, no se iba a ir, y él agradecía eso. Probablemente era la única persona que conocía lo suficientemente pasivo, o idiota, cómo para soportar su temperamento y orgullo. Pero, a fin de cuentas… No todo se iba a resolver por ese tipo de cursilerías que él tanto se empeñaba en evitar, cómo por ejemplo, las felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

Entonces, al dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza cómo a una permanente cadena de ideas sin fin, Mello terminaba, una vez más, por llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería, simple y sencillamente, despegar sus emociones de su cabeza que terminaban muchas veces por dominarlo.

Y llegaba ese leve siseo de paz. Porque eso era lo que sentía cuando tocaban música, cuando su mente despejaba las ideas y dejaba ir con el sonar de sus baquetas contra la batería las ataduras, y poder permitir elevarse sin remordimiento alguno.

Mello suspiró, repuso su posición y su gesto de suavizo de a tanto.

¿Dónde había un buen trago cuando lo necesitaba?

Habría que estructurar bien todos sus pensamientos y de ahí avanzar principalmente hacía lo primordial, después de eso, él estaba seguro que ya encontraría la forma de sentirse más liberado, sea cuál sea el método que tenga que usar.

-.-

Insistió, una vez más, con un leve carraspeo de voz que apenas hizo virar la vista del dueño del local hacía aquel extraño sujeto. Hizo una leve exhalación al ser esa la segunda vez y parecía tener cada vez menos paciencia, así que, pasando por última vez una vista hacía la guitarra azul eléctrica que tenía en la barra de madera frente a él, guardo con sumo cuidado el instrumento en su estuche, y se lo entregó al vocalista.

—_Dude_, cuida bien esa guitarra, he visto muchas en mi vida, pero…—Limpió desinteresadamente sus manos con un trapo rojo mientras hablaba— Esa es una edición especial rarísima de encontrar. Le hice unos buenos arreglos en la varilla metálica del mástil, pues ya estaba doblándola y además unos cuantos ajustes en la configuración manual del volumen — Señaló aquellos botones que poseía en su extremo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto va a ser? — Beyond tomó el estuche de la guitarra y lo arreó a su espalda con la correa bien acomodada en su pecho, y sacó su billetera de paso.

—Por todo…Unos…—Hizo una extraña mueca asimilando un tic en la parte izquierda de su cara, cómo calculando a tanteo — Doscientos dólares.

—… ¿Doscientos? —Repitió mirándolo, deteniendo en seco su mano que estaba por sacar billetes. ¿Qué estaba jodido de la cabeza?

—Yo hice mi trabajo —Habló asimilando una voz dócil —, arreglar eso sin dañar la guitarra es bastante arriesgado y di que te está yendo bien, por arreglar ese modelo te cobrarían hasta el doble.

—Sí, pero tú me estas cobrando una cantidad que no mencionaste hace un par de días. Cuando la traje, tus palabras exactas fueron no más de ciento cincuenta dólares. —Bajó su billetera, dándole a entender que no pagaría dichosa cantidad mayor a lo citado.

—Eso fue hasta que vi cómo estaba, el arreglo que necesitaba era urgente, ¿Vas a recriminarme por eso?

—Te voy a dar ciento sesenta, y no esperes ni un dólar más de mi—Su voz fue casi hasta amenazante. Sacó la cantidad y entronó los ojos sin intenciones de retractarse.

—Oye…—Lo miró a lo ojos y detuvo en seco sus palabras. Pasó saliva casi por instinto y tomó el dinero. —Ciento sesenta… Qué tenga buen día.

Salió con mala cara de ahí. Era culpa del idiota de Grimmjow por tener un instrumento tan raro, y apenas pensaba gastar no más de cien dólares.

Apenas el Birthday salió del local, reacomodo la guitarra por inercia ante la incómoda sensación del fuerte golpe de calor que se estrelló contra su cuerpo, y frunció levemente el entrecejo. Se supone que debería hacer frío no lo contrario, al menos agradecía no haber llevado algún suéter. Guardó entonces aquella desgatada billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y dio media vuelta. Para chocar con algo…O alguien.

—Oh, oh ¿Estas bien?

—Deberías fijarte, de ser un desconocido te hubiera empujado —A mal modo bateó su pregunta lejos de ahí, mientras Matt se encogía de hombros.

—Venía en las nubes, cómo sea, ¿Te has comprado una guitarra? —No tardo nada en notar el estuche a su espalda, a decir verdad, fue lo primero que notó.

—Es la estúpida guitarra de Grimmjow —Y comenzó a caminar sin importarle si Matt le seguía o no.

—Oh, así que al fin se la llevaste a arreglar, ¿Qué le modificaron?

—…La barra metálica del mástil —Apenas de reojo le miró.

—Oh… Arreglarla no debió ser barato, entre más raro el estilo más cobran, así son —Quiso agregar de último pero recibiendo sólo a cambio un "Ah…" y no más. Por lo que jugueteó un poco con el movimiento de sus labios antes de sumar otra cosa — ¿Estas listo para la presentación de pasado mañana?

—No preguntes cosas obvias.

—Sólo quería-

—Es más, si no tienes un tema de interés, cierra la boca en lo que resta del camino.

Se retuvo de volver a hablar, y fijó su vista en el camino. Casi hasta le dio escalofríos, porque sintió que habló con Mello o que al menos, alguna contestación del tipo similar se encontraba dentro de una de las primeras opciones que él hubiera usado para callarlo, lo cuál era irónico y a su vez daba bastante miedo, proviniendo claro esa respuesta de alguien cómo…Pues cómo Beyond.

—Cómo sea, ya entendí —Optó finalmente por la resignación, y prefirió, en vez de seguir buscando, llevar un cigarro a sus labios y encenderlo distraídamente.

Al menos, el guitarrista agradecía inclusive que finalmente hubiera arreglado a la tal pantera. El último par de días Grimmjow había estado irritado de una manera poco fácil de soportar y el doble de sofocante, lo cuál quitaba bastante los ánimos en el ensayo, y no era para menos, con aquellos gritos y después los de Beyond y para finalizar los de Mello. No muchos tendrían el coraje cómo para regresar a ensayar para enfrentarse a lo mismo. Relativamente lo mismo, pues Matt sabía ya el proceso; Grimmjow o Beyond, alguno de los dos, iniciaba la pelea, pasaban unos minutos y Mello les callaba con alguna amenaza mayor, y que en más de un par de ocasiones había cumplido, cómo hacer que Beyond durmiera fuera de la casa o para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, decirlo a Grimmjow que él y Beyond se fueran a rentar un departamento por su cuenta y no lo jodieran a él en su casa.

¿Qué podían hacer? Todo el equipo de bocinas, micrófono y demás, estaban en su garaje y si él lo deseaba, les excluiría y que se fueran a buscar a otra banda. Claro que, para su suerte, o mitad de suerte…Ellos dos habían tomado ya cierta decisión personal, de quedarse ahí, con Zero Revenge. Matt quería creer, y estaba casi seguro, de que era por la fusión de ideas, o ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sus talentos, Mello era muy bueno y él también, lo reconocía en cierto modo y sentía que ese tipo de compromiso fue lo que hizo a Beyond y a Grimmjow anclar cabos con ellos…O por ese lapso de tiempo al menos no parecían tener intensiones de largarse.

Ciertamente qué el próximo evento de la banda, casi obligaba a todos a mantenerse juntos, porque, si ganaban, era un viaje pagado a Los Ángeles para tener la oportunidad de grabar un demo, y eso, eso definitivamente ya era mucho decir. Era hablar de un gran avance, de ahí podrían buscar sin problemas un manager, sin batallar conseguir más eventos y de ahí, sólo es cosa de ir hacía arriba.

Sonrió internamente por sus mismos pensamientos, renegando ligeramente divertido, estaba ansioso por el camino. Ya vería después de la manera de soportarlos a todos sin volverse loco en el proceso, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser después de todo?

— ¡Imbécil chupa bolas!

Hmm…Bueno quizá Grimmjow era un claro ejemplo para poner en duda esa pregunta.

Observó a Beyond rodar los ojos, ya no sorprendido de su "saludo".

—Aquí está, ya, no me jodas más — Se quitó a Pantera y Grimmjow casi se la arrebato con odio. Casi parecía que le quemaba ver a alguien más llevar así a su guitarra.

Probablemente se hubiera burlado de la escena, sino fuera por aquel inquietante aroma que atravesó a sus fosas nasales cómo a un llamado que instantáneamente su cerebro reconoció cómo comida. Y su estomago llamó con evidencia. Se alegró sonriente, al recordar que en la mañana habían entregado dinero a Grimmjow para que se vieran en la casa de Mello en la tarde, Beyond con la guitarra, Grimmjow con comida y él…Bueno él cuidaría que no destrozaran la casa en un arranque de pelea a golpes.

— ¿Qué has comprado Grimmjow? Huele muy bien. —Apagó su cigarro para disfrutar mejor aquel reconocido aroma que casi daba un sabor ligero en su boca.

—Unas hamburguesas, y no me jodan con que nos les gustan, porque es todo lo que me alcanzo con el mísero dinero que me dieron.

— ¿Hamburguesas? —Observó a Beyond alzar una ceja con desdicha.

— ¡Acabo de decir que no me vengan a recriminar! Con un carajo, Tsk. Es todo para lo que me alcanzo, y no soy su puto cocinero para andarles trayendo un jodido buffet de comida. — Iba a seguir con su larga lista de gritos que venían bien cargados de odio y acompañados de insultos, sin embargo aquella leve sonrisita en Beyond de diversión le hizo parar y torcer el gesto — ¡Me estas jodiendo puto anoréxico!

—Oh, para nada, verte gritar mil majaderías por un simple comentario es… ¿Divertido? — Hizo una leve mueca entre mordaz y divertida.

— ¡Divertido será romperte esos anoréxico huesos que tienes! ¡Cumpleañero de mierda!

Soltó una risa que hizo gruñir a Grimmjow, aunque pareció detenerse de soltarse un puñetazo por el simple hecho de tener a pantera entre sus manos. Matt prefirió llevar el mismo las bolsas de comida que llevaba Grimmjow para asegurarse de que no salieran volando en forma de proyectil hacía el vocalista, y siguieron los tres caminando ya relativamente cerca de la casa del baterista.

—Grimmjow, recuerda que esto no cierra nuestro trato, aún me debes un favor.

— ¡Con una mierda! —Bramó.

—No, no quiero el favor con la mierda, puedes quedártela.

— ¡Gah! ¡Púdrete imbécil idiota traga semen!

Quién ahora rió sin remordimiento fue el pelirrojo, casi pudiendo pensar que jamás se cansarían de comportarse así. Debía admitirlo, mientras no se "pasaran" de la línea, era entretenido presenciar hasta cierta distancia sus discusiones, y una distancia prudente al menos para no ser victima de sus insultos o alguna cosa similar, tampoco quería ser blanco de uno de esos nada amigables puños del francés o del vocalista.

Pero tampoco debía hablar por todos, sabía que Mello tenía paciencia de reloj de bomba a punto de estallar, y, viéndolo desde ese lado… Quizá ellos tres conformaban una en general, fácilmente podría colocar a Grimmjow cómo el artefacto explosivo, Beyond los cables que conectaban la bomba al contador y Mello el tiempo que se cernía y marcaba el límite antes de que estallara creando una explosión masiva.

Mientras los tres giraban en la esquina de la cuadra para pasar a entrar a la calle dónde estaba la casa del susodicho, se encontraban ya en un ambiente bastante difícil de clasificar, dónde Grimmjow casi parecía estar hablándole a su guitarra a modo de cariño, o al menos viéndolo cómo si estuviese enamorado, pasando a Beyond con las manos a los bolsillos y dando la impresión de que por primera vez salía a la calle con ese piel tan pálida, seguido de él… Casi drogándose y entrando en catarsis con la bolsa sobre su nariz para olfatear tal cual sabueso la comida sin problemas.

Probablemente no había remedio para ninguno de ellos tres…

—Más te vale que la hayas llevado a que le hicieran un arreglo decente ¿Me escuchaste? No estuve esperando más de un mes para que le cambiaran sólo las malditas cuerdas.

—Sólo te diré, que no pienso gastar ni un dólar más en tu guitarra.

—Jah, al menos di que no te voy a romper el cráneo por tardarte tanto.

—Cómo sea.

— ¡No me ignores, cabrón de mierda!

¿Cuántos insultos podría decir Grimmjow en una sola frase de unas diez palabras?, probablemente mitad y mitad, y quizás era por eso que Beyond ya le ignoraba casi sin problemas, al menos si sus insultos no pasaban de los acostumbrados (Aunque aún así, parecía molestar bastante). No cabía duda que Grimmjow insultaba a todos por igual, sin importar edad, estatus económico, sexo o apariencia. No había remedio con él.

—Y tú, cabezota de rábano, abre ya la jodida puerta, que quiero revisar a pantera.

— ¿Ah? — Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acotar a la realidad que estaban ya en la casa, parados en la puerta, —Ah, sí —Tomó su llavero y, así apenas abrió la puerta, los dos hombres tras él casi cómo a una estampida pasaron sobre él.

Realizó entonces al hecho de que Beyond le había quitado las bolsas con comida. Y apenas se sentó en el sofá de la sala, y puso la comida en la pequeña pesar de en medio del juego se muebles, agarró su comida y comenzó a devorársela. Comiendo de esa manera, Matt apenas pudo catalogarlo cómo a un perro hambriento…Porque sencillamente estaba seguro de que no había otra forma de decirle a la forma en que estaba literalmente atragantándose las papas y la hamburguesa al mismo tiempo.

Parecía que tenía días, varios días muerto de hambre.

Mientras tanto, por el otro lado veía a Grimmjow abrir cómo desesperado la funda de la guitarra, casi dando la impresión de que la rompería de paso, y apenas el color azulado del instrumento entró en el campo de visión del guitarrista, la tomó y la observó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de un modo que ciertamente casi hasta daba escalofríos, y poco sería decirlo si realmente se observara la manera en que los blancos dientes de Grimmjow y sus ojos gritando triunfo con el color que combinaba con su Pantera expulsaban una sádica sensación de emoción. Pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas hasta llegar a la entrada conector del amplificador, y asintió cómo si aprobara lo que veía.

Giró su cabeza para decirle algo al Birthday, pero la escena de él devorando lo que parecía ser la segunda hamburguesa, le hicieron reaccionar.

— ¡Maricón muerto de hambre! ¡Si te comes mi hamburguesa solo para vomitarla después cómo buen puto anoréxico que eres, voy a hacer que te tragues tus bolas! —Se lanzó contra la comida y tomó una, comenzando a devorársela sin pudor.

Y Matt suspiró, prefirió acercarse con cuidado sólo para tomar la suya y comerla bastante apartado de ellos, que daba la sensación de que si metías un dedo cerca de su boca, se lo comerían sin importarte.

La simple idea de eso le daba escalofríos, así que se recargó en la pared contraría a la sala de estar, y en silencio comenzó a comer, intentando no ver tragar de esa manera a sus dos compañeros, y con eso se refería a no ver cómo Beyond daba una mordida y con sus manos tomaba y tomaba papas, y apenas pasaba lo de su boca, hacía lo mismo, mientras el otro daba mordidas gigantes y daba un trago largo a un bote de cerveza que había llevado aparte.

Se preguntó, por un momento, si quizás en el futuro que fueran más conocidos… ¿Tendría que ver eso cada que comieran juntos?

Con un poco de suerte y eso no sucedería, casi quitaba el apetito tal escena.

Sólo al menos esperaba que Mello no llegara con hambre, porque en todo caso, habría un severo problema.

-.-

Entrecerró ligeramente sus azules ojos, ante el color durazno que comenzaba a filtrarse por toda la extensión del cielo. El atardecer estaba ya prácticamente sobre el pueblo, y desde aquel punto tan alto de la colina, Mello era capaz de observar todo, incluyendo las luces que a lo lejos casi imitaban luciérnagas formando caminos brillosos abriéndose paso entre las calles y casas.

Colocó su mano en su frío vehículo de dos ruedas, antes de tomar el celular del pequeño equipaje que llevaba justo detrás del asiento, y fortaleció su mirada endureciendo sus facciones, sólo realzadas por el sol a medio dormir, y bastó con buscar uno de los primeros números en sus contactos para realizar una llamada.

Su espera fue relativamente corta, pues apenas en los primeros timbrazos, la llamada fue atendida.

—Buenas tardes, habla Mihael, hablo en referencia a la carta que recibí de usted hace algunos días…

—_ ¿La carta de desalojo? ¿Tienes ya el dinero de tus anteriores meses atrasado?_

—No, pero quisiera hablar sobre eso. Puedo pagar un pequeño adelanto de este mes.

—_No, Keehl, he tenido ya suficiente tolerancia, pero una pequeña parte de un mes no te ayuda a cubrir todo lo anterior._

— ¡Ya lo sé! —…Respiró hondo —He tenido otros gastos importantes, y ya sabe que con mi sueldo actual no me es posible adelantar demasiado. Así que estoy hablando de una cantidad que sé que puedo pagar.

—_ ¿Has terminado ya la Universidad, no? Deberías aprovechar tu título y tus calificaciones para conseguir algo más decente que una tienducha de discos._

—Cualquier que sea el trabajo que decida tomar, es mi asunto.

—_No sirve de nada tomar decisiones propias si lo haces mal a consciencia, Keehl. Sabes que tienes esta deuda desde hace muchos años. No me gustaría tomar asuntos legales contra ti sobre este asunto, así que, te pediré, que no me llames a menos que no sea para pagar todo el dinero._

— ¡No pienso caer en sus mismos pasos! —Irritado volvió a alzar la voz, y farfullando, se relajó dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra su moto. —, dos días para obtener mi respuesta.

—_… ¿No pensarás dejar todo a la deriva, verdad Keehl? Estos no son asuntos sencillos de tratar._

Soltó un suspiró burlón por lo bajo.

—Menos me sirve a mi estos asuntos, sabe que la decisión es mía, y si yo decido alejarme para ahorrarle problemas a usted y a mi, así será.

—_No precipites tus pensamientos. Esperaré dos días, y espero que la llamada sea para pagar tu deuda._

Colgó la llamada y miró el celular entre mano decaída sin ganas. Sintió unas ganas casi irremediables de aventar le maldito artefacto lejos de su vista… Y en realidad lo hizo. Lo aventó contra un árbol y se levantó en corto para tomar la botella de whiskey que tenía el equipaje, dando un largo trago antes de inhalar y exhalar con fuerza.

Al menos eso le había rebajado la rabia.

No entendía cómo la voz de una mujer podía ser tan jodidamente estresante, y había sido sólo por teléfono, frente a frente, Mello apenas podía soportarla.

¿Creía que podía simplemente decirle que tipo de trabajo debía tener?, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de decirle que estaba seguro a ser el número uno con una banda de Rock, porque sus sermones entonces no acabarían, y él terminaría por enojarse aún más.

No era nuevo que tuviera desacuerdos con aquella señora, al menos cuando estudiaba le daba más tiempo de tolerancia, pero ahora que sabía que se había titulado, ya no había más tiempo y lo que se había atrasado recaía sobre él duramente. Y chasqueaba la lengua, porque, lo peor de todo es que era una deuda que él no había pedido tener. Sin embargo, una que no podía abandonar…

Contuvo un gruñido y caminó sin ganas para tomar su celular del suelo, al menos el golpe no pareció haber afectado la pantalla o algo. Intentó, caminando de regresó a su vehículo, apaciguar sus pasos, porque quería que el viaje de regreso no fuera pesado… Hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar, a decir verdad, hacía mucho que no se montaba en su motocicleta para un largo viaje y buscar dónde perderse por un rato.

Se extrañó, por unos momentos, en lo que guardaba la botella de Whiskey, se colocaba su casco y encendía la moto para arrancar. Porque, sin darse cuenta, había estado más ocupado de lo que en ese mes había resentido, de un momento a otro no sólo era su trabajo sino la banda, presentaciones, ensayos, tratar de tolerar a Matt y mantener a la raya a dos sujetos que no podían vivir sin pelearse. En cierta forma, era algo ridículo pero…Sentía que no le desagradaba del todo. Porque la sensación era nueva y constantemente cambiante. No sólo cómo sucesos sino cómo experiencias.

Sabía que cuando tocaba la batería, cuando inventaban alguna nueva canción o improvisaban de una manera increíblemente bien, Mello se sentía bien. Sentía aquella sensación de encierro, esfumarse. Cómo un buen paseo de horas en su moto, o cómo un trago en la noche después de saber que había hecho algo bien. Era reconfortante y en cierta manera, grato…

Quizás debía agradecer al incesante y casi insoportable pero efectivo método de Matt. De insistir e insistir día tras día de tocar juntos alguna canción. Lo podía recordar con bastante claridad a decir verdad, mientras el viento pegaba en su cuerpo y el atardecer se cernía en su totalidad sobre él, cuando le regaló su batería, incluso después de golpearlo en un arranque de desesperación al decirle que no volvería a tocar la batería o cualquier otro instrumento.

Observó el paisaje más abundante en colores verdes a su alrededor, conocía a la perfección ese paisaje, y el letrero que por la velocidad, pasó bastante rápido.

_Bienvenidos a Eureka._

Él dejó de ver ese letrero cómo una bienvenida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Más específicamente, desde el día en que se fue por una semana, y al volver, más que añoranza, sintió cadenas a su alrededor.

Habían pasado muchas cosas antes de que él decidiera volver a tomar un instrumento de música o preocuparse verdaderamente por terminar al menos un titulo en Universidad. Después de todo, para él, era más difícil de lo que parecía, regresar al lugar dónde había perdido más de un sentido de esperanza. Y ahora ahí estaba él, enfadado pero con una nueva oportunidad, que ya no pensaba desperdiciar.

Ya había echado a la basura suficientes oportunidades, no más.

Con el rugir potente de su vehículo al entrar en el silencioso pueblo, con agilidad se introdujo entre las amplias calles llenas de casas, revestidas de madera con colores claros y acompañados de frondosos árboles. Lo ideal para un pueblo en crecimiento, un vecindario calmado. El baterista se aseguró de cruzar hasta el fondo de la calle, dónde podía notar una ligera subida en la calle y una agradable vista a otras cosas, y, apagando su moto justo frente a su casa, quitó su casco para observar a un Matt recargado en el marco de la puerta, con un gesto amigable.

—Ya me parecía extraño que llegaras tarde.

—Ajá…—Frunció una ceja— ¿Me esperas en la puerta de mi casa? ¿Y qué harás después? ¿Llegaré cansado del trabajo y me preparas la comida recibiéndome con un empalagoso bienvenido a casa? —Abrió la puerta del garaje para meter la motocicleta, mientras Matt reía.

—Eso si sería demasiado extraño, prefiero sólo esperarte fumando un cigarro.

—Deja esa mierda, te va a matar— Aseguró todo y cerró el garaje antes de mirar a Matt — ¿Piensas dormir aquí o algo así? —Eso no había sido con sarcasmo, Mello presentía que no le haría del todo bien vivir solo en el lugar dónde creció toda su vida…A decir verdad, sabía que no era bueno…

—Sería buena idea pero tu sofá no es muy amigable —Tiró al suelo el cigarro que recién se había acabado y lo apagó con un par de leves pisadas.

—Puedo correr a ese raro al sofá —Movió ligeramente la cabeza, señalando a su casa para referirse a Beyond.

—Mejor así déjalo, de igual manera los dos se levantan demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

Un par de segundos su mirada chocó contra la suya, sólo para cerciorarse de que no lo decía por quedar bien. Así que Mello se estiró ahí mismo, tronando de pasó su espalda, junto a Matt, entró a su casa.

Primeramente, reconoció el aroma de las hamburguesas baratas que vendía la doña no a muchas cuadras de ahí. El baterista visualizó a dos sujetos con una cosa nada normal en su físico (Cómo su cabello o sus ojos), y lo tercero.

Un tiradero de bolsas, bebidas y papeles.

Pero, eso no era lo único que notó. Lo que llamó su atención después de eso —Y antes de que pusiera una gritadera ahí mismo—, fue que Grimmjow estaba tirado sobre el sofá cómo si fuese el suyo propio, y a Beyond recogiendo el dichoso cochinero. Eso, era lo raro.

— ¡Pero que demonios…!—Rebuscó palabras en su mente, no sabía si enojarse o, gritar o algo similar. — ¡Tú! —Señaló a Grimmjow— ¡Largo de mi sofá! Y Tú… Bueno tú sigue limpiando.

—Bah, ya llegó el arruina fiestas—El segundo guitarrista se levantó a mala gana e hizo tronar su cuello antes de mirarlo — Ya pensaba que te habías muerto o algo así —Lo dijo sin el más mínimo interés.

—Y ni así te dejaría hacer de mi casa tu basurero personal, si no tienes nada mejor que aportar, lárgate antes de que decida sacarte a patadas de mi casa.

— ¿Tú, a patadas? Jah, no me hagas reír maricón con cabello de vieja.

—Repite tus palabras, y despertarás respirando por un tubo—Con irritación le habló, a la vez que le señalaba la puerta.

—Tsk—Miró de reojo a Beyond y Matt. No estaba de humor para esas cosas, estaba por reventar con todo lo que comió y ya tenía cómo nueva a su pantera. Así que sólo enfrentó su mirada acompañado de un chasquido duro de lengua, antes de irse de ahí con el orgullo sobre el pecho.

—Eso fue más sencillo que de costumbre —Mencionó Matt al ver cómo Grimmjow había accedido literalmente fácil a irse sin ser pateado de aquí.

—Sí, bueno cómo sea, menos molestias para mi…—Y entonces el baterista miró a Beyond con cierta confusión plasmada en él, y claro, al sentir esa mirada, el vocalista evidentemente le miró de igual manera.

—Me es, realmente incómodo trabajar o permanecer en ese tipo de contorno. —Comentó sin más.

¿Okay?... Mello había notado cierto comportamiento de obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza por su parte, sin embargo no creía que fuera realmente algo tan grave. Aunque en realidad, mejor así para él.

—Por cierto, Beyond. Deberías dejar de tomar menos, ahora que tendremos una presentación en un par de días, tu voz debe estar clara en su totalidad.

—Ningún tipo de cuidado de voz me han servido alguna vez en mi vida, yo tomaré mis propias precauciones, Mello.

—Hazlo cómo quieras, sólo no comprometas a la banda si te enfermas o quedas afónico.

—No haría algo si no conociera mis límites—Terminó de colocar toda la basura en una bolsa mediana negra, y la cerró con un nudo realizado rápidamente. —. Además, ésta presentación no exige demasiado. Es una canción por banda, será fácil.

Matt suspiró, era cierto, la oportunidad para sorprender a los jueces era de un solo tiro. Una canción, a todo por todo y no podían fallar. Habían pasado todo ese tiempo componiendo y arreglando canciones, desechando ideas y ensayando bastante, así que debían presentar su más nueva y mejor canción ese día.

Sin embargo, si Matt estaba seguro de algo, es que ese día habría bandas de otros lados, posiblemente sus pueblos vecinos y él conocía un par de bandas locales con más tiempo de experiencia y excelentes ritmos de canciones innovadoras. Ahora que las personas intentaban familiarizarse más con algo de a tanto más experimental, algunos géneros nuevos estaban naciendo. Debían tener lo suficiente para sorprenderles.

—Creo que estaremos bien, toda la semana la hemos pasado ensayando las tres posibles opciones y creo que lo hacemos ya bastante bien, incluso más organizado que la vez pasada. No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho—Matt concluyó.

—Aún así, ese premio es nuestro boleto de viaje a Los Ángeles para grabar el Demo.

El vocalista se irguió, llamando la atención de los dos, y el cerró con lentitud la bolsa negra que contenía la basura de los alimentos.

—Estaremos bien.

—Ajá, ¿Y cómo me puedes tu asegurar eso? Si fallamos ese evento, no podremos ir a Los Ángeles, y no estamos abundantes de dinero, al menos no cómo para un viaje hacía allá en auto.

—Si eso pasa, podemos buscar otras maneras —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué insinúas?... —Entronó los ojos.

—Nada —Le siguió con la mirada —, porque estoy seguro de que ganaremos.

—No, si queremos ser los mejores, no…Los primeros, debemos aprovechar absolutamente cada oportunidad que se presente.

—A veces, Mello— Le habló Beyond con tonó seguro—, es mejor esperar, puede que la siguiente oportunidad, sea mejor que la anterior.

—Sé reconocer buenas oportunidades, Beyond, y esta es una buena —Se ofuscó a sus palabras con saña.

El guitarrista se tensó, el ambiente se estaba tornando pesado y lo último que necesitaban poco antes del evento era una discusión, así que carraspeó su garganta.

—Hablando de eso…— Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza sólo para Mello, indicando que salieran. Pesadamente el baterista asintió, sin embargo si Matt quería hablar a solas con él, para ese punto, ya podía darse una idea de a que iba a llegar.

Ambos jóvenes rebeldes salieron a la entrada de la casa. Ya todo estaba bastante oscuro, sólo con las luces de las casas y los postes de luz iluminando, se detuvieron poco antes de llegar a la acera, y el rubio le miró, mientras Matt encendía un cigarro entre sus labios.

El breve momento de silencio que Mello presenció con poco humor, dio la sensación de que sólo tensó a su amigo, sin embargo, dejando salir el humo de su boca, finalmente le dirigió la mirada y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y bien? —Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estas bien? Mello, eso de antes no fue normal.

Por unos segundos abrió los ojos con sorpresa, le había desubicado que Matt notara un cambio en su estado de ánimo…O en todo caso, perturbación de pensamientos. Quizás no debería sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, tenían más de una década de conocerse… Por lo que, recordando fugazmente aquello, se repuso.

—Estoy bien, me tensa el evento de mañana, es más importante que el anterior.

—Bueno, creo que vamos a ganar, y en todo caso, supongo que si tenemos pensado avanzar con la banda, tarde o temprano iremos yendo por nuestra cuenta.

—Si Matt, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciaríamos?, cómo sea, lo mejor sería simplemente tomar nuestras cosas y largarnos si ese fuese el caso.

—Eso si es precipitado…

Mello se detuvo por unos momentos, y ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo, algo andaba mal…

—Matt, si tienes algo que decir, sólo escúpelo y ya, sabes que odio los rodeos.

—Ah…Te diste cuenta, creo que me conoces mejor de lo que a veces pienso —Bromeó un tanto, riendo nervioso antes de suspirar y dejar caer poco sus hombros. —, ya no lo soporto Mello. Estar en esa casa…

No había cabido demasiada sorpresa en su persona ante esas palabras, pues ya lo había estipulado y cómo siempre, tratándose de Matt, había acertado. Sabía que para él era doloroso, y que vivir solo en esa casa…Sólo sería cuestión de un par de días para que la mala sensación de nauseas terminaría por hacerle irse de ahí.

Sin embargo, no era buena idea que los dos cometieran una idiotez al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Qué harás, entonces? ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa algunos días? Te dije que te podías quedar idiota. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, lo sé, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—En realidad, Mello, ya la puse en venta.

— ¿Ah? — Tomó una pose sorpresiva de improvisto. — ¿Qué hiciste que Matt?

—Esa una decisión que yo tome, porque sé que es lo mejor—Hizo un ademán de manos para que se calmara. No era su intención alterarlo después de todo —, piénsalo bien, con todo ese dinero, podremos comprar instrumentos mucho mejores y no vamos a tener problemas con otros gastos.

— ¡No seas imbécil! —Pasó una mano por su cabello, buscando calma —, no puedes ir por ahí vendiendo el lugar que te da techo para dormir. Además ¿Qué harás? ¿Gastarte todo el dinero en cosas para la banda? ¿Y dónde vivirás tú? Rentar simplemente absorbería lo obtenido de la venta.

—Hey, no soy tan tonto. He estado pensando en eso.

—Si, bien ¿Y a qué has llegado?

—Hmng— Un par de segundos desvió la mirada —, quedarme contigo el tiempo necesario, mientras consigo algo pequeño.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza, riéndose en un sentido burlón.

—Esto es estúpido Matt, tú sólo te estas jodiendo más de lo que ya estas.

—Peor será para mi si me quedo en esa casa, Mello, deberías entenderlo…—Se detuvo al escuchar sus propias palabras, eso no había sonado cómo originalmente quería que sonara.

Y se aterró aún más, en el momento que el rubio se le quedo observando por más tiempo del normal, sus ojos azules casi traspasaban su alma, y no era algo que Matt realmente recibiera cálidamente, porque era frío y bastante ajeno a un sentimiento de amistad.

¿Qué si debía conocer ese sentimiento? Qué idiota…

Claro que Mello conocía ese sentimiento, probablemente mejor que nadie.

Matt entonces bajó la mirada al suelo, se sintió bastante estúpido, porque Mello había pasado por una situación muy parecida a la suya años atrás, sólo que de una manera más cruda, y lo había soportado prácticamente solo.

Así fuera ese el día en que su mirada cambió, se tornó más solitario y responsable, Matt sabía que a fin de cuentas, Mello seguía siendo Mello. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era doloroso, no en sentido físico sino psicológicamente, pero para sobrellevar su amistad, su vida y a él mismo, lo aguantaba todo él solo.

—Si quieres vender tu jodida casa. Hazlo.

Estaba esperando algo más parecido a un golpe, y ese fue el porque cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de escuchar esas palabras. Pero el que escupiera sus palabras de esa manera y después un fuerte portazo le dijera que por esa noche ya no lo quería en su hogar, fue lo que provoco desorientación en el guitarrista. Había metido la pata, y feo, el resultado posterior, era ahora un sentimiento de culpa bastante fuerte.

Gruñó por su posición, sintiéndose egoísta. Por momentos olvidaba que Mello solía tomar y enfrentar sus problemas solos, y era posible que ahora mismo tuviera problemas y no le dijera nada. Solía enterarse hasta que ya los resolvía, porque entonces orgulloso iba a mostrarle los resultados. ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo? Bueno, le ocultaba algunas cosas y nunca parecía afectar del todo su forma de convivir, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento, ahora que lo pensaba, de que tenía una especie de lucha interna.

Aunque, claro, también era probable que sólo fueran ideas exageradas suyas. De igual manera Mello probablemente no le iba a decir que era.

—No hay remedio—Suspiró para sí mismo y se fue caminando de allí. Frunció ligeramente sus labios al pensar que dos semanas atrás, para esa hora ya estaría viendo el reloj para llegar a una hora justa a su casa, pero ahora podía simplemente no llegar y nadie le diría nada. Ladeó la cabeza por no saber cómo sentirse ante eso. Sería más divertido si estuvieran ensayando toda la noche, entones ahí si disfrutaría sin tanta culpa su nueva "libertad".

…¿Pensar esas cosas lo hacía una mala persona?

Prefería pensar que era algo que, a su edad ya era hora de tener. Un mejor control sobre su tiempo personal. Y usaría en ese momento su nueva libertad, para tomar, por esa noche, un rumbo diferente al de su casa. A decir verdad, lejos de llegar a su casa, pensaba tomar uno totalmente contrario.

Cuando él llegó a su auto rojo —Aquel que también había quedado a su nombre—, lo encendió sin perder el tiempo y arrancó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con música rock desde la radio. Matt tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y se permitió relajarse un tanto más cuando una banda que le agradaba, sonaba justo en ese momento. También agradecía en parte al calor que le permitía tener la ventana totalmente abierta, porque casi le daba la sensación de que el viento brusco le distraía de lo recién sucedido.

Sin embargo, y viéndolo desde una perspectiva más personal. Realmente había estado pensando en ese par de días la venta de su casa. Era sencillo, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y esperaba que tarde o temprano Mello entendiera esa decisión, el cómo se las arreglaría después, vendría a su tiempo. Poco le preocupaba, después de todo, el espacio. Sabía que con su talento, y mientras más prepararan a la banda con las cosas necesarias, habría más oportunidad de seguir adelante y así tener muchas más oportunidades. Después de todo, habían conseguido buenos eventos apenas recién se había formado la banda.

Después de que pasó varios semáforos y calles poco transitadas ya, Matt reconoció al instante aquel camino al fondo pavimentado y abandonado. Bajó de a poco la velocidad, al tiempo que unas rejas negras y altas se vislumbraban. Con algo de suerte y lograría convencer al guardia de que le dejara pasar. Era en momentos cómo ese que agradecía ser más social que Mello.

Estacionó el auto justo frente a la entrada, y apagó el auto y con ello al instante la música se esfumó, dando entrada al silencio. Ignoró el sentimiento de incomodidad y bajó, con un ligero movimiento guardo las llaves en su bolsillo. Había bastante calma, y era por ello que claramente escuchaba la tierra bajo sus botas, la fricción de su chamarra contra su camisa y el tintineo de su llavero. Cómo necesitaba un cigarro en ese momento, pero consideraba algo grosero fumar en esos lugares.

—Hey, Matt…

Sonrió por dentro, la suerte estaba de su lado.

—Dilan, ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? —Saludó a su amigo, extrañándose de verlo con aquel traje de guardia.

—Dos meses, poco antes de que termináramos la Universidad… ¿Vienes a visitar a su madre?

—Sí…Algo así—Miró a la espalda de Dilan, la entrada al cementerio, y asintió levemente. —, sé que cerraron hace media hora, pero ¿Podría…?

—Oh, viejo te diría que no, pero… —Se hizo a un lado, dándole camino y le sonrió. Al guitarrista le incomodo la idea de que le dejara pasar por lástima debido a lo que recién sucedió con su padre y que tenía sabido que habían pasado meses de que no iba al cementerio, sin embargo, a sucesos precipitados, prefería ignorar los detalles de por medio.

—Gracias, no tardaré demasiado—Alzó un par de centímetros su mano por su sobre su hombro en forma de agradecimiento por dejarle entrar. Y pronto el camino de tierra que pasó a ser de pequeñas piedras grises, hicieron más ruido y anunciaron su presencia en el lugar.

Había ido ahí porque se había sentido mal, y siempre que necesitaba hablar…Iba ahí. Quizá era tonto pero él creía que hacía bien hablar con un fallecido, sentía que le hacía compañía, y por otro lado él se desahogaba, era un trato justo ¿No?

Aunque quizás, por otro lado, era porque Mello era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin sentirse incómodo. No lo podía negar, después de todo, era social, y conocía a más gente, pero Mello era el que se llevaba su total confianza.

Respiró un poco mejor cuando percibió que la luz iluminaba bastante bien, y que estaba solo, al menos así podría hablar sin sentirse con miradas ajenas que le tildaban de raro. Y cómo ya marcado de memoria el camino en su mente, se dirigió hacía una lápida en especial, de tamaño humilde, un texto en memoria de la persona, y aquel adorno al lado de crisantemos blancos. Su aliento salió con un sonido de afecto, y se sentó justo frente de ahí.

—Espero que no te moleste que tenga un cigarro en mi boca, no lo encenderé, sólo es para calmar ansias…—Rascó un poco su cabeza al sentirse raro, hacía mucho que no hablaba de esa manera, pero quería pensar que no estaba solo.

Miró a los lados con calma, buscando sentirse en confianza, aunque era raro con tantas lápidas levantadas en hilera por todos lados. Todos esos adornos florales, toda esa calma. Respiró profundo y regresó su vista, sabía que al principio sería raro pero después comenzaría a desahogarse por si solo. Porque le había sucedido antes, sentía que realmente le escuchaba.

—Creo que…Volví a lastimar a Mello —Rió un poco por haber comenzado ya —, no lo herí físicamente, personalmente hubiera preferido soltarle un golpe antes de haberle dicho lo que le dije hace rato… Siempre toma este tema muy personal y no es para menos.

Comenzó a arrancar de a uno en uno pedazos pequeños el césped, y pronto el olor a hiervas y flores comenzaron a hacer presencia.

—Hm, pero ¿Sabes algo? Creo que en cierta forma la decisión de vender la casa, fue porque no creo que quiera pasar por lo mismo que ha pasado él…—Se detuvo y sonrió burlón—Eso sonó muy cobarde pero no lo dije con esa intención. La noche en que… Bueno, ya sabes, la noche en que Mello se enteró de que quedó huérfano, hace ocho años, afectó bastante su forma de ser, sin embargo creo que después de un tiempo maduró en cierto punto, aunque sigue igual de orgulloso.

Aquel sentimiento que parecía estrujar su corazón cómo hacía ocho años comenzó a invadirle de nuevo, se sintió mal pero…Al ver el nombre en la lápida, seguía.

—Tu hijo es realmente fuerte, al menos eso creo yo. Mello nunca ha mostrado debilidad frente a mi de una manera muy evidente, porque creo que no quiere verse nunca cómo alguien débil. Sin embargo, la noche que ustedes murieron, y él se derrumbó, no lo he visto jamás cómo un acto de debilidad… ¿Te digo algo? Estos años él siguió peleando para poder terminar de pagar la propiedad en la que vivían. Lo he visto estar en innumerables empleos, y a los tres meses exigía un mejor cargo, no creas que eso le ayudo mucho, tenía muchas discusiones con su jefe por el aumento tan inesperado, y terminaban por correrlo.

Es cierto, Mello había madurado mucho a sus veintiún años, y en parte considerable habían sido todos los errores que había cometido, por desesperación y por la sensación de que le habían arrancado algo más que a una familia. Algo de él mismo que se había perdido con la lluvia de aquella fría noche en que Matt lo miró flaquear por primera vez.

No sabría decirlo, pero lo entendía, la diferencia ahí… Es que los padres de Mello… Habían sido asesinados. Y no había absolutamente nada peor que la cruda sensación de que te quitan algo de un segundo para otro. Aún recordaba las luces de la sirena de los policías en su cuadra, las ambulancias, la gente en bulto alrededor del lugar y él corriendo cómo podía para frenar a Mello de ver lo que había sucedido en su casa.

No estaba aún muy seguro si lo mejor hubiera sido que se enterara por si solo. Porque cuando corrió hacía él, lo detuvo y él le golpeaba incesante para que le dejara pasar, soltó aquellas palabras. Fue tan repentino que Mello se quedó estático por minutos.

_Tus padres fueron asesinados, no puedes hacer nada._

¿Qué podía esperar de una persona menor de diez años? Quizá todo menos comprensión. Llovía tan fuerte y Matt no sabía si lloraba o no, pero aún así, intentó detenerlo cómo pudo de correr hacía allá. Era horrible. No el clima ni la soledad. Eran sus gritos, eran horribles, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo ir hacía allá, lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque le estuviera pegando tanto. Porque conocía la sensación de perder a una madre que amas. Y sabía que Mello había perdido a los dos.

Nunca considero a Mello una mala persona. De hecho, aunque no lo pareciera, Matt sabía que había frenado varias veces sus instintos de irse por él. Eran, buenos amigos después de todo.

Odio el día en que se llevaron a Mello, se amargó la existencia. Y se sentía peor porque el último recuerdo que tenía de él, era una mirada muerta y sin brillo. Un aura de sufrimiento revestida en frialdad y coraje. Y al año que volvió, intentó contenerse de, literalmente, explotar por su emoción acumulada. Pero cuando le volvió a mirar, no era el chico gruñón y rey del mundo que conocía, fue el día que notó cuanto una persona podía cambiar en un año. Su mirada era diferente, su físico y su forma de ser, aunque agradecía que aún mantuviera mucho de su persona. Cómo aquel orgullo incesante que tanto mantenía, la impulsividad que le había costado más de un error del cual aprender… Y el que siguiera siendo, por sobre todo, alguien de carácter directo pero sin ser mala persona.

—Creo que su gran desventaja, fue que este lugar es pequeño, y pronto muchos dueños de locales se dieron a la idea de que él sólo era un rebelde que alborotaba el asunto sin razón. Eso le dio muchísimos problemas para volver a encontrar un trabajo…Pero te tengo buenas noticias, lleva tiempo trabajando en una tienda de discos, le dieron algunas restricciones, cómo no pedir aumento o qué con cualquier falta lo correrían, pero…Para poder pagar la propiedad que ahora era suya, trabajo ahí atendiéndose a eso.

Sonrió, porque extrañamente se sintió orgulloso, a pesar de no ser su familia o algo similar. Olvido el tipo de sacrificios que podía llegar a hacer Mello por sentimientos que se plantaban firmes en él.

Cómo ese día, que cambió para siempre, le alegró que no fuera en parte para mal, ahora era una persona más formada y una vez se aferraba a algo, antes más que actuar pensaba un poco mejor. Probablemente lo había pasado pésimo los primeros meses que le arrebataron lo que tenía.

Muchas veces se preguntó porque no simplemente dejaba la casa para deshacerse de esa deuda que inicialmente no era suya, lo hizo por bastante tiempo, aún cuando un familiar lejano suyo le cuido hasta que tuvo diecisiete años, y que por cierto él nunca aceptó, él trabajaba y estudiaba. Se lamentó cuando ya no tocaba la batería, ya que había sido un instrumento que su padre le había enseñado a tocar de manera excelente.

Y cuando intentó, con los años volver a aceptar a Mello con su nueva máscara de frialdad. Comprendió, que la razón por la que no dejaba esa casa…Era porque realmente había querido a sus padres. Probablemente muchas promesas se quedaron en el limbo cuando murieron, y él se enojó por mucho tiempo por eso, se enojó y se sintió impotente.

Pero todo fue tan rápido, de repente su única familia ya no estaba y quizá sentía que él no había hecho algo en su vida para demostrarles que podían estar orgulloso de él, sentía que por eso cuando volvió, lo hizo queriendo hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Y cuándo todo se le vino debajo de nuevo por no poder trabajar, por no poder pagar y por estar casi sin otro año de estudio, le observó madurar increíblemente.

Sentía que aún debía aprender tantas cosas de Mello, aunque fuera difícil seguirle el paso…

Sus ojos mostraron añoranza por aquellos tiempos. Incluso aún así habían terminado creciendo juntos, y él hizo que Mihael volviera a ser un poco más humano, en cierta forma.

—Ahora que tenemos una banda, es probable que nos vayamos por un tiempo. No sé que piense hacer exactamente con la casa. Es probable que comience a pagarla en parte con lo que ganemos en eventos, presentaciones y demás. —Tomó entre sus dedos el cigarro de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta su voz había perdido emoción pero jamás se apagó, y aquello provocó que su necesidad de sentir el tabaco se esfumara. —, pero, parece confundid…Bueno, eso noté antes de lastimarlo con mis palabras. Le dije que él debería entender mi dolor de perder a un padre. Estuvo mal y me aproveche de su situación quizá. ¿Sería demasiado cobarde si no le pido perdón? … —Suspiró con desdicha y guardó el cigarro en el bolsillo de su chamarra —, si, lo sería ¿Verdad?, le pediré perdón mañana.

Se mostró más pasivo, estaba mejor. Se levantó de su lugar, pasando sus manos por sus ropas y miró una vez más el nombre ahí tallado.

—Me disculpo por no venir al menos con una rosa. Admito que fue una visita sorpresa —Sin embargo, sonrió, porque las crisantemos eran el tipo de flores que le llevaba siempre Mello, desde que volvió eran siempre las mismas. —, gracias…—Contempló unos segundos más las flores, antes de dar media vuelta con calma para irse de ahí.

Siempre mantuvo una relación de mucha confianza y amistad con la Madre de Mello. Le gustaba porque llenaba en parte el espacio que la suya había dejado, sentía que alguien aparte de su amigo le escuchaba, sólo que sin quejas, sino con una sonrisa. Incluso cuando iba a visitarla, sentía que lo escuchaba con calma.

A los dos, él les daba las gracias.

-.-

Hizo un quejido sonoro cuando un aturdido chirrido salió del amplificador de su guitarra. Rápidamente acomodo los volúmenes y al desaparecer el ruido que molestó a más de uno, hizo un gesto de indiferencia. ¿Qué? A cualquiera podía pasarle. Grimmjow no iba a pedir disculpas por eso.

Mientras, cuando Beyond acomodó el micrófono a su altura, dirigió una mirada para detallar a las personas que ya estaban preparadas para escuchar a la quinta y última banda del evento. Se veían entusiastas y el penetrante aroma cigarro por el lugar indicaba que estaban lo suficientemente cómodos cómo para fumar y relajarse.

Las tenues luces que disimulaba su presencia para que pudieran acomodar los instrumentos de manera más privada, daban una sensación de ansiada espera en el lugar. A su vez que Matt terminaba de dar una afinada a su guitarra, y Mello probaba su batería con cambios constantes, el murmulló de la gente y los jueces sentados a una esquina del escenario, atentos cómo cuervos que van por su presa, y Beyond sonrió por lo bajo.

¿Por qué eran tan torturante? El ambiente le daban ganas de ponerse a gritar ahí mismo cómo loco, aunque sonase raro, le daba mucha ansía.

Encendió el micrófono y probó con una par de palabras para nivelar el volumen y que sonara justo y acorde al de los demás. Se había aprendido de memoria la configuración que le hacían de volumen a cada instrumento, así que a partir de eso, él ajustaba el micrófono.

Echó una última mirada tras de él para verificar que ya estaban listos, y con un asentimiento de cabeza de Mello y su sonrisa socarrona, él carraspeó un poco.

—Sería estúpido decir nuestro nombre después de que vieron el papel pegado con letras enorme fuera del café y que repitieran a las bandas cómo cinco veces, y además teniendo en sus manos el folleto que indica quienes tocaran. Pero… —Rodó los ojos cómo si no hubiera remedio— Para los distraídos, somos Zero Revenge.

Esta vez no tuvieron un conteo por parte de las baquetas de Mello. El inicio fue bastante peculiar en cierto modo. Beyond comenzó el primer segundo de la canción con un peculiar _Beatbox_, a su vez que daba la sensación de jugar con el teclado electrónico frente a él, Grimmjow, sonriente y seguro cómo sólo él lo era, jugueteó con las cuerdas de su guitarra en un fino sonido de persecución.

Sintieron cómo a acoso las miradas de los jueces, pero poco les importo. En lo que Mello esperaba su turno para comenzar su parte de la canción, sentía el ritmo provocar mover levemente su cabeza, y escuchar a su vez lo que cantaba el Birthday.

—_Wake up. Our past stops right now…_—Era algo cercano a un susurro, parecía que Beyond sonreía imponente y se presentaba con una fase diferente a la normal en su voz. Matt casi podía reír por lo bajo cuando todos les miraban, porque era algo bastante diferente a los que los demás habían tocado, y eso se entendía por rock clásico hasta Metal. Pero sabía que lo harían bien.

Con la palabra "_Blood Boiling_" fue que las baquetas de Mello resonaron con calma en los toms fugazmente, en lo que una extraña sensación le hizo crear un gesto ante las palabras que cantaba Beyond de aquella peculiar manera. Se mantenía firme en su ritmo, pero ahora prestaba más atención a la letra que nada.

—_Don't be afraid…_—Susurró, hubo un sonido casi inarmónico, y el vocalista literalmente desgañitó su voz —_What! Are you surprised? _—Notó cómo tomó por sorpresa a todos, sonrió chueco mientras seguía y quienes se pasaban por jueces abrían los ojos con extrañeza ante el cambio tan rápido —_But i'm sick and tired, of wasting time, I want mine_—Era raro, para Mello cómo esas simple dos palabras, en ese momento que tocaban, le dieron casi un golpe directo en la cabeza.

Y cuando menos se habían dado cuenta los demás. La canción retomó así cómo empezó lo rápido, su ritmo inicial, se mostraron confusos pero después rieron, porque había sido inesperado y divertido, les había gustado, y cómo algunos recordaban ya haberlos vistos, no pudieron esperar menos. Algo nuevo y diferente… Cómo siempre.

Volvió a su voz del inicio, cómo a un desprendido susurro que apenas salía de sus labios al moverse. En cierta parte era hipnotizador, pero la apariencia de cada uno le agregaba una personalización que les era difícil catalogar. Se encontraron extraños, porque les gustaba lo que escuchaban, así fuera totalmente diferente a lo anterior.

Los sonidos inversos del teclado, las guitarras coordinadas sumando peculiaridad y el ritmo de la batería fundiéndose con la canción y la voz.

—_Don't be afraid…_—Mientras repetía aquella palabra, el baterista se sintió por un par de segundos en trance cuando el teclado electrónico comenzó con un chirrido veloz que pronto marcó un final a la canción.

Al momento que terminó, los cuatros apenas pudieron esperar a moverse un poco. Les aplaudían, y les aplaudían con fiereza.

Se sintieron de un momento a otro totalmente seguros. Hicieron un ademán de Gracias en lo que bajaban y pronto más de un par de personas se acercaron a ellos con intención de saber más sobre sus próximos eventos o música. Se sorprendieron un tanto, porque en realidad no tenían tanto que decir. Probablemente sólo un "Quizá nos presentemos en Los Ángeles…" y "Estamos trabajando para crear nuevas canciones", pero de ahí a lo que preguntaban, no podían decir más.

Les quedó saludar a un par de personas, recibir otro tanto de halagos y mirarse a punto de soltarse a reír ya una vez las luces se volvieron a tornar normal para iluminar el amplio lugar que daba a un toque de más que un café, un lugar para tocadas locales.

Aunque quisieran escuchar en ese momento los resultados, aún debían tomar una decisión los "sentenciadores de la banda ganadora", así que se dedicaron a esparcirse en el lugar. Después de todo, había bebidas, cigarros y _botanas_ para pasar el rato, acompañado el lugar en el fondo de unas cómodas sillas en la sección del café. Aunque claro, apenas Beyond y Grimmjow notaron las bebidas, habían desaparecido de la vista de Mello y Matt.

Oh si, que sorpresa…

—Si esos inútiles llegan apenas pudieron caminar para los resultados, los voy a correr de la banda.

—No me sorprenderían si llegan así—Torció sus labios casi cómo a una sonrisa, mientras encendía un cigarro —, aunque Grimmjow parece ser más borracho que Beyond, él no se va por algo realmente fuerte.

— ¿Y crees que me importa lo que tomen? —Giró su cabeza hacía ellos y suspiró con notorio disgusto—, mientras no me causen problemas.

—No creo que sean tan irresponsables cómo para ponerse ebrios en medio de una presentación.

—Más les vale.

El guitarrista se encogió de hombros, no le extrañaba que Mello anduviera más mandón de lo normal en el mero día. Solía ponerse así, sin embargo era él quién terminaba por escuchar todas sus quejas, lo cuál más que asustarlo—Cosa que pasaba rara vez—, le daban ganas de reírse o sonreír, pero sabía que si hacía eso, se quedaría sin cara, o por lo menos sin un par de dientes. No, no, era muy joven para eso.

— ¿Ustedes son integrantes de Zero Revenge, no? —Una voz ajenas, y ambos voltearon tras de sí, topándose con una persona apenas unos seis años mayor que ello, vestido en traje y con pinta de abogado. Mello alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Disculpen la molestia… Vengo de _Intermusic Records_—La persona le entregó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación a Mello, en blanco y con el nombre de la compañía acompañando las letras de unos números pequeño al bajo con direcciones, teléfonos y fax. —, escuche su música y estoy bastante interesado.

— ¿Interesado? ¿Para qué? —Matt apenas tragó duro, sabía lo que era Intermusic records… Un sello discográfico que comenzaba a tomar fama entre artistas.

—Andamos buscando a lo músicos del mañana, y venir a ese tipo de lugares puede tener sus recompensas, una de cada cien bandas locales tienen talento…Ustedes son una de esas cien.

— ¿Cómo sé que no eres un estafador? —Mello rápidamente tomó la defensiva.

—Pueden marcar los números si gustan y les atenderán sin problema. Les puedo dar mi palabra de que soy alguien de confianza. Actualmente estoy buscando bandas interesadas en formar parte de nuestro sello discográfico, claro que primero les ayudaremos a que registren sus canciones para derechos de autor, y de ahí pasamos a firmar un contrato. —Les habló con calma, queriendo explicar de a poco.

— ¿Es en serio? —Matt sonrió entonces de oreja a oreja. —Ustedes han grabado el material de varias bandas que me gustan.

—Un momento—Le detuvo Mello—, primero necesitamos saber los resultados del evento.

—Mello…Mello…—Pidió un momento al hombre y pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro del baterista para más privacidad en la conversación —Podemos mandar al diablo el demo, este sello discográfico va con los grandes, además ya con ellos conseguir un manager sería pan comido.

—Algo no me pinta bien con este sujeto —Le miró por sobre su hombro—, prefiero esperar los resultados…

—No lo sé, es bien sabido que este sello busca a los grandes artistas hasta debajo de las rocas, creo que son buenos.

El rubio pensó unos segundos la situación antes de volver a ver a aquel hombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Se le impuso cómo a un líder nato.

—Fernán, un placer—Les extendió la mano en modo de grato saludo.

—…Mello.

—Matt.

—Bien, Mello y Matt. ¿Qué piensan? —Volteó a ver a ambos repetidamente ansioso.

—Pienso que debes darnos tiempo, nosotros vamos a llamarlos.

—Oh, ¿Tan solicitados son ya?

—Sólo tenemos nuestras preocupaciones…

—Esta bien, es normal que muchos duden al principio de nuestra palabra, pero sólo estamos aquí para ayudar. Por favor en cuanto tomen una decisión llamen para hacérnoslo saber, marquen y digan que van por parte de Fernán, ellos les pasaran la llamada conmigo y podremos hablar de sus beneficios y contratos.

—Claro, nosotros lo haremos —Miró una vez más la tarjeta para después guardarla en su cartera, observando de reojo cómo Fernán se iba con una despedida de mano.

—Mello ¿No es genial? ¡Alguien se fijo en nosotros, y de un buen sello discográfico! Es casi cómo un bueno…Espera, es cómo cuando platicábamos de pequeños que si formábamos una banda esto iba a pasar, ¡Y mira! Acaba de pasar.

—No te dejes llevar por la emoción Matt, primero debemos hablar esto con Grimmjow y Beyond, pero después de saber los resultados.

—Tendríamos entonces dos opciones de dónde escoger… Vaya ya casi me siento importante.

Mello bufó por lo bajo, a Matt se le subía el humo demasiado rápido, eso no era bueno.

Apenas ambos dejaron pasar el momento, una voz extra desde el micrófono en el escenario llamó la atención esta vez de todos en el lugar. Se acercaron con bastante ansias, incluyendo a los integrantes de las cinco bandas que habían participado.

Cuando menos ellos dos de habían dado cuenta, el vocalista y segundo guitarrista estaban a su lado, observando igualmente cómo un chico de su edad comenzaba a hablar sobre que, esa noche, se le daría oportunidad a una banda de Viajar a los Ángeles para grabar su propio demo.

—Nuestros jueces, pertenecientes a diferentes sellos discográficos, han calificado a las bandas.

Mello se sorprendió entonces…Fernán venía con uno de los jueces de ese sello. Así que era verdad lo que decía.

Entonces, cómo quién decía, tenían un camino ya seguro. O en todo caso, el evento ganado.

Se formó afanoso el ambiente, mientras la persona arriba intentaba abrir emoción entre las bandas, aunque aquellos cuatro sólo querían arrancarle la boca de una vez.

—Felicitaciones a _The Thing_, que se han ganado un viaje directo para grabar su primer demo.

Probablemente fue la ola de aplausos y gritos que se soltó al instante, que ellos cuatro apenas pudieron verse entre sí con cada empuje que daban los demás para tratar de ir a felicitar a la banda, o quizá aquel nombre ajeno al suyo, muy ajeno, lo que les dejó por un par de segundos desubicados.

No encontraron con exactitud palabras para el momento, simplemente, caminaron un poco… Atravesaron la salida de la puerta trasera del café.

Y Grimmjow estalló.

— ¡Estos jodidos eventos de la mierda, todos son iguales! ¡Estoy seguro de que era vendido! —Les gritó en su casa con la cara totalmente fruncida y los ojos entronados, pasando a golpear y patear lo primero que se atravesara en su camino.

— ¡Si tomas esa posición vas a empeorar el asunto Grimmjow! —Le devolvió con el mismo tono de voz Mello su enojo. Él también estaba enojado, pero…Aún tenían algo seguro, y eso le hizo recapacitar antes de estallar cómo Grimmjow, dos alocados en la banda era demasiado.

— ¡Crees que estoy satisfecho de perder contra unos maricas cómo esos!

— ¡Yo tampoco estoy feliz! —Ambos chocaron agresivamente sus azules miradas.

—Ni siquiera pareces afectado de que hayamos perdido… ¡Y ustedes dos malditos chupa bolas que se quedan ahí parados cómo imbéciles! —Les señaló con enojo— ¡Digan algo!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Le habló Beyond con mala cara —Aprende a perder y ya. No me alegra que hayamos ganado pero lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar contacto aquí, aprovechando que están esos sujetos de sellos discográficos.

—Opino lo mismo que él…—Concordó Matt cuidando de que Grimmjow no le soltara algún golpe en el rostro.

Apenas un par de chicos que pasaron les miraron con extrañeza antes de perderse en la otra calle, y los gritos del interior se seguían escuchando cómo si estuvieran ahí mismo. Era incómodo y lo peor es que esa banda era un clásico de Rock, que ya abundaban. Ellos habían ido por lo experimental para cambiar…Y nadie pareció interesarse de verdad. Y aún a pesar de que Mello y Matt habían tenido una oferta, seguía ahí algo que al baterista no le agradaba de ese sello.

Y el silencio que formaron con el ruido externo fue aún más incómodo. Sabía que así de alterado, no era buena idea hablarle a esos dos del sujeto que les buscó.

Casi lo que parecieron ser cinco minutos después, Grimmjow les miró, los tres estaban relativamente calmados y no entendía porque… Les dio la espalda entonces para largarse.

—Hagan lo que quieran, me viene valiendo dos huevos. Jah, The Thing, que jodido nombre es ese, ¡Se lo pueden meter por…!—Cortó sus palabras al dar en la calle, y ellos tres se miraron.

Así que todos calmados y Grimmjow ni así se tragaba el orgullo, que pesado el sujeto.

—Me extraña que no hayas estado cómo él—Le habló Mello al vocalista.

—Alguien les estaba hablando, ¿Quién era? Te dio una tarjeta.

—Oh, sí…—Fue demasiado directo eso—Viene de Intermusic Records—Contestó Matt.

— ¿Intermusic Records? No pensarán ir con esos tipos ¿Oh si?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Qué no tiene de malo. Es demasiada publicidad con ellos—Les miró con decisión —, para vender mejor los discos van agregando, sin que la banda se percate, cosas al contrato cómo el permiso de modificar canciones si creen que no es buena. Al final una banda que inició cómo experimental termina siendo rock pop por su culpa.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?... —Indagó Mello extrañado. Siempre había pensado que Beyond tenía experiencia física con bandas, y admitía que lo que decía, le tenía bastante sentido.

—Sólo lo sé y ya. Con ellos no.

—Yo creo que si deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad…—Insistió el guitarrista.

—No, no les marquen, yo iré a buscar a alguien mejor, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo—Apenas dijo eso, dio media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra más y volvió adentro.

—Gah, que jodida mierda. Terminamos prácticamente igual —Y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Matt soltó enojo.

—Tú también cálmate. Déjame pensar todo esto y mientras, dejemos pasar unos días para ver si se presenta otra oportunidad, si vemos que no vamos a ningún lado…Le llamamos a ese tal Fernán o cómo sea que se llame.

Sería mejor que hicieran eso, con un sujeto explosivo enojado, un pelirrojo fumador decepcionado y un vocalista aferrado a buscar, no había demasiado que hacer, estaban en una frecuencia demasiado dispareja y así cómo banda no servían ni de broma.

—Voy a entrar, con algo de suerte y Beyond encuentra algo bueno—Dijo lo último imitando dos comillas con ambas manos. Claramente enfadado por la decisión que había tomado sobre no hablarle a ese sello discográfico.

Aunque ya ni le había prestado demasiada atención, pues apenas escuchó eso, Mello hizo gesto de indiferencia y dio media vuelta. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y no se molestaron en mirarse más. Las cosas no habían salido nada bien y el impacto de una cosa tras otra les dejó bastante desaliñados de maneras diferentes.

Así que, el rubio apenas llegó al auto de Mello y abrió la puerta trasera que era la que había permanecido abierta, rebuscó entre las cosas su cantimplora llena de whiskey, y le dio un largo trago, recargándose en el auto y alborotando de paso más su cabello con su mano. Un largo trago le ayudaba a calmar las ansias de patear o golpear a alguien.

Se encontró un poco sorprendido a sí mismo por mantenerse así de calmado. No esperaba…Al menos tanta paciencia, no supo ni de dónde la había sacado, pero al menos ahora que despejaba un poco más la mente, se alegró de no haber explotado cómo Grimmjow, porque seguramente los cuatro se hubieran soltado de golpes ahí mismo, y en el peor de los casos, sería el factor determinante para que Beyond y Grimmjow se fueran.

Sólo esperaba que con esta caída decidieran aún mantenerse, porque encontrar a sujetos con su talento no era algo que hubiera en cada esquina.

Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire con desahogo. Y su mirada se perdió… Ahora no había sello al parecer y seguía con otro par de problemas. Con desdén se alejó del auto y comenzó a caminar a una dirección no marcada. Simplemente caminó.

Porque sentía de nuevo el enojo acumularse, pero esta vez contra él mismo. Porque sentía que se le había acumulado todo y ahora ya no podía con el peso, y eso le irritaba, le irritaba demasiado, iba a encontrar la forma y sabía que para ello primero necesitaba desechar los sentimientos, por esa vez, y tomar la decisión que mejor creía correcta.

Pateó con ira entonces un poste de luz que estaba a su lado, y soltó un quejido. No estaba bien.

Observó, cómo perdido, un punto muerto entre el camino de pavimento y la acerca…Y llevó su mano a su pecho, sacando de entre su camisa negra un rosario que a simple viste no se podría observar. Frunció los labios y cerró su puño… Hacía tanto que no lo tomaba para desahogarse.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, o alguna guía para mi próxima decisión, será mejor que me lo digas ahora, porque no pienso escucharte más adelante…—Se dejó ir para en frente y su hombro contra el tubo del poste le detuvo, y él seguía, esperando —Te lo pido…—Se sentía estúpido por sentirse perdido. Más bien, le aborrecía, por eso sería la última vez que le hablaría.

Estaba, desesperado y enojado. Porque había estado buscando por años y una respuesta concreta no se había aparecido, y estaba cansado de buscar, de creer y no recibir una respuesta. Estaba dudando…

— ¿Mello? —Se viró bruscamente cuando una voz femenina llamó a su nombre, guardando casi al instante el rosario entre sus ropas de nuevo.

— ¿Sí? —La miró con un tanto de sorpresa.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Fui con mi amiga a la tienda de discos hace unos días dónde trabajabas…—Intentó explicar para que Mello le ubicara, y él apenas asintió.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…—Se quedó sin palabras, mirándolo cómo si buscaras palabras —Los vi tocar hoy, creo que fueron mejor que la otra banda que ganó.

—Ni lo menciones— Se mantuvo en su lugar, buscando cómo carajos debía reaccionar, era pésimo para esas cosas.

— ¿Van a seguir tocando en otros lugares?

—Es probable…

—Oh…—Se mantuvieron en silencio y fue, sin duda, muy incómodo. Un silencio incómodo de los que Mello odiaba tanto. Por ello estuvo justo por retomar su postura para seguir caminando con un "Adiós" pero ella retomó palabra —, no sé si te interese, pero conozco a alguien…—Hizo extrañas señas con las manos para tratar de explicar, aunque más daba la sensación de que estaba nerviosa, y por ello Mello alzó una ceja.

—Si, yo también conozco personas…

— ¡No! No me refería a eso —Tapó en exageración su cara con ambas manos y le miró apenas entreabriendo sus dedos para mostrar sus ojos —, conozco a alguien que promueve bandas.

— ¿Promueve bandas? —Y entonces, Mello se interesó.

—No sé cómo se les llame, pero ayuda a las bandas a organizarse, ya sabes, papeleo e imagen y esas cosas—Quitó a poco sus manos para enfrentar su rostro de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces un manager?

—Es buen contacto de la familia, yo sólo lo sé porque a veces escuchó sus pláticas pero no sé nada más…

— ¿Y dónde vive, Daniela? ¿Cómo la contacto?

La chica pareció sorprenderse, en primera porque recordara su nombre, y en segundo porque se interesara tanto de un segundo a otro.

—Te puedo pasar su número de celular, para que le hables.

— ¡Pásalo! —Apenas escuchó eso ya tenía el dichoso móvil fuera. Espero a que le dictara los números y él con prisa anotó y guardo el nombre cómo "¿Manager?" Para su propia ironía. Y pensó, fugaz e internamente, que ahí estaba su respuesta.

Pero importante sería primero, pensar la situación, necesitaba pensar y analizar.

Guardó de vuelta su móvil y miró a Daniel, ahí, con el suyo aún de fuera y mirándola cómo si esperara.

¿Qué quería? ¿Unas gracias?

—Bien…Te debo una Daniela, Gracias —Se despidió con prisa, extrañándose de escuchar a sus espaldas cómo ella sola se reprendía. Pensaba que era rara así que la dejó sola y siguió caminando por la banqueta directo a su casa.

Sentía un impulso demasiado. Sentía que había pedido por una guía y lo había recibido, aún a pesar de que lo pidió mucho tiempo atrás y nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Mello sabía lo que haría. Matt le perturbaba los pensamientos, al igual que esos dos dementes que parecían tener una afición a discutir por todo. Apresuró su pasó para llegar a su casa que, a fin de cuentas, no estaba ni a una hora caminando de ahí. Quería en ese momento tomar su moto e irse para pensar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Al menos, ya tenía una idea base de que es lo que haría, así fueran decisiones difíciles, tenía claro que si quería llegar a ser el número uno.

Necesitaba, y realmente que necesitaría más adelante, no sólo en ese momento, hacer sacrificios.

Mello estaba inspirado por las emociones explosivas y determinantes del momento. Sentía que ese, era el llamado de su primero movimiento, para su victoria.

-.-

El golpeteó incensaste de sus botas contra el piso mientras las acordes de una guitarra acústica le acompañaban, hacían tomar vida a un sonido bastante contagioso, sin embargo, no pasaban de eso, un sencillo ritmo básico para cualquier guitarrista. El pelirrojo rebelde se mantenía persistente con el sonido, asegurándose de lograr coordinar a la perfección sus dedos con el rasgueó de cuerdas.

En porcentajes más exactos, sería un cincuenta por ciento de práctica, y otro cincuenta por ciento de tiempo a base de descanso. Claro, que para Beyond o Grimmjow que también estaban ahí, no existiría jamás un cero por ciento, así fuera erróneamente pensado que la escena que se creaba con ellos cuatro en el garaje del baterista ausente, no era más que otra mísera tarde de obstinación que se podría decir, a base de neuronas crucialmente necesitadas para la inspiración adecuada, quemadas.

En pocas palabras, no eran tres ociosos sin inspiración. Si no tres inspirados con ocio.

Era muy, muy diferente.

Cualquiera de ellos podría decir que era el día peculiarmente caluroso, sumado claro a la falta de dinero y las ideas completas, lo que les tendría tan de pocas ganas, o al menos eso sería con pretexto de cubrir la realidad. A fin de cuentas, ¿Eso realmente podría detenerles de tocar un par de canciones más? Ensayar y perfeccionar, cómo tanto gustaban hacer. Sin embargo, muy a diferencia de lo pensado anteriormente, tanto el pelirrojos de ojos verdes, cómo sus dos compañeros musicales, sabían que habían sido lanzados lejos contra su voluntad, a una pared, habían sido embarrados sin pretensión de mediarse ahí mismo, y de paso, les habían hecho enojar tanto para ese punto, que sus intenciones de tomar algún instrumentos musical, habían sido rebajados a casi, y sólo casi un cero… por ese momento, al menos así era.

Y entonces, desde aquel instante, ellos se habían convertido en tres sujetos embarrados en sus asientos, sin intenciones de moverse demasiado. El silencio quizá no fue tan incómodo, de a poco cada uno retomó sus tareas, aunque aún a pesar de eso, las palabras parecían haberse disecado en su garganta mucho antes de tener las intenciones de salir de sus pensamientos.

Y pese a ello, a consta de las horas con sensación y molesto sentimiento de derrota, Matt fue el primero que había negado rotundamente, despeinándose de a tanto en el camino, y comenzó a practicar lo más básico de la guitarra: Acordes básicos.

Y se llegaba posteriormente a la escena actual.

¿Qué escena?

La tarde después del tercer día de la noticia que les hizo caer por primera vez no cómo músicos individuales, sino cómo banda, cómo compañeros…

Al menos, ese era el único pensamiento que yacía en la mente de dos de los tres presentes…Pues para el primer guitarrista, tanto eso cómo Mello era lo que atormentaba realmente su mente. Porque llevaba dos días desaparecido, en sentido literal porque después del mensaje que le mandó con un "Regresó en unos días, que Beyond se quede en tu casa", había quedado flotando entre la duda y la preocupación.

Cuando Mello se iba tan precipitadamente por más tiempo de lo normal, que conformaba una tarde en moto, era porque debía pensar cosas importantes. Así fue cómo calmo su enojo después de que no le dieran grandes oportunidades en los empleos, o cuando volvía, de a poco, de su estado de frialdad extrema después de que perdió a su familia…

Además, no era cómo si le gustara del todo tener a Beyond en su casa. Aunque tenías las llaves para entrar al garaje de Mello para ensayar, las ganas habían estado muy muertas y aquellos dos no estaban nada contentos con la desaparición del baterista. Porque daba la sensación de que huía, y sólo él sabía que no lo hacía, era todo lo contrario, pero no era una cosa que se pondría a explicarle, tenía muy presente que sería un caso perdido.

—Eh, idiotas, escuchen esto —Grimmjow encendió el amplificador de Pantera y tomó la púa para comenzar a crear un sonido en eco con el pedal de la guitarra y comenzó a jugar con los sonidos para crear un solo que le hicieron sonreír. —, a eso se le llama improvisación de experto.

—Si hicieras eso en el escenario muchas chicas estarían tras de si —Le siguió Matt tratando de animarse.

— ¡Jah! Ya las hay, toque algún tiempo en un bar en otra ciudad, dónde ya me conocían. Había viejas tetonas por montón arriba de mí. Eran buenos tiempos —Recordó sin dejar de tocar.

— ¿Has viajado mucho?

—Algo, lo suficiente para saber que he vivido bien —Sonrió con picardía y socarronamente, bajando de a tanto el ritmo. —, tú me aburres, aquí encerrado toda tu vida.

—Aquí estoy bien…—Se encogió de hombros y miró ahora al vocalista, quién permanecía en silencio — ¿Y tú Beyond? ¿Has viajado?

—Sí—Contestó sin más, mientras apuntaba en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo lo que parecía ser una letra.

—Tsk, puto anoréxico…

En lo que aquellos dos volvían a insultare, Matt disimuladamente sacó su celular, esperando encontrar algún mensaje, pero no había nada…

— ¡Hey! —Y la voz de Grimmjow muy cerca de él lo alertó — Perdimos en ese evento de frikis, y tu amigo marica se va. Dile que regrese o le pateo el culo, porque no quiero quedarme aquí sentado esperando a que llegue alguien para promocionarnos.

Extraño quizá, pero sabía que tenía razón, al menos le aliviaba que se guardara los golpes.

Se levantó y los miró a ambos, buscando palabras en su mente para ver cómo podía explicarlo sin que sonase cómo un cuento aburrido. Eso esperaba encontrar, palabras, pero más que su boca hallara algo, sus oídos lo hicieron primero, con un moto rugiendo muy cerca. Matt giró rápidamente y cómo a su alma cayendo directo al suelo, el susodicho desaparecido, estaba ahí, llegando en su imponente moto con su caso puesto.

Se acercó sin perder tiempo hacía él, y cuando apagó el motor y se presentó un silencio momentáneo en lo que se quitaba su caso, Matt negaba con la cabeza.

—Tres días, eso si fue preocupante.

— ¡Oye puto maricon! ¡No crear que puedes aparecerte cuando se te pegue la gana y no tener consecuencias al respecto! —Tronó sus nudillos.

Iba a seguir sonriendo, pero no llegó una tal acción de labios, porque Matt notó algo. Una seriedad y decisión abrumante en los ojos índigo de Mello…Algo parecía haber cambiado.

—Tomen sus cosas.

— ¿Ah? —Grimmjow se detuvo ya a un par de metros de él al igual que Beyond.

—Nos vamos.

— ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? —Demandó saber Beyond con un gesto extraño.

—He tomado una decisión y no pueden cambiarla. ¿Quieren un puto demo y presentaciones? Vámonos. Aquí nos vamos a conseguir nada.

—Wow, Mello, calma…—Matt intentó comprender sus palabras, pero ero si era demasiado…Impactante y precipitado a su parecer. —, no podemos irnos así cómo así, apenas vas llegando. Tienes un trabajo, yo una casa, tu otra, Grimmjow un departamento…No podemos.

—Sí, podemos y lo haremos. Así que empaquen sus cosas y desháganse de que lo que les estorbe o ate aquí, porque en dos días nos vamos y el que no quiera venir por miedo, que no venga y ya. —No se inmutó en ningún sentido, sus ojos siguieron igual de penetrantes y encendidos así cómo sus palabras seguros de sí en su totalidad.

—Ah…er…—Balbuceó apenas entendiendo. ¿Eso significaba que Mello había abandonado todo? Él pareció captar ese enorme signo de interrogación en su cara, porque lo siguiente que hizo, fue tomar bruscamente del brazo de Matt para jalarlo a unos metros de ahí.

— ¡Qué crees que haces Mello! Piensa un poco, hacer esto, es decirle adiós a toda nuestra vida.

—No Matt, hacer esto es recibir nuestra verdadera vida. ¿Tú siempre quisiste hacer esto no? Tener una banda y tener conciertos. Pues aquí te estoy dando la oportunidad.

—Sigo sin comprender…—Negaba confundido con la cabeza — ¿Y tú casa Mello? ¿Y mi casa?

— ¿Vas a vender la tuya, no? Si realmente quieres invertir en esto, te apoyo, yo lo haré igual. Vamos a hacer esto bien, decidí que con pesos encima no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…—Entonces tomó un semblante más calmado, y suspiró —, me llegó una carta de desalojo hace algunos días…

— ¿Ah?...

— ¡Oigan putos amantes! Si no vienen aquí para explicar que carajos pasa, ¡Les voy a arrancar las-

— ¡Un jodido momento Grimmjow! —Le gritó con fuerza el rubio para volver con Matt —, fui a hablar con la señora que cobraba la paga del mes a mi Madre. La mande a joderse ella sola de una vez. —Lo miró directo a los ojos, pidiendo que le prestara atención con la simple mirada que le daba — Ahora sé que no necesito atarme a esta casa para demostrarle a mis padres que pueden estar orgullosos. Voy a hacerlo, siendo el número uno en lo que me proponga, y eso será ir a la cima con Zero Revenge, ¿Me entiendes, Matt? … Lo hago porque ahora sé que es lo correcto.

No parecía otra de sus locas ideas de simplemente agarrar un par de cambios de ropa para irse, era una situación que parecía haber pensado bastante…Y estaba casi seguro que no había sido tan sencillo tomarla a cómo sonaba en ese momento. Porque estaba aceptando alejarse de algo, que él sabía le daba calma.

Pero era una calma torturante.

Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, ahora sí que lo entendía.

—Estas loco, Mello.

—Quizá un poco—Sonrió entonces —, y bien ¿Preparado?

¿Preparado, decía?

Se había preparado para una banda toda su vida, que no le bromeara con eso.

* * *

**N/A: **Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de Zero Revenge, decidí que este sería un capítulo muy decisivo para el inicio de la travesía de la banda, así que quise esclarecer algunos puntos y abrir otros nuevos... Creo que era hora de cerrar cuentas con Mello pero mostrar nuevas para mantener a los chicos ocupados. Porque ahora inicia todo, la verdadera acción tras el nacimiento de una banda, y espero que haya sido un buen comiendo después de la introducción de personajes, vida, contactos, compañía y situaciones. Esto me ha tomado un año y a las personas que llevan ese año siguiéndome en esta loca y dura aventura, muchas gracias. a Los nuevos, siéntanse bienvenidos y ojala todo les vayas gustando.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos de verdad, me atrasé tres días con este capítulo (Bueno son las 12am lo que ya lo hace casi 4 días, pero para que se lea más bonito diremos tres días, jeh). Por eso de paso me alargue con el capítulo, cómo muestra de perdón. (En especial a ti pequeño Diego).

PD: ¡Gracias Anna, Zam y Sophie por sus regalotes de cumpleaños! Les juro que cuando los vi, caí muerta al piso pero luego Mello me apuntó con una pistola que si me moría y no hacía su capítulo... ¿Me mataría?... ¿Acaso me amenazó que si moría me mataría? ._. Er, cómo sea, ¡GRACIAS!

Aquí más abajito hay un botón que dice "Reviews" y me ayuda a saber lo que piensan de la historia o el capítulo en forma de comentario... ¿Me merezco un poco de su tiempo para que me escriban uno?

Ahora, **reviews anónimos:**

**Mesuda Su:** Siempre es grato leerte de nuevo por acá. Leí también tu mensaje y creo que no tuve tiempo de agradecerte por ello... Ahora que la historia ha cumplido un año, sé que llevas siguiéndola ese tiempo y espero que siga siendo así. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Se cuida~

**Angel:** ¡Buenas! Gracias por el review y, sí, concuerdo contigo, ese sexy chico de ojos carmesí es lo de más genial (xD). En fin, que ande bien y ojala siga pasando por estos rumbos ¡See ya!

-Phanny Winkz

_17/Diciembre/2011_


	8. Por la ruta Redwood

**Fandoms: **Death Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: **Creo que ya voy a dejar de poner esto...Ya saben a que se enfrentan con ese hombre de azul melena.

**Nota: **¡Buenas a todos! Y antes de que escuche por ahí un "Cuanto tardaste, escritora de cuarta" les quiero decir que esta vez si les permito quejarse porque, bueno, este capítulo debía estar terminado desde hace más de una semana y media... Y de hecho me hubiera tardado probablemente otras dos semanas si no fuera porque de plano le pedí a Anna que me diera algo de ayuda y me hizo cerrar el Internet y ponerme a escribir. Gracias a ella.  
Ahora, por otra parte, traté de no armar este capítulo de una manera pesada pero tampoco demasiado breve, intenté buscar un balance ya que había que aclarar un par de puntos. Así pues, ya no les entretengo más y les dejo para que lean, y decirles una vez más, como creo en cada capítulo hago...Que lo siento mucho por la tardanza, y sé que quizá a veces me tarde un poco pero créanme que no voy a dejar esta historia de lado, simplemente ya le tengo demasiado afecto como hacerlo. Además de que estos chicos me asesinarían, quieren contarnos su historia (Que cuchis)...Como sea ya ahora si me dejo de payasadas, eso sucede cuando uno actualiza a las dos de la mañana.

**Música:  
**Para sobrellevar el ambiente:  
_Hotel California - Eagles: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=nVXfVjBTwSI_  
_Working for a nuclear free city - Rocket : http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=JCNMG27U2eA  
_Persiste el detalle de quitar los respectivos espacios, por favor.

(Fanfiction desactivo Links así que por el momento no hay entrada directa a los vídeos de mi perfil)

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Zero Revenge**

**Capítulo 8: **Por la ruta Redwood

El chasquido de la lata de una cerveza bien fría abriéndose para sobrellevar el calor.

Casi era increíble cómo en esas épocas el sol insistía tanto en tomar el lugar del invierno, ignorando olímpicamente a la primavera. Sin embargo de uno u otro modo le tenía sin cuidado, si no fuera porque había convencido a Mello de pasar a comprar unas cuantas cervezas para el camino, probablemente estaría recostado en su asiento esperando que el infierno terminara. Aunque por otro lado, casi estaba seguro que eso era lo que vivía Beyond, aunque por otro lado, Grimmjow con su camisa tirada bajo sus pies y la tercera lata de cerveza siendo consumida por él, indicaban que, o el calor era su excusa para su exceso de haraganería, o no tenía sentido de vergüenza, o prudencia…Depende de cómo se le viera.

Lo miró en el asiento trasero, y sonrió divertido sin que se percataran. El vocalista con la cabeza recargada en la ventana casi totalmente abierta y el francés a su lado desparramado con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, daba la sensación de que no la estaban pasando del todo bien.

Dio un trago a su bebida y subió el volumen de la radio. Pero que aguafiestas eran, a él personalmente le emocionaba mucho la idea de ir a Los Ángeles, es decir… Nunca había ido y la gran ciudad parecía algo bastante prometedor. Esperaba al menos que su amigo no se amargara la existencia porque no había podido llevar su moto, en realidad la situación tan apresurada que creó él mismo, probablemente fue lo que le bloqueó de pensar… ¿Y cómo llevaría su vehículo de dos ruedas?, no era cómo si pesara tres míseros kilos para llevarla en la cajuela del auto, así que la única solución, y para mala suerte de Mello, había sido dejarla con alguien de confianza.

Sencillo en realidad, aquel al cual el rubio llamaba "Traficante de chocolates" tenía una familia dueña de un taller de motocicletas y demás vehículos de dos ruedas. Mello siempre llevaba ahí a que la arreglaran, y en cuánto Matt se acordó de ello, sugirió que la dejara allí hasta que pudiera ir por ella, o, en todo caso, a Tony (Sí, el traficante de chocolates) se le ocurriera ir a Los Ángeles. De una u otra forma Mello terminaba bastante desconforme, pero sabía que no había de otra, y el señor cuidaría bien de su amada.

Por esa razón, veía con mala cara el camino mientras manejaba… Vamos, debía hacer algo para alegrarlo, así que el de Goggles le dejó conducir las primeras seis horas de camino antes de tomar el volante, aunque no parecía dar muchos resultados…Su cara de mala gana no había cambiado mucho.

Bueno, ¿Qué podría decir? A situaciones inesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¿O no era así?...Cómo sea.

Al menos, él estaba feliz con su carro, de no ser por ese transporte habrían tenido que ir en tren o algo similar, y eso, económicamente hablando, no estaba en la lista ni bromeando, después de todo el dinero en sus bolsillos estaba contado, cada centavo y cada dólar estaba ya predestinado a un gasto para las siguientes veinticuatro horas. El cómo sobrevivirían en la gran ciudad…Era un problema que preferían evadir hasta llegar en sus doce horas de camino a su destino.

Terminó su bebida y dejo completamente de lado sus divagaciones, cuando escuchó sonar en la radio una canción que le hizo sonreír en sobremanera, así que subió aún más el volumen y abrió la ventana a su lado, recargando su antebrazo en la orilla de ésta.

—_And I Was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell _— Canturreó la canción que tanto le gustaba, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza al ritmo de la tonada y alzó su voz en el coro. Disfrutó del viento alborotando su cabello rojizo y la vista desértica que acompañaba en una perfección sincronizada al ambiente.

Mello alzó una ceja, observándole apenas de reojo, sin embargo sonrió un poco chueco ante la diversión de Matt. Era cómo a un niño pequeño emocionado por un viaje nuevo…No podía culparlo después de todo. Aunque detestaba que el humo del cigarro pegara en su cara, y le diría algo pero prefería saber que al menos uno de ellos cuatro la estaba pasando bien, Beyond parecía Zombie destripado y estaba seguro que ya tendría roja la mitad de su cara… y Grimmjow, bueno prefería no decir nada de él, era raro también.

Llevaban tres horas y media de camino y aunque el silencio no le molestaba, ya comenzaba a tornarse pesado. En ese sentido, agradecía a Matt por aligerar el ambiente con su mugrosa música setentera y sus desvarios ocasionales qué le habían hecho relajarse en más de una ocasión. Casi estaba seguro que había nacido para ser Hippie o una onda de esas raras… ¿Amante de la música, pacifista o Rockero? Le venía pareciendo igual, no veía ni una maldita diferencia, así que simplemente le decía pelirrojo idiota, Matt inútil, imbécil, Hippie drogado o esas cosas por el estilo.

Así qué volvió a mirarlo, ya casi teniendo orgasmos con la canción.

—_Welcome to the hotel California! _— Cantó con ganas, comenzando a imitar los acordes de la guitarra que tanto se sabía con ambas manos.

Era casi hasta divertido el escenario que se había montado, incluso cuando la canción tomó un ritmo más calmado, él cerró los ojos y no paró ni un segundo de cantar, era más que claro qué se sabía la letra de memoria, y sin mencionar su voz acorde a la del cantante. Ese tipo de canciones, sabía Mello que lo transportaban, le mataban en un sentido figurado. Esas canciones eran el porqué Matt tocaba guitarra y el porqué había aprendido por él mismo en esos años.

En el largo solo de guitarra, se aferró aún más a su invisible instrumento musical y con un gesto que Mello estaba seguro era orgásmico, tocó su guitarra imaginaria siguiendo el solo cómo si él mismo lo estuviera tocando, aún con los ojos sin abrir y aquel viento que parecía querer hacerle compañía.

No podía decir más…Le había hecho reír.

— ¿Qué? —Entreabrió un ojo y miró al baterista quién, negando levemente con la cabeza, regresaba su vista al frente. — ¿Qué acaso nunca habías visto a alguien conectarse con una canción?

—Ajá, y luego y qué ¿Te corres? En serio, parecía que estabas teniendo sexo con la jodida música.

—Oye…—Tiró el cigarro por la ventana y acomodo un poco su cabello con su mano —, estás subestimando el poder del rock setentero.

—Cómo sea, quédate con él, prefiero no conectarme con la música así…

— Qué aplastado —Rodó los ojos tomando una mejor posición en su asiento. — ¿Y qué pasó con esos dos, ya se murieron?

—Espero que no, los necesitamos para ganar dinero en Los Ángeles.

Se rió sin mucho disimulo y se giró en su asiento para mirarlos. Había ladeado ligeramente la cabeza al verlos desperdiciar así el viaje, después de todo esa sería su primera travesía juntos cómo banda, y él pensaba aprovechar cada momento. Casi podía visualizarse en los próximos cincos años, hablando en una importante entrevista sobre sus inicios cómo banda, y sobre el cómo es que eso empezó yendo a Los Ángeles en un auto rojo y viejo, con unos cuantos míseros dólares en sus bolsillos y unas ganas gigantes de crear música para darla conocer al mundo.

¡Ya casi hasta se sentía cómo a un buen músico con una digna biografía de un guitarrista!

Tomó a su lado derecho, en el espacio de entre su puerta y el asiento, una botella con agua que se había asegurado de mantener fría en la sombra… Y la abrió para dejar caer un poco sobre ellos dos.

— ¡Maldito imbécil anoréxico! —Abrió los ojos con furia y entonces, fue cuando se percató de que no había sido el mencionado quién tiró líquido sobre su cabeza…De hecho, Beyond estaba igual de mojado que él con una mirada casi hasta confundida, y al escuchar la risa de Matt, crujió dientes. — ¡Puto enano cabezota de rábano! ¿Qué ya no puedo descansar cuando me da la gana?

El pelirrojo guitarrista siguió con su rostro divertido, al menos hasta que Grimmjow le tiró una patada desde la parte trasera de su asiento y lo sacó casi volando contra el tablero tras de él.

Apenas estuvo el francés a contra de darle descanso y volver a patear su asiento para terminar de romperlo, Beyond se levantó un poco de su lugar y extendió su mano, sin intenciones de pedir con un por favor, tomó la botella con agua de Matt y la abrió para comenzar a dejarla caer toda sobre su cabeza.

¿Calor? Sin duda, pero él no era el único con aquella sensación de ahogo en su cuerpo.

— ¡Oye idiota, dame eso! —Y con la misma amabilidad que un perro malhumorado, Grimmjow y Beyond comenzaron a pelear…Otra vez.

— ¡Consigue tu botella imbécil!

— ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Cierren la jodida boca los dos! —Frenó en seco, y Mello se volteó con una mirada nada amigable, sumando a su voz ronca y molesta — Les juro que si no dejan de andar con sus mariconadas, los sacaré a cada uno a patadas y lo dejaré morir en el maldito desierto. ¡Ahora déjenme manejar sin sus gritos en mis oídos! —Se regresó sin una palabra más al volante y volvió a avanzar, dejando a los tres en silencio por la inesperada reacción, y de paso aquellos dos amargados uno sobre otro.

—Quítate —Escupió sus palabras en lo que de un brusco empujón hizo a un lado a Beyond y se reacomodaba en su lugar —, malditos maricas, todos ustedes.

—Grimmjow, hoy despertaste de mal humor— Comentó por lo bajo Matt, a lo que recibió un "A ti que mierda te importa enano mal formado", y él sólo rodó los ojos casi hasta burlón, porque ya no le era extraño…De hecho, lo raro sería no recibir un insulto por parte de Grimmjow, al menos a esas alturas así era.

El segundo guitarrista observó por la ventana al interminable desierto que se alzaba frente a su camino, chasqueando la lengua por lo bajo. La situación no era complicada para él, irse de aquel departamento que rentaba no había sido el problema, la verdadera cuestión era el cómo pensaban esa bola de idiotas sobrevivir a Los Ángeles tan cortos de dinero, él había estado ahí en variadas ocasiones y sabía al tipo de jungla al que se dirigían…Pero a fin de cuentas esa era decisión de ellos y mientras él pudiera tocar a pantera y seguir presentándose en lugares, no tenía pensado andarles diciendo nada, ellos debieron pensar en eso antes.

Por eso mismo, el Francés soltó un suspiró cansado e irritado, aunque siendo su ánimo levemente acogido por el paisaje y el calor que cubría a su cuerpo. Los climas de altas temperaturas eran su fuerte, le llenaban de energía y le subían los ánimos, aunque con personas tan insoportables como lo eran esos tres sujetos de los cuales ahora, y casi más por pasiones y azares del destino que por gusto, venía siguiendo —A veces sin mucho entusiasmo— en un camino que le quitaría medio día de su vida, en algunas ocasiones simplemente mantenerse de buenas ganas era inclusive un reto.

—Hey, ¿Saben por dónde carajos vamos?, antes de ir a ese aburrido pueblo yo estaba cerca de Los Ángeles, y no recuerdo haber tomado este camino —Comentó el segundo guitarro con cierta curiosidad al percatarse de que no reconocía el paisaje. Después de todo él sí que había viajado y solía recordar las rutas—, tché, se nota que nunca han salido de sus casas. —Por inercia Beyond rió ante el comentario, a pesar de que casi se derretía en su asiento.

—Eh…—Matt torció un poco lo labios, abriendo un mapa de considerable tamaño y apuntar con su dedo índice uno de los miles de estrechos caminos de diferentes colores y tamaños que rayaban el mapa casi más como a un laberinto que nada. — Si, estamos tomando la ruta de Redwood, es la menos transitada y más rápido para llegar a la ciudad —Y en lo que hablaba, el británico observó con una ceja alzada como Matt movía el mapa por todos lados, tratando de hallarle forma.

— ¡Dame eso Matt! ¡Tú no sabes leer ni un croquis! —El rubio le arrebató dichoso mapa, al mismo tiempo que Beyond se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse al asiento del piloto y marcarle a Mello un punto en específico.

—Estamos aquí, debes tomar esta ruta que es la Redwood.

—Ajá, tienes razón.

— ¡Hey el puto volante! —Gritó histérico, al momento que Mello volvía a tomarlo, miraba el camino y gruñía por lo bajo con un "Ya sé, no me jodas, sé lo que hago" —, van a hacer que nos matemos todos aquí.

Después de refunfuñar por lo bajo y que Matt optara al final por hacerse el indiferente a su falta de experiencia en mapas o que Mello casi les hacía estrellarse con un poste, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado para el grupo, pues en lo que resultó casi un eterno camino de dos horas y media más, y con Grimmjow preguntando "¡Cuánto falta carajo!" apenas a la hora, a regañadientes diciendo que parecía que tomaría la eternidad llegar, Mello optó por detenerse fuera de la carretera y decirles que tomaran un estirón. Le parecía increíblemente estúpido la facilidad con la que los cuatro terminaban irritándose unos a los otros, eran realmente incompatibles y estaba seguro que si no fuera por su facilidad para congeniar en la música y su talento, Grimmjow y Beyond serían el tipo de personas que él jamás decidiría soportar en su vida.

"El precio por nuestro talento será…" Pensó como último antes de apagar el auto y observar a todos abrir las puertas para salir mientras el pelirrojo le decía "No apagues la radio". Beyond apenas puso un pie fuera se había largado a orinar no muy lejos de ahí, mientras Grimmjow hacía tronar sus huesos como a un gato y Matt simplemente se recargaba en el auto observando a sus alrededores. Se cuestionó si era lo mejor, tanto para su sano juicio como humor tratar de realmente convivir con ellos… Pero la idea fue lanzada lejos en cuanto observó a ese par de extranjeros comenzar a discutir apenas volvían a encontrarse.

—Tsk, jodidos raros. —Les miró con cierto atisbo de repulsión en sus ojos antes de lanzar al aire un suspiro hastiado e insertar un largo trago a su cantimplora llena de Whiskey.

— ¿No crees que sería muy difícil que tú y yo nos lleváramos así, Mello? —Su amigo sonrió mientras le veía de reojo, dándole una calada al cigarro que encendió apenas se bajó y hacer un gesto alegre por la siguiente canción que sonaba en la radio.

—Jah, para empezar te habría matado hace mucho tiempo, y ese no hubiera sido el caso, simplemente te hubiera roto la cabeza antes de largarme. —Le devolvió una sonrisa, la suya siendo más confianzuda, y de un ágil salto se sentó con pesadez en el cofre del vehículo.

— ¡Hey, si rayas la pintura tú lo arreglas!

—Cállate — Le señaló con su frasco de bebida antes de agregar —, Yo lo manejo así que por ahora es mí auto y yo hago lo que quiera con él, cuando tú manejes será tu auto. —Volvió a beber, ignorando el líquido cristalino resbalarse desde sus labios hasta su barbilla.

—Ah, claro, eso es fácil decirlo, tú no pagaste los gastos del taller de su revisión ayer—Pisó el cigarro cuando lo tiró al suelo, haciendo crujir las piedras bajo su desgastada bota militar, antes de estirarse de a tanto y exhalar más animado. —, oye Mello…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con pesadez, admirando por primera vez el ambiente que le rodeaba, la falta de autos en la ancha autopista y el sol creando reflejos a lo lejos del camino les estaban mejorando un poco los ánimos.

—Un amigo arregló el auto así que digamos que me hizo un descuento de camaradas…—Escuchó a Mello chasquear la lengua, como diciendo un "¿Y a mi qué?", por lo que continuó rápidamente su comentario—, tengo unos cincuenta dólares extras… No te lo dije porque pensé usarlos para alguna emergencia, y ahora mismo tengo muchísima hambre así que…_Seh_, hay una emergencia.

— ¿Quieres gastarte los cincuenta dólares en tragar? —Le volteó a ver con curiosidad, a lo que Matt asintió un poco.

—Sí, pero creo que sería muy malvado si me ves comer, así que te invito algo.

—Claro, pero ten en cuenta que si compras para mí, tendría que ser uno por tres, no uno por uno— Y señaló a su espalda a Beyond y Grimmjow, quienes ahora simplemente discutían algo sobre la ruta en la que estaban y por donde debían ir. —, si se mueren de hambre nos recriminaran que son parte de la banda y mierdas así para sacarte dinero a la fuerza.

—Ah…—Se quedó con un gesto extraño antes de encogerse de hombros —El dinero viene y va ¿No? — Y rió sin remedio mientras su amigo rodaba los ojos.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras—Y se bajó del cofre para abrir la puerta del piloto y mirar a aquel par — ¡Hey! Nos vamos ya, y más les valen que tengan hambre porque Matt va a pagar la comida, y si no se la comen, les abro yo mismo el estomago y se las meto a los intestinos —Y dicho esto, se metió al auto, ignorando el insulto que le soltaba a lo lejos Grimmjow o que Matt cantara de nuevo por lo bajo la canción de la radio.

-.-

Con otro recorrido de dos horas con treinta minutos más que le había dado pasó a la tarde de aquel día y con ello, el cielo entrando en una fase de composición casi exótica de colores que se entrecruzaban con las nubes y el horizonte, finalmente lograron encontrar, en medio de la nada un Diner que casi fue como su salvación a sus enfadados estómagos. Matt había visto con asombro cómo se alzaba el atardecer indómito y como la música de acústica de fondo le agregaba un toque totalmente ameno a la situación, pensó que ese sería exactamente, el tipo de momentos que jamás olvidaría…Ah, casi hasta sentía ganas de tomar su guitarra y componer acorde a la situación, pero lamentablemente esa vez, el hambre era más fuerte que la inspiración.

Bajaron rápidamente sin rodeos y entraron al _Diner_, encontrándose primeramente con las miradas curiosas que se posaron en ellos de las pocas personas ahí dentro, Matt ignoró aquello pues sabía que en realidad si se realzaban mucho sus presencias en todos lados, y caminó hasta la barra alcanzando a los demás, y apenas se acomodo, entre orden y suplicio para los cuatro contestó al pedido que sólo se alcanzó a hacer mentalmente la mujer que les atendió "Hamburguesa, para los cuatro".

Se relajó al comenzar a percatarse del olor de la comida en la cocina, y se dedicó a detallar mejor el lugar, una_ rocola_ en la esquina, cuadros en sepia o a blanco y negro de ese mismo lugar desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad con una fotografía a color y los actuales dueños, mesas a la pared con asientos alargados de un color rojizo…Casi hasta podría murmura la palabra "Hermoso", pero sabía que era exagerado por lo que se limitó a sonreír alargadamente y observar a sus compañeros.

—Maldito viaje de mierda, voy a morir de hambre antes de llegar a Los Ángeles a alcanzar a hacer nada —Se quejaba por lo bajo Grimmjow, estaba claro que el apetito le ponía de peor humor…Si es que era posible.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era realmente el estado neutro del francés, ¿Siempre estaba enojado? ¿Siempre maldecía? ¿Siempre decía groserías y siempre buscaba pelear?, no se podía imaginar cómo alguien llevaría la vida tan a mala gana por todos lados, a él que le eran indiferentes las peleas por lo menos, por lo que le era difícil colocarse en una situación como la de aquel extraño sujeto, se preguntó…Fugazmente, si Grimmjow y Beyond realmente eran personas tan solitarias.

"Lo solitario es triste"

Eso pensaba él, había crecido con una pareja casi toda su niñez entre buenos recuerdos, antes de que la pesadilla comenzara al fallecer su madre, pero aún así conservaba muy buenos momentos e igualmente junto con Mello, no podría ni contar todos sus años de experiencia juntos.

Desistió a seguir con los pensamientos casi hasta melancólicos para entonces recibir de buena vista a la gruesa hamburguesa que se sirvió para él. Esa sí era una buena comida de Diner sin duda, y con ese pensamiento junto a un "Me gusta el desierto y sus sorpresas", Matt dio el primer mordisco, seguido de Mello y los dos extras a su lado, devorando y dando la otra mordida apenas ni pasaban lo que ya tenían en la boca.

El pensamiento fue algo idiota y casi hasta infantil, pero Matt no pudo evitar cuestionarse, mientras le daba un trago a la bebida que le habían servido incluida con la comida, si en unos años de ese momento en adelante, aquellos dueños del lugar o lo mismos clientes presentes, les reconocerán si es que ellos realmente llegaran a ser famosos, un "Aquí inició el viaje de los chicos Revenge" o "¡Yo recuerdo a esos sujetos, comieron en un Dinero hace años donde yo estaba!"… ¿Era tonto pensar eso? ¿O ir demasiado al futuro?, ni siquiera sabía si serían realmente bien recibidos en el mundo general de la música, pero algo le daba una buen corazonada sobre el asunto, algo le decía que sólo necesitaban abrir las puertas correctas para avanzar sin pausas.

Al momento en que Matt, satisfecho había terminado su comida, escuchó a Grimmjow soltar un "Mierda, necesito otra" a lo que rió con ganas, bebiendo más de su refresco antes de replicarle.

— ¿Es en serio, Grimmjow? Te tragaste las papas, la hamburguesa esa enorme y la bebida, te pondrás gordo.

—Bah, eso no me importa, yo hago ejercicio —Le contestó con desinterés en lo que volteaba a ver a Beyond.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa Beyond? ¿Ya vas a explotar? No me sorprendería que ahora mismo fueras a vomitar al baño—Soltó una carcajada, pues le parecía divertido burlarse del silencio de Beyond hasta ese momento. Sin embargo fue ignorando cuando el británico murmuró un "Esta lloviendo". Y los tres voltearon a ver por los ventanales el desierto ya casi totalmente oscuro.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —El baterista se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada —, si estaba soleado apenas hace una hora… Jodido clima raro.

—No debería sorprenderles, por estos rumbos tenemos las cuatro estaciones del año en un día, ya se esperaba esto—La chica mesera y quien les había atendido les comentó, para sorpresa de ellos.

—Mello, ¿Será prudente seguir viajando con este clima?...

—No lo sé Matt, parece que se está poniendo peor…

—Hmm…—El guitarrista torció un poco los labios, para regresar con la chica y preguntarle en tono amigable —dime, ¿Sabes si estas lluvias duran mucho?

—Probablemente unas cinco o seis horas más, las nubes se ven bastante grandes.

Chasqueó la lengua, eso les faltaba…Cortos de dinero, con un clima bipolar y sin luces en el camino. Era peligroso continuar.

—Jodido clima de mierda. Tsk, no es que sea un aguafiestas, pero sería mejor esperarnos un poco — Grimmjow se levantó de su lugar y visualizó el auto de Matt y por inercia la cajuela, ahí estaba pantera.

— ¿Qué, cinco horas a esperar? —Le replicó Mello con mal augurio.

— ¿Y qué más siguieres tú? No pienso arriesgarme a que manejes por el puto camino para que, esta vez, si nos hagas chocar contra otro maldito carro.

Mello entronó su mirada y le observó renuente, pero sabía que tenía razón, poca luz había en el camino y no bastaría sólo con las del carro en esa lluvia…Estaban atascados.

—Normalmente cerca de los diner's hay moteles de cuarta baratos, vi uno justo atrás de éste —Se escuchó finalmente la voz del vocalista, mientras se acercaba a ellos y observaba la lluvia producir un sonido fuerte y agresivo contra el concreto —, sé que estamos arrastrando el dinero, pero sería mejor si gastamos lo de la comida que teníamos pensado usar en cuanto llegáramos a Los Ángeles, y gastarlo en la renta de un par de cuartos por esta noche.

—Atrasarnos una noche entera…—Mello meditó por lo bajo, si la lluvia duraría tanto tiempo como pensaba y lucía por el clima, lo mejor sería simplemente pasar la noche en un motel barato, pero eso significaba sacrificar una comida, que era la de la tarde del día siguiente… ¿Un día entero sin comer? Sería una tortura tomando en cuenta que terminarían irritados por el largo viaje y, de paso, cansados probablemente, pero cuando el baterista escuchó un relámpago a lo lejos, expulsó a mala gana aire para llevar la mano a su nuca y revolver un poco su rubia melena. —De acuerdo, ya hay truenos, mala idea seguir, pasemos la noche en un motel —Era necio pero no suicida.

Acto seguido las facciones de Matt se tensaron un poco, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo que arruinara sus ganas? Lo único que le consolaba era la idea de pasar su turno nocturno para poder dormir y manejar fresco en la mañana.

—Si se preguntan por los precios, puedo hacerles descuentos…Mi padre es dueño del hotel y a los que consumen aquí tienen un quince por ciento de descuento por noche—la mujer que, les había seguido curiosa el rumbo de la plática, les hizo saber con tranquilidad —, o en todo caso un treinta por ciento por una habitación grande.

Por costumbre Mello y Matt voltearon a verse, cuestionándose con la mirada cuál sería la más económica, o en todo caso, la que mejor les convenía para el momento.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de una a otra? —Demandó saber el rubio, masajeando un poco el puente de su nariz. Tensarse se le hacía fácil en esas situaciones, sabía internamente que lo mejor, tanto para su consciencia como para Matt, era pedir una sola habitación. No le tenía del todo confianza a ese par de raros, los instrumentos estaban en el carro y prefería tener un ojo pegado a su único medio de transporte.

—La pequeña viene con una cama, tocador y baño, mientas que la grande una cama, sofá, tocador y baño —Contestó mientras se preguntaba, como hombres tan curiosos como ellos, habían terminado juntos. Parecía que ni eran amigos…A excepción del rubio y el pelirrojo.

—Sería prudente tomar una grande, Mello —Sugirió el Birthday—, en todo caso habría más espacio en el suelo para acomodar al menos una cobija y dormir.

—Concuerdo con el cumpleañero.

—Pienso lo mismo.

—Bien— Mello asintió, estando por primera vez en un acuerdo mutuo los cuatro, por más difícil de creer que pareciese.

A lo que fue una extraña tregua entre los cuatro jóvenes músicos, la chica les condujo hacía el motel, tratando de evitar la lluvia por entre el estrecho techo que revestía al camino que llevaba al recibidor. Pero incluso con el ambiente y el estrés ahora reducido de la banda, Grimmjow no pudo evitar notar llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos, en un auto llamativamente rojo, un grupo pequeño de amigas que se bajaron para, con miradas lascivas hacía ellos entrar al vestíbulo y pedir dos habitaciones grandes. Por cortesía o más que nada porque se les habían adelantado, ellos pidieron después su habitación, y cuando la llave desgastada cuyo número catorce marcado le fue entregada a Mello, recordó entonces de que el resto del dinero lo tenía en la parte baja de su asiento…"Mierda"

— ¿Está bien si mañana te pagamos? —Le preguntó a la chica, aún rebuscando entre sus bolsillos por si acaso pero sin mayor éxito —Disculpa pero deje el dinero en el auto — Y miró la lluvia fuera, dándole a entender que no sería demasiado prudente salir así. No tenía un cambio de ropa a la mano y no quería resfriarse para andar de peor humor al día siguiente.

— ¡Claro! Descuida no hay problema—Asintió ella, ya conocía el auto en el que habían llegado y…Vamos, era difícil olvidar a personas como ellos.

Y en cuanto volteó en cuanto tomó la llave, percibió cierta mirada de perversión en el francés, a lo que él alzó una ceja, que no se le ocurriera a ese idiota llevar mujeres el cuarto…No habían ido a tirar, eso estaba claro, sin embargo cuando notó a Matt casi en las mismas mentalmente chocó la palma de su mano contra su cara.

—Caminen, a menos que quieran mojarse como perros aquí fuera —El rubio movió la llave entre sus dedos provocando un tintineo mientras caminaba bajo el tejado.

A pesar de que aquel desvío les había tomado por sorpresa, al menos ahora se podía relajar un poco ante la idea de que descansaría después de tantas horas de manejo y de andar soportando las quejas de Grimmjow y Beyond. Si algo le había quedado claro hasta el momento con ese viaje, es que Matt hasta le agradaba más conviviendo con gente tan intolerable, y vaya que él sabía del tema.

En todo caso, sabía que si pensaban hacer cosas productivas como banda que eran ahora, al menos debería tratar de no hacer la situación más áspera de lo que ya era, y esperaba a que ellos entendieran ese punto y colaboraran también en esa parte. No le preocupaba Matt, él era probablemente el más dócil de los tres, pero también sabía que precisamente esa era la clase de persona con la que Grimmjow solía sacar provecho.

Y eso le colocaba en un dilema; No pensaba ayudar a Matt como si fuese su protector o una idiotez similar, pero no podía evitar tornarse irritable la idea de pensar que él hiciera vista gorda a esa situación, si es que se presentaba.

Al final decidió que esperaría un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar a enfadarse por situaciones que aún no se presentaban. Y finalmente llegaron al número de habitación que les correspondía, los cuatro entraron y apenas Beyond encendió la luz, se percató el reducido espacio pero aún así factible para que cupieran sin muchos problemas.

Claro, inmediatamente Mello se adueñó de la cama.

—Yo me quedo aquí, porque manejé toda la maldita mañana y tarde, y si no fueran por mi estarían desperdiciando su jodida existencia en ese pueblo—Y sin más se tumbó ahí, estaba sin muchos ánimos y con la vista cansada, además siendo ya bastante noche, decidió que ya no saldría.

Por otro lado, Beyond y Grimmjow, conscientes de la situación y a sabiendas de que era verdad, y no tenían realmente mucho suyo en la situación (El auto era de Matt, la idea de Mello y ellos cuidaban sus instrumentos), gruñeron y cuando estuvieron ellos por pelearse por el sofá cual carroñeros, Matt ya estaba ahí sentado, a lo que les miró y se justificó sencillamente con un:

—Mañana manejo, debo descansar bien así que tomo el segundo lugar más cómodo.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Pero qué maldita situación de mierda, jodidos maricones y puta lluvia mierdera que me dejo encerrado en esta maldita pocilga! —El francés bramó como a un animal con rabia, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡A coger! —Se volteó a ver a Mello con cara de pocos amigos — Si voy a dormir en el puto suelo por su actitud maricona, al menos voy a tirarme a una de esas viejas —Y azotó la puerta saliendo de ahí con la mirada enfurecida y con ganas de golpear a alguien en ese instante.

Mello rodó los ojos apenas Grimmjow salió de la habitación. Lo curioso fue el silencio casi sepulcral que se formó después de que se fue… ¿Era su imaginación, o la energía casi destructiva del francés era la que le daba más vida a la situación?, volteó a ver por inercia a Beyond quien se había sentado en un pequeño banco que estaba en la esquina, para sacar una pequeña libreta de bolsillo negra y comenzar a escribir lo que parecía líricas de canciones, todo eso en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra. Beyond era la clase de sujeto que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido, y por la misma mano tenía a Matt que podía tocar sin decir nada con su guitarra acústica por horas, pero cuando le miró y lo observó un tanto más inquieto de lo normal, izó una ceja y le preguntó casi hasta curioso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ah…Mello, voy a salir, regreso más tarde —Acto seguido se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, a lo que su amigo simplemente frunció el entrecejo pero no le dijo nada sobre el asunto, sabía a dónde iba y con quien.

—Hey idiota, mañana te toca manejar así que más te vale no desvelarte o yo mismo te arrancaré los párpados para que no te duermas en el maldito camino, ¿Oíste? —Y le señaló como advertencia con una sonrisa ladeada, a lo que Matt asintió entre divertido e intranquilo, para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

El rubio baterista se levantó para tirarse en el sofá y mirar a Beyond, seguido de la ventana que daba vista a la tormenta de lluvia…Demasiado silencio.

Bien, eso era incómodo.

-.-

En el momento en que Grimmjow estaba por llegar al Diner, tratando de no mojarse en el camino, se percató de una presencia ajena y pronto detalló que Matt se situaba a su lado con prisa por alcanzarle, a lo que él chasqueó la lengua y le preguntó desinteresadamente:

— ¿A dónde vas? No creas que voy a andar haciendo de tu maldito niñero, así que-

— ¿Las viste? — Y la pregunta tomó desprevenido al francés —A las chicas que llegaron, estaban muy bonitas…

— ¿Las que nos miraron lascivamente? ¡Jah! Claro que las vi, iba por ellas. — Se extrañó por el comportamiento de Matt, ¿Acaso era del tipo que iba por una mujer a fajarse con ella si le gustaba? Porque le daba la impresión de que los otros dos eran unos aguados de primera, sin embargo, al ver las intenciones de Matt de pasar un rato agradable, él desvió su vista con las chicas que ahora tomaban un par de refrescos en una mesa y agregó al final —Tché, está bien cabezota de rábano, haz lo que quieras pero la rubia es mía, es la más buena —Y acto seguido caminó a la entrada del lugar seguido del primer guitarrista.

Por su lado el pelirrojo sonrió en sobremanera mientras iba a su paso, y fue en el momento en que los dos entraron que ellas rápidamente les miraron, como si les hubieran estado esperando, y sin perder el tiempo Grimmjow tomó la iniciativa caminando hacía ellas con seguridad y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, Matt no tardo tampoco en acercarse, sólo que él con dirección a otra de ellas que recién ordenaba en la barra algo para ella sola.

—Buenas noches señoritas, ¿Me permiten preguntar porque un grupo de amigas tan bellas están sin compañía de un caballero por estos rumbos tan solitarios? Puede ser bastante peligroso para ángeles como ustedes —Él sonrió caballeroso, provocando que más de una se ruborizada, sin embargo al notar la chica de rubios cabellos que aquel hombre la miraba a ella más específicamente, le sonrió con diversión.

—En ese caso, si crees que ser lo suficientemente caballeroso para nosotras, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? —Le hicieron un espacio, ansiosas a que tomara lugar, a lo que el guitarrista exhaló con confianza y aceptó tomarlo.

—Vimos que venías con tus amigos… ¿Ellos no vienen? —Preguntó una de ellas con esperanza de volver a ver al par de chicos que llamaron su atención.

—Ah…Ello no son mis amigos nena. En realidad hace poco formamos una banda, una de Rock y ahora mismo estamos haciendo un viaje para ir a los Ángeles y grabar allá nuestro demo —Les hizo saber con una voz que invitaba a más junto a una mirada intensa.

— ¡Una banda de rock! ¿Así que son unos rebeldes? Dime…—La rubia mujer se acercó a él — ¿Qué instrumento usas tú?

—Yo soy el guitarrista, hermosa —Agregó con una sutil voz al final, para después seguir él con una pregunta sin perder el tono —. Por cierto, ¿Podría saber el nombre de una mujer tan bella como tú?

—Puedes decirme Melanie, ¿Y el tuyo es…?—Le invitó a continuar, más en confianza con él e intrigada por su mirada azul.

—Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeargaejaques. —Ellas prácticamente suspiraron como si les hubiera lanzado un hechizo, y él ya se permitió cantar victoria internamente.

Por el otro lado apenas miró de reojo a Matt con la chica de castaño cabello oscuro, la situación no era tan diferente a la suya; parecía que el rábano sabía lo que hacía.

Y en lo que resto del tiempo, Grimmjow se aseguró de no perder su ingenioso encanto evaporado en una capa de hombría sensual, que sabía dejaba con bastantes ansias a quien había fijado sus ojos. Probablemente hasta el momento lo mejor del camino era saber que finalmente podría relajarse con un buen encuentro de sexo casual, como gustaba de hacer seguidamente pero por estar con la banda no había tenido tiempo de hacer en el último par de meses.

Le relajó saber que no se había desgastado ni un poco con su habilidad para encantarle a las mujeres cuando quería, casi hasta podría decir que no le incomodaría dormir en el suelo con esos tres fenómenos…La simple idea le hacía sonreír aún más y subir velozmente sus ánimos.

-.-

— ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Por cuarta vez en esa media hora, Mello volvió a despotricar con saña, mientras volvía a intentar hacer que esa radio vieja que estaba ubicada al lado de la mesa pequeña del sofá, funcionara o al menos captara alguna señal de transferencia.

Era claro que no había tenido mucho éxito.

Era casi sublime el aburrimiento que había pasado en esa hora, aún no tenía demasiado sueño y la simple idea de dormir en su mente no le agradaba del todo, pero tampoco tenía demasiado que hacer en ese cuarto con Beyond, el sujeto ni hablaba y cuando intentó pasar el rato escuchando algo, había terminado peleando con el aparente inservible objeto ahora casi desarmado en sus manos.

Entre tantas maldiciones, el vocalista no había podido evitar fijar su vista de vez en cuando hacía el baterista, no era que le interesaba sino más bien que le parecía curioso lo persistente que era el rubio. Al menos él probablemente ya hubiese desechado la idea, y no porque se rindiera fácil sino porque realmente esa radio se veía inservible, en todo caso hubiera escuchado música de su reproductor.

Y no, no pensaba prestárselo a Mello.

Tuvieron que pasar otros veinte minutos antes de que el blondo terminara por literalmente aplastar el aparato en el suelo y suspirar buscando relajo. Destapó su cantimplora y dio un trago a lo que marcó el final de su bebida alcohólica, y, aún parado en su lugar con las sombras entrecortadas de las cortinas difuminando su cuerpo en la habitación sin demasiada iluminación, Mello terminó por voltear a ver al Birthday y alzar una ceja, ahora si le costaba creer que hubiera llegado al punto de aburrimiento como para acercarse a él lo suficiente para preguntarle, con un desdén bastante marcado más que curiosidad "¿Qué escribes?".

Beyond sonrió ladeado antes de devolver otra pregunta por lo bajo, sin detener su tarea casi automática a ese punto de seguir escribiendo líricas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mello? ¿Te ganó un aparato?

—Cierra la boca, maldito obsesivo. Sólo trato de aligerar el ambiente —Y se desparramó en el banco a un par de metros de él, aún con cantimplora ya vacía entre sus manos.

—Claro—Frunció un poco el entrecejo por el apóstrofe innecesario —, el obsesivo soy yo cuando tu estuviste una hora tratando de arreglar esa cosa inservible.

—Tsk, ¿Hablas en serio, Beyond? Tú escribes como maldito demente veinte horas en el día, bien tú debes saber sobre los problemas de obsesivo compulsivo, ¿O me equivoco?

—No soy un jodido obsesivo compulsivo, escribo lo que pienso y no me gusta perder el tiempo dejando estancando mis ideas —Le miró a su lado sin muchas ganas, para agregar con algo de fastidio marcado —, al menos hago algo por esta maldita banda.

—Hey— Fosco su voz al escuchar su réplica —, aquí el que mantiene el orden y evita que tú y ese bruto de Grimmjow se maten soy yo ¿Recuerdas?, soy yo el que tiene las ideas, así que apaga ese detestable tono de voz conmigo.

Beyond suspiró con fuerza, dejando finalmente el lápiz a su lado e irguiéndose en su asiento para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, sólo evita ponerme esos odiosos sobrenombres, al menos que quieras que también recrimine tu nombre.

El baterista colocó un gesto curioso, ahora se había dado cuenta de algo. Además tomando en cuenta que por el momento no quería estresarse más de la cuenta, pensó que quizá sería algo interesante tratar de saber con quién carajos estaba tratando en la banda.

—Mira, hagamos un trato, yo no te agregó ningún apodo y tú no me jodes la paciencia con tus malditos comentarios sarcásticos, suficiente tengo ya con estar soportando al idiota de Grimmjow y al descuidado de Matt.

Como respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros de Beyond, dándole a entender que el asunto le daba igual pero no le venía tan mal el dichoso acuerdo, pero esa vez, en lugar de volver a ignorarle, el británico tomó la hoja arrugada que en la que escribía y se la paso a Mello, a lo que él un tanto sorprendido, la agarró y le echo una hojeada con calma.

Sin embargo, entre más bajaba su vista leyendo las líneas, su cejo más se fruncía.

—… ¿Y qué se supone que dice aquí? No se entiende una mierda —Inclusive alejó un poco la hoja intentando buscar un significado concreto…Pero nada —, jodidos jeroglíficos Beyond, aprende a escribir.

— ¡No me jodas! —Le arrebató la hoja y la volteó sobre la mesa que había usado para escribir, mientras murmuraba con voz agresiva —Es un maldito borrador, es normal que tache y sobrescriba en la hoja —Y mientras más hablaba, su pulso se hacía más fuerte al momento en que "pasaba a limpio" la letra, aún así Mello detalló bastante prisa al escribir.

Beyond escribía muy veloz como para alguien normal, lo cual estaba bien tomando en cuenta que así probablemente apuntaba al ritmo de sus pensamientos e ideas, pero a veces…Simplemente no se le entendía un carajo a lo que escribía, probablemente sólo él lo sabía. El simple pensamiento le hizo reír por lo bajo, retomando la hoja que el vocalista volvió a ofrecerle, esta vez más a la fuerza, cuando terminó por reedificar la letra.

Bueno, al menos era más factible leerla. Claro, una vez que detalló la letra detonó sobre la habilidad de él… Siempre le dio la impresión de que escribía letras muy oscuras, o al menos comparadas con las que representaban más de la mitad de las canciones en el mundo de la música, entiéndase por eso letras de amor, odio y anécdotas personales, ya que era lo que predominaba en una persona a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, Beyond escribía de una manera muy abstracta, y parecía relatar con cada letra una serie de sucesos que, directa o indirectamente llevaban trascendencia de alguna anterior o inclusive de una aún sin salir de su mente, eso lo notó en los meses que llevaban ya como banda y la pila de líricas que el Birthday adelantaba por semana. Se preguntó, difuminado por un efímero momento, qué clase de vida tendría que llevar un sujeto como él para plasmar tanto de sí mismo en una letra de una manera tan aberrada.

—Oye, tengo una duda —Dejó la letra en la mesa, y agregó sin sentirse exactamente muy ubicado sobre el asunto —, escribiendo tantas canciones por mes, ¿No se te olvidan las antiguas?

—No, en realidad no, más cuando una canción ya posee un ritmo definido o un coro específico. Podría decirse que su firma oficial se ubica en los acordes y sonidos que ustedes le agregan.

El baterista abrió los ojos de impacto por unos momentos, Acaso… ¿Acaso Beyond había dicho implícitamente que ellos completaban sus letras?

Les daban vida, eso había dicho.

Fue bastante inquisitivo porque él parecía el tipo de persona que no dejaba precisamente a cualquiera meterse con sus creaciones —Dígase por una elegía—, aquel pensamiento le hizo mirarle más intensamente y, con un tono más oscuro pero decisivo, se dispuso a indagar aún más en el asunto.

—La banda tiene poco menos de tres meses en esto, y a pesar de que hemos salido con lo del viaje de una manera un tanto precipitada, te has mantenido con nosotros. Debo admitir que me sorprendes, el que hayas creado una responsabilidad como músico tan pronto con uno desconocidos, literalmente.

El joven vocalista volteó a verle, sabía su punto, a Mello le parecía curioso que, a pesar de no tener precisamente cuerdas muy ajustadas a la situación había decido mantenerse con ellos, inclusive aunque la situación no había pintado del todo bien esa semana.

—Cuando hay algo bueno de por medio, me aplicó a ello. Algo no va avanzar si no le pones la dedicación adecuada, uno no puede simplemente aplastar su trasero en un lugar y esperar a que el tiempo mejore o arregle las cosas, porque así no va a cambiar nada.

Cierto.

Su mirada hablaba por experiencia propia pero sus palabras estabas texturizadas más suavemente con su cambio de voz, era buena señal porque al Baterista le entraba cierto respeto por sus pensamientos y…Por otro lado, había algo de competitividad que nacía de él. Beyond era un sujeto que, cuando colocaba su tiempo a algo lo hacía por completo. Justo al igual que él, lo cual, tornaba el tema más interesante.

—Además—El rubio le miró, cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo con calma —, estoy casi seguro… No, estoy de hecho seguro que tus pensamientos son bastante similares ¿O me equivoco? Puedo acertar a que no eras feliz con el tipo de vida que llevabas en Eureka.

Había razón en sus palabras, la verdad era que él ahora estaba mucho mejor ahí, a pesar de la mala suerte del momento, la simple idea de saber que viajaban de improvisto y tenía el poder sobre sus decisiones y rumbo, para poder dirigirse a nuevas puertas llenas de oportunidades era algo que desde hacía tiempo siempre había deseado hacer. Se sentía libre.

— ¿Eso crees? —Se animó un poco, no le gustaba que fuera tan acertado sobre lo que había analizado de su persona pero, por otro lado, la situación se estaba tornando interesante, y ahora era su turno de apostar sobre Beyond — En todo caso, lo que yo creo es que tú has decidido crear cierto tipo de vínculo con la banda y poner todo lo de ti en ella, no solamente porque somos jodidamente buenos en lo que hacemos, sino porque…—Y se detuvo un poco, había algo que quería decir pero necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, algo en la mirada de Beyond le estaba dando la respuesta y eso le intuía seguridad en la situación —Antes de esto, tu voz, lo que es igual a tu ego, no había sido apreciado de una manera correcta o al menos como tú querías que lo hicieran, ¿Cierto?

Esta vez, fue Beyond quien colocó un gesto de sorpresa.

Ambos se observaron unos momentos, chocando sus miradas con un certamen de altanería pero respeto por igual. Uno buscaba independencia y otro liberación de ideas, sus gustos les habían llevado a cruzar caminos y ahora pensamientos, lo cual, hasta ese punto no se había dado de la manera que quizá debió haberse dado cuando el vocalista se hospedaba en su casa a costa de trabajar con la banda.

— ¿Y qué te lleva a pensar eso? —Por lo bajo de su semblante, Mello detalló una sonrisa ladeado bastante orgullosa

— ¿A ti qué te hace pensar que yo no era feliz con mi manera de vivir? —Le devolvió la misma sonrisa altanera antes de dejar la cantimplora en la mesa y remover un poco su alborotado fleco con una mano — Mira, sea cuales sea nuestra razón o motivo de inspiración para seguir esta…Travesía como banda, es claro que tenemos bastante entendido que al final estamos buscando un propósito bastante cercano.

—Concuerdo —Le interrumpió en el momento, aunque en vez de un enojo recibió la atención del baterista, por lo que prosiguió —, es molesto tratar a Grimmjow, y también a ustedes dos, pero por lo que veo ahora al menos contigo es más factible mantener una conversación decente, así que te diré lo siguiente — Y agregó fuerza en su voz para realzar su determinación —, mientras no se metan en mi camino y sigamos creando la calidad de música que hacemos hasta ahora, estoy dispuesto a seguir.

Era bastante acertado a lo que él iba a decir, fue egoísta pero a la vez dio a entender que iba a poner de su parte para continuar. Soltó una sonrisa ante lo pensado y por un momento, pensó en que Beyond podía ser un tipo bastante molesto pero muy decidido, y era precisamente el tipo de personas que él estaba buscando.

—Veo que nos entendemos mejor, te voy a decir algo, el rol de líder lo voy a llevar yo. Grimmjow es un idiota que busca resolver la mayoría de las cosas con golpes y eso no va a traer nada bueno eventualmente, y Matt no puede llevar ese título, está claro. Así que mientras tú tampoco te metas en mi camino y me dejes hacer mi trabajo aquí, vamos a estar bien — Y acto seguido extendió su acto al Birthday.

Parecía que el extraño acuerdo que había implicado Mello de por medio les había hecho marcar una nueva línea entre el trabajo como músicos, no por buscar una amistad sino por saber que ahora, de cierta forma, estaban marcando un camino como contrincante y compañero.

La meta, la conseguirían apoyándose y superándose, pero por sobre todo, buscando llegar primero.

Ambos estrecharon su mano, líderes natos y exitosos por congénito.

—Bienvenido a Zero Revenge, Beyond.

La sonrisa del vocalista se alargó de extremo a extremo.

—Bienvenido tú, Mello.

Bienvenidos al viaje de su vida.

-.-

Para el momento en que Mihael había abierto los ojos y se irguió en su ligar con pesadez, visualizó primeramente a Matt y a Grimmjow roncando sobre sus respectivos lugares en donde suponía que dormirían. No les había escuchado llegar y a pesar de que realmente no le importaba la hora a la que habían llegado, esperaba que Matt no estuviera desvelado o cansado porque no pensaba tomar su lugar para manejar de nuevo otras diez endemoniadas horas por el desierto soportando las quejas de Grimmjow sobre su forma de manejar. Y estaba seguro que si algo así sucedía le destrozaría la cara a Matt.

Finalmente se había dedicado a despertarles, indicando que era hora de irse ya siendo las diez de la mañana, y entre quejidos e insultos por parte del francés, había logrado prácticamente sacarlos a patadas de sus lugares y hacerlos levantarse, detalló que Beyond no se encontraba en la habitación pero siendo alguien que apenas dormía unas pocas horas al día no le sorprendiería la idea de que estuviera ya esperándolos en el auto desde las cinco de la mañana, "Menudo tipo raro…" Rió un poco por sus pensamientos antes de tomar lo único que había llevado: Las llaves del auto y si cantimplora, y salió junto con los dos hombres aún bostezando y de paso, con Grimmjow rascándose las pelotas sin conocer la palabra prudencia.

Necesitaba llegar al auto y sacar el dinero para pagar el hotel, sin embargo cada uno llevaba su parte del dinero que habían contado para colaborar con su estancia en Los Ángeles, así que les hizo saber a Grimmjow y Matt cuanto tomaría de cada uno para pagar la noche, más, cuando llegó al carro y sacó el dinero, recordó que Beyond aún llevaba consigo su dinero y aún no le veía cerca de ahí, chasqueó la lengua y volteó a ver al francés y al guitarrista con desdén.

— ¿No ven a Beyond?

—Tsk, probablemente el jodido anoréxico no soporto la tensión y terminó por huir el muy cobarde.

—No lo creo —Mello abrió la puerta y metió el dinero correspondiente en su bolsillo, y observó entonces al dichoso mencionado caminando hacía ellos.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Beyond? Ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti—El pelirrojo encendió un cigarro con calma, estirándose en su lugar.

— ¿Y dejarlos a la deriva para que fracasen por falta de vocalista? No lo creo—Abrió la puerta del auto donde iba a sentarse y miró al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada. — Lo que debería preguntar es si tú estás bien, tienes ojeras, no vayas a manejar ebrio o una mierda así porque entonces si nos vas a matar a todos, guitarrista.

—Ah…Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

—Como sea, sólo vayamos a pagar el jodido cuarto y larguémonos de aquí, entre más rápido retomemos el camino más rápido llegaremos a la ciudad.

Beyond le señaló al baterista con la mirada justo a la chica que ayer les había atendido, caminar hacía ellos sin prisa, al parecer la cobranza iba directo hacía ellos, bueno ¿Qué más da? Al menos les ahorraría la caminata hacía la recepción y el calor no ayudaba en ganas, así que se fueron metiendo al auto con calma, así, el pelirrojo encendió el auto y a su vez Mello bajó la ventana de su lugar para mirarla detenerse frente a él con un gesto amigable, él sólo frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No se quedan a desayunar?

Él marcó más su gesto, ¿Y eso a que venía?

—Tenemos prisa, aquí tienes el dinero —Y antes de dárselo, recordó a Beyond, por lo que volteó a verlo —, hey, tu parte.

—Está bien así…Él no necesita pagar —Por su lado, la chica tomó el dinero y asintió al contarlo rápidamente —, buena suerte.

Tanto Mello como el de goggle se quedaron bastante desubicados en su lugar, más cuando la miraron dar media vuelta como si nada. Subió su ventana al final y al par de segundos escuchó a Grimmjow romper a carcajadas, para darle un animado empujón en el hombro a Beyond y soltar con fuerza un "¡Jodido anoréxico aprovechado! "Y reír aún más fuerte.

Y al notar la pequeña confusión del pelirrojo por su reacción, Grimmjow calmó un poco su risa y abrió la ventana su lado.

— ¡Jah! Maldito cumpleañero, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, me hubiera ahorrado unos dólares también.

—Oh— Entonces el Jeevas observó a Beyond sonreír de a tanto y Grimmjow aún casi maldiciéndose por lo bajo, fue cuando se rió y tiró el cigarro a medio usar por su ventana.

Sí, eso había sido ser un aprovechado.

Después de salir del estacionamiento, con la tierra mojada bajo las llantas del auto crear un sonido seco chasqueando bajo ellas, les recibió la amplia carretera mostrándoles otro prometedor día caluroso por esos rumbos. La idea de tener más horas de camino encerrados los cuatro en un espacio reducido no les animaba demasiado, pero, la noche anterior había desarrollado diferentes situaciones que de una u otra manera había terminado por descorchar un tubo de presión en ellos y eso ahora se notaba aligerando un poco su manera de hablarse.

Con la radio a un volumen considerable inundando la cabina del auto con música de Rock actual, habían terminado por tocar lo temas del tipo de bandas que habían estado saliendo de Los Ángeles después de grabar un par de Demos y ser absorbidos rápidamente por las compañías discográficas para fines comerciales a las cadenas de músicas televisivas.

La percepción no era tan mala si no fuera porque desacordaban en la idea de deformar su música para hacerla más factible a los oídos generales del público masivo. La postura era crear algo de que ellos mismos estuvieran orgullosos, no de algo que los demás lo estuvieran, por ello sabía que primero necesitarían organización y estirar brazos para conseguir más información sobre esos movimientos para no terminar comercializando su trabajo a gusto externo.

En realidad, había mucho que hacer, y las ansias comenzaban a carcomer sus entrañas.

Por lo que, mientras ellos cuatro dieron a ver sus puntos de vistas sobre las posibles situaciones que iban a tener que enfrentar, se había creado cierto ambiente más categórico sobre a donde iban con Zero Revenge y que querían hacer, los puntos se esclarecían y sabían que sería un paso muy importante a tomar en cuenta para sus inicios. La resolución de los cuatro concordaba, su talento también.

Y sus personalidades eran opuestas, al punto que cada una apuntaba a un punto cardinal diferente.

Nada podía ser perfecto ¿O no?, y era posible que la forma de sobrellevarse cada quien era un defecto mucho mayor que cualquier otro índole de problemas para coordinación musical. O quizá simplemente era algo que así como sólo ellos podían hacer de una convivencia tan complicada, también era algo a lo que sólo ellos conocieran la solución, aunque fuera una respuesta de la que aún no fueran consientes.

Mello sabía que por sobre ese problema, debían ir también buscando la manera de avanzar con lo poco material que tenían en ese talento para demostrar lo mucho de talento que sí poseían, quizá era una balanza bastante injusta pero en cierto modo, era algo que a él particularmente terminaba por emocionarle aún más.

Al punto de estar dispuesto a lidiar con todas las horas de camino, el sol sobre sus cuerpos calcinando casi hasta sus ideas, el molesto aroma del cigarro de Matt pegando en su cara, los insultos entre Beyond y Grimmjow, el hambre y, por sobre todo, la falta de su vehículo en ese momento.

Y después de todo el estrés, intercambio de ideas y nuevas perspectivas encontradas sobre el propósito de la banda y el interés que fuertemente colocaba cada quien sobre su desarrollo, el baterista apretó levemente el agarré de su preciado contenedor de alcohol, cuando, al mirar delante alzarse un par de edificios y el clima dejando de hostigar para volverse un tanto más amable, detalló el letrero del cual se pintaban prometedoras cuatros palabras que encerraban en ese momento el misterio sobre su futuro y su presente.

"Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles"

Finalmente, sabía que era hora de aprovechar la oportunidad que había esperado tanto tiempo de cambiar su situación, sólo que esa vez, no estaba sólo. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

* * *

**N/A: **No quiero tardarme tanto en actualizar de nuevo, me quiero poner pilas y eso voy a hacer, aún así, saben que sus reviews, favoritos y todas esas cosas que todos los autores amamos nos dan bastante aliento para seguir y nos animan bastante. Siempre sonrío cuando observo un nuevo mensaje de Fanfiction en mi bandeja de entrada, y eso es gracias a ustedes.

Y bueno, los chicos Revenge tienen demasiado por contarnos y yo por eso necesito apresurar mis dedos para las actualizaciones ¿No creen?, también detallamos un poco que comienza a tomar forma su extraña convivencia y demás, lindos, lindos ellos (Aunque son un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero así se les quiere). ¡Oh! y les hago saber que hay varios nuevos Fanarts de ZR, si desean verlos ahí mismo en mi perfil les puse el Url de donde pueden verlos.

Que tengan una bonita semana y si no, como leí por ahí: Sonríe, es un mal día, no una mala vida.

Ahora, **reviews anónimos:**

**Angel:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? He tardado dos meses y medio en responder, me siento mal...Pero dejemos la depresión de lado y pasemos a tu review, primero claro, muchas gracias por pasar a comentar y tomarte el tiempo de ello. Y si, vaya, tienes razón Mello no andaba del todo bien pero evidentemente la presión en uno termina por cargar sobre la espalda demasiado y peso y termina por aplastar... Aunque ahora tienen este nuevo camino por delante y, bueno, ya veremos como termina xD, en fin, miles de gracias por pasar a comentar, y espero que estés bien y la pases lindo y esup.

**Lilith: **¡Yay! *-* Un año siguiente la historia chica -Le choca esos cinco (?)-, Y a mi me fascina que ZR te fascine, ojala te lea por estos rumbos de nuevo aunque yo sea una tortuga para actualizar xD

**Diego F: **Ouuu uu, Diego, mi estimado Diego, chico no sé como me tienes tanta paciencia con estas cosas xD, sé que esperabas el capítulo y bueno, aquí estoy finalmente y espero no haberte decepcionado... No te lo dije por cierto pero A-m-e tu review, tu dedicación en él me sonsacó una gran sonrisa y ahora te lo agradezco infinitamente, espero que tus expectativas de esta historia siguen al pie y pues, gracias por la espera xD -Le estruja entre sus brazos- ¡Gracias a ti por leer, chico con voz de doblaje Awesome! (?)

**Falainnon:** ¡Hola buenas y que tal! Muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero tu también hayas tenido un lindo inicio de año. Y bueno que te encante la historia para mi realmente es un honor y me hace muy feliz, ya que el que otros lean mis desvarios y de paso les guste...Bueno realmente me llena (':, y muchas gracias por comentar por cierto, espero que andes bien y espero leerte también de nuevo por acá.

**Denny:**... ¡Dennyyyyy! Yo te amo a ti Denny aunque me digas Ex-pelirroja y me llamabas cabeza de rábanos y aasdfd bueno, ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que aprecio tus comentarios? No sólo eso, el simple hecho de que leas ZR me hace feliz...Que mes tus opiniones y me leas cuando tengo dudas sobre Mello o Beyond, eres sencillamente una base bastante especial para mi sobre este fic porque me has ayudado como no tienes idea y a veces siento que no te agradezco de la forma correcta o como debería, siento que te debo mucho y créeme que te devolveré los favores que me haces. Mello también te manda saludos aunque el muy orgulloso no lo admita - Esquiva una botella de Whiskey-, por favor chica cuidate mucho porque quiero seguir leyendo tus opiniones sobre ZR. ¡Te quiero!

-Phanny Winkz

_11/Marzo/2012_


	9. Compañeros, amigos y desconocidos

**Fandoms: D**eath Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: S**ólo por el hecho de que Grimmjow participe en este fic debo constantemente recordar sobre un vocabulario explícito.

**Nota: **¡**B**uenas! ¡Mega buenas! Hola lectores...Bueno, si es que queda alguien. ¿¡Creyeron que me había ido!? ¿¡Creyeron que esto había terminado, así como así!? ¡Pues no! Mis vacaciones de sequía imaginativa han culminado, los chicos Revenge regresaron galopando con fuerza a mi cabeza, las ideas retacan mi cabeza al punto de desbordar, y yo sólo puedo decirles... ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Música: P**ara ambienta, use de todo tipo esta vez, los dejaré a su criterio, pero la canción del bar es una que ya conocen, aún así, aquí se las dejo:  
_Point and click -Tomahawk_ www. youtube watch?v=eYHAzclqArc

**Disclaimer: M**ello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Zero Revenge****  
****Capítulo 9:** Compañeros, amigos y desconocidos.

—Ghh…

A pesar de su sonoro quejido de fondo, el gruñido de Grimmjow fue ignorado por el guitarrista pelirrojo que, sin intenciones de prestarle atención, siguió tocando incesantemente la misma cuerda de su guitarra una y otra vez. Se detuvo un poco, tomó el cigarro entre las cuerdas de su instrumento acústico, le dio una fuerte calada y, expulsando el humo por sus labios apenas entreabiertos, lo colocó donde estaba para continuar su acción.

Esto se repitió por, aproximadamente cinco minutos más, antes de que con un estruendoso grito, la voz de Grimmjow hiciera presencia marcada.

— ¡Deja de tocar esa mierda rábano enano, está más desafinada que una vieja pariendo a gritos!

El último hilo del humo salió de la boca de Matt, mientras mantuvo esa expresión sorprendida y realizó un par de parpadeos antes de suspirar y relajarse de nuevo en su lugar. Grimmjow le había asustado, ¿Por qué el sujeto siempre tenía que ser tan escandaloso?

—Ya lo sé, pero perdí mi afinador, ¿Lo crees?, cuando desempacamos ya no estaba, puf — E hizo un ademán con su mano, imitando un truco de magia barato para decir que su afinador había desaparecido. —, entonces toco así, hasta que me compre otro.

— ¡Y con una mierda! Dame eso —Y alzó su mano, reclamando su guitarra, con lo que en realidad Matt sólo dudo unos segundos, antes de que el gesto enfurruñado del guitarrista, que claramente decía "No pienso aguantarte un segundo más", le hicieron finalmente, darle su preciada guitarra acústica. Se mantuvo alerta en cuanto lo observó usarla, pero, para su sorpresa, rápidamente reconoció lo que estaba haciendo.

La estaba finando a oído.

— ¡Hey! Eso es genial, no sabía que podías afinar guitarras a oído.

— ¿Eh? — Le miró con gesto desigual —, ah, sí. Antes no tenía dinero para comprarle nada a Pantera, ni siquiera un amplificador, así que aprendí a hacer cosas como esta, si se jodía no podía pagar un arreglo. — Y finalmente le dio su guitarra, soltando un estoico "Y ya no jodas", antes de continuar bebiendo de su lata con cerveza, desparramado en aquel sofá individual.

Matt por el contrario, le miró bastante curioso. Había notado cierto cambio en el comportamiento de Grimmjow desde que habían llegado a Los Ángeles hace aproximadamente tres semanas y media, aunque él mismo había dicho que ese lugar le agradara, le había tomado por sorpresa, era como si en el inicio sostuviera una fuerte barrera que explotaba con todo, y ahora, bueno ahora igualmente la tenía, pero podría decirse que tenía un poco más de tolerancia con ellos tres.

Claro, eso no quitaba los problemas actuales que se cargaban. En realidad eran más de los que habían previsto, conseguir lugares para promocionarse había costado mucho, casi nadie les aceptaba y, cuando lo hacían, eran en horario donde la gente solía estar ocupada u horarios estúpidamente tempranos como un día entre semana antes de las cinco de la tarde, ¿Quién iba a un bar temprano entre semana cuando tenía escuelas o trabajos de por medio?

Y como resultado quedaban con un pobretón grupo reducido de personas que, ciertamente ni les prestaba atención. Habían estado trabajando específicamente en Point and click, Last cup of sorrow y la canción que Beyond les enseñó de su composición, Caralho Voador, y con esas habían estado dándose a conocer, o al menos intentándolo… Sabía que lo que tenían que hacer era ganar fama, y así les darían mejor horarios de presentación.  
Entonces a todo eso, Mello se la pasaba bastante tiempo del día fuera, en busca de todo tipo de lugares donde dieran presentaciones de banda, y el problema aún mayor era conseguir el dinero necesario para lograr grabar un demo, con eso sería muchísimo más sencillo darse a conocer. Pero claro, los pasos que estaban dando eran lentos, era claro que en las grandes ciudades las leyes eran diferentes, en su pueblo natal les tomó apenas un mes para ganar fama rockera, pero ahí…No eran absolutamente nadie. Sólo un grupo de hombres pobretones muriéndose de hambre en un departamento pequeñísimo y donde apenas conseguían rascar de sus bolsillos día con día para pagar una mísera cena a base de cerveza barata y comida de a dólar, oh, claro, y que sabían tocar música…Como otros cientos de miles de personas en esa ciudad. Y ahí estaba la lucha por sobresalir.

El guitarrista de goggles soltó un fuerte suspiro, volviendo a colocar el cigarro entre sus labios, siquiera pensar en eso le tensaba el estómago, imaginaba que la situación no sería fácil pero…No pensó que tendría que morir de hambre de esa manera. Mello sólo hacía malas caras cuando contaba los billetes en la noche, Beyond, bueno el sujeto hasta eso que no se quejaba de la falta de comida, aunque Grimmjow solía blasfemar bastante. La situación era; Él tocaba en parques para ganar un par de dólares como mínimo, Grimmjow hacía dinero sucios en los bares de bajo barrio mientras Beyond y Mello convencían a los dueños de lugares para presentaciones donde, de preferencia, les pagaran aunque sea unos dólares por noche.

Lo peor era que se acercaba pagar la renta y apenas habían conseguido la mitad del pago total, pues habían tenido que dar mantenimiento a sus instrumentos y además, la comida, gastos de luz y agua siempre les hacían facturas.  
En pocas y resumidas palabras; Andaban arrastrando la mugre.

—Oye, eso es bueno ¿Qué tocas?

— ¿Qué? — Matt volteó la vista con Grimmjow, quien hizo un gesto para repetir la pregunta mímicamente, cosa que en realidad el pelirrojo apenas dio aprecio, ni se había dado cuenta que seguía tocando. —, no tengo idea, estaba improvisando, supongo.

— ¿Estabas en estado automático? —Alzó una ceja escéptico —, Tché, si estas jodido, si no sabes ni lo que estás tocando no te puedes hacer llamar guitarrista.

—Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en nuestra situación actual y mis dedos comenzaron a moverse solos. Ya sabes creo que hice ese tipo de inspiración natural —Y sonrió un poco, a lo que entonces cayó en cuenta de algo —, ¿Viste lo que estaba haciendo? Quisiera escucharlo.

—Fue algo así —Sin pedir permiso, tomó la guitarra de Matt y lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a imitar lo que había escuchado momentos atrás, pronto escucho una expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo y finalmente le devolvió su guitarra, agregando por último —, deberías apuntar los acordes, podrían servir en el futuro para algo nuevo.

—Eso pensaba hacer, se me acaban de ocurrir un par de cosas para agregarle.

En cuanto dijo eso, se levantó para ir por el cuaderno en donde él y Grimmjow compartían sus escritos llenos de acordes y hasta tablaturas para guitarra, en realidad sólo de esa forma podían ver qué era lo que habían creado recientemente y agregaban de vez en cuando una que otra nota para saber si se podía mejorar o si no funcionaba, había sido un sistema de trabajo que Mello les obligó a hacer, y aunque él de vez en cuando le apuntaba al francés en sus hojas un "Creo que es excelente, con mi base de guitarra quedará realmente bien" o "¡Esto es genial, en solo se escucharía brutal" , de parte de Grimmjow sólo veía notitas como:  
"Apesta"  
"¿Qué coño es esto?"  
"¿Lo hiciste mientras te hacías la paja?"  
"Suena a mierda" y el ya normal "Sólo vengo a joderte la hoja, púdrete" abarcando toda la página y arruinando sus tablaturas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Grimmjow no tenía sentido del humor, Jah. Tampoco era que le sorprendiera demasiado, sabía que él no era el del tipo de persona que admitiría tan abiertamente que otro guitarrista era bueno en lo que hacía, de hecho casi hasta le daba risa pensar en Grimmjow colocando notas como "¡Wow que excelente, sigue así Matt!" o "¡Mira qué hermosa composición"… Y sin quererlo soltó una buena risa por sus pensamientos. Por inercia, volteó a ver de nuevo al francés, aunque esta vez su atención se captó en algo que sostenía.

— ¿Qué comes? De hecho ¿De dónde has sacado eso? El refrigerador está vacío —Y señaló entonces el aparato contenedor de refrigerios detrás de él, justo en la cocina/comedor mientras pasaba a sentarse donde mismo, a lo que Grimmjow le dio otra gran mordida a lo que fuera que sostuviera en su mano.

—Ve tú a saber, pero creo que es comestible —Contestó mirando el paquete —, no está caducado así que, bah ¿Qué importa? —Tragó en seco y apenas miró de reojo cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, dejando verse entrar a un rubio con una cara de cansancio realmente notable.

Mello se quitó la chamarra roja, dejándola en una de las sillas de la cocina y se dejó desparramar en el sofá al lado de Matt, soltando un bufido que hizo a su compañero soltar un "¿Sucede algo?" a lo que él le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán de mano, indicando que nada grave pasaba.

— ¿Cómo les fue hoy? ¿Juntaron algo? —Soltó como ya se había hecho costumbre el preguntar por el dinero. Observó a su amigo sacar su billetera y entregarle unos cuantos dólares, a lo que los contó con rapidez mentalmente y volteó a ver al francés, alzando una ceja cuando lo vio — ¿Qué es eso? —Aunque cuando Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y con la boca llena le respondió "Es mierda" riéndose, hizo caso omiso — Olvídalo, ¿Cuánto reuniste?

—Tsk, no tienes sentido del humor, par de debiluchos. Toma — Sacó igualmente su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y continuó con lo suyo.

—Nos fue mejor, tomaré la mitad para pagar la renta, este otro será la comida de hoy en la noche, y el resto lo guardamos — Explicó mientras juntaba también su dinero acumulado, entonces fue cuando miró a los alrededores y preguntó al aire, esperando que uno de los dos respondiera — ¿Y Beyond?

—Oh, es cierto —Matt imitó su acción —, no lo he visto desde la mañana.

—Increíble, el anoréxico puede estar muerto en el baño y ustedes ni enterados —El segundo guitarrista soltó una sonora carcajada, terminando de paso de comer lo que sea que estuviera tragando y finalmente agregó —, seguramente anda llorando en alguna esquina de la ciudad por su propia miseria, no me sorprendería que se tirara de un edificio para acabar con su patética vida.

—Siempre tan considerado Grimmjow — Casi hasta invocando a Beyond, el susodicho en ese preciso momento había entrado al lugar, con la mitad de un Hot Dog en la boca, dos bolsas de comida en una mano y un micrófono enredado alrededor de la otra.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y, siendo seguido por las miradas realmente curiosidad de los tres presentes, el Birthday dejó la comida en la mesa, les miró y con una sonrisa bastante amplia y enorgullecida, les invitó con un "La cena está servida bola de moribundos, ahora traguen y agradézcanme después."

Con una risa divertida y otro gesto de sorpresa por parte de Matt y Mello respectivamente, se levantaron para ir hacía allá, seguidos de un confundido Grimmjow. La situación no era para menos, Beyond desaparece todo el día desde temprano, y regresa entrada la noche con…Pues con todo eso.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para esto Cumpleañero? ¿Te prostituiste o una mierda así? —El francés se rió mientras indagaba, abriendo la bolsa negra de plástico y observando varios Hot Dogs calientes ahí y tres bebidas medianas, mostró sorpresa por esto aunque seguidamente tomó su porción con su bebida y miró al vocalista en espera de su respuesta, casi atragantándose de la comida con un mordisco enorme.

—Parece que soy el único que hace bien el maldito trabajo aquí —Contestó de mala gana por el comentario roñoso de Grimmjow —, encontré un lugar donde andaban faltos de vocalista con urgencia, compensaban realmente bien por improvisar para ambientar su café que inauguraba, la banda que habían contratado canceló de último momento, —Y se señaló a él mismo —, fue la oportunidad perfecta, y de paso me regalaron un nuevo micrófono —Fue entonces que dejó el objeto de una marcada realmente buena sobre la mesa, y se permitió descansar en una silla, de paso entregándole a Mello su parte del dinero del día.

— ¿Dónde fue eso Beyond? No recuerdo haber visto ningún anuncio de un café nuevo por la zona—Mientras Mello contaba el dinero, dirigió su habla al hombre de procedencia inglesa, pensando en que con eso estaban amarrados a ese apartamento por al menos la siguiente cobranza.

—…Más o menos al otro lado de la ciudad, fui y vine en subway económico, es lo más rápido y barato.

—Ajá ¿Y con qué dinero?

—Ahorros propios.

—Aquí nadie tiene ahorros propios —Rápidamente le contestó —, ahora todo el dinero lo guardamos y usamos para nuestros gastos más importantes.

—Fui metafórico, al menos que consideres diez dólares un ahorro decente—Y le miró fijamente inocente, como a un niño pequeño mientras tomaba desde el sorbete de su bebida, creando a propósito un ruido bastante molesto por la falta de refresco y exceso de hielo.

—Cuatro dólares son cuatro dólares, pero te lo paso esta vez porque triplicaste la ganancia, de hecho fue más de eso —Agregó contando satisfecho los billetes del día.

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena, Matt mantenía una sonrisa en lo que se dedicaba a comer junto con Grimmjow, le parecía realmente gracioso, aunque era claro que quien llevaba las riendas ahí en cuanto a la capital era Mello, claro era lo más fiable; Grimmjow lo gastaría en bares y mujeres, él tenía un problema con consentir a su guitarra y los cigarros ni se diga, y Beyond, ni hacía falta decir que no era de confianza, tenía mirada de villano, y no sólo por el color.

— ¡Oh! —Recordó entonces —Por cierto Mello, ¿Qué hay de la gasolina del auto? Creo que con esto —Señaló el dinero entre sus manos —, podríamos al menos hacer andar mi auto.

Mihael lo pensó unos momentos, haciendo un recuento mental del dinero juntado por ese día, les había ido bastante bien, en realidad habían juntado lo que en una semana hacían y tenían dos semanas sin auto. Bien, estaban en posición de permitirse ese gasto.

—Ya tenemos cubierta la comida de esta noche, así que contamos ya con dinero extra… Sí, mañana ve y revive tu carcacha esa—Y sonrió, dándole diez dólares y comenzando a comer.

— Oye, esa carcacha te trajo desde Eureka hasta acá, más respeto —Defendió a su coche ya un poco más animado, parece que esa noche no habría ambiente pesado. Vaya que la semana pasada se había armado bastante grave, al punto de que casi los corrían de ahí porque los vecinos no aguantaron los gritos de Grimmjow y Beyond a las cuatro de la mañana, y Mello parecía volcán en plena erupción.

Noche que prefería no recordar. Como fuera, al final todos se habían dedicado a terminar de comer, y aunque los comentarios sarcásticos y breve riñas no faltaron, el ambiente en ellos, tomando en cuenta los problemas, había dejado una marca que era la clara. Una que era la diferencia de una bola de hombres desorganizados buscando fama a unos músicos luchando por su supervivencia en una gran ciudad y, que de paso, se dedicaban a buscar y pelear por resaltar entre la sociedad con sus talentos naturales.

Las situación así lo ameritaba, sabían que no les convenía comenzar a hacer sus peleas como en la casa de Mello lo hacían, ahí estaba la posibilidad de ser corridos, estaba la posibilidad de desestabilidad musical, cosa que necesitaban en sincronización máxima para resaltar en las presentaciones locales, debían buscar bajar el estrés para dejar fluir la inspiración y, además, que el hambre no afectara a sus estándares de comportamiento para, simplemente no irritar a los demás. Y a cómo era la naturaleza de cada uno, lograr cumplir estas metas día con día estaba más que definido que no era tarea sencilla, y a pesar de que Grimmjow había encontrado un tubo de escape de enojo a través de cerveza, mucha cerveza y mujeres (Aunque Mello le tenía prohibido llevar alguna al lugar o "Lo corría de la banda no sin antes cortarle las bolas"), no podía faltar de vez en cuando esos choques de ego que hacía saltar chispas entre él y el vocalista.

En realidad, eran extraños, porque cuando no estaban insultándose, peleando o buscando riña, se encontraban componiendo de manera fluida, intercambiando ideas o incluso ya se les había visto reírse juntos, y no sólo reírse, literalmente, vomitar de risa era el término mejor determinado a sus acciones pasadas, aún así era más común verles discutir. Parecía que ambos al final si estaba poniendo de su parte, y claro, Matt y Mello no se quedaban nada atrás.

Entonces, dado el hecho de que por ese día habían tenido finalmente una pequeña buena racha, habían decidido pasar el resto de la tarde en una composición general, estaban en medio de darle nacimiento a dos nuevas canciones, no dejaban de pulir ideas pero a fin de cuentas habían encontrado las composiciones adecuadas para esas dos específicamente, aunque el rubio por su parte tenía limitado el uso de su ruidoso instrumento en ese piso, había logrado hacer trato con la dueña del edificio para guardarlo en el sótano del lugar y lograr pedir llave los Sábados todo el día y los Domingos hasta las cuatro de la tarde para sus ensayos, a esto, venía un aumento en la cobranza del mes en la renta del lugar, pero había sido la mejor oferta, en otros lugares ni siquiera toleraron el tener "músicos" en sus edificios, menos con la pinta que se cargaban.

Dado también ahora sus alteraros horarios para dormir —Esto sin contar a Beyond porque él nunca fue normal —, su hora cotidiana de descanso y despertar al día siguiente para comenzar la nueva búsqueda y trabajo por reputación, era pasada las once de la noche a tres de la mañana, aunque ese día después de trabajar en su más nueva canción por el resto de la noche, se habían dedicado a ganar un paquete de frituras que, de hecho, era el último que quedaba, y de ahí la lucha por quien se quedaría con ellas, la solución perfecta y bien ajustada a la situación claro está…

Un juego de cartas.

Como todo buen cuarteto de hombres.

— ¡Jah! ¿Qué sucede par de maricas? ¿Tienen miedo? —Resonó la voz de Grimmjow, se cruzaron miradas, un cenicero en el medio de la mesa acompañado de la bolsa de frituras.  
—Lo dice quien apenas ha hecho movidas en su mano—Le contraatacó Mello, a lo que el francés le gruñó con una sonrisa socarrona. Se formó la tensión, intentaron leer sus mentes, aunque lo único que ganaban era una mirada territorial y afilada llena de confianza.  
Claro que al final todos tiraron sus cartas de mano a la mesa, dejando ver el juego de cada quien.

— ¡Flor imperial! —Soltó un grito triunfal y se aventó contra la dichosa comida chatarra, escuchó al francés chasquear fuertemente la lengua levantándose con enojo, mientras Mello y Beyond se hacían los indiferentes aunque, su amigo no tardó demasiado en soltarle un comentario.

—Fue pura suerte, ya decía yo que estabas muy callado. —Intentó, por juego, quitarle la bolsa pero el ganador fue más rápido.

—El que calla y busca, gana —Aplicó su situación el pelirrojo, comenzando a saborear su triunfo, no sólo la expresión, porque realmente comenzó a comer frente a ellos. —, aunque parece que Grimmjow no sabe perder — miró al mencionado tomar una cerveza del refrigerador, vacío por cierto, mas que con latas de la misma bebida. Y escuchó al de cabello azulado decirle algo en francés, aunque por su tono y enojo marcado, seguro no le dijo que lo quería.

—Hagan lo que quieran, malditos frikis, yo me largo a dormir.

—Oh vamos Grimmjow, tú fuiste quien propuso este juego porque "Era de verdaderos hombres"

— ¡Cállate maldito enano de cabello menstrual! —Y cerró con fuerza la puerta del cuarto, haciendo a Matt soltar una fuerte risa.

—Me pregunto si toda su vida él habrá sido así…

—Creo que es algo que prefiero no averiguar —Pensó al aire Mello, en lo que se levantaba y daba un estirón para hacer tronar su cuello y finalmente veía la hora desde la cafetera. Era la una de la mañana, al día siguiente necesitaba seguir en la búsqueda de locales para presentaciones, era prudente que descansara. Finalmente todos habían decidido terminar su desvelo.

Quizá para Beyond y Grimmjow, la parte más difícil del día venía cuando debían dormir, el departamento contaba con dos habitaciones, un pequeño estudio y lo demás consistía en una sala/comedor/cocina, y un pequeño pasillo que daba a un armario medianamente grande donde se guardaban amplificadores y demás, y una puerta extra al baño. La cosa era que, Mello se había apoderado de la habitación con la cama ya predestinada y Matt se las había ingeniado para hacer del estudio que, de hecho no utilizaban, en un cuarto con un par de sábanas, un colchón y almohadas, por otro lado, el cuarto extra y sobrante, era el que contenía una litera grande. Ahí estaba el problema.

Para dos sujetos como lo eran el vocalista y el guitarrista, dormir en un mismo espacio era o muy indiferente o muy intolerable, y a pesar de que ambos intentaron buscar otra forma de pasar sus noches, habían descubierto que el sofá dejaba un insoportable dolor de espalda, y por otro lado a ambos les gustaba la cama de abajo porque era la única que no rechinaba. Como consecuencia quien dormía arriba provocaba que los resortes resonaran apenas se movían un centímetro y eso provocaba irritación en ambos, ósea los dos perdían, pero al menos la cama baja no les dejaba semi paralíticos.

Y por ello, apenas Beyond entró al cuarto, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Grimmjow en la cama baja ya prácticamente roncando. Alzó una ceja porque dudo de la credibilidad de la situación, a él le parecía que se estaba haciendo el dormido pero, a fin de cuentas por esa posición sabía que no se iba a mover, así que al final se trepó en la parte de arriba, y que, para agregar incomodidad, estaba bastante cerca del techo. Maldijo al colchón viejo y los resortes rechinantes que ciertamente no le permitían pegar un ojo.  
Pero como no quería sufrir solo pensó en que sería un buen detalle hacerle saber al guitarrista de su insomnio, así que comenzó con una serie de movimientos y cambios de posiciones en la cama que al final, le hicieron recibir una patada desde abajo y un estoico "¡Ni que estuvieras follando maldito cumpleañero, deja de moverte tanto!"  
Dejó salir una risa torcida antes de asomar su cabeza por la orilla de la cama y mirar al guitarrista observarle con furia.

—Oh ¿Estabas despierto? Mis más sinceras disculpas Grimmjow, verás, es muy incómodo jalártela cuando tienes el techo a medio metro de ti. —Y esquivo una patada, volviéndose a acostar en la cama mientras seguía riendo.

—Jodido enfermo mental de mierda, deja de tocarme las pelotas y muérete de una vez, así me dejas dormir.

—Como siempre, tu vocabulario hace gala de-

En realidad, Beyond nunca terminó su frase porque Grimmjow apoyó todo el peso de su espalda en el colchón, y con ambos pies pegó la base de la cama de arriba. Como consecuencia, Beyond había salido volando, golpeó contra el techo y se estrelló de vuelta contra la cama.

—¡Eso te pasa por anoréxico! —Y estalló a carcajadas, casi logrando ver como el Birthday se había roto la mitad de sus huesos con ese golpe.

Detalló con bastante claridad como el británico casi refunfuñaba realmente cabreado y él se preparó para que saltara a su persona con ganas de asesinarlo, pero la puerta azotó.  
Ambos detuvieron su acción; Beyond de saltar a la cama de Grimmjow y él de darle un puñetazo, y miraron a lo que provocó dichoso ruido. No podía ser menos que Mello, con una cara de mala muerte y greñero totalmente alborotado, enfatizando su estado de enojo y sueño a la vez.

—En el puto piso de abajo, hay personas —Y señaló con brusquedad la madera bajo sus pies —, en el maldito y jodido piso de arriba, hay personas —E hizo lo mismo hacía el techo —, ustedes, jodidos homosexuales frustrados de mierda, son la razón principal por la que todos los vecinos nos quieran fuera, y si no lo han hecho es porque me ha costado un huevo y medio convencer a la anciana de no hacerlo. Si vuelvo a escuchar un solo ruido más, sólo uno, los voy a colgar ambos de la puta asta bandera del culo y los voy a dejar ahí hasta que me haga famoso ¡Y estoy hablando en serio! —Acto seguido, cerró la puerta, de tal manera que el celular de Grimmjow en el pequeño mueble a su lado cayó con estruendo al suelo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un par de minutos, y ambos, no se habían movido de su posición, con trabajo parpadearon. Eso…Había sido nuevo. La voz de ultratumba del rubio no ayudaba en saber que carajos recién había pasado.

—Tsk, la puta marica anda en sus días — El francés se enrolló en la sábana de mala gana y chasqueó la lengua una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos con enfado. Por su parte Beyond imitó la acción de su compañero y susurró con acidez "Necesita coger" a lo que percibió al guitarrista reírse por lo bajo un poco antes de quedarse callado para dormir.  
Sabían que Mello era un sujeto bastante despótico pero eso había sido exagerado, a su parecer.

-.-

Apretó bien las orlas de sus botas militares justo antes de abrir la lata de refresco a su lado y darle un gustoso y largo trago. El reloj pintaba ya un cercano diez de la mañana cerrados, por lo que su rutina del día sabatino estaba por comenzar, no es que fuera una rutina repetitiva pero al menos los primeros pasos de la mañana solían ser similares, además estaba el hecho de que ese día había ensayo a las dos, así que todos se alistaban y salían conforme pasaba la primera media hora para buscar ganarse la vida un día más. Mello se aseguró de fijar bien su otra bota y pasó una mano por su rubia melena con desdén, observando a Grimmjow salir de la habitación, gruñendo quién sabe cuántas pestes sobre que era demasiado temprano y apenas lo vio pasar, entró al baño para ducharse, y alzó una ceja casi hasta divertido porque ese sujeto hacía lo mismo todos los días.

Mientras Matt buscaba su chaleco para salir, y de paso colocaba una cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo de la prenda, observó la hora en su celular y se estiró ahí mismo con pereza, la realidad era que tenía unas ganas inimaginables de seguir durmiendo pero Mello lo mataría si hacía eso, aunque admitía que sentir el viento matutino mientras tocaba guitarra siempre lograba levantarle los ánimos, ni decir de ir a una tienda de veinticuatro horas y comprarse un desayuno para terminar despertar, aunque al final el rubio siempre le recriminaba por gastarse tan rápido su dinero del día que tenía permitido gastar.

Después de lo que fueron unos quince minutos más y el vocalista saliera de la habitación ya con su ropa habitual y caminara hacía la puerta de salida del lugar, les dio una mirada curiosa a los demás ahí. Más específicamente a Mello colocándose su chamarra, a Matt rasurandose en el baño y a Grimmjow reafirmando el par de mechones en su frente, estos le devolvieron la mirada y él alzó una ceja, ¿Por qué se tomaban tanto tiempo en su aspecto personal? Es más, ¿Por qué siempre despertaban tan tarde? Él hacía una hora se había duchado.

Llevó lentamente una mano a su cabello y comenzó a alborotarlo con rudeza, después levantó su cabeza, les miró y señaló su propia negra melena, y les comentó bastante seguro "Noventa por ciento" y entonces se cerró la chamarra que tenía puesta, y finalizó con un "Cien por ciento" y salió de ahí, dejando una marcada mueca de extrañeza y rareza por igual en los tres.

¿Y eso?

—Jodido fenómeno—Despótico pronunció el segundo guitarrista de azulada mirada, caminó hacía la salida resonando sus pasos con firmeza en el suelo y volteó a ver a Mello justo antes de abrir la puerta. —, no prometo traerte una fortuna como lo hizo ayer el anoréxico ese, además tengo ganas de una buena puta, no esperes mucho—acto seguido azotó la puerta, refunfuñando por lo bajo algunas palabras en su original idioma.

—Mello, estoy seguro que si no fuera tu amigo y no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca, tendrías el mismo temperamento que Grimmjow—El fumador se ganó una mirada afilada por parte de su amigo, ante el gesto rodó los ojos y le restó interés. No podía negar que el rubio tenía un carácter de demonio en ciertas ocasiones, y creía que nunca conocería a un tipo más terco e insensato que él...hasta que conoció a Grimmjow.

—Si no te hubiera conocido, sería alguien mucho más exitoso en mi vida, holgazán—Respondió en modo defensivo, aunque burlón por igual. Mello y Matt soltaron una risa amistosa y tomaron su chamarra y chaleco respectivamente para salir también del apartamento. Energías renovadas aunque estómago vacío daban la bienvenida a un día por seguro atareado y movido, pero las excusas ya no era opción en sus vocabularios, ya no era sólo cuestión de resaltar, sino de sobrevivir a la par que conseguían fama. Necesitaban ser descubiertos, demostrar que eran los mejores, sentimientos que se veía reflejado en la decidida mirada de Mihael.

El día trae consigo nuevas oportunidades, desperdiciarlas, podría significar el fracaso total de su arduo esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo. Eran un hecho que el baterista siempre traía consigo, probablemente no lo aceptaría frente a ellos pero, estaba al tanto del monstruoso esfuerzo que hacían Beyond y Grimmjow por convivir, del trabajo que Matt hacía desvelándose escribiendo nuevas canciones y en general, su determinación para conseguir la comida del día a día y gastos genéricos. Los cuatro eran personas de libre camino, bien estaban conscientes que podrían conseguir un camino más fácil y de mejores estadías de vivencia por su propia cuenta, volver a lo que antes hacían y olvidarse de estar sufriendo hambruna o falta de tiempo, en ese caso ¿Por qué insistían tanto en todo esto?

La respuesta era lógica, tan lógica que podría ser hasta invisible por su obviedad. Era un reto individual que incluía sus orgullos y superación personal, algo que el cuarteto había estado buscando por toda su vida. Como esas mismas tardes que Matt se dedicaba a encerrarse en su cuarto tocando música mientras ignoraba los gritos de su padre desde la sala, fue esa misma inspiración de enorgullecer a sus padres lo que logró que Mello se dedicara a ser estudiante sobresaliente y trabajar por igual. La misma guitarra cuya historia pesaba como a diez costales de cemento pero aun así Grimmjow cargaba día con día con orgullo, y ese enorme vacío que irónicamente servía de combustible en Beyond para su ego y frialdad.

Para ellos no importaba el quienes fueron o eran, lo único que necesitaban estar seguros era el quiénes serían y cómo lo lograrían.

Un pensamientos que siempre rellenaba la fuerza de voluntad de Mello, al momento estaba satisfecho del trabajo como banda, quizá la opinión era totalmente opuesta en cuanto a sus personalidades, pero los tipos hacían su trabajo increíblemente bien y por ello no podía recriminarles nada. Talentos perdidos... ¿Realmente se merecían ese título? Ya se vería, lo único que necesitaban era la oportunidad correcta para brillar.

—Hoy hay más gente de lo normal—El fugaz comentario de Matt le obligó a regresar a su realidad, habían llegado al parque local donde su amigo solía tocar.

—Es sábado, es normal que las personas se tomen un tiempo en la mañana para relajarse al menos en un parque y comer, yo que sé. —El desinterés ante las demás personas era obvio, aunque fue algo que Matt obvió, ya sabía bien que el rubio tenía sólo algo bien fijo en su mente y eso era que él hiciera dinero.

— ¿Vas a ir conmigo o tomarás de nuevo tu papel de Manager?

—Es sábado, me irá mejor si voy después del anochecer a un bar a pedir una presentación, nunca falta el lugar que se queda sin banda de último momento.

—Por alguna razón eso me hace sentir como si fuéramos un mal aperitivo de segunda mano…

—Porque lo somos —Le observó con seriedad, acto que llamó la atención de Matt—, pero para eso estamos jodiéndonos en trasero día con día, para cambiar eso. Nos van a rogar que toquemos para ellos—, fue esa última sonrisa cómplice la que le hizo relajarse y chocar su mano con él en una señal de camaradería, sacando de su funda su vieja amiga de madera y sentarse en dónde para él ya era costumbre.

—Mello, sé que detestas que me ponga afectivo contigo, pero…—Le escuchó resoplar, dándose una idea de que iba a decir, sonrió al darse cuenta de su reacción pero aún así continuó—, de verdad gracias por todo esto. Lo estamos arriesgando todo, y me alegra que estés aquí compartiendo este sueño.

—Bueno, la vida es corta, o al menos es dicen ¿No? —El pelirrojo asintió con calma, dejando resonar un afable juego de acordes que ambientaban el ambiente en esa fría mañana en el parque —, si vas a arriesgar algo, que valga la pena el esfuerzo y en lo que inviertes el tiempo… —Fue entonces que pensó fugazmente en esos dos idiota con aquellos peculiares talentos—Y estoy seguro que lo que estamos haciendo, vale ese esfuerzo.

—Sí, tienes razón — Le sonrió con energías renovadas, observando al siguiente minuto como un par de billetes se dejaban caer hasta el estuche de su guitarra en el suelo, agradeció con el mismo gesto relajado a las personas y continuó con su improvisada presentación, sintiéndose por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaba en esa enorme ciudad, calmado y más seguro de sí mismo.

—Oye…soy bueno en esto de las canciones ambientales, debimos haber hecho mejor una banda de instrumental —Soltó una risa en lo que recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la palma de la mano de Mello. —O una orquesta.

—Claro, y yo canto opera.

— ¡Eso quiero oírlo! —Un golpe más y seguía sin poder cesar sus risas.

—No te distraiga y sigue tocando, ahí va nuestro desayuno.

—No te exaltes, puedo hablar y tocar perfectamente.

El rubio no se lo diría, pero por ese momento estaba agradecido por la compañía de Matt, pasar toda la semana escuchando a Grimmjow y Beyond en la noche gritándose sin parar era una tortura, y pasar de vez en cuando tiempo de calidad amistosa con ese torpe guitarrista le relajaba sus ya tensos nervios. "Menos mal que Matt está aquí…"Eso es lo que podía pensar al imaginarse a ese par haciendo quién sabe cuántos disturbios públicos sin necesidad.

-.-

Dirigió una mirada rápida a la pareja que a lo lejos de a poco se iba retirando, detallándose cada vez con mayor claridad como esas calles se tornaban desoladas, así como el ruido se dispersaba hasta ser un lejano eco. El vocalista apenas y reparaba este hecho, puesto que ya conocía bastante bien la zona y para él, pasaba desapercibido a ese punto, al contrario de prestar su atención a eso, relajó un poco el paso y saltó sin mayor problemas una desgastada y vieja barda de ladrillos a medio caer, cayendo firme a la tierra del otro lado. Dedicó un análisis ocular espontáneo y siguió caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, una mirada desinteresada pero alerta y una sensación de cierto desahogo ante el silencio que él solía apreciar tanto.

Aunque era cierto que era capaz de llevar el ritmo agotador que representaba el pesado y exasperante humor que se cargaba Grimmjow todos los días, su verdadera naturaleza solía ser bastante silenciosa, Beyond era muy precavido ante todo, dígase costumbre obtenidas de experiencias pasadas o simple naturaleza de su persona, pero para él pocas cosas eran mejor que poder despejar su mente en un lugar perdido, solo y sin preocupación de ser interrumpido. Ya poco seguía esta rutina, de hecho podría decirse que casi hasta se había perdido con su apretaba agenda nueva, a pesar de que adaptarse a los horarios de la banda, ensayos entre otras cosas, no se le había dificultado tomar el ritmo de las cosas sin mayores problemas. Una de sus cualidades era ser adaptable a su entorno, bastaba con ver su personalidad con la banda, en un escenario y consigo mismo, era casi como decir que tenía una máscara diferente para cada situación, realmente ese no era un problema para él, estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Con sus pensamientos trabajando a motor medio y después de unos diez minutos caminando en ese terreno extenso y baldío, visualizó lo que parecía ser una añejada fábrica abandonada y fue directo hasta ahí. Evitando la puerta delantera, se trepó sobre uno de los muros medio caídos y, notando entonces la total soledad del lugar y el irrompible silencio, subió hasta el tercer piso y ahí, frente a un ventanal de tamaño considerable, dio directo con una vista panorámica de la ciudad muy a lo lejos. Ladeó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa y se sentó con desinterés en el piso, recargando la espalda en la pared desgastada, observando directo a la escena que tenía frente.

Ahí le gustaba perderse, había dado con el lugar en una de sus interminables caminatas, para ser más exactos, en uno de esos días que decidió no seguir el plan de Mello y sencillamente vagar. ¿Qué podía decir? No se sentía ligado a seguir al pie de la letras las instrucciones de Mello, no era lo suyo, y vaya que en ese tiempo necesitaba calma, mucha calma después del estrés, y lo encontró ahí.

Abandonado, quizá hasta tétrico y por sobre todo, alejado de todo.

Ese era el tipo de lugar que el Birthday de vez en cuando debía visitar, después de todo él también sus momentos de análisis, aunque quizá un poco más seguido que el resto.

Sacó pronto del bolsillo de su pantalón unas cuantas hojas, todas arrugadas y maltrechas, ni decir de una caligrafía poco legible, y las amontonó todas a su lado, rebuscando entre ellas las diferentes letras de canciones en las que tenía algunos meses trabajando; Tachaba palabras, cambiaba otras, incluso hasta movía estribillos enteros, intercambiaba estrofas de unas canciones a otras y todo tipo de acabados que en su mente ya sabía él como funcionaba. La gran mayoría no tenía un ritmo en específico, pero se desenrollaban en su cabeza como a una historia o sucesos conectados, y en realidad, ahí es donde entraban el trío restante que era Zero Revenge.

Ya sabían bien ellos que cuando Beyond les juntaba en la sala y platicaba sobre una de sus canciones, debían poner a trabajar su mente, si bien constantemente trataban de crear ritmos, se debía admitir que era el vocalista quien la mayor parte del tiempo tomaba la iniciativa con estructurar esos ritmos con sus letras y darles vida. Incluso en muchas otras ocasiones, él les cantaba una parte de sus letras, dándoles una idea de como quería el ritmo y de ahí ellos debían demostrar el por qué se hacían llamar músicos.

Hasta ahí, las cosas funcionaban relativamente bien, si bien el británico era un desastre para integrarse con la banda o un cabrón de primera y ególatra la mayoría del tiempo, era muy enfocado en su trabajo, no…su pasión, y lo demostraba día con día.

— ¿Hm? —El constante sonido de su celular desde el bolsillo de su pantalón le sacó de su trance al estar escribiendo, con el borde de su ceja levemente fruncido, revisó el mensaje recién llegado y este se desplegó con un "Presentación esta noche a las nueve y media el en bar del Dragón Rojo, nos vemos a las ocho ahí, así que dejen de llorar maricas, ya hice mi trabajo." Dejó salir una risa algo sarcástica y seca, bueno, al parecer Grimmjow hacía bien su parte de vez en cuando.

Aún quedaban bastantes horas libres antes de pensar en dirigirse a ese lugar que, ciertamente, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba pero ¿Qué más da? Ya lo averiguaría. Por ese momento sólo se dedicó a seguir escribiendo, necesitaba ese momento o se terminaría de volver loco si regresaba tan pronto, o quién sabe, quizá eran ellos quienes se volverían locos primero. Soltó un bufido ácido y burlón con ese pensamiento, negando un poco sin parar de perfeccionar sus letras.

-.-

—Brrrhhh—Relinchó en desdén el pelirrojo, con fastidio y mucho desdén, observando como una gota infraganti se deslizaba por el vidrio de su bebida, no hacía mucha falta decir que se encontraba bastante aburrido. Grimmjow les había citado ahí a las ocho, pero eran ya las ocho con veinte y no se aparecía, le había replicado a Mello un mensaje de que debía ir por unas cosas de su guitarra al departamento y regresaba "en breve", pero ya se hacía tarde, aún no había demasiada gente, Mello no decía nada y Beyond ni sus luces.

Tampoco se podía quejar demasiado, al menos tenían presentación pagada ese día y eso significaba cenar esa noche. En realidad le sorprendió bastante recibir el mensaje por parte del francés, estaba cualquier tipo de mensaje insultante de él, menos el aviso de que había conseguido una presentación, aunque eso era una señal bastante positiva porque indicaba que estaba cumpliendo con su parte como todos ahí lo hacían.

—A ver, caballo.

— ¿Uh? —Giró casi al instante su cabeza hacia su amigo, quién estaba ya levantado a su lado.

—Iré a buscar a Grimmjow, no contesta su celular.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Espera! Iré contigo, moriré de aburrimiento aquí.

—No, tú te quedas, debes esperar a Beyond, no me sorprende que el idiota esté perdido, y tu cabeza roja se ve a kilómetros.

—Yo soy el que debería decir eso —Respondió en cierto contraataque, aunque Mello gruñó por lo bajo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, al final se relajó e hizo un ademán desigual con la mano—, ya, ya entendí. Tú buscas al malhumorado y yo espero al raro.

—Ah, ya comprendes la dinámica —Le sonrió con cierta diversión ante su comentario, en especial porque era bastante acertado—. Regresaré antes de las nueve, y Beyond no debe tardar demasiado así que sólo espera.

—Claro…—Con cierta resignación le despidió, regresando entonces a su lugar y dando un trago a su bebida. Bien podría haber preferido ir a buscar a Grimmjow…pero la idea de tragarse su humor no estaba ni de cerca en ser uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, Mello tenía más carácter para eso y, bueno, el vocalista no era tan explosivo, al menos con él podía mantener una conversación un poco más normal, y claro eso era relativo porque también era sumamente extraño y difícil de tratar.

Despeinó un poco su cabello con una mano, negando un poco con la cabeza y dándose ánimos mentalmente. Billar, sí, eso debía hacer, un bien billar le relajaría y drenaría temporalmente sus ansias de tomar ya su preciada guitarra y tocar en escenario.

Terminó de un trago seco su bebida, sintiendo como rasgaba su garganta, y por esto mismo carraspeó antes de levantarse y caminar con mirada atenta hacia las mesas desocupadas. Aunque el lugar no era relativamente grande, había espacio suficiente para esas cinco mesas de billar, tres de ellas siendo usadas y dos a la esperaba.

Primeramente se acercó a los que ya estaban en pleno juego, buscando un oponente que diera batalla, ya que, realmente él era bueno en el juego, resultado de las noches en las que le daba por ir de vez en cuando a buscar tocar en algún pequeño bar con su guitarra por gratis o simplemente guiado por el gusto de observar a otros, solía tener buenas ideas de ritmos de esos rudos escenarios que le inspiraban de vez en cuando.

Escuchó uno que otro sonido alentador para el que llevaba la delantera en el juego y en otros sencillamente el ambiente estaba muy calmo así como sus ganas de iban difuminando de a poco al notar que parecía pasar desapercibido. Estuvo a un paso de comenzar él una plática cuando una peculiar melena cruzó directo en su mirada.

Una mujer, rondando los lares como él y observando con una sonrisa confianzuda como los hombres jugaban. Alzó una ceja en sorpresa porque eso le tomó totalmente desprevenido, era muy poco común observar a una mujer en esos tipos de bares, demasiado extraño a decir verdad…Y lo era aún más porque parecía estar buscando juego, un retador.

Casualmente, sus miradas se cruzaron y, en un extraño cortejo entre dos extraños, se dirigieron disimuladamente hacia una de las mesas de billar vacías, soltando una risa cómplice al ver que sus intenciones al final si eran las mismas.

—No sabía que las mujeres se animaran a venir por acá a jugar billar.

— ¿Crees que es un juego exclusivo de hombres?

Oh, parecía tener carácter.

—No digo que lo sea, pero si es dominado por ellos.

—Eso es lo que quieren que creamos, el sexo femenino es muy fuerte —Contrarrestó su frase, tomando un par palos de billar, pasándole uno al aún sorprendido y, ¿Por qué no? cautivado pelirrojo.

—Me gustaría ver como refutas esa teoría por ti misma—Oh, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un reto? Ella lo tomó como tal al instante, y le vio sonreír divertida. Se sintió curioso, vaya grata sorpresa que se había topado.

—Has venido con la mujer indicada, guitarrista —Enfatizó lo último al ver como el de goggles dejaba a su amado instrumento en una esquina para no llevarlo cargando en la espalda dentro de su funda, y lo observó reír un poco.

—Soy Matt—Le hizo saber mientras acomodaba las bolas en el triángulo de billar para después frotar la tiza con el casquillo del taco.

—Es un nombre muy corto y práctico. Mucho gusto entonces —Se acercó hasta él para tenderle la mano, siempre con esa seguridad en su aura.

—El gusto es mío, aunque me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi retadora.

—Lo sabrás sólo si me ganas. —Le guiñó con travesura el ojo, regresando a su extremo y dejando pelirrojo con una mueca extrañada pero divertida por igual.

—Eso es trampa—Instantáneamente vociferó, aunque al ver su gesto extrañado, continuó hablando—, si me ganas demostrarás que eres muy buena en el juego pero no podré saber tu nombre, y si yo gano lo podré saber pero me sentiré como un villano aprovechado por ganarle a una mujer. —Para su sorpresa, la chica se echó a reír con bastante fuerza, cosa que le hizo sentir curioso…Parecía marcar bastante presencia sin siquiera esforzarse en ello, aunque el que fuera realmente curvilínea y de bien esculpidas facciones ayudaba mucho a eso.

—No te sientas mal por eso, sé perder…pero sé ganar mejor.

Alzó una ceja con fascinación, no recordaba haber conocido en el paso a alguien como ella. Le encantó la idea de un juego para saber su nombre, le atraía mucho la idea y, además, pasaría el tiempo mucho más rápido en lo que esperaba a que llegara Mello o cualquier de los otros dos.

—Si no puedo preguntar tu nombre, ¿Al menos puedo conversar contigo sobre otras cosas? ¿O también debo ganar algo para eso?

—Saciaré tu curiosidad —Se rió de a poco y dio el primer tiro directo a las bolas con su taco.

—Hmm—Sonrió de lado, un gesto intuitivo y una mirada sutil —, ¿Te quedarás por aquí hasta más tarde? —Decidieron con otra serie de miradas juguetones quien iría primera sin necesidad de un golpe de apertura, y aunque Matt insistió en que iniciara ella, le fue inútil convencerla, por lo que, resignado, abrió el juego, dejando ver desde el inicio su talento. Bol directo en dos diferentes troneras.

— ¿Oh? ¿Por qué? —Pensó un poco su movimiento, siendo muy precisa al dar su tiro y lograr su objetivo con la 10. — ¿Me invitarás un trago?

—Quizá —Respondió algo secuaz—, tengo una presentación aquí con mi banda en poco más de una hora. —El comentario fue en un tono por demás con mucho interés de su parte aunque camuflajeado con su capa de seguridad y orgullo que, aunque no pareciera todo el tiempo, siempre llevaba consigo. —para finalizar su frase, dio su tiro sin mucho éxito aunque casi logrando su objetivo con la bolas 2.

—Guitarrista de una banda, visita bares, juega billar… No sé si me pueda fiar de alguien como tú—Su juego siguió, tanto en la mesa de billar como en su tono algo bromista. Sorpresa para Matt, hizo desaparecer de la mesa 11 y 14, al parecer si tenía más experiencia de lo que había creído.

— ¿Acaso eres de las personas que juzga a alguien sólo por su apariencia a primera vista? Te podría sorprender —La hizo colocar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, fallando en su tiro pero no por ello perdiendo confianza.

—No lo soy, pero como sabrás ya, una tiene que tener cuidado estando por estos lugares, te sorprendería saber el tipo de personas que he llegado a conocer.

—Pero estás aquí, entonces puedo pensar que… ¿Sabes defenderte? —Se atrevió a preguntar, manteniendo ese tono amigable pero en cierta forma coqueto a la vez.

— ¿Cómo lo diría? Humm, no me considero una chica fácil de convencer, al menos no del todo, tengo mis momentos.

— ¿Y puedo conseguir uno de esos "momentos" para convencerte de quedarte? Y así puedas ver la presentación de mi banda. —Le invitó, ansioso por una respuesta positiva sin duda.

—Hmmm—Ella colocó un gesto pensativo, la idea sonaba muy tentadora y siempre le había gustado ver bandas locales tocando, pero…—, me gustaría, en serio, pero—Y observó al pelirrojo suspirar y bajar un poco la vista, a lo que ella negó levemente con las manos —, ¡No, no! No lo tomes como un rechazo, tengo un asunto pendiente muy importante precisamente para más tarde, pero…eso no quita que podríamos encontrarnos cualquier otro día, ya sabes. —Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

—Eso suena tentador—Respondió imitando su respuesta con la misma sonrisa.

Con esa respuesta, ambos se permitieron relajarse un poco más, haciendo el ambiente más ameno y placentero con una agradable plática, no hablaron demasiado de ello, quizá un poco de nada y mucho de todo. Los temas variaron desde cosas totalmente simples hasta gustos personales, pero, sin duda, lo que más le sorprendió a Matt era esa personalidad que ella tenía, se le veía muy segura si quería, de carácter y presencia, pero cuando se relajaba, era una persona realmente agradable y fácil de sobrellevar con una plática. A decir verdad, era el tipo de persona que le podría llegar a atraer, y vaya que considero esa idea mientras más la veía y trataba.

Con un casi empate, al final ella salió vencedora, para sorpresa del guitarrista. Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado con las mujeres por ese tiempo, porque ella no parecía tampoco satisfecha con la idea de que se fueran sin al menos, intercambiar algún otro dato para comunicarse, por ello, cumpliendo su promesa de no darle de su nombre, prefirió ir directo por el número de teléfono.

El pelirrojo no dudó en apuntarlo y despedirse de ella con un espontáneo beso en la mejilla y un ademán de mano, sintiéndose mentalmente triunfante y que, al final, la noche ya había comenzado con el pie derecho.

Volvió a trepar a su guitarra a su hombro y fue unos momentos a puerta trasera del bar a fumar un cigarro, soltando una calada sorpresiva a éste en cuanto observó a Beyond aparecer de un segundo a otro a su lado. Casi se ahoga con el humo.

— ¡Viejo, avisa que llegas! Tienes una presencia un poco perturbadora…no te sentí llegar.

—Ah…—El vocalista le restó importancia al comentario, recargándose en la pared y con aparente mal humor. Se había perdido…dos horas — ¿Dónde están Mello y Grimmjow?

—Mello fue a buscarlo al departamento, no deben tardar, si quieres vamos pasando para acomodar los instrumentos—Por inercia señaló la puerta tras de él, y a pesar de que no recibió una respuesta concreta de parte del británico más que un malhumorado "Hmm", entró al bar y él le siguió el paso, yendo a conectar todo de una vez. La batería ya estaba en su respectivo lugar, era el primer instrumento que siempre Mello armaba para no perder tiempo a última hora con ajustes, y así se enfocaban en ajustar volumen, revisar que todo estuviera conectado y demás detalles extras.

Para alivio de la tensión del ambiente, a los cinco minutos se presentaron finalmente los dos miembros de la banda restantes, ya había bastante más gente en el bar, curiosos y ansiosos por escuchar al grupo ya instalado sobre la tarima del bar, sus instrumentos pronto comenzaron a hacer presencia; Probar las guitarras, los redobles improvisados de la batería de Mello, el Birthday probando el sonido del micrófono, todo eso con el escenario de bebidas de fondo, personas entrando siendo atraídas por el sonido de una presentación en vivo y una agradable noche que prometía.

Finalmente, y tras unos diez minutos de preparación, se dieron una señal visual solamente de que estaban listos para comenzar, tendrían un espacio para cuatro canciones exactamente, el orden ya tenían todo cubierto y estaban preparados desde hacía días para una nueva oportunidad, sólo era cuestión de que, como músicos y banda, volvieran a brillar una vez más esa noche.

—Nosotros somos Zero Revenge, quiero que se graben bien ese nombre—Y con su bien conocida confianza, el vocalista dio apertura inicial con una presentación en palabras antes de comenzar con la música —, porque dentro de unos años, nos van a ver en la televisión, y se van a arrepentir de no haber prestado más atención a este maldito cuarteto que ven aquí —Y alzó su vaso de cristal que contenía whiskey, solicitó un brindis al aire que fue recibido por gritos entusiastas y un alzamiento de diferentes tipos de botellas alcohólicas al aire, todos le dieron un largo trago y Beyond se largó a reír, antes de agregar —¡Pero basta de discursos baratos, a tocar, que a eso vinimos! —Alzó su mano derecha al aire al mismo instante que unas notas bajas y de pronunciación oscura dieron inicio a Point and click.

De inmediato dejaron marcado que su sonido era, y por mucho, muy diferente a las bandas actuales que comenzaban a surgir por esos lares desde el recién nacimiento del grunge hasta el rock, ellos rompían esos géneros, de hecho, llegaban a traspasarse a algo que probablemente aún no nacía, un género no definido con exactitud pero que por el momento, sólo podían atinar a catalogar torpemente como un Rock Alternativo al menos, para ciertas canciones suyas.

Con una letra bastante abstracta y de capciosa letra, el público fue acercándose de a poco al escenario, a observar las figuras de esos hombres que les estaban dando una peculiar presentación, algo un tanto diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar.

— _I wanna be the one for you, I'll be the one, I bought a gun _—Le acompañaron, fiel a su voz, el particular sonido de la batería resonante y dominante del rubio. Esa canción, parecía ser escrita principalmente para recalcar esas dos partes de la banda, y pronto se sintió a las personas observando más entusiasmadas, inquietas e intrigadas. —_To bad they won't believe me son. __I'll be there! Floating, above it all, I'll be there, flaming…waiting for you._

En una ráfaga de inspiración, alargaron el final de la canción con una improvisación de ambos guitarristas de la banda, a su vez que se guiaba el ritmo de la batería. Beyond sonrió como digno psicópata que era en los escenarios y pronto hizo presencia su preciada máscara de gas a la que le había instalado un distorsionador interno. El público entonces estallo al escuchar como la canción daba entrada a un largo final que conectaría con la siguiente, alzaron sus manos y entre euforia y empujones por parte del público, se comenzó a mostrar una escena totalmente inyectada en adrenalina, todo creado por cuatro personas sobre un escenario.

-.-

— ¡Hubieras visto su cara! ¡Quedaron perplejos con ese dúo de solo!

— ¡Tché, por supuesto! ¿Con quién crees que estaban tratando? ¡Pantera siempre da las mejores presentaciones!

—Debo admitir que esta vez nos lucimos en el final, el cierre fue lo mejor. —Escuchó la carcajada de Grimmjow, sin poder evitar imitarle por igual, mientras Mello sonreía y negaba un poco, pensando en ya no tenían remedio.

—Fue buena idea dar una presentación ahí, el dueño tenía un gesto orgásmico apenas termínanos, le doy tres días ante de que quiera que volvamos. —Agregó como comentario al buen humor que tenían todos en ese momento, y no era para menos, había sido un rotundo éxito, al final el público incluso pidió una canción más.

—Tiene qué, apuesto que en esta noche ganó lo que gana en un mes, se le notaba en la cara.

—Jah, por supuesto —Replicó el segundo guitarrista hacia Beyond—, y pueden agradecerme en este momento. Si no fuera por mí, estaríamos pudriéndonos en ese maldito departamento ahora mismo.

—Claro, claro. —Matt sostuvo una alargada sonrisa, dando un trago a su cerveza—, con esto tenemos oportunidad de poder tocar en más lugares. Y eso significa…

—Ir ensayando de inmediato para nuevas canciones—Completó con entusiasmo el vocalista, él estaba más que listo para eso, sus letras pedían a gritos cobrar vida.

Los jóvenes hombres siguieron entre bromas y juegos pesados en el carro directo a su "guarida" para descansar de esa noche de cigarros, música y cerveza. Después de lo que había sido casi tres semanas enteras bastante jodidas, tenían su pequeño momento de éxito, probablemente no sería demasiado largo pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para recordarles una vez más el por qué estaban tocando, los ánimos, estaban de nuevo con ellos.

— ¡Pero primero vayamos por unas hamburguesas, si no como nada voy a morir antes de llegar!

A propuesta del pelirrojo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, deteniendo el auto en un puesto de la calle a las dos de la madrugada. No había casi nada de carros a esa hora y poca gente transitaba, pero era algo que pasaba desapercibido para ellos quienes aún tenían un escándalo entre sus voces altas y risotadas al aire.

Justo antes de bajar, Matt sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el dichoso teléfono móvil, en realidad no esperaba que estuviera despierta, pero sentía la grata necesidad de enviarle un mensaje a esa misteriosa mujer que había conocido en el bar. Sólo podía esperar que el número al menos fuera real, alentado por el alcohol en su cuerpo en ese momento, envío un "¡Es una lástima que no hayas podido estar en la presentación! El ambiente se puso realmente increíble. Cuando tengamos una próxima tocada, espero que puedas ir. –Matt Jeevas, guitarrista de Zero Revenge"

No espero una respuesta, simplemente guardó el celular y se largó a comer como cerdo. Siendo ignorante por ese momento que a la mañana siguiente le llegaría un mensaje e respuesta, uno que lo dejaría totalmente descolocado y le haría dar un brinco de sorpresa. No por el hecho de recibir una respuesta, sino por la persona que lo envío…A la mañana siguiente, Matt Jeevas sólo podría pensar un ingenuo "Imposible…"

"¡Jajaja, suena estupendo! Llámame apenas tengas una presentación, quiero ver tu talento como guitarrista.

-Neliel Jeargejaquez, chica misteriosa del bar.

* * *

**N/A:** El próximo capítulo es el 10...Será otro de especial, les daré sólo un pequeño adelanto: Grimmjow nos mostrara que hay detrás de ese carácter suyo, y, como vieron ahora al final...no sólo será sobre él. Chan chan, aún quedan muchas sorpresas, así que a darle. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, este capítulo me costó un poco más de lo normal ya que contiene más que nada pensamientos personales de cada personaje, su ideal respecto a la banda, etc etc...

Estoy eternamente agradecida por los reviews que han dejado y, sin creen que esta lectura ha sido grata o algo similar...seré feliz si me lo hacen saber en un review. Favoritos y cualquier otra cosa lo agradezco de corazón. Si están curiosos por ver uno que otro fanart de la historia, portadas o cualquier otro detalle, en mi perfil tengo el link de la página de ZR, por si gustan andar de curiosos.  
Me despido, pero sólo por ahora, ya que nos encontraremos de nuevo en el capítulo 10.

_-PhannyW._

_13/Enero/2013._


	10. Imperdonable

**Fandoms: D**eath Note y Bleach.

**Advertencias: A**hora sí que debo mencionar discreción en este capítulo, hay temas delicados y un vocabulario más fuerte de lo normal.

**Nota: L**a palabra de Grimmjow tiene mucho peso en este capítulo en especial, por favor tomen asiento y presten atención, no todos los días este peculiar francés nos da paso a su mente.

**Música: T**omahawk para pasar su velada, mañana o tarde leyendo este capítulo, les recomiendo acompañar con:  
**T**omahawk - I.O.U: www. youtube watch?v=jgSc3GavTc8

**Felicidades**: Mi querida Anna cumplió años en Marzo, hace casi un mes de hecho... Le dije que le dedicaría este capítulo y aquí está, soy horrible por haberme tardado tanto. Lo siento Anna. De hecho, quisiera también conmemorar este capítulo a Zam, ya que en sólo unos días ella cumplirá años, y, bueno, a las dos, por adelantado y atrasado ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Viejas las dos.

**Disclaimer: M**ello, Matt y Beyond, así como cualquier otro personaje referente al universo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōhba y Nisio isin, así como Grimmjow o cualquier otro personaje de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Zero Revenge  
****Capítulo 10:** Imperdonable**  
**

La libertad era parte de mí en aquel tiempo, era una sensación que se fusionada con mi personalidad, un fuego que extirpaba las amargas coyunturas del día a día.

Viejos recuerdos entre telarañas del pasado. Tsk…

No mentiré, no describiría mi vida como una obra de teatro donde al final todos se levantan para aplaudir y llorar de felicidad. No es una historia con la que alguien se deleitaría, pero eso es entrar mucho en detalles por ahora. Jamás me he considerado el mejor narrador y expresarme con palabras tampoco ha sido nunca mi fuerte, de hecho me parece una estupidez siquiera el intentarlo, pero algo lograré hacer que entiendan de todo esto, así que presten atención desde este momento que no pienso repetir nada.

Yo nací, comí, crecí y reí menos, más o igual que tú, eso no es relevante aquí, lo que importa es que hasta la edad de dieciocho años, considero mis días bastante normales y llevaderos, estaría mintiendo si digo que fueron perfectos, y no pienso hablar estupidez y media aquí así que seré sincero, la única mancha mal vista en esos días, es la memoria de mis padres.

_Ksh_…No me gusta hablar de cosas que ya pasaron y nada trae con recordar, pero haré un espacio pequeño para decir que a veces es realmente jodido no ser capaz de elegir ciertas cosas antes de nacer, como los padres. Mis progenitores arruinaron gran parte de mi vida antes de la adultez, pero no de primera mano, realmente desde pequeño fui muy capaz de defenderme por mí mismo, de saber moverme en cuenta propia.

El problema fue con ella…

Mi hermana y yo fuimos muy unidos desde pequeños, sí, había esas idioteces de pelea de hermanos, pero ella fue la única persona con quien me sentía capaz de estar sin querer matarla a la media hora, de hablar con ella sin problemas, o al menos casi ningún problema. Era una imbécil a veces, quizá demasiado brusca para ser una niña, pero era _mi_ hermana.

Tengo este recuerdo de ella saltando desde un árbol de seis metros de alto, yo llegaba de dar la vuelta y gritó desde allí algo similar a "Si aterrizo de pie, me vas a regalar todas tus cintas de música", y la idiota saltó. Por supuesto que no cayó de pie, se lo rompió. Yo le gritaba mientras iba corriendo a urgencias a que la atendieran, y las siguientes dos semanas me tuvo como un jodido esclavo, además terminé dándole mi colección de música, _jah_, fue realmente increíble.

Después crecimos, las discusiones fueron más intensas pero también los gustos similares y las tardes peleando en broma, su carácter siempre fue realmente explosivo casi tanto como el mío, y no era para menos, era una Jaergejaquez después de todo, sin embargo, ella tenía algo que yo siempre cuidaba mucho de ella, y eso era inocencia.

Era una bruta loca que me metía en problemas en cada situación que podía, pero jamás lastimaría a nadie, tenía aquello que yo no y que defendía para que nadie se lo arrebatara nunca. Un corazón bondadoso, y por esto odiaba a mi maldito padre enfermo y a mi inútil madre. No se lo dije nunca, pero no quería que terminara como yo, al menos no tan jodido, no puedo recordar si alguna vez fui amable o considerado con otras personas, probablemente nací odiando a la humanidad.

Creo que no lo he dicho, mi hermana se llamaba Neliel, Nell para abreviar, una mujer de verdad, no como las putas que me agarraba de vez en cuando en una noche de fiesta. Y quien se acercara a mi hermana debía pasar primero sobre mi cadáver, sobre todo los mal nacidos que la buscaban. Por eso muchas veces me gritó, no podía tener amigos pero yo sabía lo que hacía, conozco las miradas lascivas, sobre todo las lascivas, son mi especialidad y no podía permitir jamás que alguien con esas intenciones se acercara a ella. Nunca se lo dije y no pretendí nunca hacerlo, me gritaba exagerado pero realmente me pasaba por un huevo si trataba de entenderlo o no, yo la mantenía a salvo, o eso creo.

Cuando ella cumplió trece años, hicimos una promesa. Nuestros padres jamás serían un obstáculo para nosotros, éramos libres, haríamos lo que quisiéramos con nuestras vidas, la inutilidad de nuestros padres en nuestra vida se volvería nuestra fortaleza para ser más independientes y salir adelante. Hablábamos en ocasiones de eso y nos enorgullecíamos, por esto nos pintamos el cabello ella y yo, verde y azul respectivamente, un signo de rebeldía, de unión y superación. Porque éramos quienes queríamos. Desde entonces no he dejado ese color en mi cabello.

Las cosas desde ahí estuvieron relativamente bien por un par de años, ella se forjaba con el tiempo y yo…bueno, yo tenía mis momentos, no negaré que mi carácter me trajo problemas jodidamente serios, pero siempre podía sobrellevarlo. La música se volvió parte importante de mis días, practicaba constantemente guitarra aunque realmente nunca tuve una fija, simplemente las conseguía temporales o cuando prestaba mi talento para mocosos que querían tocar una o dos canciones en algún parque o similar, ahí fue cuando descubrí mi talento natural con la guitarra, un hobbie que por cierto la lechuga de mi hermana apoyó mucho, ella amaba escucharme tocar sus canciones preferidas, a veces las cantaba y siempre le decía que parecía una garza desafinada o un mono pariendo, detestaba esos comentarios míos, yo reía y ella me golpeaba, después continuábamos con la música.

Probablemente para alguien que no me conozca demasiado, pueda decir con facilidad que no pude haber tomado muy en serio a mi hermana ya que las razones por las que siempre busco a una mujer son normalmente para follar por una noche y no más. Pero no me importa si piensan eso no, yo sé diferenciar este tipo de cosas. Me gustan las mujeres y me gusta el sexo, sí, pero Neliel fue mi hermana menor, yo la cuidé y aseguré de que creciera al menos feliz, ella era mi única verdadera familia.

Mi única familia… Quería evitar esta parte, pero evidentemente debía llegar al punto de todo esto tarde o temprano. Hablo de ella en tiempo pasado por una razón, y es la cosa que resguardo con más dolor y recelo en mí.

Su cumpleaños.

Yo estaba satisfecho con los resultados de nuestro esfuerzo ese día, el festejo número quince de Neliel, habíamos ahorrado haciendo trabajos después de la escuela, yo tocaba la guitarra para ganar dinero y ella trabajaba con los vecinos ayudándolos a limpiar su patio o lo que sea que le dejara algunos dólares, eso fue por muchos meses hasta que llegó su fiesta. Había mucha gente y Nell sonreía más que de costumbre. Me relajé por ese día, me permití dejarla ser como quisiera y estuve a distancia para dejarla disfrutar con sus amigos. Todo iba bien, casi hasta perfecto podría decir.

Fue ahí cuando sucedió, mi maldito descuido…Aún me culpo por ello, porque me fui, la perdí de vista unas horas, me convencí de que no debía ser tan maldito paranoico, ella estaba creciendo, estaría bien…Creo que nunca he hecho algo más pendejo en mi vida.

Cuando regresé a la casa más noche, casi madrugada, aún seguía la fiesta, la música estaba tan alta que no me hubiese extrañado que la policía hubiese aparecido en cualquier momento para multarnos o alguna mierda similar. Como sea, yo fui a buscar a mi hermana, quería darle mi regalo, lo recuerdo bien, le había comprado esas botas que tanto había amado en cuanto las observó por la vitrina, el precio era ridículamente alto pero yo las tenía ahí, envueltas para ella.

Pero cuando la busqué… no la encontré, fruncí el entrecejo porque el cabello de Neliel era visible a kilómetros, muy largo y verde ¿Quién no veía una lechuga así desde el otro continente? Preguntaba y nadie sabía responderme. Tenía tiempo que no la veían por ahí, golpeé a más de uno cuando me frustré, ¿Cómo mierda iban a estar disfrutando una fiesta si no sabían dónde putas estaba la cumpleañera? Tsk, vaya que me enojé.

Entré a la casa esperando verla ahí dentro, le había prohibido llevar la fiesta dentro de nuestra casa así que todo el maldito desorden estaba específicamente en el jardín trasero. Al buscarla noté que tampoco estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, tuve un mal presentimiento, un jodido sentimiento que me atormentó el pecho cada vez con más impaciencia, incluso había olvidado su regalo en la sala, lo aventé a no sé dónde y me apuré a ir escaleras arriba, a su cuarto.

De inmediato me di cuenta que algo ahí no estaba bien, demasiado silencio, algo no encajaba. Abrí de un portazo su puerta, la rompí a decir verdad, la llamé por su nombre esperando su común respuesta con tono alto por gritarle del mal modo, pero no la vi enojada, tampoco triste.

Neliel, mi hermana menor, estaba en shock, yo estuve en shock, y… ese maldito mal parido…ese hombre que prefiero no llamar nunca más por padre, estaba sobre ella, forzándola. El jefe del departamento de policía local, el "jefe" Jeargejaquez estaba violando a su propia hija de quince años.

Sentí algo reventar dentro de mí en ese segundo, algo que se torció para nunca volver a ser igual, y no lo reprimí.

Sinceramente, si maté o no a ese sujeto es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, sólo sé que entré en un estado de trance y lo convertí en una plasta de mierda inservible contra la pared como lo debí haber hecho muchos años atrás…probablemente desde que descubrí mi fuerza debí destrozarle el cráneo. No pude soportarlo, el simple pensamiento aún hoy en día me enferma hasta lo más recóndito de mí ser, me hace querer vomitar.

Cuidé tantos años a Neliel, la protegí de todos y de todo para que nadie la lastimara nunca así, y la noche que decidí bajar la guardia, el bastardo ese se le echa encima como a un maldito perro necesitado. Pienso en eso y escuchó tronar los huesos de mis puños cerrados.

Por eso, en ese momento lo decidí, nos largaríamos de ahí para siempre, nos iríamos a la quinta perdición. La saqué de allí poco menos de un hora después llevándome sólo una mochila y todo el dinero que había ahorrado por algún tiempo para cuando un momento así llegara. Por supuesto que no esperaba que un maldito enfermo violara a mi hermana para irme, no soy idiota, sí tenía pensado un día agarrar mis cosas y largarme con Nell pero eso fue el jodido colmo de las situaciones.

Esa noche, fue el inicio de una carrera perdida contra el tiempo. Los primeros días estaba demasiado fúrico por dentro, y ella…No decía nada. No hablaba, parecía que le habían robado la voz, la incomodidad fue asquerosa, quería hacer lo que fuera por borrar su memoria, al menos hacerla olvidar esas imágenes. No comía, no me veía a los ojos, no parecía la Neliel con la que crecí toda mi vida. Está de más decir que estábamos solos, no teníamos ayuda, la policía no era ni pensable y supuesta ayuda psicológica basura tampoco era una opción.

Ella habló por primera vez dos semanas después de lo sucedido, sin embargo…

Yo dije momentos atrás que algo en mí se torció en ese instante, pues parecía que ella había muerto con ese momento.

Sabía la gravedad del asunto, lo asqueroso que era todo eso y lo horrible que debió ser para ella, si hubiese podido, le habría arrancado todo ese dolor y lo hubiera cargado yo por el resto de mi vida, realmente que eso era lo que quería, lo que fuera por hacerla olvidar.

Sus ánimos y entusiasmo habían desaparecido totalmente, se bloqueó por completo y en mi desesperación, no podía hacer otra cosa que salir cada noche y destrozar a la primera persona que estuviera frente a mí, fue el inicio más turbulento de mis peleas en los bares y huidas de la patrulla, no dudo que ella me haya visto en más de una ocasión volverme loco de enojo, pero no sabía que mierda más hacer para drenar mis emociones, no veía la salida y estaba seguro que ella tampoco. No podía decirle nada cuando me veía golpeado o enojado después de llegar a la casa, sólo tratar de hacerle entender que ella estaría bien.

A partir de ahí, todo fue en picada, directo a estrellarnos contra el suelo en muchas ocasiones. Yo era ya mayor de edad con 18 años pero sólo para ciertas cosas, no podía hacerme cargo de una menor y mucho menos sin un trabajo estable, así que éramos, como quien dice, ilegales. Dejamos los estudios pero yo trabajé en todo lo que pude para mantenernos viviendo en un alquiler de mala paga por un tiempo, lo mejor que conseguí pagar para ella, la comida y los gastos extras. En cuanto pude, la saqué de la ciudad y estuvimos en Vesoul unas cinco o seis semanas pero para ser sincero, las cosas se complicaban, en especial con el maldito dinero, y Neliel… iba de mal en peor.

Traté y evité en muchas ocasiones de no discutir con ella, se sentía una carga para mí y eso realmente me exasperaba, verme trabajar tanto la hacía sentir mal y le repetí hasta el cansancio que no era así, repetí y en vano tantas veces que no era una maldita carga para mí, fue en ese tiempo cuando por primera vez en mi vida sentí un miedo inimaginable, un temor que no me podía arrancar con nada, temía en silencio por ella.

Había sido arrebatado algo muy importante para Neliel, la había lastimado su figura paterna y había una confusión enorme en su cabeza, sé que se sentía perdida e insegura, no me lo decía pero lo notaba en sus ojos. Yo me hago responsable en gran parte, sabía que ese viejo tenía tendencias muy enfermizas desde siempre, lo fui notando conforme crecía, la mujer que se hacía pasar por mi madre fue una señora en su totalidad incompetente que no supo cuidar ni de sí misma, los engaños de él, los acosos a su hija, no supo hacer nada por nadie. Debí haber hecho algo mucho antes de que algo así sucediera.

Pero recriminarme tanto por mi error en esos momentos no tenía relevancia alguna, ella no estaba bien aún y yo debía buscar la manera para que pudiéramos salir de Francia si era necesario. Fue cuando comencé a tratar de enfocarme más en el trabajo aunque no pude dejar la presión de lado y lo reflejaba en mi hermana, fue cuando creí que ella había comprendido un poco más situación, poco a poco recuperó una pequeña parte de sus ánimos, comenzó a sonreír, eran sonrisas breves y poco esperanzadas, pero ahí estaban, comencé a sentir que todo el esfuerzo estaba realmente valiendo la pena, al menos algo estaba saliendo bien.

Para mí increíble sorpresa sólo unos días después, Neliel comenzó a buscar como pasar su tiempo trabajando. Eran trabajos sencillos y sin mucha carga como en un mercado pequeño, pero sin duda era un avance enorme y me tenía demasiado sorprendido, en el buen modo para ser sincero. Si ella comenzaba a ver hacia adelante y centrarse en salir de toda esa mierda, entonces estaríamos bien, no había problema en eso, ella podía curarse sola. Por esta misma razón todo fue mucho más fácil de sobrellevar a partir de ahí, o al menos así lo sentía, los siguientes tres meses había logrado ahorrar una respetable suma de dinero y la idea de largarnos finalmente a otro país si queríamos no era tan lejana.

En ese tiempo había algo que no comprendía o no logré detectar a tiempo, cuando todo estaba sucediendo, mi atención no estaba precisamente centrada en el estado mental de mi hermana. La verdad es que Neliel parecía avanzar lento, tenía ánimos bajos en algunas ocasiones, se le escapó en un par de veces comentar lo mal que se sentía y como no quería provocarme más problemas, no sonaba acorde a ella, a algo que Nell diría, pero supongo la depresión puede cambiar mucho a una persona…En especial si se es humillado por alguien más. Le llevaba a veces una buena cena o lo que fuera para animarla, aunque en muchos momentos la idiota me gritaba porque dijo que sólo sabía traerle comida y no le decía nunca nada, que la haría enfermar de llevarle tanta basura para atragantarse. Le grité que lo hacía por ella y que lo comprendiera, después no me hablaba y yo no le hablaba y era una mierda.

Nell quizá nunca estuvo bien, quizá siempre sufrió en silencio y no me dijo nunca nada para no hacerme sentir mal, pero, mierda…

Un día veintidós, tuvo la brillante idea de rendirse, irse por su propia cuenta.

Me dejó una carta, lo que estaba escrito en toda la hoja es algo borroso en mis memorias, no mentiré, pero las líneas finales se grabaron sobre mi cabeza con mucha claridad.

_Así que gracias por todo, no te puedo regresar todos los favores que me has hecho pero al menos espero compensar un poco algún día. No me busques porque no vas a encontrarme, no pasará eso hasta que yo decida estar lista, que sea fuerte de nuevo para verte a la cara. Adiós._

Recién llegaba de mi trabajo, el cuarto estaba vacío y ahí esa carta estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de lo que era un estuche de guitarra. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Por supuesto que no hice caso a su carta, la busqué como maldito demente por semanas, meses, años.

En ese momento, no puedo decir que tuve un sentimiento en específico, más bien fueron muchos acumulados en mi pecho, y vaya que intercalaba como a una maldita resaca de semanas. Estaba furioso, enojado, desesperado e infausto. Quería enfurecerme con Neliel por haberse ido de esa manera, de que a pesar de todo lo que hice por ella, se hubiera largado como si mi maldita opinión no importara, pero luego pensaba en que posiblemente yo hubiera hecho algo parecido, y me enojaba más conmigo mismo. Era una maldita batalla perdida conmigo mismo, no importa cuánto tratara o las razones que usara, no podía odiar a la lechuga, aún ni siquiera por eso…Pero la traición estaba hecha, y yo no lo olvidaría.

Con el tiempo, el dolor se convirtió en resentimiento hacia nadie en especial, sólo estaba ahí, mal acumulado. No entendía porque ella se había rendido.

Un estado iracundo me dominó por mucho tiempo, a partir de ahí estuve completamente solo y me hice mucho más independiente. Sé en mi subconsciente que no deje nunca de buscar a Neliel pero tampoco podía perdonarla por lo que hizo, no del todo.

Tardé días en calmarme, muchos días para al menos poder sentarme en la cama y pensar medianamente bien las cosas. Y fue justo en el momento en que me senté a tratar de relajarme un poco antes de que mis músculos tensos tronaran, que me di cuenta del estuche de guitarra recargado en la pared. Mi expresión debió ser realmente obvia, llena de confusión y extrañeza por igual, ¿Desde cuándo eso estaba ahí?

Al realizar el hecho de que era algo que había dejado Nell antes de irse, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba el estuche entre mis manos. Había un papel arrancado pequeño y mal pegado en la esquina. "Pantera" venía escrito.

A decir verdad, no pude evitar sonreír con mucha amargura, cuando ella era pequeña solía decir que yo era como un felino, como a una pantera por mi forma de ser, mi personalidad y mi nula relación con las personas. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta lo agradablemente amargo que podían ser los recuerdos acogedores.

Abrí el estuche y ahí fue cuando conocí por primera vez a mi guitarra, Pantera. Presumía un azul salvaje, material de un calibre inigualable, edición limitada… ¿Cómo ella había podido abordar ese gasto?

Me di cuenta, claro, había trabajado tanto para comprarme eso y si acaso, juntar otro poco para irse la muy idiota. Pateé la silla a mi lado con fuerza y su uso quedó en el pasado, ahora era inservible, tan inservible como mi juicio de razón en ese instante.

Me tomó un tiempo comenzar a digerir la situación, inclusive al inicio rechazaba a Pantera, el gusto y cariño por mi guitarra se fue dando con cierta lentitud hasta que la acepté como parte de mi persona, un instrumento que en el futuro me ayudó demasiadas veces y me sacó de muchos problemas. Finalmente, con el paso de los años, Pantera se volvió parte de mi ego.

Comencé entonces así un largo viaje hacia ningún lugar en específico, me permití visitar tantos pueblos y ciudades como pude y llevarme todas experiencias tomadas de ahí, buenas o malas, únicamente con mi nena y una buena cerveza en mano. Entre tragos y tragos, la amargura se fue quedando enterrada poco a poco, no siento que haya desaparecido sino simplemente lo disperse, no es lo más sano pero fue lo mejor.

Aprendí rápido a disfrutar ese tipo de vida, volví a relacionarme con la palabra libertad y hacer lo que me pagara en gana siempre ha sido una de mis especialidades. Entre mis decisiones terminé en Estados Unidos, conocí un buen número de mujeres fáciles, pero más importante que eso, el movimiento musical y la revolución en nacimiento de nuevos géneros y bandas brotando por montones me ataron a ese país por casi un año, terminando regado por Eureka en mi búsqueda por una buena dosis de adrenalina en buen sonido.

Y empieza ahí la noche donde conocí al subnormal con ojos de rata albina. Resumiéndose todo a mi actual momento con la banda que decidimos nombrar Zero Revenge.

Un grupo de cabrones debo decir, pero unos malditos anormales que saben de su mierda, aunque primero me tendrán que cortar las bolas antes de que les diga abiertamente eso. Pero está claro que si no hubiera buen material como banda, no me hubiera quedado ni el primer día con ellos, no pienso prestar mi talento a una bola de homosexuales si no valiera la pena, sería una pérdida de tiempo tremenda. Además…tengo un presentimiento de todo esto, algo que me dice que debo quedarme si quiero superarme y mejorar como guitarrista, y me da la sensación de que esos tres idiotas tienen una sensación similar al respecto.

Estoy aquí, con la banda, para ser mejor. De donde vienen esos tres, lo que han pasado o lo que son hoy en día por su pasado sinceramente no es algo importante, al menos preferiría hacerme una paja antes que tener que escuchar sus historias, estoy aquí por una de las cosas que más amo y eso es la música.

Mi propia historia la mantengo sellada sin intenciones de mostrarla a nadie, ellos no necesitan esa mierda sentimentalista y yo no pienso, ni con amenaza de muerte, relatarlo a sujetos tan maricas como ellos. Además, si de algo estoy totalmente seguro es que sobra y basta con el material que hacemos.

Aunque no todo en ese aspecto es siempre positivo, repasando auditivamente las canciones que hemos ido creando en estos meses, siempre encuentro al final un detalle que me gustaría cambiar. El intolerable de Beyond comienza a parir rabia cada vez que le digo algo sobre corregir alguna palabra de sus canciones, en especial las que él escribe solo, es un jodido antipático de primera, eso está claro, al menos el rábano de Matt y el transexual de Mello aceptan mis sugerencias con mejor cara. Si me hiciera caso, las canciones quedarían mucho mejor.

Todo esto me hace llegar a la actualidad, a mi situación en este preciso instante. Con pantera entre mis manos, un cenicero en la mesa frente desbordando cigarros y una cantidad estúpida de latas de cerveza. Un buen domingo si me lo preguntan, este tipo de ambientes siempre me ayuda a despejar la mente, sobre todo con mi nena lista para componer y seguir con los versos tónicos, podría decir incluso que escuchar los ritmos que salen de sus cuerdas es mejor que una noche de sexo barato.

Mi estancia actual en Los Ángeles es mucho más diferente que la vez anterior, hace casi medio año que recorría las calles de esta ciudad me encontraba buscando un digno competidor para mí y pantera, y ahora estaba aquí, en este maldito lugar tratando de no podrirme de hambre mientras buscábamos a un representante y presentaciones decentes. A veces el mundo de la música puede ser un asco, te mueres de hambre, todo apesta, no te pagan por tocar y muchas mierdas más que podría enumerar hasta mañana, pero al menos nunca faltaba la cerveza y ensayos sin límites.

Mi vida se había resumido, después de muchos años de vagar, a convivir con un rubio menopáusico, un cabeza de rábano drogado y un maniático compulsivo. A veces no sabía si podía llegar más bajo, me río de mi miseria, porque lo peor es que después de todas estas semanas estando bajo el mismo techo que todos esos fenómenos, no se torna tan malo una vez fusionando la música.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, la idea de pensar que podría incluso pasarla mejor aquí en esta banda para un futuro más seguro que solo, demuestra lo jodido de la cabeza que me han dejado estos años y sus arrastradas. Eso y que la anormalidad se pega, no hay otra explicación.

—Me la estoy pasando de la puta madre —Di un brindis con la cerveza para mí y suelto a la vez una risa pesada, burlona y fuerte. El anoréxico me voltea a ver como si estuviera loco y le levanto el dedo medio como respuesta. Su presencia es tan mierda que me había olvidado que estaba en el sofá contrario a mí.

—Y el loco soy yo.

—Tú no me jodas, ¿Y que no estabas en el baño haciéndote la paja? tan bien que estaba aquí solo.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo —Lo noto alzar una ceja con soberbia antes de seguir hablando —, no me sorprende que ya estés mal de la cabeza con toda la mierda que consumes.

— ¡El único anormal de mierda aquí eres tú, puto cumpleañero! cállate y ya, todo está mejor cuando tienes la boca cerrada.

Nunca estoy de humor para soportar comentarios imbéciles, pero hoy en particular me revienta su voz más de lo normal.

—Tú eres quien comenzó a hablar solo sin razón aparente. Ya sabía yo que más de veinte minutos cerca de ti en silencio, era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—De haber recordado que estabas aquí me hubiera callado para evitar el tener que escuchar tu voz. Ahora cállate y déjame en paz, anoréxico.

Beyond se cabreó en serio, cosa que ya me esperaba. Aunque, para mi suerte el histérico de Mello llegó en ese momento a la sala, observándonos como si nos reclamara por el simple hecho de existir. Ksh, debería darle un puñetazo ahora mismo, todos aquí lo único que saben hacer es tocarme las bolas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Harto de su mirada irritante, escupo mis palabras antes de seguir tocando a pantera.

—Son las diez de la noche de un sábado, y están aquí tirados siendo mierda, como siempre. Levanten sus traseros ahora mismo, hable con el gerente de un bar hace unos momentos y nos conseguí una tocada. Así que más le vale haberse afinado porque no soportaré un error en la tocada.

Jah, trabajo de último momento, eso era lo mejor. Ya estaba cansado de ser una plasta de basura aquí con Beyond, desde que la rubia se había puesto más obsesivo trastornado con los ahorros y el dinero, tenía menos capital para ir a un bar a tomar cerveza y eso comenzaba a tornarse realmente exasperante, sobretodo porque tenía que estar más tiempo con ellos.

—Al fin algo interesante—Habló esta vez el fenómeno —, ya me estaba oxidando en esa pocilga.

—Como sea, sólo párense, Matt ya está fuera en el auto esperándonos.

Finalmente algo mejor que estar mirándonos las caras todo el día. Tengo que ser franco, ese sujeto estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, era raro un fin de semana sin alguna presentación y esto nos estaba dando más fama local. Con el paso de los días, notamos como más personas se comunicaban con nosotros para alguna presentación o abrir para una banda, jah, por supuesto no tardarían mucho en comenzar a buscarnos, las canciones estaba recibiendo el mérito que merecían y la idea de que el esfuerzo que yo y pantera hacíamos nos diera para comenzar a vivir mejor y no jodernos tanto el culo, sólo me hacía sentir más adrenalina.

—Hey tú, ¿Dónde va a ser la presentación?

—En un bar del centro, tiene un segundo piso con plataforma para presentaciones de bandas así que habrá más gente esta vez, más les vale no holgazanear y ponerse a hacer su trabajo —Tsk. El marica rubio me miró como si me recriminara algo.

—Ksk, no me jodas, ya suficiente tengo con soportar los comentarios imbéciles del anoréxico. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, así que cállate.

—Hey, traten de no discutir en mi auto de nuevo, si rompen una ventana, tendrán que pagarla.

—No te quejes tanto y prende ya el auto Matt, tenemos que llegar temprano para acomodar los instrumentos.

—No soy un chofer…

— ¡Sólo maneja, Matt! —Y el par de maricas se pone a discutir de nuevo, en veces no comprendo cómo es que aún no me he dado un tiro al tener que escuchar o discutir con estos tres. No tengo muchas quejas sobre la música, pero la convivencia realmente me parte las bolas.

Para mi grandiosa suerte, aún conservo un par de cigarros entre mi chaqueta junto a un encendedor, me ayuda a sobrevivir el camino hasta las tocadas de música, si fumo olvido al menos diez minutos la existencia de esos sujetos en lo que hacen su rutina de estupidez y evito contacto con ellos hasta llegar al lugar. Discutir con Beyond es igual o más irritante que tener que escuchar a la pareja del rubio y el rábano, pero al menos se mantiene callado en el auto, siendo anormal como siempre.

Y sonará contraproducente, pero también hay algo que no me gusta de fumar, y eso es que me pone a reflexionar sobre mi vida, la banda y, para que darle vueltas, mierdas similares que no me gusta hacer. Me frustra ponerme a andar de existencialista como si fuera una droga o qué sé yo, si tengo que hacer algo a lo cual le veo buenas posibilidades, lo hago y ya. ¿Cuál es el punto de ponerse a analizar hasta que te explote el maldito cerebro? La vida es tan mal nacida que no se va a poner esperar hasta que saques unas deducciones en media hora sobre qué mierda desayunar. Si puedo evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, lo haré. Prefiero tomar cerveza fría, conseguirme a una buena mujer y hacer música con pantera.

Eso sí es vida.

—Mello, ¿Estás seguro que el camino correcto es éste?

—Yo te di la dirección correcta, que tu no sepas guiarte por calles no es mi problema, Matt.

—Seguí por los caminos que según tú eran, estamos perdidos por eso.

—No me culpes de tu inutilidad. No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero vas a manejar tu auto y nos vas a llevar hasta el bar en menos de media hora.

—Maneja tú si tanto crees saber el camino. —Ahí está de nuevo esa aparente mirada desafiante de homosexuales frustrados. Me harán enfermar.

—Dejen su asqueroso amorío para otra ocasión y sirvan para algo, si nos perdemos la presentación por su pelea de matrimonio viejo-

—Grimmjow, cierra la boca, tú tampoco estas siendo de ayuda aquí. —Ese jodido rubio enano me iba a sacar de mis casillas, le iba a responder con un tono de voz más alto, hasta que noté como volteaba a ver al anoréxico y éste se encogía de hombros. Seguramente no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pasando o siquiera de qué estaba haciendo.

—Voy a llamar al sujeto del local, dejen de llorar ya —Se baja del auto y hace la milagrosa llamada que nos va a salvar la noche.

Estupendo, de verdad, debería de aplaudirle a la rubia por ser tan increíblemente inteligente como para perderse en una ciudad por salir de su pueblito y dejar su vida de campesino arrea ovejas para vivir la vida real en Los Ángeles. Esto es lo que sucede cuando tres fracasos de aborto se juntan. Como sea, solté un gruñido al aire y seguí fumando, estoy seguro que en este momento mataría a cualquier otro imbécil que venga a arruinarme el momento o siquiera se le ocurra dirigirme la palabra.

Inhalé con fuerza el humo del cigarro y lo solté gradualmente por la nariz, notando con agrura como el rábano me veía por el espejo retrovisor con una mirada realmente marica. Entrono mi mirada y basta para hacerle saber que su vista me jodía, incomodándolo de paso. Me río porque al menos puedo sacar algo de entretenimiento de este silencio insoportable, uno que no duró mucho para mi inexistente entusiasmo, ya que el odioso del rubio volvió a subirse al auto con nuevas indicaciones de dirección. Deberían darnos un premio a la banda con mejor sentido de la orientación del mundo.

Y ahora sí, de camino a la presentación y ansioso por rasgar las cuerdas de mi guitarra Pantera, ignoro nuevamente la existencia de todos. Nada me volverá a subir el ánimo de ahora en adelante hasta que pueda tocar una maldita canción, y después de eso me voy a poner ebrio hasta las bolas.

-.-

Hay…un sonido realmente molesto increpando mi sueño y por ello, mi paciencia. Mierda, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos para saber qué es ese jodido sonido, ¿Alguien está…tocando la puerta? Porque suena como un taladro contra mi cráneo. Sé que si abro los ojos ahora mismo, voy a tener intolerancia contra la luz, si es que ya es de día, o de noche, ni puta idea de qué hora es, pero no pienso arriesgar mis pupilas.

Ni siquiera tengo sentido de orientación, maldición… ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? No me acuerdo de nada después de subir al escenario a tocar pantera, no, espera ¿Tocamos siquiera? Creo que comencé a beber mucho antes de que nos llamaran a la tarima, agh…¿Por qué fue eso?

¿Toqué ebrio en la presentación?

Si me eche tres canciones totalmente ebrio soy un jodido genio por lograrlo siquiera, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito saber primero qué es este sitio, por lo que intento hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo y, después de dos minutos, por fin logré hacer que mi brazo respondiera, lo muevo un poco y siento la textura de… ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué está húmedo!?

¿Es alfombra? Creo que estoy acostado en un sofá. Me lleva un coño, no recuerdo tampoco haberme llevado a ninguna vieja a un hotel para acostarme con ella. Y a juzgar por los distintos olores de los que comienzo a ser consciente, no hay ninguna mujer aquí, todo huele a putos hombres ebrios. Un momento…

Abrí los ojos de inmediato. ¿Es de día? Eso parece, las cortinas están totalmente cerradas pero veo luz al fondo de éstas. Tengo la mejor de la suerte por no quedar tirado en la calle.

—Que puta suerte…—El rubio marica está tirado al otro lado del sofá, creo que está muerto, hay una mosca cerca de su cabeza. No, aún respira. —Ksk,, ¿Quién mierda sigue tocando la puerta? —No tengo la más mínima idea de dónde estoy o cómo llegue aquí, pero al ver los cadáveres tirados del otro par de raros en el suelo, puedo decir que no llegué solo. Probablemente terminaron tan o más ebrios que yo y se tiraron en lo primero que vieron al llegar hasta aquí.

No sé cómo le hice para levantarme, pero arrastré mis pies hasta la entrada y abrí la maldita puerta con una cara estoy seguro nadie quisiera ver. Era una doña arrugada.

—…Limpieza…?

— ¿Ah?

—Vengo a limpiar el cuarto.

—Vete a lavar el coño. —Cierro, o más bien azotó la puerta en su cara y pase toda mi mano por el rostro, estoy a punto de caerme en pedazos. Qué situación tan patética, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé el nombre del hotel… Espera, soy pendejo, eso es ¡El puto nombre! — ¡Oye tú! —Casi arranco la manija de la puerta al volver a abrirla y asomar la cabeza — ¿Qué hotel es este?

—…Beverly Laurel.

— ¿Laurel? —Eso está en…creo que en centro de la ciudad, no llegamos muy lejos después de salir del bar. Cierro de nuevo la puerta y mi primer objetivo es una ducha y comer algo para contrarrestar la cruda.

De manera automática, termino de alguna manera dentro de la ducha y paso ahí los siguientes veinte minutos hasta ser más capaz de razonar y darme cuenta que sigo vivo, con esto logro acordarme de un par de cosas anoche. Estaba tan enojado con todos que me puse a beber como un maniaco hasta que subimos a tocar nuestras canciones y…no recuerdo más, quizá ruidos de aplausos, o gritos, ¿Peleas? quién sabe. Al menos yo no tengo ningún golpe en el cuerpo, eso o todavía no siento el dolor por seguir anestesiado, el único dolor que me está matando ahora mismo es el de mi cabeza.

Salgo del baño con algo más de vida sólo con una toalla y tomo lo primero que veo del mini bar apenas llego a la cocina.

— ¿Hm? — Cocina y bar, más le vale al mal parido de Mello haber podido pagar este cuartucho de ricos, porque yo no pienso soltar ni un dólar si fue él quien nos metió aquí. En fin, me volteo a la cocina para ver si hay algo más que sólo bebidas alcohólicas y…—¡Mierda Beyond! — ¡La puta madre! El anoréxico se había convertido en un zombie y ahora estaba a mi lado observándome de una manera muy perturbadora —…Te ves más horrible de lo normal, con ese aspecto casi me sacas el corazón.

—Créeme, de querer sacarte el corazón, tendría una navaja, y para comenzar, no habrías despertado. —…Por alguna extraña y anormal razón como él lo es, sonríe de una forma que me inquieta, parece un trastornado, si es que puede parecerlo más. —Si buscas comida, hay algunos snacks en el refrigerador. Pero recuerda que tú pagas cinco dólares extras por cada uno que tomes. —Me sorprende siquiera que esté vivo, o que pueda caminar, porque lo veo ir directo al baño y lo siguiente que escucho es la regadera siendo usada.

—Jodido desequilibrado… Un día nos va a matar a todos por fenómeno. —Pasado el anormal momento de Beyond, agarro un _bagel _refrigerado y ya por fin comiendo, mi cerebro comienza a funcionar, al menos ahora sé que la situación no está tan jodida.

Por su bien les conviene no haberse ido del local sin antes haber cobrado porque me cabrearía otra vez si me entero que pagaron esto y no hicimos ninguna ganancia de ayer. En el peor de los casos, siempre puedo irme antes de que terminen de revivir aquí.

Hablando de muertos. Regreso a la sala después de vestirme para buscar mi chaqueta y lo que sea que haya dejado regado en el suelo, es ahí cuando escucho mi celular sonar. ¿Quién mierda me llama? La única razón por la que mantengo ese aparato, es porque la rubia me jode las bolas con que necesita comunicarse conmigo si no estoy, y aun así nunca lo contesto. Ignoro la llamada y reviso mejor la hora; Cuatro de la tarde. Estuve en el limbo por probablemente doce horas si es que salimos en la madrugada de la tocada.

—Tsk…—El aparato suena de nuevo, bien, si me pongo a pensar en la situación, responder por una vez una llamada es mejor que quedarme aquí tirado a esperar a que termine mi resaca. — ¿Qué?

—_Sí, buenas tardes, ¿Me estoy comunicando con Grimmjow Jeargejaquez? _

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién es?

—_Habla Robert de California Records, conversamos ayer después de su presentación en el bar Otoh._

No conozco a ningún puto Robert ni mucho menos sabía que el bar de ayer se llama Otoh, pero dijo California Records, ¿Un sello discográfico? ¿Cuándo mierda le había dado mi número?

— ¿Tienes mi número porque te lo di ayer?

—_No recuerdas mucho ¿Eh?_ —Lo escucho reír al otro lado de la línea, lo cual es algo molesto porque el idiota tiene razón—_ te mencioné que trabajo para un sello discográfico y después de verlos tocar ayer sus canciones, me interesé mucho en contactarlos, tienen el tipo de género que estamos buscando. Quería también hablar con el baterista de tu banda pero no parecía un momento muy conveniente por la forma en que caminaba y hablaba, aunque es entendible, es difícil resistir la bebida ya estando en ese ambiente._

—Te diré la verdad, yo tampoco me acuerdo casi de nada, pero si te di mi número fue por una razón y eso debió ser que probablemente me convenciste lo suficiente como parte estar hablando contigo de nuevo. Así que ve al punto y dime qué quieres.

—_No somos un sello muy grande pero tenemos estabilidad. Nos dedicamos principalmente a los géneros del rock y el metal y estamos buscando bandas que valgan la pena para firmar un contrato. ¿Siguen interesados en eso? Todo esto lo hable contigo ayer._

Observe de fondo como el par de maricas restante se levantaba y comenzaban a tratar de recobrar la razón. Comentarles de esto era inútil en este momento… ¿Un sello, eh? Las cosas se habían puesto interesantes de nuevo en menos de un minuto.

—Es probable que lo estemos, pero tenemos que hablar de nuevo personalmente, al menos para asegurarme de que no eres ningún estafador o algo por estilo, ya sabes, hay mucha mierda rondando por esta ciudad.

—_No haría eso con una banda que tiene tanto potencial como ustedes._

—Jah—Y estábamos ebrios. Sonrío sin evitarlo —, hablaremos de esto en persona. Además tengo que comentar esto a los otros de la banda—, es jodido sentirse tan humanitario al tener que considerar a los fenómenos, pero sé que si tomo una decisión de este estilo por mí solo, tanto el cumpleañero como la rubia me van a joder la existencia por el resto de mi vida.

—_Más que perfecto, tú dime el día y la hora y así será. Además también me gustaría comentar esto con los cuatro. Por cierto, traté de comunicarme con el otro guitarrista pero no obtuve respuesta._

—Ah, sí, está muerto.

—_ ¿Está qué?_

—Nada, mañana entonces.

—_Claro…entre más pronto, mejor. Me gustaría que escucharan nuestra forma de desarrollarnos y expandir la música del rock actualmente._

—Sí, como sea, eso lo vemos mañana. A esta hora en el mismo bar.

—_Un momento, hay una cosa que no me dijiste ayer._

— ¿Ah?

—_ ¿Cómo se llama su banda?_

Sonreí con frenesí.

—Zero Revenge.

—_Es un nombre imponente. Fue un placer hablar contigo, guitarrista. Los esperaré mañana._

Colgué sin apartar mi gesto, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no contestaba una llamada sin arrepentirme después, ya juzgaría mañana por mi cuenta bien al sujeto, pero, si mis recuerdos de ayer, o los pocos que tengo no me fallan, tuve esta misma sensación al terminar de hablar con él.

—Al menos esta cosa mediocre sirvió de algo.

— ¿Hablas de tu cerebro? — ¡Puto anoréxico! Sólo aparece para ser un estorbo.

—Cierra la puta boca y vete a vomitar tu desayuno al baño, como siempre, anoréxico de mierda, bulímico o lo que seas, sigues siendo igual de patético. Oh vamos, no te enojes, sabes que es verdad.

Me río al ver su expresión, si me preguntan, una de las cosas más entretenidas para hacer cuando no toco a pantera o salgo a tomar, es decirle un par de verdades al cumpleañero en su cara.

—Mierda es lo que sale de tu boca, pitufo anómalo.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste, bastardo!?

— ¿Pueden al menos no matarse hasta que salgamos de aquí? Si rompen algo, los aventaré por la ventana y no pienso recoger sus sesos de la acera.

Hablando de mal nacidos, la rubia volvió a revivir.

—Tú también deberías callarte, tan bien que estaba todo cuando estaban tirados en el suelo. Ksk.

—Tus considerables palabras de aliento son un acogedor refugio para mis deseos de seguir viviendo. Mira mi cara, lo dice todo.

—Tu jeta de arisco me da asco, aléjate de mí.

—Veo que se siguen apoyando incondicionalmente como banda…—El circo de raros ya está completo con el cabeza de rábano. Lo escucho reír y como respuesta le muestro mi dedo medio. Sabía que debía irme cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Oh, qué extraño. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas del mismo número.

—Ah, sí, deben ser del sujeto del sello discográfico.

— ¿Sello discográfico?

—No repitas lo que te digo como grabadora. Eso mismo. Un sello, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero parece que ayer terminamos platicando con alguien de un sello que se interesó en nosotros después de vernos tocar en escenario.

—Creo que recuerdo algo de eso, dijo que nos llamaría—Volteo un poco para observar al anoréxico al decir eso —, un tal Rogelio…o Roger.

—Robert, pendejo. Y sí, den las gracias de que conseguí un encuentro con él mañana para aclarar mejor todo el asunto.

— ¿Qué sello es?

—California Records, o una mierda así. Al parecer se especializan en los géneros que tocamos —Observo con fastidio la cara de interés que tienen los tres, pero es la rubia quien vuelve a preguntarme algo.

— ¿Por qué tiene sólo tu número y el de Matt? Dámelo, necesito hablar con él.

—Todos ustedes estaban muertos hasta hace unos momentos, se veían realmente inútiles, no me sorprende que no recuerden nada de esto.

—Tú dejarías de ser más inútil si dejaras de hablar tanto e hicieras lo que te digo, dame el número.

—Oye tú, baja el humo de tus órdenes, no pienso darte una mierda si no me da la gana. —A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo al tratar de pensar en cómo es que he soportado tanto tiempo estar conviviendo con estos imbéciles sin haber matado al menos a uno de ellos.

—Mello…yo tengo también el número. Yo te lo puedo dar.

— ¡Jah! Aún están jodidos del cerebro. Seguramente se drogaron con una mierda rara ayer para estar más idiotas de lo normal.

Vaya jodida situación, ni siquiera el marica de Mello puede entender bien que sucede a su alrededor. Ya ni sé de qué debería reírme primero, si por lo patético que a veces puede ser mis circunstancias o que los sujetos de la banda donde estoy no se sepan ni sus nombres.

Por lo menos nos mantendremos ocupados el resto de hoy y mañana para saber qué sucederá con el tipo ese. Si mi intuición no me falla, Pantera y yo tendremos de nuevo trabajo para un buen tiempo de ahora en adelante.

-.-

Hamburguesa, bistec, cervezas, papas fritas, alas de pollo. El imbécil del sello discográfico nos había invitado a que pidiéramos algo para comer del menú y por esa razón no debería tener su jodida cara de que éramos unos animales aprovechados, porque obviamente lo fuimos ¡Jah! Como sea, eso no me es impedimento para seguir comiendo del buffet frente a mí en la mesa. Al menos que de algo sirva el sujeto además de hablar pretencioso sobre su sello.

—Bien, me gustaría que comenzáramos a hablar sobre mi interés en su música.

—Eso me suena a mercadotécnica. —El anoréxico es el primero en tomar la palabra. Lo extraño de éste tipo es que es el primero que brinca con este tipo de temas, yo también podría deducir esas dobles intenciones en las palabras de alguien pero él lo hace anormalmente más rápido de lo normal.

—Pueden estar tranquilos, no somos del tipo de personas que vende la imagen de alguien para hacer fama. Estoy hablando de su música, sin modificaciones del tipo que creen. Ayer, fue una presentación excepcional, hace tiempo que no veía ese tipo de talento nato.

—El problema con los sellos que nos han ofrecido contrato—Le sigo yo, sin parar de devorar la hamburguesa —, es que pretenden ocultar justo lo que niegas.

—Ellos están en lo correcto. Estamos interesados en tener un contrato y contar con el apoyo y beneficios de un sello pero al mismo tiempo queremos ser precavidos con esto. No nos interesa vender nuestra imagen o modificar nuestra música para que venda, vamos a hacer la música que nos nazca y eso es lo que lanzaremos al mercado. —No lo diré abiertamente, pero por primera vez concuerdo del todo con la rubia. — Por esta razón, antes de pensar en firma algo o platicar sobre cualquier cosa, dime exactamente qué tipo de trato hacia las bandas manejas.

—Vaya…tienen mis felicitaciones. Al parecer saben bastante del tema, supongo que han escuchado hablar de Intermusic Records ya que el tipo de contrato que quieren evitar, es justo el que ellos usan.

—Así es, de hecho ya tuvimos contacto con uno de sus agentes tiempo atrás.

—Entonces entiendo su agresividad con el tema. De acuerdo, pasemos a asuntos legales. —De su portafolio sacó un contrato, al menos el asunto va por el camino que me interesa pero es claro que sigo en alerta. —Esto es sólo para que se enteren como manejamos todo. Somos un sello independiente por lo que comenzamos desde cero como todas las bandas que buscamos reclutar, considero importante este hecho ya que comprendemos y tomamos en cuenta todas las comodidades disponibles para una banda en crecimiento. En este contrato licenciamos un álbum más su distribución más la propaganda.

Todo suena tentador y bajo control, pero…

— ¿Qué hay del tiempo de contrato y las ganancias?

—A eso voy. Siempre incluimos la opción de renovación del contrato y la duración del mismo es por cuatro años. Sepan de antemano que invertimos más de las ganancias en la promoción que en avances para otro álbum o más material de su parte. El primer álbum es esencial para que las bases del segundo y así, tenga más peso y espera por sus fans.

—Tienes razón ahí, pero su contrato incluye una cobertura de grandes gastos. Me puedo imaginar que con esto nosotros como banda no haremos ganancias a primera vista. —El rábano tiene un buen punto ahí.

—Seré sincero con ustedes, y esto es una regla general de todos los sellos. La banda no hace ganancias hasta que recuperamos todo el dinero que invertimos en ustedes, sólo después tendrán su parte. Después de esto dividimos todo en 50 y 50.

—Otra cosa. Si firmamos con ustedes, incluye en el contrato el gasto de cualquier material físico publicitario, hablo de camisetas en caso de que así se demande, y la factura quedará a su cargo, no el nuestro.

— ¿Tú eres el vocalista, cierto? Tienes un buen conocimiento de este tipo de temas. Es una opción si la banda así lo pide, que nosotros nos encarguemos de ese tipo de detalles y ustedes no corran con esos pagos, es como decir que sería cortesía de la casa.

Para mi sorpresa, la conversación dio para muchos temas y detalles, ya preveía algo así pero me tomo por sorpresa el tipo de trato que este tal sello California ofrecía, muy conveniente para el tipo de trato que buscábamos. Casi hasta podría felicitar directamente al rubio marica por encontrar ese lugar y apartarnos una presentación, de otro modo no hubiéramos conocido a este sujeto.

La balanza daba a nuestro favor, los meses habían sido muy jodidos y toca bolas, además de que la paciencia nunca fue mi puente fuerte pero, que bah, puedo decirlo sin peso, valió la pena rechazar otras ofertas. Esta fue la mejor.

Salí de ahí con un mejor ánimo, tardó tres horas pero el contrato tenía peso en cuanto a lo que esperábamos y por eso concordamos en ir al siguiente día a la sala de grabación para ver qué equipo tenían y entonces negociar los detalles de nuestro propio sello discográfico. Zero Revenge estaba un paso más cerca de tener un álbum.

Jah, no por nada decía que era necesario que saliéramos de ese pueblucho, aquí en Los Ángeles estaban las verdaderas oportunidades, y Mello me podía chupar un huevo si aún pensaba lo contrario.

— ¡Carajo, estoy de buen humor! Vamos por unas jodidas cervezas, y necesito una puta pronto.

—A veces no sé si prefiero que estés enojado en vez de feliz.

—Lo dices por rubio marica, te hace falta tirar.

—Ah…esperen, ¿tiene que ser hoy? Necesitaré el auto esta noche.

— ¿A dónde te llevas el auto, Matt? Aunque Grimmjow sea un bruto sin mucho cerebro, tiene razón, estoy de humor para ir a tomar algo.

—Ks, que te den por culo.

—…Ah, tengo una cita. Es alguien que conocí hace una semana.

—Vete caminando, deja el auto. —Ouuu, la rubia marica esta celoso que su puta se vaya de putas. Estos dos deberían hacerse una novela romántica de drama para maricones.

—No lo creo, de verdad necesito el auto.

—Déjense de estupideces, yo no necesito el jodido auto del rábano para ir a tomar un par de buenas cervezas, si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad de la calle no salgas y ya. Yo igual me iré a tomar y me importa un culo si van —Rara vez con ellos soy capaz de tener un buen humor y no pienso quedarme aquí con ellos para ver como discuten y notar como se va por la coladera mis ánimos, me largo a tomar y ya.

Y mejor por mí si no me siguen.

Bueno, en general mejor si estoy solo por el momento o al menos hasta que procese bien todo lo que acababa de suceder. Como que después de tantos años arrastrándome en muchas ocasiones contra la vida, estaba resultando algo mucho mejor de lo que me había esperado, y para mi mayor ironía, de algo que primeramente fue temporal y más que nada por mero impulso, sólo por no tener en realidad algo mejor que hacer.

No sabría decir en qué punto esta banda comenzó a tener peso en mi vida, pero puedo decir que del esfuerzo y bolas que le estoy poniendo a todo esto, mi recompensa comienza a asomarse, y, en fin, para que negarlo, las presentaciones eran jodidamente geniales. Estar en un escenario tocando con Pantera, dando vida a mis canciones frente a un público eufórico me llenaba las venas de adrenalina, algo de más peso que muchas cosas que hago por gusto en mi vida.

Tsk, últimamente ando más pensativo de lo normal, me urge otra cerveza, y para mi suerte el trío de raros no me siguió. Ya finalmente solo, busco con la mirada algún letrero que llame mi atención, hay cerca de tres bares o cantinas por cuadra en esta parte de la ciudad, algo bueno debe de resaltar entre toda esta basura, aunque tampoco me importa mucho.

—Mierda ¿A qué hora comencé a divagar tanto? Estar todo este tiempo con esos sujetos me va a volver un fenómeno también.

Mejor me dejo de mariconadas y entro al local que sea, todos tienen lo mismo y con tal de no seguir encerrado en ese departamento, me voy hasta el quinto rincón de la perdición.

-.-

—Viejo ¿Es en serio? Dime el nombre de tu banda, yo ando falto de un buen slam, hace mucho que no hay bandas buenas por aquí capaces de emocionar al púlico.

—Jah, eso es porque se van todos por la misma mierda comercial. Cuando tienes una buena guitarra y a un público ebrio, puedes hacer maravillas ¿Oíste? Maravillas en serio.

El tipo a mi lado se ríe como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, debe de estar más ebrio que yo como para siquiera poder distinguir si está hablando con una ilusión o una persona real, pero que va, resulta ser la mejor compañía para tomar que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Con la cerveza se puede hasta volar. Yo hablo de un concierto real, ya sabes viejo, gente brincando y gritando por música de verdad.

—A como estoy actualmente, un concierto sólo para la banda donde estoy no es algo imposible. De hecho no dudo que así suceda.

— ¿Debería ir pidiendo tu autógrafo desde ahora? En serio.

Doy otro largo trago a mi tarro con cerveza y le doy un golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa bien plantada en mi rostro, quizá estoy igual de ebrio que él pero este sujeto que ya no recuerdo su nombre, resulta estar agradándome.

—No dudaría que cuando me veas en un concierto, te trepes por las cabezas de todos en el público sólo para llegar al escenario y pedirme ese autógrafo. —Nos reímos con fuerza, mierda que ya me hacía falta algo como esto, deberían repetirse este tipo de días más seguido en vez de tener que estarme amargando la existencia encerrado ahí con el circo de freaks.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar tu nombre pero probablemente haga algo como eso! ya sabes, te invitaría otra cerveza.

—Oye ¿No te darán por culo, verdad?

— ¿Qué? _Dude_.

Nos miramos por la verdad quién sabe cuántos segundos y lo siguiente que hacemos es volver a reír como malditos dementes. ¡Este es el tipo de ambiente del que hablo! Lo siguiente que debo hacer en esta noche es conseguirme una mujer y será la mejor madrugada de mi jodido mes.

—Agh— Descarto lo dicho, me volvió a patear el trasero mi grandiosa buena suerte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya nada, vi a alguien a quien no quería ver—De todos los bares y hoteles que había en la ciudad, el rábano tenía que terminar tirado en el mismo rincón de la cantina que yo. —, ks…Ya no me saben bien la cerveza. Oye tú, como sea que te llames, fue una buena plática, nos vemos en la siguiente vida. —Termino de un trago largo y hondo mi bebida antes de levantarme del banco frente a la barra y salir de allí.

Casi podía decir que el cabeza de menstruación en realidad estaba obsesionado conmigo y me siguió con la excusa de salir con una vieja. Y eso sería realmente asqueroso y traumante.

—Yo y mi puta suerte. —Y lo mejor y más fantástico de todo es que ahora mismo estoy algo mareado. Me recargué mejor un momento contra la pared de ladrillos viejos de un edificio y esperé un poco a que pasara el efecto. Mientras aún recuerde la dirección del chiquero que es el apartamento, no estaré tan jodido. —…Genial.

Escucho justo a la vuelta de la esquina la voz del rábano junto con el de una mujer. Debería decirle que deje de joderme la existencia pero eso sí que sería patético, mejor me voy de una vez antes de que se me quiten las ganas de hasta ir a buscar más acción por hoy. Al menos aún puedo erguirme en mi lugar, considerando la cerveza que me tome no estoy tan mal.

No, espera, ¿Y si la vieja con la que está el rábano está buena? ¡Jah! Me ahorraría el trabajo de buscar una, vamos, que quitársela no sería difícil. Debo felicitarme, hasta ebrio se me ocurren buenas cosas. Sonrío con más seguridad y doy vuelta a la esquina para hablarle a la…

¿…?

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda.

¿¡Qué carajos!?

Perdí la cabeza, estoy seguro, me tragué alguna puta droga extraña allá atrás porque he perdido el juicio. No, más que eso.

Esa…no puede ser. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Con quién coño está Matt!? Porque ese cabello… esa cara. Tengo el jodido corazón en la garganta, probablemente estoy tan ebrio que ya no sé qué mierda estoy mirando, o…

¿Neliel? ¿Esa de ahí era Neliel?

Me lleva la puta madre, si esa es Neliel… Sí, sí, es ella. Lo sé porque me ha visto y tiene casi la misma expresión que yo. Y en este momento es cuando todos estos años se queman, pudren y extinguen en menos de dos segundos.

— ¿Gr…Grimmjow?

Esa cara de idiota, ese color de cabello, hasta la maldita forma de caminar.

Es Neliel.

— ¿¡Grimmjow!? ¿¡Tú también me estás viendo, cierto!? ¡Grimmjow! ¡De verdad eres tú!

Olvido por completo cualquier otra existencia a nuestro alrededor y lo primero que hago al verla caminar hacia mí, es retroceder. Ella se detiene.

—No te acerques…Debes estarme jodiendo, pero en serio, de las buenas.

— ¿Eh?

Tiene que ser una locura, ese mismo gesto de confusión aplastado en su rostro, el mismo que tiene desde pequeña. Esa sonrisa confundida que…agh.

—Neliel, por el sano juicio del tuyo y del mío, esto tiene que ser una broma pesada.

¿Hace cuánto no decía su nombre?

— ¿Estás jugando? ¡Claro que es en serio! Grimmjow… ¿Te olvidaste de tu hermana?

—¡Mierda, Nell, te dije que no te acerques!

Ella freno en seco, yo entrecierro los ojos.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué rayos…? Tsk, ni siquiera puedo decirle algo concreto. Me cuesta hasta mirarla, es Neliel quien realmente está frente a mí, pero lo único que puedo sentir es enojo. Resentimiento. No, no puedo ni verla. Mucho menos al inútil al lado de ella. Bastó con una rápida mirada para que prefiriera largarse, al menos ese idiota es más discreto en sus decisiones que Nell.

—No has cambiado mucho… Pero-

—Cállate ¿Me estás jodiendo de verdad? Te vas a la puta desgracia a quién sabe dónde, pasa este tiempo, dignas a traer tu trasero a la misma ciudad donde yo estoy y al cruzarte conmigo todo lo que dices es "Cuánto tiempo" ¿¡Me estás jodiendo de verdad, Neliel!?

— ¡Maldición Grimmjow, cálmate! Yo tampoco esperaba esto, es decir…me alegra mucho verte, entiendo si tienes rencor pero no tienes que gritarme así, o alejarte, soy tu hermana.

— ¡Y ese es el punto! — ¿Rencor? Ksh, no, no es eso. — Lo que sea que…estés pensando en este momento, descártalo de tus ideas porque no sé si quiero verte en este instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Siento como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y la viera, un gesto idéntico antes de ponerse a soltar lágrimas.

—No me lo preguntes, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien…Pero sé que es mejor que no te me acerques. —Conozco muy bien a mi hermana, ella hubiera querido saltar a abrazarme, que yo la recibiera como si no hubiese pasado nada y siguiéramos el resto de nuestra vida como antes, sin embargo lo único en lo que logro pensar al verla es en el día que se fue, en su maldita carta y… —¡Mierda Nell! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto justo ahora!? Todo iba demasiado bien para mi jodida suerte. Y ahora apareces tú.

— ¿Insinúas que esto es algo negativo?

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!?

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Casi me dices que me muera, Grimmjow! —Tenía razón, sucedió…está llorando. — ¿¡Por qué no piensas al menos una vez en tu vida las palabras que dices y como las dices!?

—Eso mismo te pregunto a ti.

— ¿Sigues enojado por lo de hace seis años? ¿¡Por eso no me quieres ver!?

—¡No lo sé! ¡No me lo preguntes! había dejado esto de lado, lo afronté y seguí, Nelie, seguí porque tú te largaste a la mierda y yo tenía que ir a algún lado también. Tú sabías como encontrarme, y te busqué tanto tiempo y tu puto capricho me costó mucho trabajo de aceptar.

— ¿Ahora fue un capricho? ¿Al menos viste la situación desde otro punto de vista que no fuera el tuyo?

— ¡No pude hacerlo porque te mandaste tu sola! ¿Fácil no pensar que me jodiera yo aun partiéndome la espalda por ti, cierto? No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza ahora o qué esperas de mí, pero ni siquiera sé si te he perdonado, así que no esperes que haga lo que sea que desees.

— ¿¡Así ves mi partida después de tantos seis años para pensarlo!? ¡Creo que te hace falta otro seis para al menos comenzar a entender también mi situación!

— ¿Te vas a volver a largar? ¿Espero tu memorándum?

—…Eres increíble.

A punto de explotar mis venas, ella se da la media vuelta y se larga.

Fantástico.

Mi vida es una puta telenovela barata.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé cómo es que por alguna u otra razón externa y más imponente que yo en esta ocasión me detuvieron y atrasaron tantas semanas de actualizar. Pero bueno, las disculpas ya son hasta aburridas para ustedes seguramente, así que trataré de no dar muchas vueltas.  
Como notarán, este capítulo se divide en dos partes, así que no se preocupen por el final, sé que probablemente quieran darle un golpe bajo a Grimmjow por su actitud (yo lo haría), pero como dije antes, habrá segunda parte. Y bueh, en general es eso, los invito y recuerdo que hay una página de Zero Revenge en FB —detalles en mi perfil—, por si quieren ver lo que subo por ahí de vez en cuando, cosillas y curiosidades quizá.

Mi Grimmjow no es el mejor, Zam lo siento si te decepcione, ese personaje es tan complejo y opuesta a mi pero a la vez tan intrigante y emocionante que...ahsjsh (?), no lo sé, no lo sé, me rompió muchas veces la cabeza, quizá en parte es mi des-vario de las 3:40am pero como sea, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, el próximo me esforzaré aún más.

Si lo leíste todo y te ha gustado, me gustaría hacerte saber que soy una autora mal criada y algo caprichosa... Me gusta cuando me escribes en esta historia, me gusta la crítica constructiva y cualquier otra opinión que tengas al respecto. Si decides agregar a favoritos o cualquier otro detalle, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que ayer. Muchas gracias, tus mimos virtuales me hacen estar gordita de amor, feliz y gordita.

_Reviews anónimos: _

**R:** Un cálido saludo para un anónimo de remotas ciber tierras que ronda por aquí de vez en cuando. Me alegra saber de ti y que sigues por esta página, ciertamente no me paso por aquí tanto como antes pero, bueno, se hace lo que se puede en estos tiempos. Gracias por el tiempo, como ya sabe y lo recalco, tus reviews me hacen feliz y espero pagar un poco de ese agradecimiento de vuelta con cada capítulo.

_Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
-PhannyW._

_21/Abril/2013_


End file.
